Really Not Fine At All
by gingersnapped907
Summary: This is my first Major Crimes fanfic. I admire Mary McDonnell, really like Major Crimes and Shandy. A quick summary...Sharon is jealous but doesn't understand why or how to handle it. Andy doesn't know how to handle not getting what he wants. In later chapters BAMF Sharon comes out!
1. Chapter 1

_**~Really Not Fine At All~**_

Disclaimer: I own nothin' of Major Crimes just this idea pulled from my head.

_**Sharon's POV**_

* * *

She lightly tossed her pencil on the file she was going over and rubbed one hand along her forehead. She couldn't take much more of this she thought. Sharon leaned back in her chair crossed her arms in a protective manner that was such a habit by now from working for so many years in a world where most of her co-workers despised her. Most thought it was a defensive or defiance gesture. In a way it was part of her armor for inner protection.

After she took another quick glance out her office window she took off her glasses, laying them on her desk frustrated with herself and closed her eyes. Sitting back up she glanced once again out to see into the murder room. Even without her glasses she could see her team working but her eyes kept going back to one particular place and that would be Lieutenant Flynn's desk or more accurately to Lieutenant Flynn himself. He was taking a witness's statement. Nothing out of the ordinary really except this witness was very blonde, very young, very pretty and had very long tanned legs as everyone could see from anywhere in the room. A bit too tan if anyone asked her opinion, which nobody did.

Sharon couldn't hear what Andy was saying but what she could hear was that...that...frustrating headache causing giggles in return to Andy's questions. In her years in IA she had always heard Lieutenant Flynn was somewhat of a ladies man but she had never seen it so up close and personal before now. With these two flirting right in front of her Sharon didn't know how much more she could take.

Listening to them go back and forth with questions and laughs for what seemed like eternity, Sharon finally had enough. Not wanting to hear anymore of the high pitched giggling she stood up, arched her back to stretch, she looked up to the ceiling for some patience then walked over and closed her door quietly then shut the side blinds. She hoped it looked casual enough not to bring attention to her actions. As she was sitting back down she heard the now fainter sound of more giggling. So obviously what she did didn't interrupt Andy and his...his...interview or whatever they were doing out there.

Wow, Sharon couldn't believe she was reacting this way. Was she jealous? She had never been jealous. Jack and she had a lot of issues but jealousy was never one of them. Ok, she wasn't going to be thinking of her life or what she missed out on with Jack. That part of her was just about over, well her life as a wife anyways, she thought. She's still had to deal with Jack once in awhile, when he decided to use her to get their kids to talk to him. Why would she be jealous anyway? "We're just friends" she said quietly. No, it must be because she was exhausted. Yes, that must be it. She had been feeling run down lately even more so then usual.

She couldn't be jealous, she wasn't Andy's type anyway and she knew that. He had asked her to a few of his family functions with her going along as his buffer/friend. They had a few friendly non-date dinners. Thinking about those dinners made her smile. Andy and her always had a nice time when they were away from the office. It was easy to relax around him. Well, Andy made it easy for her to relax. He always managed to make her laugh, especially when she was having a not so great day, which she had a lot of them lately it seemed. In fact she had never laughed so much than when she was with Andy, she thought. They were just friends, colleagues, she was technically still a married woman and she was his boss, his superior officer. What was she thinking? It would never work even if Andy was interested in taking their friendship to another level. Sharon laid her head back against her chair and looked up at the ceiling. She rolled her eyes and said in a sad voice, "stop, Sharon just stop." Trying to pull herself together she let out a deep breath. She put her glasses back on and got ready to actually see if she could remember what she was reviewing in the file.

Not even five minutes later another peak of laughter broke out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then frustrated she said out loud, "oh that's it" she had had enough. Sharon pushed back her chair, stood up and buttoned her jacket, slid her hands down to the edge and tugged it down, as a mental and almost physical way of putting on her armor. She picked up her mug as she walked to her other office door then headed to the break room to refill her tea. Hers was cold anyways it was a good excuse. She just needed to get away from what she knew was going on at the lieutenant's desk.

She was walking down the hallway when she heard Lieutenant Provenza call out, "oh Captain." To her he sounded a bit too happy making her suspicious. He's never happy. She didn't stop. Just keep walking Sharon said to herself. He hardly wanted to talk to you half the time anyways. A few more steps away she heard him talk to her again, "You need to hear this. Our young witness here, Miss Cindi with an I..." She noticed he stopped talking then there was another round of giggles from the young blonde. Sharon could also hear Andy's laugh in there too. She wondered what her usually grumpy second-in-command did to get them both laughing. Probably made fun of her behind her back. Something she was very use to but seemed to bother her more now that it was her people, her team. She had thought they were becoming her friends or at least starting to respect her.

Sharon needed to get away from that giggle, Provenza, the rest of the team in the murder room and mostly Andy. She didn't want them to see the pain on her face. So she sped up her steps to make an escape. As she was farther down the corridor she heard Provenza call out louder trying to get her attention again, "Uh hum Captain, Miss Cindi here says we need to hear..." he had stopped talking when she came to a halt and turned around.

She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated "hmmm" that came out more like a growl. She slowly spun around and walked up towards her senior lieutenant who was just as aggravating as his partner. "What do I need to hear?" Sharon asked, her voice low and flat. She was impressed with how calm the words came out because she felt anything but.

"Miss Cindi, our young witness has been very helpful she..." Sharon turned towards Andy as he started to speak but couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes and she didn't want to see any happiness in his.

It would be easier if she just stopped this all now. So she interrupted Flynn to ask, "can you brief me about the interview when you're finished with her?" Her words came out cold even she could tell that. Sharon noticed that everyone in the room was looking at her. She hadn't used that tone with her team or co-workers since her FID days. Except for the first year she took over Major Crimes. Now, that was a rough year she didn't think they would ever accept her after their beloved Chief Johnson left.

As she scanned the room over her glasses she thought Amy's mouth was actually hanging open. Poor Amy, she was picked by her to have an ally on the team, even if it was just to get the job. She saw Provenza with his infuriated smirk. Tao, Buzz and Sanchez quickly looked down at their computer screens pretending not to listen. All but Amy knew what that tone meant and didn't want it directed to them. Sharon thought they were probably concerned that the wicked witch was returning. Mostly nowadays she only used the icy cold tone for when she was interviewing a suspect or maybe when she had to deal with Assistant Chief Taylor. Slipping one hand into her pocket wishing she wasn't holding her cup in the other. She glanced at her watch like she had to be somewhere at a certain time. Sharon cleared her throat quietly and made sure what she said next came out nicely. She didn't want to scare her team and was trying to make up for the shock she caused them. "If it's not pertinent to the case at this very moment, can it wait? I...um...I have to meeting to be at." She looked back down at her watch again since she didn't really see what time it was at her first look. "Actually since it's almost 4:30, why don't we call it a day? We can start again tomorrow and look for more leads with fresh eyes."

Feeling quite foolish for reacting like that she turned around as gracefully as she could and headed back into her office. She couldn't believe she let herself act like that in front of her team. Sharon figured they would think it was her just being in one of her don't mess with me moods. Which was fine with her because her current bad mood was really because she couldn't stand to be in the room or anywhere near Andy and that women any longer. Sharon needed to get out of there before she made a complete fool of herself. She had always kept her cool no matter what. She did not like showing much emotion or any of her personal side at work. Like when Rusty ran away it was hard to hold back the tears she wanted to let out. It was easier to just leave. Rusty and her were the same that way. Neither cried in front of anyone.

Sharon let out another deep breath taking a moment to compose herself then collected her purse and put the files together to take home. She pretended to be concentrating on balancing the items in her hands as she walked out of the murder room so she didn't have to look at anyone. Sharon used one of Flynn's favorite insults and mumbled "idiot" in a whisper directed to herself. She didn't need to look up to know they were still watching her. She could feel their eyes on her. Just as Sharon got near the door she heard Provenza smartly say, "what was that Captain I didn't quite hear you?"

"Oh nothing" she replied back as she held the folders carefully. Then called over her shoulder, "please, all go home and see you here in the morning," she managed as causally as she could.

Provenza looked at Flynn, Andy just shrugged his shoulders. When he saw the ridiculous smile on his partners face and how flustered the captain was, Provenza mumbled "idiots" then walked back to his desk to finish his crossword.

The young lady sitting next to Andy said loud enough for Sharon to hear as the door was closing, "that woman is your boss?"

Stopping when the door closed Sharon turned slightly to look through the window in the door in time to see Cindi put her hand on Andy's arm and giggle again. Sharon could see enough of the lieutenant's face to know he said something to the girl and that he had that lopsided grin that always caused Sharon's stomach to flutter and cause tingles to run all the way to her toes. She could just image what Andy's smile was doing to this young pretty girl, lady or whatever she was.

Sharon thought I don't even know how old she is? As if answering her own question she said quietly, "I'm sure she's nowhere near my age, that's for sure." Sharon turned quickly and walked to the elevators and then to her car. The whole time she couldn't stop her brain from thinking about Andy and Cindi. Yes, Cindi with an I was exactly Andy's type. She knew he had a type because she had known Andy a long time and Flynn likes, 'em young, blonde and leggy, as Provenza would say, but if Andy was just a friend, then why did it hurt so much to see him with that girl?

After settling her files, purse in the passenger seat of her car, Sharon walked around to the drivers side and was opening the door as she heard voices at a whisper but still echoed through the parking garage. "Yep that's her, the Ice Queen from FID she may be in Major Crimes now, but I hear she's still cold." The laughter rang through her ears then faded away. Sharon had seen who it was as she was settling into her car. It was two detectives from robbery/homicide.

She had spent years working on being just that cold, distant, and frigid even. It was the only way she could police the police and not have such comments cut her to the core. She wasn't there to make friends she was there to do her job and she did it well. She always took pride in that. She knew what the whole LAPD thought of her and on certain days certain moments it would actually get to her. She hated that, she didn't like when comments got to her, past her armor. It took years and years to build it up. She had Jack to thank for that. If he ever did anything for her it was to help her thicken her skin, hide behind a mask and not let people see how much things really did affected her.

Taking a deep breath for the third time today, Sharon slowly let it out. With a shake of her head she then straighten up her hair and as if mentally slipping her Darth Raydor mask back into place. She knew better to let her guard down. Maybe she was getting too comfortable in Major Crimes to be thinking she had friends in the LAPD. She wasn't use to letting anyone at work get behind her walls she thought. She'd try harder to be the Wicked Witch/Darth Raydor again. It was easier to keep people away then let them get to know you, let them get close then let you down and hurt you. "Yes I can do that, I'm fine or I will be fine," she said more as a declaration to herself. "Or am I really not fine at all?" Sharon questioned herself as she started the car, she wanted to get home where she could be just Sharon. She wouldn't let little things break her.

_**~TBC~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review and also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all! A special Thank you to acquariusgb for all her help and encouragement!  
**

_**Again: I own nothing involved with Major Crimes just this story idea pulled from my head.**_

Andy's POV

Andy's face was getting sore from faking smiling while trying to get this witness statement. He was also getting a headache from all this annoying giggling. Some how he'd get Provenza back for volunteering him for this. He just wanted to finish this up as fast as he could so he could talk to Sharon. She had been going over files in her office and hadn't come out in awhile. Andy had noticed she was over working herself lately and he didn't want her to run herself down. He wanted to see if everything was all right or if he could help go over the files with her.

Behind him Andy heard Sharon's office door softly close. Then from the corner of his eye he saw her blinds slide closed. Sharon seemed a bit off today he thought. He'd like to talk to her maybe they could meet for dinner later. That thought brought a smile to Andy's face he always enjoyed their friendly non-date dinners. He was hoping with his and Sharon's friendship growing stronger something more would develop from it.

But for now he was stuck dealing with this blonde bimbo. Yes this girl was young, pretty and had a nice figure, the kind of girl he used to be attracted to. Cindi was the typical Hollywood girl where most parts of their bodies were as fake as their laughs. But that was years ago and the younger girls like Cindi here did nothing for him, now they just seem to irritate him. His tastes have changed as of late and it was aim toward a certain woman.

Andy did love to hear a women laugh just not at everything he said and not this fake flirty giggle. Also he thought there was absolutely nothing funny about the questions he was asking her. Smiling again now there was a laugh he loved the sound of and that was Sharon's. He loved to make her laugh especially when he got her going with that snort laugh that always embarrassed her when she let herself laugh freely like that. But Andy thought it was adorable. He also knew that laugh was very rare cause it wasn't easy to get Sharon Raydor to let herself relax and let go like that. Nobody would believe him if he told them that Sharon Raydor could be adorable. Heck Sharon probably wouldn't believe him.

Another giggle snapped Andy's attention back to Cindi. He figured Cindi was thinking his smiles were for her so she didn't seem to mind that his attention drifted a bit. After asking a few more questions that seem to take forever to get an answer to because he mostly was getting more in-suffering giggling. He couldn't take much more of this he thought and was about to wrap up the interview. When Andy could hear the telltale sounds of Sharon's heels heading away from the murder room.

"Oh Captain" Flynn heard Provenza call to her in a cheerful voice that was unusual for him especially when dealing with the Captain. " You need to hear, our young witness here, Miss Cindi with an I..." Provenza stops as he turns, smiles and winks at Cindi. Causing Andy to laugh at the old man flirting and it set off Miss Cindi into giggles again. Andy ran his hand along the back of his neck and closed his eyes trying to will away the headache he was getting. Andy didn't need to open his eyes to know Sharon didn't stop walking by the sounds of her heels continuing down the corridor.

When he heard his partner say, "uh hum Captain, Miss Cindi here says we need to hear..." calling out louder to get her attention. Probably because he realized too that Sharon hadn't stop walking Andy then opened his eyes.

He heard Sharon stop and then sees her come to stand in front of Provenza and saying "what do I need to hear Lieutenant?" Andy instantly picks up the tension in her voice.

Andy was about to start to tell the Captain what the witness albeit annoying witness in his opinion had been telling him. As he was beginning to explain he noticed Sharon wasn't looking him in the eye and from what he could see her eyes appeared to be a dull green. He didn't understand why because usually those eyes were a sparkling emerald green. Andy did notice that lately her eyes were a bit dim and he was worried about her. He did enjoy watching her eyes change with her moods though but not when her eyes had lost that spark.

Sitting up straighter and getting his mind back to business he stated "Miss Cindi our witness has been very helpful she..." Sharon did not let him finish; she cut him off abruptly by saying.

"Can you brief me about the interview when you're done with her?" He heard Sharon say rather harshly.

Andy was taken back by her tone and with how she was acting. He watched her look around the Murder Room. To Andy she seemed embarrassed and a little rattled that she reacted like that. He knew her well enough to know she didn't like showing when she was affected by something. The way Sharon had said that to him was so unlike the new Captain the Major Crimes Captain Raydor. She sounded more like the old FID Wicked Witch Captain Raydor.

He watched her slide her free hand that wasn't holding her cup into her pocket, which he knew was one of her, tells. She did that when she was nervous or unsure of herself Andy knew because he was so good at being able to read Sharon and her signs after all this time.

Then she looked at her watch "yes um...if it's not pertinent to the case at this very moment can it wait? I um…. I have to meeting I need to get to." Sharon said in a calmer tone but Andy could detect the frustration in her voice. She looked back down at her watch again and said "actually since it is after 4:30 why don't we call it a day. We can start again tomorrow and look for more leads with fresh eyes." It was as if she was backtracking and trying to make up for scaring them with her 'and your little puppy too' Wicked Witch tone.

They all watched the Captain walk smoothly like only she can back into her office. His partner looked at him and Andy just shrugged his shoulders not having a clue as to why the Captain decided to let them all go home early. But hey if it got him away from this in-suffering girl he'd be happy. Maybe Sharon and him could meet up for one of their friendly non-date dinners Andy hoped.

With a smile on his face Andy followed Sharon with his eyes as she walked through the Murder Room to leave. Something he liked to do a lot lately. He found it hard to resist a last look at those legs of hers and well he'd have to admit to himself he liked her heels and the tight fit of her skirts too. He noticed her hands were full and she was looking down with her hair falling to block her face. She seemed a little awkward to him as she was trying not to drop the files and other things she was carrying as she was quickly leaving.

Sharon threw out trying to sound too causal Andy thought "please all go home and see you here in the morning."

He heard the young witness sitting next to him high pitched voice asks "that women's your boss?" Bringing Andy's mind back to her and sadly away from Sharon, Cindi sounded shocked.

Andy couldn't help grinning as he slowly turned away from watching his boss leave and proudly stated, "Why yes she is." He felt Cindi run her hand on his arm then she started with that horrible head-killing giggle again.

It was it took longer then Andy would have liked to wrap up the interview mostly because Miss Cindi couldn't stay focused. The rest of the team took the Captains advice and left for the night. Except Provenza Andy noticed was still hanging around. Probably to get Miss Cindi's number Andy thought as he laughed out loud. He was sure Cindi thought his laugh was from something she said again because she was smiling brightly at him.

"Alrighty we are done here Cindi thank you for all your help" Andy said as he stood up to put his suit jacket on "I'll walk you out." While they were waiting for the elevator his usually crabby partner caught up to them "hey Flynn why don't we all go to Murphy's and you can watch me drink" Provenza said much to chipper then normal for him. Which was suspicious in it's self Andy wondered.

He knew Provenza was up to something he had known his partner to long "nope can't do I have something's I need to get caught up on" Andy told him. He really wanted to have the chance to text or call Sharon about a late dinner he was more worried after her abrupt exit. He really hoped she was fine.

Practically ignoring Flynn, Provenza continued with "what'd ya say Miss Cindi would you like to join us for a drink and maybe invite a friend?"

"Oh god" Andy moaned out loud now he saw what his horrible partner was up too. He'd have to go along to keep Provenza out of trouble and probably have to drive his drunken friend home. "Fine I'll go but I'm not staying long and your buying."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to eveyone that took the time to leave a review. Also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it! A special Thank you to acquariusgb for all her help and support!  
**

_**Happy Shandy Sunday! **_**Hoping you are liking this Shandy fic so far.**_**  
**_

S POV Ch. 3

Sharon got home finally after dealing with traffic. As she slipped off her heels and put on her Uggs Rusty said "hey Sharon, I'll be in my room." Then got off the couch and took his laptop with him. He walked by her on his way to his room.

"Oh ok, Rusty, did you have a good day and did you eat dinner?" Sharon questioned him knowing he was making his escape before she could get all her questions in.

He threw his one-word answers over his shoulder as he kept walking "yep and yes."

That made Sharon smirk a little _typical teenager_ she thought. Then she took off her blazer and wrapped herself in her favorite sweater. All this was her routine when she got home and it comforted her. She did like her routines and rules they were her only constants in her life. It just made things easier and frankly she didn't understand why having a routine and following the rules made her the bad guy.

She loved coming home where she didn't feel pressured to hide behind her armor she could let the walls down a bit. It was a place where Captain Raydor could just be Sharon. She went into her kitchen made herself a cup of tea to help her relax. She then sat quietly on the couch and placed her teacup down on a coaster, on the table beside her. Resting back against the couch she pulled a pillow to her chest and laid her head back. Sharon let out a hummm as if trying to question the way she acted at the office today.

She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there staring out into nothing. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when she heard her phone ding. Sharon knew she had gotten a text but was too tired to get up and get her phone that she had left on the table by the door. It made the dinging sound again. She knew if it was important or about a case whoever it was would have called her. But before she could gather the energy to get up to check it.

Rusty startled her a bit when he said, "yeah um Sharon here's your phone I was getting a cup of water and heard your phone beep. I think you got a text." She opened her eyes and he was standing above her holding the phone out to her. As he walked away he said "I'll be playing chess online in my room."

She watched him go back to his room before looking at her phone. Sharon some how knew it would be from Andy and it was.

Lt. Flynn... How was your meeting? Dinner tonight?

Sharon read the text and shook her head. _Meeting? What?_ She thought oh that's right she forgot she had left the office saying she had a meeting to go to when really she needed to get away before embarrassing herself more.

Sharon…. Fine. No, not tonight tired heading to bed. She texted back quickly maybe too quickly she wondered.

Lt. Flynn…. You ok?

That text brought a mist of tears to her eyes. She hasn't had anyone ask her that in a long time. It was always her job to take care of others and see how everyone else was doing. Well in her personal life that is. At work was a whole other story. Besides it was easier for her to help others then to let other help her. Taking a deep breath she responded back with her steady but hardly ever true answer.

Sharon... I'm fine really. Have a good night.

When it took a few minutes before she got Andy's reply back. She was worried she offended him. She knew he was only being nice to her. Hoping she didn't seem cold or short but she just didn't want to talk to Andy right now or anybody else for that matter.

Lt. Flynn...oh ok you have a good night too. You know you call or text me anytime if you need to talk. Remember it's what friends do.

Sharon read his reply "ugh" she let out as she dropped her phone beside her on the couch and her tossing her head back to land on the back cushions.

She told Andy she was fine but she really wasn't fine at all. Because there was that word again, friends. "Yes, I know just friends" Sharon said out loud aware she was alone in the room. Isn't that what she always was? Alone. Rusty lived here mostly in his room like a regular teenager and she didn't expect him to keep her company. But be it as it may she was still alone. She liked being on her own and living alone answering to no one when she was at home. That's what she told herself constantly.

Knock it off she thought. It wasn't her style to feel self-pity but she had been exhausted lately. Running herself down with work by trying to keep up with all the paperwork which there was a lot. Trying to keep her team running smoothly which wasn't always easy. Trying to keep Taylor happy which was impossible.

Sharon knew Chief Taylor didn't like her. She thought he was actually a little bit afraid of her. That made her smile and laugh just a little. Taylor knew she could do the job she was put in. She wasn't sure if he'd really take her out of Major Crimes but he liked to use that as a threat constantly. It got old because she was sure he couldn't even do that without Pope's approval and Chief Pope wanted her there he needed her rank and her knowledge of the rules to keep the Major Crimes division in line.

In some ways after all these years she felt she was apart of the team and sometimes she thought they liked her even Provenza. But those walls/armor she's hiding her real self behind had been there for a long time and were built to last. Sharon felt there were spots that were being chipped away at by the support of her team that once couldn't stand her. Also this friendship with Andy was something she wasn't use to especially within the LAPD. Sometimes she thought it would be easier for her to go back to IA. She always knew where she stood when she ran the "Rat Squad" as the others called it. She was disliked to the point of hate and that was that. She really didn't have to worry about bonding or hanging out with the other cops. She wasn't there to make friends she was there to do her job.

Alright enough wallowing Sharon slowly got off the couch straighten the pillows and picked up her cold, never sipped tea, rinsed out the cup and put it in the dishwasher. Then went through her nightly checks. She checked to make sure the door was locked and turned off the lights. Placed her gun and the files she needed to go over all placed on the nightstand by her bed and plugged her phone in to charge. After she finished her nightly routine. If she was anything she was consistent she thought laughing.

Sharon went to Rusty's door knocked on it lightly "come in" he called.

"Just wanted to say good night," she said quiet voice.

"You're going to bed already?" Rusty questioned.

"Yes I'm going to go over some files in bed then try and get some sleep." She said softly.

"Are you feeling ok Sharon?" Rusty sounded a bit worried.

Now Rusty was asking if she was ok? It was hard to get used to people being worried about her for a change. "Oh yes Rusty I'm fine just a busy week well a busy month" she said with a bit of a laugh. She could tell by his face he wasn't really buying the "I'm fine" part but he knew when to leave it alone with her. "Really I'm fine. Thank you Rusty I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Ok sure well night Sharon" Rusty said looking back at his laptop.

"Don't stay up too late ok," Sharon told him as she closed the door. She leaned back against the door she just closed and let out a hmmm I am fine right? Hard to convince people of that when she didn't even believe it herself.

Sharon continued with her personal bedtime routine. She changed into her nightgown, brushed her teeth, washed her face, put on her nightly moisturizer and brushed out her hair. Yep she was boringly consistent that what she was.

Sharon got into bed put on her glasses settled, back against the head board and started to again re-read the file she was trying to go over when she was rudely interrupted by giggling and again her mind drifted back to Lt. Flynn. What was I thinking acting like that? She wanted to blame it on sleep deprivation and exhaustion but she knew it was more then that. She was jealous no doubt about it. Why? When she had no right to be, they were just friends. Friends was a long way from where they had come from she was pretty sure hate would be the word to describe how he felt about her back then. So she should be happy with them being friend's right?

What was she thinking? How could a man like Andrew Flynn be interested in her? She thought about how different they were from each other. Andy was easy going, fun to be around, hilarious, the resident LAPD bad boy; he liked younger women and a bit of a hot head when a case got to him. Where as she was reserved, demanding, over bearing, cold didn't have an interest in dating and was set in her ways. They didn't call her the Wicked Witch for nothing.

In fact she was sure it was Lt. Flynn that stared that one. She really didn't mind the rumors and names most of the Police Force called her. It usually helped keep them away and afraid of her. The rumors helped keep her reputation where she wanted it.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any work done. She took off her glasses, put them and the files on her nightstand and turned the light off. Getting comfortable in bed by fluffing up her pillow Sharon knew this was going to be a long night. Just like the ones before. She hadn't been getting much sleep but she was hoping she could tonight.

The next morning as she was getting ready for work. She was still feeling tired even after her first cup of coffee. Sharon decided to wear her purple silk shirt; her black skirt was just a smudge shorter and her heels just a bit higher. Nothing that she's think anyone would notice but it made her feel more confident and sexy inside. While a part of her hoped Flynn would notice the same changes. "Ugh" why was she doing this to herself?

Maybe it was all the tossing and turning she did last night. At some point she must have got some sleep because she remembered the dream she had about Andy.

Andy was walking her up to her door after one of their friendly non-date dinners. As she said good night and turned to unlock the door she heard her name it was a soft whisper by her ear. He sounded so close to her that she realized he must have stepped up right behind her. Sharon turned slowly and looked up into Andy's deep brown eyes he gently pushed her up against the wall with his body as he run his fingers through her hair and kissed her. Andy's hands had left her hair and were making their way down her body burning a path as they went. His right hand had stopped along her ribcage and his fingers were inches below from where she wanted him to touch her. While his left hand ended up on her thigh and was agonizing slow at sliding her skirt up higher and higher. She didn't remember or care who did it but her left leg lifted up to wrap around Andy's waist pulling him closer to her if that was possible. Their kiss got deeper and more passionate as his hand that was caressing her thigh went higher.

Sharon suddenly bolted up in bed breathing heavy. She tried to calm her breathing and her heartbeat, which she felt like, was thumping out of her chest. She brushed back the hair that had fallen in her eyes and slowly looked around realizing she was actually in her bedroom alone and she was just having a dream. She looked over at the clock it was only 2am and it was her moaning that startled her out of her dream or was it a nightmare.

After a few minutes of taking deep breaths she was still breathing hard and her body was covered in sweat. She fell back into her pillows. Yes, that was definitely a nightmare she shouldn't be having thoughts let alone be dreaming about Lt. Flynn and that they were hot steamy dreams about them together made it worse.

For the rest of the night she tossed and turned thinking about Andy's lips, their kiss, how his hands felt on her and what it was all leading up to. It was all only a dream but felt so real. She lay there trying to fall asleep she whispered into the darkness of her room, shaking her head "Sharon what are you thinking?" Turing over and fluffing the pillow again "why are you tormenting yourself with this?"

Staring off into space she knew she wouldn't get much more sleep tonight. She pulled the covers up she thinking how she always lived in reality. Dreams were a dangerous place to live. Reality was much harder place to be but she prided herself on being a strong women. She had to be; she had learned the hard way dreams only brought hurt and heartbreak. It's safer to stay in the real world though it brought hurt too, dreams that didn't come true were much more devastatingly painful.

She had so many dreams when she married Jack and slowly they were all crushed one by one. So she learned it was safer to keep her head out of the clouds. To stop dreaming of things that weren't reachable. She had her kids, all three of them that she loved with all her heart, a few true friends that meant the world to her and her job that was full filling on most days anyways and that was all she really needed. She was fine. Yes really I'm fine she thought just as long as she didn't let herself dream.

The problem was somewhere along the way Andy had started to make her want to dream again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review and also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all! A special Thank you to acquariusgb for all her help and encouragement!  
**

_**Again: I own nothing involved with Major Crimes just this story idea pulled from my head.**_

Andy POV 2

When Andy had finally made it home that night. He closed his front door, leaning back against it as he locked it and let out a long sigh. Man what a night he thought. Stepping forward he took off his suit jacket and laid it on the back of his couch then ran his fingers through his hair, letting out another deep breath. He physically plopped down in his recliner, slipped his shoes off and leaned back. He was frustrated at himself, Provenza and that overly happy witness Cindi.

In the beginning at the office Andy didn't mind taking the witness statement. He figured he'd save her from his partner's obnoxious flirting. But through out the interview Andy could tell Miss Cindi, as Provenza called her, was flirting with him and all he could think about was getting the statement done and over with.

When they were finally done with the statement and Andy was trying to get her out of the building as fast as possible. His pain in the butt partner meet up with them and had the big idea to go to Murphy's for a few drinks. Luckily Cindi didn't call a friend to join them; she said she wanted to have them both to herself. Between the young blonde and a drunken Provenza there was too much giggling going on. Andy had a horrible headache and just wanted to get out of there.

As usual the night ended with Andy having to drive his now drunk partner and a tipsy Cindi to their homes. He would have much rather have called a cab for her but a drunk Provenza wouldn't hear of it. It was quite a challenge to get her in her apartment without her trying to pull him in with her. She was all over him. Andy was trying to help her to her door and at the same time was fighting off wondering hands. Thankfully her roommate helped Andy drop her on the couch and he left as fast as he could.

How did he ever like going out with girls like Cindi? Andy thought as he reached for the TV control and put on the nightly sport highlights. Continuing with the thought they didn't really have anything in common. Andy would much rather have a quite evening at home; he had no reasons anymore to be going out to clubs or bars.

Then as usual lately his mind drifted back to Sharon, making Andy smile as he rested his head back again. She didn't fit his type at all. No Sharon was so far above his type she was out of his league. She was smart, strong, independent, classy, very beautiful and sexy. Thinking he could go on and on about Sharon but what he liked most about her was that she was stubborn and set in her ways. She didn't let anyone push her around and she always got her way one way or another and she'd have you thinking it was your idea to do what she wanted. Again thinking of her had him smiling.

Andy realized it was right around the night of the Nutcracker that his taste in women had completely changed. His type was now smart, strong, independent, classy and beyond beautiful. His type was now Sharon. Since realizing it he tried to mellow out when it came to the dirt-bags they dealt with. Granted he wasn't perfect but was on better behavior. He tried to not fly off the handle so fast. It did help that Sharon was around and could seem to calm him down with a single touch to his arm. It always pulled his attention away from the idiot he was mad at and had him focus on her hand or her. Then he would look up at Sharon seeing the knowing look in her eyes saying she understood he was upset but need to rein it in.

Who would have known the regional LAPD hot head would be friends with the Wicked Witch. Nobody would believe it. Also as he thought about the witch drawing he did years ago. He felt bad for making fun of her. They didn't really know her at all back then and sure as heck didn't try to know her. The whole entire police department disliked her. They didn't like anyone in the Rat squad and she was their leader. It must have been hard for her especially when she first joined IA. Being a female cop wasn't easy in any department but much worse in IA.

Then Sharon took over for Chief Johnson. It was hard at first to except her since she had spent so much time investigating their team. They all thought she was out the get their Chief but in the long run she was just helping Brenda with the lawsuit against her and finding the mole in their division. Towards the end it seemed that you could almost call the Chief and the Captain friends. Laughing out loud at that Andy thought because they started out as bitter rivals. They were such opposites but so much the same. Those two just never saw it that way.

The first day she took over Major Crimes he yelled at her outside the morgue. He had felt bad and decided to help her out when Provenza wouldn't even talk to her. But that's how it was with them he yelled, she let him blow off his steam then went on and did her job. He never really met anyone like her. She would let him explode then calmly explain what she needed then be on her way as if getting yelled at didn't faze her at all.

Though as the team got to know their Captain they realized she had been doing her job just like they were. She just really liked following the rules. Man did she really like the rules. Though it was her knowledge of the rules and with her writing half of them herself that helped keep them out. They haven't gotten in trouble in years with her leading them.

Thinking now with the Kid in the picture the team got to see more of the personal side of Captain Raydor come out. Because seeing Sharon so fiercely protective and motherly of Rusty made Andy smirk man he wouldn't want to be the one to ever come between Mama Raydor and her kids.

Andy got up to get a glass of water. As he made himself comfortable again in his favorite chair Andy thought back to how Sharon was acting at the office today. He didn't like that she seemed preoccupied and distracted maybe she was worried about this sudden meeting she said she had. As her friend he wanted her to know that he'd be there for her if she needed him. He didn't have time to talk to her at the office before she left in a hurry because Provenza had him busy with that awful giggling girl. Andy had to shake his head to try and get the sound of her laugh out of it.

He rested back for a minute yep his mind was wondering back to a vision of the Captain rushing out of the Murder Room with those amazing legs, amazing hair and amazing..."Ok ok"... he said out loud as he jumped out of his chair to grab his phone from his jacket.

He was worried about Sharon so he texted her.

Andy…. _How did the meeting go? Dinner? _

He wondered if the meeting was why she left so abruptly and if it had anything to do with Jack or her pending adoption of Rusty? He thought she would maybe want to meet for a late dinner and talk about it.

Sharon…. _Fine. No, not tonight tired heading to bed_.

Reading her answer it didn't seem like Sharon. Usually she liked to text or call him maybe chat a bit before going to bed especially if they didn't have the time to meet for dinner and stuff. But her answer felt short like she didn't want to talk at all.

Andy…. _You ok?_

He sent back now he was really worried. It was a few minutes til he got a reply back. He wasn't sure if he was catching her at a bad time or something.

Sharon.… _I'm fine really. Have a good night_.

Now it was Andy's turn to take a few minutes to answer her. He was slightly taken back by her quick to the point text. This really isn't like the Sharon he was getting to know.

Andy…._ oh ok you have a good night too. You know you call or text me anytime if you need to talk. Remember it's what friends do._

He read her reply for about the 10th time. As Andy sat there staring at his phone. It was short and to the point. He could still feel the burn from the chill that it sent through him. He actually shivered not sure if the action was from being cold or if it was the mental shivers he got from her reply to him.

It said she was fine. Fine he thought she wasn't fine at all. She just tried to make people think that.

He thought that they were becoming friends and he might have to settle for that. But he was working on it, on her. All these non-dates meant something to him and he was hoping it was starting to mean something to Sharon too. Andy knew Sharon had been hurt badly by Jack. He knew over the years she tried to put her family back together but Jack would continue to leave them. She had many reason to not trust anyone or to let anyone close to her again. Between her husband and the way people at work treated her he could understand why she was so cautious to not let anyone in or passed the shield she seem to hide behind.

Andy sat there for a while longer watching the sports program but not really paying any attention it. Figuring he'd call it a night himself he turned off the TV, stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back. It had been a long day he should be happy to call it an early night but he'd rather be meeting up with Sharon to have a late night bite to eat. He'd make sure he would talk to her tomorrow to see how she really was doing. She had a harder time hiding things from him when he could look her in the eye.

Andy collected his glass and put it in the sink. Made sure his door was locked, grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch, turned the light off and headed to his bedroom. He hung up his jacket, plugged his phone in to charge laying it by his badge and gun that he now placed on his nightstand.

He changed into his nightclothes then heading into the bathroom to do what he need to get ready for bed. Lately he had been sleeping well cause he would fall asleep thinking of Sharon but tonight he was worried about her and knew he would lay there concerned.

He was right it took him awhile to fall asleep his thoughts keep drifting back to Sharon and him and how different they were from each other. But didn't opposites attract? He thought. That's what he liked about her the most was that she was so different then him. Where as Andy was the team screw up, hot head. Sharon was the calm voice of reason. He just had to convince her that it could work. He knew that wouldn't be easy but Sharon was worth the work he needed to put in. Andy drifted off to sleep again with a smile on his face.

The next morning as Andy was pouring himself a cup of coffee and carefully taking a drink because he didn't want to spill any on his deep purple tie. He had a feeling Sharon would be wearing a shade of purple today. So he picked a purple tie and a dark suit. He noticed she tended to wear some shade of purple when she was feeling down. Maybe it helped her feel better. He knew it helped him feel good because she always looked amazing in any shade of purple. Well she looked good in any color and heck maybe she'd be wearing a skirt too he thought with a smile on his face. He was noticing he was smiling a lot lately and it all had to do with his boss.

He didn't need too much coffee to wake him up he had a good night sleep. When he stopped worrying about Sharon he ended up dreaming about her and man what a dream it was.

He was walking her to her car after one of their late non-date dinners. They seem to end up getting a bite to eat together when they had a case run late. As they were next to her car Sharon turned to him. Andy was about to say thank you and good night but the words caught in his throat when he looked into her eyes that were now the color of a deep sparkling emerald. The look she was giving him said anything but good night. He took a step towards her and when she didn't back up he reached his hands into her hair. Even if it was just a dream her hair in his hands felt amazing he thought about doing that a lot. Andy put one of his hands behind her neck and pulled her to him. When their lips meet nothing could describe it. It was perfection. He used his body to gently push her back against her car door. There was no space left between them. When he heard Sharon moan he thought he'd lose it right there. Luckily they were in the dark part of the parking lot that was practically empty. Keeping his mouth on hers there was no way he could stop kissing her anyways. His hands reluctantly left her hair and slid down her body. Caressing her curves as they went. One stopping just above her waist the other ended up on her thigh that was now wrapped around his hip pulling him intimately closer. This time it was Andy's turn to moan but it came out as more of a growl.

That's when something woke him up. As he lay in bed slowly becoming aware of his surrounding. He realized it was his groaning that woke him. He was disappointed the dream was just getting good he thought. Andy turned to look at the clock it was only 2am. Oh good he thought plenty of time to get back sleep and dream of Sharon again. He lay in bed trying to will himself to sleep again so he could dream continue the dream. But he pretty much laid there smiling into space trying to catch his breath.

It wasn't too bad though. He was looking forward to having many more dreams about his Captain.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading my story. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites!

_Sorry this took awhile to update my son is visiting for 10 days from being overseas in the Army. He leaves again for his next Duty Station in Germany soon. Just enjoying spending time with him but will try and keep writing!_

Hope you like this chapter.

Sharon's Pov

It took almost two weeks for Andy to convince Sharon to finally agree to meet him for lunch. She really didn't want to meet with him alone. Mostly because she was embarrassed and frankly ashamed of how she acted and was still acting when it came to Andy and that Cindi girl. Sharon let out a hum that was much closer to a groan. She was frustrated with herself more than anything.

She really wanted to solve this case mostly to get this Cindi girl out of her Murder Room. It seemed Miss Cindi as Provenza calls her, randomly like to stop by everyday this week with new important information. Well important according to Cindi. She conveniently drops in right around lunchtime and Andy would hurry Cindi out of the Murder Room to go to lunch and go over the "important" information. So he said he seemed a little too eager to get away with her if you asked Sharon but of course no one did. Most of the team stayed away from her unless it pertained to the case. Sharon knew it was her mood that was scaring everyone away.

"They don't call me the Wicked Witch for nothing," Sharon whispered sadly. But it was simpler that way. No one asked questions. No one bothered her. No one tried to get to close to her. Then again it was like in her FID days and was she really fine then she thought? No she wasn't she answered herself. To keep people at arms length and live behind her armor was all she really knew.

Over the course of the last two weeks she kept having dreams, very explicit dreams at that, about Andy and her. Those dreams made it hard to look him in the eye without remembering what they were doing in her dreams. It was hard not to imagine his brown eyes get darker as the looked at her with an intensely like in her dreams. It was almost as if he knew what she was thinking. Even when he asked her simple questions about the evidence or a search warrant. The hardest part of all was trying to fight the feelings that she was so not use to, cause she knew it was only on her end.

Sharon came to an understanding with herself that Andy can flirt, laugh and carry on with anyone he wanted to. It really didn't have anything to do with her. She was also afraid of saying something or even worse mortified to do something to Andy that she could never take back. It was easier for her to avoid him as much as she could.

Sharon did feel bad about not talking to Andy except when it had to do with the case they were working on. She did miss the light touches she gave him to help calm him down. She missed standing close to him just to near him. The smell of him would set her off lately. She even missed interviewing suspects with him cause it was easier for her to focus if he wasn't in the same room. So she would have Sanchez go in with her and had Lieutenant Flynn out in the field more. It was trickier to avoid Andy when they had to be in the Murder Room at the same time. She still had a job to do, which meant she needed to stop hiding in her office "doing paperwork" as she told her team.

She did notice Andy was trying to approach her to talk to her more but she would pretend to be or actually was busy and give him one-word answers to his questions. If he sent a text asking about a "dinner" she would have some excuse for him. Mostly her excuse was that she busy and or tired which she was. Sharon could tell she was running herself down to exhaustion. Long stressful days and hardly any sleep at all didn't help out either.

Finally after they solved the case she gave in and agreed to meet Andy for lunch. She knew he would continue to be persistent if she didn't agree to at least lunch with him. Sharon assumed a simple lunch would be easy enough. Figured she would at least try to sit across from him again and have a conversation. They worked together and she was a grown up after all. She couldn't avoid him forever, could she?

Sharon was waiting for Andy at their _non-date just friend's _usual lunch and dinner spot. She was surprised she was here. It was over a week before she could even get herself to talk to Andy again. After that it was quick answers or she'd go through Lt. Tao or Lt. Provenza or even Rusty to relay a message to Andy using the excuse she was to busy dealing with other things.

As she was deep in thought her mind drifting towards Andy again a nice looking man sat down across from her. A bit surprised, Sharon raised one brow and asked him "can I help you?"

The young man settled in the seat like he belonged there and causally answered "sorry it's just that I've seen you in here before but you were always with the same guy." He continued with a smile on his face. "This was my chance to catch you alone."

"Yes, you mean my friend Andy?" Sharon questioned suspiciously thinking he wanted information about him." Her cop instincts kicked in and she gave him her best glare "what do you want with Lieutenant Flynn?" Sharon asked in her best Darth Raydor voice.

"Oh no" he said as he holding his hands up slightly and sitting back a little. "I don't want to talk about him. As I said I noticed this is the first time you've were here alone and I wanted to introduce myself," the stranger said smoothly as he leaned forward again.

His movements caused Sharon to lean back in her chair to put space between them. Her eyes held a questionable look then she crossed her arms in her usual defense as her brain tried to analysis the meaning behind his words. As she sat back he gave her a wink and Sharon busted out laughing she couldn't stop it if she tried. She was highly embarrassed when she let out a snort while laughing. She couldn't believe she did that here of all places and in front of strangers.

She was usually okay to let herself laugh that freely with her family. In trying to stop laughter she leaned her head back and tried to be serious. As she straight herself up she realized her eyes were watering from the laughing. Boy it had been awhile since she laughed hard enough to cry she thought. When she got herself under control she was a bit confused and asked "why?" as she wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes. The handsome stranger gave her a look that Sharon read, as are you crazy? She again asked "no really why?"

The man was leaning forward with his arms on the table watching her closely. "You've got to be kidding me right" he questioned her back? As he watched her quickly wipe the tears that had made their way down her cheeks from laughing. "I'm glad I could make you laugh it was an amazing thing to watch actually."

This man who didn't know the women sitting across from him at all could see the instant her walls went up by the look in her eyes and her body language. Her beautiful green eyes that had just been sparkling with laughter had harden to a dark forest green. He noticed she had sat up with her back straight and folder her arms in front of her. She also slipped on her glasses that were hanging in the v of her blouse. "I mean no offense but you have to know how beautiful you are especially when you laugh like that. With your amazingly green eyes sparkling, your hair well just wow and not to mention those legs." He said so matter-of-factually, he could tell by her reaction she didn't.

Sharon let out a hmmm she knew she should have been offend by what this stranger was saying but she could read people very well. He didn't seem to be saying it's as a pick up line but more just telling her what he thought.

"Sorry if what I said embarrasses you." What a shame he thought somebody had really messed up this woman. Then he wondered if it was the other man she comes in with all the time. But he knew it wasn't that guy because she was too relax around her friend as she called him. "Her friend" was probably trying to help her over come the hurt she had been through. As he sat there thinking about this beautiful women sitting across from him she just stared at him like she was in shock.

He let out a laugh and held his hand out "hi my name is Bill, I wanted to introduce myself when I had the chance." He gave her his most charming smile but she held on to her shocked look. "Ok I see I've overwhelmed you with my amazing personality so I'll leave you with that." His eyes were the ones sparkling with humor now. "Can I leave you with some advice though? You really are beautiful, if you want to believe me or not it's up to you. But if you don't, just look at the way your friend, as you call him, looks at you." With that comment he could tell it brought her out of her state of shock.

Sharon's eyes widened and it was her turn to lean forward. "What? What do you mean? " She questioned him her voice so high she didn't even recognize it.

"Don't tell me you don't see the way he looks at you. Even I can see what he's thinking and I've only see you two here" this Bill said smugly.

Sharon stopped him with a stern voice "no Andy and I…. No we're just friends."

Again Bill laughed held his hands up slightly again "ok ok I get it, your just friends. Then it would be ok for me to leave you my card and maybe if you're up for some laughs you could give me a call." He flashed her that smile and winked at her again. He stood up held out his hand and she shook it. "Can I at least know the name of the most beautiful women in this place?"

Sharon blushed slightly "oh it's Sharon" she said a bit flustered but with a small laugh.

Shaking her hand again Bill said "well it's nice to meet you Sharon I hope you have a great day. Feel free to call me anytime, I'll clear my schedule just for you," giving her another wink he turned and left her table.

Sharon watched the handsome stranger walk away. Then looked at the card in her hand and tapped it against her fingers but she wasn't focused on it, her mind was on Andy. Her brain was turning with all kinds of questions mostly though was what this Bill guy said true? Had she missed the way Andy looked at her? "Nooo" she said dragging out the word, they were just friends. Andy in fact was the one that kept telling her that.

She tilted her head as she was thinking, yes she was the one who that told Andy when all this started. He could introduce her as, his friend, Sharon she was there as a buffer at his daughters wedding and she also said that she was a married women. He made sure to tell her that it was just friendly dinners they went on. She reached for her purse and put the card in it. She'd keep it for a good memory she had no intention of calling him. Bill seemed nice but she had her hands full with too many other things going on in her life and her mind was only on one man. The problem was his mind was a young blonde.

What Bill had said about her did made her feel well she wasn't sure what that was yet but she knew it was hard to feel pretty or sexy or wanted when you couldn't even keep your husband from leaving you over and over again.

For the first time in weeks she was looking forward to seeing Andy, now she was curious to see what was going on between them. This Bill person made her start thinking about what she had maybe missed. Was it just a friendship? Was there more to their relationship? Could there be a chance to become something else? She knew she had great instincts. In IA you had to know when a fellow police officer was lying and in Major Crimes her instincts always helped in dealing with and making deals with suspects. Her motherly instincts were sharp as a tack they had to be when dealing with teenagers.

Now when it came to her personal life her instincts always failed her. She thought she could be missing the signs just like she did with Jack. Even though they would be completely different messages. Sharon always told everyone she was fine but inside she knew she wasn't really fine at all maybe just maybe it was Andy she needed to help her with that.

Feeling lighter than she had in a long time Sharon set down her purse and was waiting for Andy he wasn't late she had just got there early because she was so nervous. Then her phone dinged in her pocket pulling it out she saw it was a text from Andy causing her to smile until she read it.

_Sorry something's come up..._

It was short with no explanation she was disappointed. She had started to look forward to seeing him. But now Sharon didn't have much of an appetite anymore and didn't want to stay there alone so she headed back to work.

As the day went by Andy hadn't returned. Sharon had been back at work for a few hours before she finally asked her second in command if he knew where Andy was?

His partner told her something about sending Flynn to gather important information and excepted him back anytime now. Soon after that Andy did return. But he was walking in with a certain blonde. Sharon was leaning against Provenza's desk, which she knew she was the only one he let get away with touching his desk at all. Her arms were crossed and she was focused on the murder board going over the info again trying to put it all together. She knew they were getting closer to catching the mystery killer.

She didn't see them at first but knew the second that woman entered her Murder Room. There was that giggle again then she heard "oh Andy you're such a gentleman" giggle giggle. Sharon's hand went to her forehead and let out a deep "hmmm" but it came out more like a growl. She did seem to be doing that a lot lately she noticed.

Provenza looked up from the victim's file he was looking at and looked over at the Captain. "Did you say something Captain?"

But before he got his answer he followed her glare, turning he saw Flynn and Cindi who were walking by his desk.

"Hope you had a good time obtaining that important information Flynn, took you long enough" the older Lieutenant stood up and slapped his partner on the back.

Sharon could see the stern look Andy gave his partner and noticed Andy didn't or wouldn't look towards her. Sharon stood up and spun around saying at the same time "Mike, let me know when your done comparing the voices. Thank you I'll be in my office." She knew that her instructions came out too harshly but she just couldn't help herself when Cindi was near by.

Tao who was focused on his computer looked up quickly when the Captain say his name "oh yes, Captain of course I will. I'm almost done here."

Amy stood up seeing the Captain turn quickly with her hand on her forehead "are you ok Captain do you need anything?" She asked a bit worried. Amy was always over eager to please the Captain but she truly cared and admired her too.

In a more pleasant voice Sharon said "oh no, I'm fine thank you Amy. I just feel a headache coming on." Then took long strides into her office closing the door.

"Ewk gads Sykes can't you just stop with that? You got the job. Provenza snapped at her.

"What the Captain looked upset I wanted to see if she was ok?" Amy said innocently enough.

Sanchez was at his desk trying to hold back a smirk he understood what the Captain meant. He was also pretty sure they were all sick of this woman's giggles and useless information. He just hadn't figured out why Provenza seemed to love it when she came to visit? He guessed it was to annoy his partner. But it was putting the Captain on edge too and he didn't like that. Julio knew she had been through enough and she had proven herself over and over that she deserved to be the boss of their team.

Sharon sat down into her chair and exhaled loudly. She was just exhausted, physically and emotionally drained. She really did have a headache now. Hoping she could make it through this case and this week.

The next day after the lunch "non-date lunch" didn't happen Andy had stopped asking, texting and calling to meet with her. She thought regrettably well that's what you get Sharon you should be happy that he's not bugging you anymore right. You got what you wanted, you pushed him away and now he's probably dating that Cindi girl. She is his type, after all and exactly what he's looking for.

The problem was she had started hoping that there was a way she could ever be Andy's type? She didn't really think so. She was the exact opposite. Now that Sharon understand why she really wasn't fine at all. That's why she didn't like to let herself have hope or have dreams. They just build you up thinking something could happen then let you down. She was once again sadly falling behind in her personal life it was always left to the side for more important things like her kids and work.

Now that she had finally seen what was in front of her it was to late she had pushed Andy away. Did she have enough fight left in her to go after what she wanted? She really didn't know.

Sharon did know what she needed to do. She was going to call one of the few friends she had. She needed advice and knew she could get that from Andrea.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry I realized I made a continuity mistake in this story. In the beginning of the last chapter I said they had solved the case but then later I said Sharon thought they were close to catching the killer sorry about that. Oops it was a brain freeze! I'll try and catch that._

**Thank you for reading my story. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! They all help motivate me!**

_So looking forward to Mary Major Crimes Monday's again and so many hints of this Shandy "ship" sailing it has been exciting and overwhelming at the same time! lol. _

_Happy Shandy Sunday and looking forward to Mary Mondays!_

Andy's POV

He couldn't believe it took him so long just convince Sharon to meet him for lunch. Though it's hard to convince someone to do something when they aren't talking to you.

He had noticed that she had been acting strange and so different then her usual self. In the last few years Sharon had been letting her guard down around the team and especially around him. But lately Andy could tell she was closing herself off again. He knew she was over working herself. Long hours, stress at work and at home. Sharon was having problems dealing with Jack. She was worried about Rusty and dealing with his mom. She probably had her fill of addicts in her life. That worried Andy a lot and the thought was always in the back of his mind. Why would she want another person with an addiction in her life?

For some reason Cindi came in with new _important information_ and she seem to time it right around lunchtime. Andy had noticed that whenever Cindi came in the Murder Room Sharon would make herself scarce. He could certainly understand her not wanting to deal with the giggling blonde, Andy couldn't really stand it much either. So he decided to get Cindi out of the squad room as quickly as possible to try and ease Sharon's stress levels. That didn't explain why she didn't want to talk with him though and it worried him.

Miss Cindi, as his at time's annoying partner, called her would always try and talk Andy into having lunch back at his place. But Andy would only take her to get coffee in a public cafe. Then he would listen to her to see if she really had anything new to add to the case. She never did, Cindi only talked about herself. Andy would be happy when they finally solved this case so Cindi wouldn't feel the need to come by anymore.

When he was back in the office Andy could tell that the rest of the team was wary of their Captain and kept their distance. He thought as her friend he could help get her through what was bothering or upsetting her. Andy wanted to help her, maybe be a buffer for her like she had been for him. He just needed to get her to sit down with him before she put her guard up and turned back into the Wicked Witch. Even though he thought she was extremely sexy when she acted like that. Nothing-sexier then Captain Raydor in full Darth Raydor mode he thought making him smile widely.

What Andy did like over the last few weeks was the amazing dreams he kept having about a certain greened eyed beauty. They were extreme and intense dreams. They would meet and end up together in some strangest places. He knew she'd never let him near her in her office or the supply closet and they were too old to be doing what he dreamed of in his car. But hey I guess that's what dreams are for causing Andy laughs out loud a bit at that.

Andy was hoping Sharon would come to him she was ready to discuss it. He knew their Captain and the other side of Sharon well enough by now to know there was no forcing that women to do anything she didn't want to do. She'd talk to him when she was good and ready and on her own time.

He would let her have her space but he would continue try to get through to her. He still tried small talk and asks her out for their regular non-date friendly lunch or dinners. But Sharon was hard to approach and it was almost like she was running away from him. Andy would come up behind her like he always did to go over evidence but it was just his excuse to be near her. He loved to get a slight breeze of air go by so he could catch the fragrance of her hair. Then each time she realized he was near her she almost seemed startled and would end up casually but quickly crossing the room. But Andy knew why and it was to put space between them.

He did notice that the Captain was sending Provenza and him out into the field more. He wasn't sitting in and doing interviews with her either. He was hoping it was to work more with the other members of the team. When he was in the Murder Room Sharon seem to stay in her office more then usual. She did have a lot of paperwork to catch up on or so she said. Did she forget he was a detective he knew something was going on? It made him more determined to figure out what was going on with her.

He knew she was avoiding from him cause she wouldn't look him in the eye. It was a "tell" of hers when something was bothering her. Usually she never had a problem looking anyone in the eye no matter who they were. Andy did miss the slight touches or her passing close by him with a barely there graze as they passed each other. He didn't want to give up he even tried to ask her through texts because he couldn't seem to keep her in the same room as him for very long. He only received the same answer to all his texts _sorry can't busy _or _sorry too exhausted._

After solving the case Andy finally got a yes to his questions about lunch for that Friday. He knew she agreed reluctantly but hey she agreed and that made him happy. He was on his way to meet her now. He was running a bit late because he had to take Cindi back at her place after another on of her annoying surprise drop by visits.

He was walking into their usual _non-date just friend_ spot when he heard a peal of laughter that sounded slightly familiar but no it couldn't be. she had never laughed like that before. Andy was far enough away from the table that Sharon couldn't see him. She was facing toward Andy but he knew she couldn't see him from where he was standing. But he could see her and definitely he could hear her. She was sitting at a table and there was a guy sitting across from her.

He didn't think he had ever heard her laugh like that. No he was positive he had never heard her laugh like that ever. Sure she had laughed when she was with him but this was different. She threw her head back as she laughed, he was pretty sure he heard a snort as she was laughing. When she brought her head back up and swept the hair back behind her ear that had fallen in her eyes. Her eyes looked emerald green and were shining he would say sparkling even.

Andy was feeling a little hurt she looked beautiful from the laughter, light in her eyes and it was that idiot that was putting it there. Then from where Andy was standing he could see her go from relaxed to defensive from the way she held herself and the look in her eyes told him a lot. She had a shocked look on her face. Andy was trying to decide if he should leave her to her privacy. He felt like he was spying on her but they were suppose to meet here and she was excepting him. Andy watched her for a few minutes more. When Andy was just going to go the idiot stood up shook her hand and gave her a business card then walked away.

Sharon stared at the business card the scumbag had given her. There was a curious smile on her face and she was tapping the card against her fingers. Andy said quietly "leave the card on the table Sharon, leave the card on the table." He saw her tilt her head then reach for her purse and put the card inside. He reached up and ran his hand on the back of his neck a few times as Andy felt his chest tightening up it wasn't exactly pain but his chest hurt.

He turned and left the restaurant. He couldn't look at her anymore knowing what she was thinking about and it was that other idiot. Andy had to admit that guy was pretty smooth and he didn't blame him for hitting on Sharon. She's gorgeous why wouldn't she get hit on he thought as he pulled out his phone and texted Sharon..._sorry something's come up_.

After he sent the text there was a pull in his chest that was getting stronger now. Like his heart was breaking a little. What was he thinking? Why would someone like Sharon be interested in a guy like him? Maybe she really was fine she just wasn't fine with him.

Andy decided to walk around for a little while to clear his head. He didn't really feel like going straight back to the office. What he really didn't want to do was see Sharon right now. Provenza had texted him and told Andy he needed him to go gather some important information. It was fine with him the longer he was out of the Murder Room the better. His partner texted him the address and it turned out to be Miss Cindi's place of work. Andy was getting pretty tired of his cranky partners idea of messing with him. anyways he picked her up and made it through the painful ride back to the office. After dealing with traffic, giggles and oh Andy" for 45 minutes he was ready for this day to end.

Andy held the Murder Room door open for Cindi and as they walked in she said with a high-pitched voice of course "oh Andy, you're such a gentleman" giggle giggle. Andy spotted Sharon the second they walked into the Murder Room. He could see her leaning on Provenza's desk with her arms crossed. He had noticed that the Lieutenant only really let the Captain get away with that. She was looking as beautiful as she always does.

Andy was leading Cindi over to his desk when he thought he heard a hmmm or even a growl sound coming from their Captain. Then Provenza stopped them and turning in his chair saying in his smart-alack way "Hope you had a good time obtaining that important information Flynn, took you long enough" the older Lieutenant stood up and slapped his partner on the back. Andy just sent him a piercing glare trying to let his pain in the ass partner know that Andy knew he was up to something and they would talk about it later. Provenza just kept smiling which made Andy even more frustrated. He couldn't look a Sharon so he continued to lead Cindi over to his desk.

He heard their Captain ask Tao a question and he heard Sykes doing her usual kissing up to the Captain but he wasn't paying any attention to what was being said. He glanced over at Sanchez and could see him try not to laugh but was doing a poor job of it. Some reason everyone was annoying him right now. Man he couldn't wait until this day was over he thought again.

Andy saw very little of Sharon after he got back to station. She had walked away after he had got there and hadn't come out of her office since. He knew she had to deal with paperwork and Taylor was always bugging her about something. So he assumed she was busy which was fine with him. It was easy to try and calm down when Sharon wasn't in the same room. Who was that guy and was she in her office already calling him and setting up a real date? He wondered.

The next day after the lunch "non-date lunch" didn't happen Andy wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody he basically sat home moping. He had his phone by him but only if he got a call that they caught a case. Maybe it was better if he stayed with his old usual type of girls like Cindi, Andy frowned a little at that thought. Though he didn't get his heart broke by girls like that cause it was just for a fun time never anything serious.

Andy had ended up at a couple of meetings the other night after the team all went home. He really just sat through them and listening to the others talk. It helped him work through his addiction by listening to others talk about theirs. It dawn on him suddenly that Sharon was now his new addiction.

But now he might have to learn to live without her just like he learned to live without the alcohol. He was pretty sure his new addiction was going to be much hard to beat then his old one. He would be struggling with it every day because he would have to see her almost about every day. He'd have to work with her, be near her knowing how he felt, knowing how she felt and knowing they were completely opposite. Well at least he still have his dreams he was sure they wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

He had important things he could focus on Andy thought, like he's kids and work that would keep him going. Later Provenza called, Andy had reluctantly answered his phone and his friend had talked Andy into meeting him at the bar to watch him drink. Andy didn't really feel like going out but thought the distraction would do him good and maybe he could talk to his long time partner and friend. As long as he didn't actually say Sharon's name it should be fine he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review and also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all!  
**

I might have got caught up in the conversation with Sharon and Andrea in this chapter. I can see them being friends outside of work. They are both women of power in a man's world and Sharon was married to a lawyer she wouldn't hold that against Andrea. IMO lol

_**Again: I own nothing involved with Major Crimes just this story idea pulled from my head.**_

Sharon's POV

Sharon was riding the elevator up to the Major Crimes Monday morning her back was perfectly ramrod straight maybe a bit too rigidity straight. She watched as the numbers changed anything to distract herself from her thoughts. When the doors slide open she pasted a smile on her face. Taking a deep breath and braced herself before going through the Murder Room door. Walking in with her usual take charge cadence Sharon said a chipper good morning to everyone but kept walking to her office. On the outside she might look, sound happy and put together but inside her stomach was fluttering so bad she thought for sure that everyone could tell how nervous she really was.

She had seen Andy as soon as she entered the room. He was sitting at his desk, which is of course ironically right next to her office she smiled but also panicked at the thought. Meaning she'd have to pass by him or she could use her other door but that would be too oblivious and the idea was not avoid the Lieutenant. As she passed him she glanced over at Andy he looked handsome as always making her grow warm in that place deep down inside and a bit flushed making her smile again. Oh dear Sharon you need to figure this out and fast she thought. He didn't look up to acknowledge her or say good morning, or offer a how's it going, not even a hello. Yes, she knew she had a lot of work ahead of her. Sharon worried a little about that.

She had a plan and she had been going over it in her mind since her lunch with Andrea yesterday. Sharon knew what she wanted to do but now that she was here in the office she was losing her nerve again. Why did she let Andrea talk her into this crazy idea? Thinking back over the great day she had with DDA Hobbs yesterday caused her to smile.

Sunday's brunch with Andrea had turned from just a nice chat at lunch with a friend though it might have got a little heated at times. But that was because Sharon was too stubborn so Andrea had told her anyways. They had talked for a while then it turned into a shopping spree and a full on girl day. Sharon hadn't had so much fun in a long time. She had really needed it and hadn't realized how much she missed being stress-free for even a few hours let alone for an entire day. Andrea and her had ended up laughing and shopping until they dropped. Actually almost quite literally by the end of the day Sharon had been exhausted but mentally feeling better.

The day started out with a light brunch where they talked about lots of thing. Sharon wasn't sure how to bring up what she wanted to talk about with Andrea. The two women have known each for years but they hadn't had the time to get together a lot. Though they seemed to understand each other. Both coming from a man's world and having to fight for what they have earned. They had to be tough and hide behind an armor of sorts. When the two women did get together they never had a problem talking about anything. But Sharon couldn't remember when she had ever brought up a topic this personal. Oh they have discussed men; their problems with men, how frustrating some men could be, what they looked for in men, the men they thought were nice looking and if their jobs and families didn't take all their time. Well anyways that never seemed to happen.

But now with Sharon's divorce almost finalized and the thoughts that the handsome stranger named Bill put into her head. She was starting to think maybe it was the time for her to make time for herself. As soon as Sharon mentioned the word dating Andrea looked at her and said, "Oh do you mean Lieutenant Flynn?"

Sharon's eyes shot up from her salad to look at her friend. "What? Who? Why would you bring him up?"

Andrea was laughing at her "oh just a lucky guess I suppose." She watched Sharon do her Darth Raydor glare on her "oh don't give me that look it doesn't work on me, well when we are out of the office that is." As Sharon eased her glare and rested her fork down Andrea questioned her. "But really are you seriously asking me why Flynn?"

"Yes I really am. Why would you bring up Andy?" she said so honestly that Andrea was taken back.

Andrea thought it would be best to lay out the truth to her friend. She had known her long enough to know that as either Captain Raydor or as Sharon. She wouldn't accept anything but the truth and she would know if you're lying or holding back on her. "Since I'm your friend and you asked me I'm going to give it to you straight. But don't say I didn't warn you. You can tell me to stop at any time." She could see Sharon losing her patience.

"Andrea will you just tell me what you're talking about. Lieutenant Flynn and I are just friends and I'm fine with that." Sharon stated with a bit of ice in her tone.

Andrea retorted back quickly "you really aren't fine at all or you wouldn't be bringing up the word dating."

"You're right I did bring up dating. But you're the one that brought up my Lieutenant, Andrea." Sharon said in frustration. She wasn't fine at all even Andrea could see it and just flat-out told her so.

"Oh so now your going to tell me you don't have feelings for him and you obviously don't see the way he looks at you." Andrea took a breath then figured she might as well get it all out now. "Don't you see the way Flynn follows you, watches you, stands up for you, he stays close to you maybe to be by you or most likely to protect you if a suspects gets out of line."

Sharon tried to jump in with a "but."

"Yes, yes we know" Andrea held up a hand to stop her "just sit back and listen." She watched Sharon's eyes go wide. The DDA wasn't sure if she had pushed it to far. But the woman across from her was as stubborn as they come and it would take being direct to get in into her hard head. Her eyes ease a little then with a bit of resolve in them Sharon sat back and folded her arms as a sign for her to continue.

Sharon knew that Andrea knew she was probably the only one to ever get away with talking to her this way, well except maybe Gavin. Yes they were the only two who wouldn't end up on some end of an investigation or written up for an insubordination and be sent to a two week attitude adjustment seminar. Working in the LAPD or not she could get to them. She might not be the head of IA but she still had connections and they still admired her there. So she let Andrea continue.

"Oh yes we all know Sharon Raydor doesn't need protecting but you see it comes naturally to a guy like Andy." Seeing that she wasn't going to stop her again Andrea continued. "It's just ingrained in him to protect the ones he cares about and I know for a fact he cares deeply for you. I think he has for a while now. It may have started as friends with you two though that was after you finally got past being enemies."

"Well even if all that's true, which I don't think it is he doesn't anymore. Your imagining things Andrea or I must of done something." Sharon replied rather quietly. "He hasn't talked to me or answered my calls or my texts. We agreed to meet for lunch and he basically stood me up. Oh he texted and said something had come up and then later Andy returned to the office with that Cindi women." Letting out a sigh she added "you've known Lieutenant Flynn a long time too and you know his reputation and that I'm nothing like his usual type."

Andrea nodded her head in agreement "yes I have known him for years." Then she took a couple bites of her salad and waited a few seconds "annddd" she drew the word out "I haven't seen nor heard of Flynn dating in many years. Actually he hasn't dated since before you took over Major Crimes I think. In fact it goes back to when you were the Wicked Witch in IA and investigating or tagging along behind his team." Andrea smirked at her "anymore facts you like to argue against, now don't forget what I do for a living."

That had actually kept Sharon quiet for a few minutes anyway. Thinking back at all that they had been through she still didn't see it. She stated in a I don't believe you voice "Andrea he was dismissive to me. He used to yell at me a lot in fact." She never really minded any of that she was use to it and she knew Lt. Flynn was a hothead if you let him get it out then you could reason with him. "I would even say he hated me. It's taking this long just to be friends with him and the rest of the team I hope."

"How do you think a guy who's attracted to a girl that he shouldn't be acts? He is not nice to her so it looks like he doesn't like her when he really truly does. It's all like a school yard crush and it's complicated" Andrea laughed "and yes there is a friendship and respect there believe me I've seen the changes in everyone on the team. You've got the best running division in the whole LAPD. You couldn't do that without great detectives and you being a great Captain." Andrea told her "Ok, ok so this isn't getting us anywhere lets get back to the good stuff. Why did you bring up dating in the first place?"

So Sharon explained about meeting Bill at lunch the other day and her thinking about Andy and her friendship. She talked about her doubts that it could lead to or if Andy would want it to be anything more.

Andrea sat there listening to Sharon explain everything waiting for her chance to jump in but she wanted to let her finish. She knew it was hard for her friend to talk about anything this personal. Then again as her friend she wasn't going to let her get away for this. After Sharon was done talking but before she could hide behind her shield or armor like Andrea knew she did. Andrea pounced well not physically but verbally. "Now wait a darn minute here. You sat there and laid into me about bringing up Flynn when the whole time I was right and you let me go on and on about how I think he feels about you." Andrea said in her lawyer cross-examination voice. But she wasn't mad she liked being right and she wanted Sharon to have to admit it.

Sharon cast her eyes downward at her hands that were wringing the napkin she was holding. "I'm sorry Andrea it just surprised me and I wanted to know why you would bring up Andy when I didn't notice anything. Really I am sorry, you were right. I'm just not good at picking up things in my personal life but hey give me a Use of Force investigation or a Officer Involved Shooting or a suspect and I'm….."

Andrea stopped her "it's alright I'm not upset, I just wanted you to admit I was right" she said laughing. "I know how you are Sharon you're a very private person and this is hard for you even with your friends."

Sharon rolled her eyes at Andrea and said "then that stranger at lunch basically said I should open my eyes to see the way Andy looks at me. It all got me thinking."

"Wait is this the lunch Andy stood you up on?" Andrea questioned her.

"Yeah it was why?" Sharon said confused.

"Well I think I may have discovered why your Lieutenant isn't talking to you lately." Andrea smiled with her I've just won a murder trial smile.

The women talked for a little while longer and Andrea had hatched a plan that Sharon wasn't to sure about. Andrea then talked her into getting a mani-pedi and into doing some shopping for some new clothes to cheer her up and of course they had to get new shoes to match their new clothes.

Sharon figured even if it wasn't with Andy she needed to start dating again and setting aside time for her. But she hoped she hadn't messed things up with Andy and it wasn't too late. He was probably tired of waiting for her to see that there could be something else there. It was like Jack said before, she was cold but it was hard for her to let herself be open and to warm up to people. It was the one thing that scared her. But hey she was The Sharon Raydor she knew she had to try or she'd never know what could be. What did she have to lose he was already not talking to her? So she might have already lost his friendship so why not make a fool out of herself too she laughed at that thought. because she had already done that, days ago and every time Cindi was in the same room as her.

By the time Sharon had made it home she was exhausted and a little run down from a long day with Andrea. As she carried her bags into the condo Rusty jumped up from his spot on the couch and looked at the bags she was holding and said "whoa Sharon I thought you were just going to brunch?"

She set the bags down and relaxed on the couch kicking her shoes off "so did I Rusty, so did I" she said with a laugh. Rusty was staring at her like she was crazy. "What?" she questioned him curiously.

"Oh nothing. It's just I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time. Well actually if ever honestly" he told her shyly. "No offense Sharon but you're always like working and stuff or stressing about work. You're always worried about Emily, Ricky or me. Well like especially me and my '_other mom'_ problems and then there's Jack."

Sharon interrupted him and said sternly "lets not bring up Jack. I don't want to ruin my good mood by thoughts of him, ok Rusty."

"Yeah sure got it" Rusty nodded his head he could understand Sharon not wanting to talk about Jack. It was the same with him and his mom.

"When you called and said you would probably be out for awhile I didn't think you meant for hours" Rusty said laughing but a bit concerned.

Sharon sat up when she heard the worry in her son's voice and apologized to him. "I'm so sorry Rusty I guess I lost track of time. I should of let you know it was taking longer then I thought. It really turned into a girl day for Andrea and I."

Rusty said seriously to her "oh ok I was like a little worried when it was getting late. It's not like you to be gone so long when your not working a case."

Yep sounds like her, Sharon thought sadly even Rusty knew she didn't have a life outside of work and her kids.

"Just don't let it happen again," Rusty said as he tried to sound serious but it was hard with the smile on his face.

"Um yes sir" Sharon said with a laugh. Standing up she picked up her shoes while saying "well mister I'm tired and going to head to bed. Don't stay up to late." She turned to pick up the shopping bags and was going to carry them to her room.

"Do you need any help with those?" Rusty asked her.

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine." Sharon answered with a smile she was really proud at the person Rusty had become.

"Well ok if your sure cause even though you look happy you still look worn out and pale you know like paler then usual." Rusty laughed and was holding his hands up when her smile dropped from her face and she shot him one of her Darth Raydor glares. "Hey sorry but you do look like you could use a weeks worth of sleep."

"Thanks, thanks a lot Rusty, good night" she said in a flat tone and turned toward her room "oh and make sure the door is locked and turn the lights off when you go to bed." She heard a yeah, yeah sure got it, as she pushed the closed the door to her room. Putting the bags down she thought the sad thing was that the young man was right she was wearing herself out and she felt it.

Sharon slowly did her nightly routine and dropped into bed. She figured she'd sleep well consider how tried she was.

The dream started innocent enough. They had a long day at the office and Andy had invited her to his house to unwind and for some coffee or tea. Which he had done many times before, it was always innocent enough just a drink and talking between friends. As they were walking in his doorway Andy always being the gentleman let her enter first. As Sharon walked by him he quietly told her how he liked her dress "by the way red looks amazing on you " he stated his tone low and deep. Sharon spun around to look at him, Andy was smiling but she noticed his eyes were not eye level. He was focused on something much lower. Then Andy leaned towards her and swept her hair from one side of her shoulder to the other exposing right ear and neck then whispered in her ear "All I could think about all day was how this one tie was holding your dress together." Then he proceeded to explain in a soft voice how he would like to unwrap her and see the dress on the floor. He reached to her and slowly started to pull at the end of the tie that held her dress securely closed.

Sharon was watching his eyes as they turned to an impossibly deeper brown as he loosened the red knot on her dress "Andy?" she said whispered into his ear since it was so close to her lips causing him to finally look her in the eye. "Andy I thought you were inviting me in for coffee?" she asked a bit breathlessly.

"I've decided I have a need for something stronger and a lot more delicious." She watched him slowly move his head closer to hers and claim her lips. He pulled back just enough to let them both get a breath of air in their lungs. Andy gave her that lopsided smile that got to her every time "yep I found something much more tempting and much hotter" Andy managed to get out before taking her hand in his and leading her to the couch.

Her dreams about Andy didn't wake her up startled anymore. Now she looked forward to going to sleep and having those dreams. That night Sharon had some of the best dreams. Maybe because she was finally willing to admit to herself she did have feelings for Andy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review! Also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all!**

Hopefully I corrected all my grammar/typing mistakes in the last chapter. Sorry about that was in too much of a hurry to post it.

**I've been miserably sick but I've tried to keep up with this story. Been stressing about the upcoming episode worried about our Shandy but figured what will be will be we can always have our fanfics if Shandy are just friends :(**

Andy's POV

On Monday Andy knew when she entered the Murder Room. It wasn't only the telltale sounds of her heels. There was a change in the air he could feel it. It was almost like an energy charge going through him.

Andy was sitting at his desk he didn't turn and look at her but he did get a glimpse of her as she passed by his desk. She seemed a little hesitant but kept up her pace. Everyone but Andy offered a hello or morning back when Sharon had said a cheery "good morning, everyone." She seemed too happy if you asked him which nobody did. His teammates had been avoiding him all morning. Andy was snapping at everyone that tried to approach him and he was still pretty angry with his partner after what he pulled Friday night. Flynn wanted to make sure that the senior Lt. knew it and he wasn't about to let him forget even if his annoying partner did try and make it up to him Sunday.

Between Provenza, that Cindi girl and Raydor probably dating some young idiot, Andy was miserable. He couldn't help noticing that she was wearing a new dress and possibly new shoes she did look happy and very beautiful like always.

The problem was this happy Sharon made him more upset. Andy assumed the change in their Captain's attitude was because of the moron she meet. He was having trouble dealing with and seeing her smile so much. He liked to see her happy and not so worried, he just couldn't handle the reason why she was smiling. So Andy ended up avoiding her as much as possible. Maybe he took things too slow and he should have told her how he felt. Of course she wasn't waiting around for an idiot that couldn't tell her how he felt. Even if he thought he was doing this slowly so it wouldn't scare her away. He really did value their friendship and he wouldn't want to lose that.

Andy was in the break room getting one of his healthy drinks since he was trying to be more heart conscious but basically he was avoiding his team. He was thinking to himself it was easier when he didn't like her. That's not right he always liked her. Well maybe not Captain Raydor per-say but her legs, the way she wore those business suits and heels. Oh he couldn't forget her amazing hair and her bright intelligent eyes. Ok he had to admit probably always did like the Wicked Witch but tried to push her away.

Even when he was plain ignoring her and acting like she didn't matter or when he was yelling at her and acting like the hothead he is. She took everything he gave her then acted like nothing happen and went about her work as if he wasn't just in her face complaining about everything she was doing. Which usually got him more worked up that he could never get a rise out of her. She never showed any feelings or emotions he knew she only dealt with facts, rules and laws. She never showed the other side of her if she had one and he tried to push her there many times. He knew now that she had feelings and what was said could hurt her she was just very good at hiding it behind the armor she put up.

As he was deep in thought Provenza came busting into the break room and abruptly said "what do you think your doing Flynn? I thought we settled this? Now you're just being a jerk to everyone."

"It's no use, as you can see she's happy. The thing is she's fine, she was always been fine it was me that was the problem." Andy said as he looked down into his not so great tasting drink. Walking past his stunned partner Andy headed back to his desk thinking about the past weekend.

After Provenza called and talked him into meeting at their usual bar Friday night to watch him drink he said. Andy could never tell him no, even when he knew it was going to lead them both into some kind of trouble. He only went out to help get out of this funk he was in. They did do this a lot after a long day. It helped them both relief the stress they carried from the job and other everyday life problems.

It didn't bother Andy to be in a bar and maybe it would help take his mind off his other addiction for a little while. But what he didn't know until a little later was that his lousy stinking partner invited Miss Cindi and one of her friends. Andy had enough of Cindi at the office she seems to come in all the time with what she says was new information. It was really the same info and not at all useful. He knew his sneaky partner loved it when Andy was stuck with her. Andy would end up taking her to lunch to save his team and especially Sharon from listening to her. Though it only caused him to get madder at Provenza.

Andy was not happy to be here if he had to continue to hear that laugh. It made his head hurt, that's all she really did, was laugh that annoying giggle oh and touch him. Cindi was right next to him with her hand on his arm, it just wasn't comfortable to Andy. He missed Sharon's touches. Cindi's touch was different then Sharon's where as Cindi's touch was clingy and annoying, Sharon's light touches were soft and comforting. If his partner thought he was going to seat here and listen to this he was wrong. Provenza was ignoring him anyway. They might be friends but he was tired of being set up in these situations by him. He didn't even want to be there anyway. He could be miserable in the privacy of his own home.

Andy ended up just walking out of the bar after a half hour of dealing with the three of them. As he got up to leave he threw a couple dollars on the table for his cranberry soda and angrily said, "thanks for being such a great friend and the chat really helped. Louis you can find your own way home." With that he walked away hearing more giggling from behind him.

He spent most of his Saturday sitting in his favorite chair watching baseball and sports highlights. But he wasn't focused on the TV his mind kept going back to Sharon with that moron and hearing her laugh over and over again in his head. The way her eyes sparked he'd never seen her like that and he knows he's never heard her laugh so freely and loudly. She looked beautiful when she was carefree like that. It wasn't a headache causing kind of laugh either it was refreshing, uplifting and contagious. It made you smile and want to laugh too.

Not that he didn't think she wasn't always beautiful because she was it's just when she brought her head up after throwing it back in laughter Sharon looked stunning. Her green eyes were shining and she looked happy yes that's the word she simply looked happy he hadn't seen that look in her eyes in a long time. That was his goal for taking her out to dinner and stuff. It was to get her to relax a chance to forget about her problems and be happy. The dinners were to help keep her mind off the stressful things in her life that she had many of. Sharon worked too hard and spent her extra time with Rusty. She never had any time for herself.

Andy got up and made himself a light dinner out of the leftovers he had. Really what was he thinking he was so far out of her league he wasn't even in the same ballpark? She was way to classy, smart and beautiful for someone like him he thought. Maybe this mystery guy was what she needed. That guy obviously made her laugh more then he ever did. He would step back out of the way. Andy would rather see Sharon happy with someone else then miserable with him even if it hurt him to do it. He would do what was best for Sharon.

After cleaning up after his dinner he got a glass of water and sat back down in his chair. Why did he think they could ever be more then just friends had she really given him any signs that she wanted more? It must of all been in his head and in his dreams. Thinking about his dreams of Sharon made him smile. It would be hard to stop having those amazing dreams about his boss. But he would keep them it would be the only way of having her to himself. Maybe it was a bad thing to dream too much and too big. It's better to be happy with what you have. Andy turned off the TV he wasn't watching anything anyways and sat there in the dark.

Sunday morning there was a knock on his door Andy realized when he woke that he didn't ever make it to his bed he fell asleep in his recliner. His chair was very comfortable and it happened sometimes after a long case or when they got away from work for a few hours to rest. He was just too mentally exhausted last night to pull himself up out of the chair and make it to his bed.

Answering the door he was surprised to see a humble Provenza holding up 2 Sky-box tickets to today's Dodgers game. "What makes you think I'd go anywhere with you after all the crap you've been pulling lately old man?" Andy added the insult as he was shutting the door on the older man's face.

"Hey now, come on Flynn." Provenza said looking a bit sheepish as he pushed the door back open. "Let's go to the game and we can talk about whatever you want even _her_ as long as you don't say her name."

He was trying to make up for last night Andy knew but he wanted him to try a lot harder then that. "I'll even buy the hotdogs, you buy the beer and I'll drink it." Seeing his friend walk away from him and farther into his house "ok ok you drive a hard bargain I'll pitch in for my own beer" trying to make peace knowing he had pushed his partner a little to far. Andy sat back down in his favorite chair without saying a word to his jackass of a partner. He watched Provenza sit down on the couch near him. With the humble I'm sorry look gone from his face.

He could tell that Provenza couldn't hold back anymore "damn it, Flynn I'm not going to let you sit here and mope about _that _women. I've tried pushing Miss Cindi on you every chance I could just to get you to forget about _our Captain_ cause that's what she is. She's your Captain as in your Superior Officer do you understand that? Do you?" The older Lt. placed his hands up against his face as if to calm him self down. "She is the Wicked Witch you be good to remember that. Am I getting through your thick skull Flynn?"

"Hey she's not like that anymore and we're just friends. You know that, I know that and Shar…" seeing the glare he got from the other man Andy stopped and corrected himself "I mean, _she_ knows that." Andy corrected himself, as he rubbed his hand along the back of his neck several times. "Yeah I understand. I get it she's our boss. Go on just say it you know it's true she's way out of my league and I'm crazy to be thinking she'd be interested in a guy like me anyways."

Provenza said holding nothing back "let me explain this so you can understand. I think you're both idiots if you want the truth. It's been hard enough dealing with you both when you were _just friends_ but now you can't seem to be in the same room as her. What happen now she turn you down?"

So Andy told him about their lunch that never happened. He explained about the idiot he saw her with and how happy she looked.

"This means you really aren't interested in Miss Cindi?" His partner questioned him.

Andy was getting beyond frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair "do you even know me at all?" We're friends right? Have you seen me ask out or date anyone that young or even date at all in years?"

"Oh I knew you always had a thing for Darth Raydor but I was hoping you'd get over it" Provenza said as he leaned back on his friends couch. "I knew what all that yelling and getting in her face was about. You've always been a hothead and let your emotions run high that what makes you great cop. I just figured you'd get over it when she had no interest in the local LAPD bad boy and she'd crawl back to her Rat Squad in IA."

Provenza was now getting a bit tired of all this "come on Flynn let's go to the game. Forget about our problems cause God knows I have few too and just enjoy a baseball game before we get called out on a case."

Knowing he meant well and Andy really did need to get out he stood up and laughed, "ok sounds good. I'll just take a quick shower, change and I'll buy you that beer maybe even two if you're lucky."

It turned into a nice day at the ballpark with his long time friend the Dodgers even won. It got their minds off some of their problems for a little while. So he couldn't ask for more then that. They had a quick bite to eat after the game then Andy headed home. He did his nightly routine to get ready for bed which he was looking forward to cause his back couldn't take sleeping in that chair another night.

In his dream that night he suggested a walk on the beach after dinner. They were sitting on a bench listening to the waves near by it was chilly and dark night. So he pulled her closer to him in the pretense to keep her warm but he really just wanted her close so he could hold her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh "I had a great night as usual, thank you Andy." She looked up at him as he was looking down at her they were drawn together nothing could've stop the pull. It was like the waves of the tide didn't have a chance of not getting pulled back into the ocean. Their lips meet with the crash of the waves on the beach. Andy ran his fingers in her hair and held her head as he deepened the kiss. He did love the feel of his fingers in her amazing soft thick hair. He could feel her fingers brush along his hair as she wrapped her arms around him. After needing air they broke apart taking a moment to lean forehead to forehead.

Still trying to catch her breath Sharon said in a deep barely there husky voice. "Take me home, Andy" it was a statement not a question.

Standing up and put both hands in his pockets looking a bit shy he said "yeah sure, it's...it's cold here I'll get you home." When she didn't stand up he look at her confused.

"No Andy" she said in a firm but sultry voice. "I don't want to go home. I want you to take me home. To your home Lieutenant. Now."

The order shocked him out of his confused state and put a huge smile on his face. Grabbing her hand in his he pulled her up gently to stand next him and said, "yes Captain, right away Captain" his other hand had saluted her.

They had barely made it inside his door before she had him pinned against the wall "your wearing way too much clothes Lieutenant" she said in a whine but it was very low and sexy making him smile again.

"Well it's hard to take anything off when you're frisking me against the wall, Captain" Andy told her laughing.

"Oh ok you want me to stop then?" He watched as Sharon slowly backed away from him.

"Hell no, don't you dare stop." He was already working his belt loose.

"Well when you're finished I'll be waiting in the bedroom, Lieutenant." The way she said his rank it was almost a sassy purr and it went through his body right down his spine making him feel warm all over. She backed more away from him and turned but as she walked she reached behind her and unzipped her dress letting it fall off as she continued to walk.

The way his heart was racing seeing her in the matching purple lace barely there underwear. He had always liked when she wore purple but seeing what he was seeing now he loved her in purple now. Yep she was going to be the death of him one way or another but what a way to go he thought as he kicked off his shoes and pants. Followed her to his bedroom he did happen to notice she still had on her high heels and he liked that.

No matter what happened between Sharon and him in real life he'd always have his dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all those who are reading my story. Thank you so much for the reviews and also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all!**

**What an amazing Major Crimes we got on Monday! Well I guess it was amazing if you ship Shandy. lol I think it's a start. I don't think they can rush anything with Sharon though, she's been through too much. Andy's ready he's been ready but he's patiently waiting. IMO But anyway back to the story. lol**

_To hopefully avoid confusion this chapter starts off on the same Monday morning that's in the last 2 chapters._

Sharon's POV

Looking in the mirror Monday morning Sharon didn't think she had ever been this nervous. "What am I doing?" She asked her reflection. She slowly turned slightly to each side to look at what she was wearing. It was a red wrap-around dress that was conservative enough for the office but tight enough to show off her curves and maybe a bit shorter then she would usually wear. Looking in the mirror and questioning herself again "why am I doing this? This is a crazy idea" she said out loud to her reflection. "He doesn't care and he won't notice anything different. Why did I listen to Andrea anyway?" Her reflection stared back at her. Just then her cell phone rang looking at who was calling Sharon rolled her eyes. "Yyeeessss?" she drawled out.

"I figured I would need to call you and give you a pep talk. Since your probably talking yourself right out of wearing the red dress." Andrea was laughing when she finished the last part.

"How did you know?" Sharon questioned her friend as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Andrea tried to sound shocked "really you ask that? Only because I know you very well." Sharon heard Andrea sigh before she continued, "ok now you're going to do exactly like we planned out yesterday."

"We planned? You planned it all, but" Sharon tried to interrupt her.

Not stopping Andrea kept talking "you're going to put on and keep on the stunning but office friendly new red dress and new shoes we spent hours shopping for."

"But?" Sharon still couldn't get any words in.

Andrea was on a roll there was no stopping her now. "Curl or fluff up that amazing hair of your and..."

"But" again Sharon tried to interrupt the lawyer to no avail.

"Then you're going to do that subtle strut walk that you do so well into that office like you own it." Andrea said sounding so determined.

Her friends comment caused Sharon to start laughing "but?"

"But? But what?" Andrea finally stopped talking when Sharon was laughing.

"But I really don't think I can do this and I don't see the point to it all. He won't notice anything anyways" Sharon said quietly.

"Wait a minute here. Did I call the right number is this Captain Sharon Raydor I'm taking too? The women who can stare down suspects, criminals and murders with her ice queen glare. The Sharon Raydor that won't take any crap from Asst. Chief Taylor?" Andrea took a deep breath and started again. "The Darth Raydor who hunted down dirty cops in the LAPD who can handle be yelled at and dislike by most of her peers?"

"Hey" Sharon said trying to sound offended but ended up laughing as she laid back on her bed with one arm stretched over her head absent-mindlessly playing with her hair.

Andrea laughed too but kept going "oh you know it was true they might not dislike you now but they are all still afraid of you. You know it and like it. So did I call the right number is this that Sharon or not?"

"Yes, yes it is but still I'm don't.…"

Andrea could hear the hesitation in her voice and interrupted her again she wasn't a great DDA for nothing they both thought. "No no no girl you can't be that Sharon and be so worried. So your telling me the Wicked Witch of the LAPD is afraid of one man. Be that he is one handsome silver haired Lieutenant but still he's just a man Sharon."

"Ok ok I get it" Sharon finally stopped Andrea's rant. "I already have the dress on and was getting ready to..."

"Getting ready to what? You were getting ready to change? Is that what your were going to say?" Andrea said interrupting Sharon again.

A bit frustrated now Sharon said sternly "would you stop interrupting me? No I was going to say that I was getting ready to leave for work" After a quiet pause on both lines..."Oh ok yes I was about to go change." Sharon confessed through laughter.

After they both had a good laugh. Andrea told Sharon "now come on if I have to drive all the way over there to make sure your doing as we, yes _we,_ planned I will."

"All right Andrea" Sharon finally gave in. Well I'm already wearing it she thought. "I get it I'm almost ready and I have to get to work. So you win, I'll wear it. Maybe I'll see you later today?" She hoped Andrea could stop by her office even if it was for a few minutes today. She knew she could use the support.

"Oh you know I'll find some reason to have to show up in that Murder Room today!" Andrea said a bit too excited.

That's how her morning started; she was now in her office pondering how she was going to put this plan of Andrea's in motion. It wasn't a very good start seeing as Andy has only ignored her. She had taken off her blazer, as per Andrea. Sharon felt a bit uncomfortable without the blazer she liked having her armor of sorts to hide behind she felt too open and exposed without it on.

Now in just the red dress but at least it was work appropriate it wasn't too revealing or too short it was just a bit tight but it didn't have any pockets. She did miss her pockets it was a safety thing. When she was stressed or her mind was over working on putting pieces of evidence together she liked to put her hands in her pockets to calm her a little, to help her focus. She could really use pockets right now she thought. Without her pockets to hide her hands she ended up fidgeting with her fingers. She didn't like people to notice her doing it though.

She always knew she was pathetic at flirting and she was really out of practice. Sharon knew she must look like an idiot, using one Andy's favorite terms. She has had no reason to flirt in the last 30 years or more of her life. When Jack and her dated it was Jack that did all the flirting. It came natural to Jack his problem was he used his charm, flirting too much and would use it with any woman he meet. Seeing how Jack acted most of their marriage Sharon had no use for flirting. Even after she was legally separated she didn't flirt yes she had dates. But she wasn't really interested in getting involved with anyone. She really had too much baggage to be explaining to someone. She most certainly had no use for it in her job. Nobody like her enough to be in the same room as her let alone flirt with or go out with her. She got comfortable being on her own after the kids grew up and moves out. It was how she liked it until Rusty came along and her motherly instincts kicked back in.

As the day went along she couldn't seem to keep Andy in one spot let alone near her to try and have a conversation with him. Sharon tried walking up to him, smiling at him. She thinks she might have even giggled at something Andy said but she was so embarrassed at herself because it was when they were all discussing Taylor not allowing any overtime. It was not really a funny subject. Once she reached out to touch his hand as he passed her a report. But you would think the papers were on fire as to how fast he let go of them. Sharon would slow down when she neared his desk or where he was standing. She had worn her more expensive perfume but it was still a subtle scent. It was one Andy mentioned he liked when they were on one of their _just friends_ non-date dinners. When he noticed her by him he would seem to be interested in something across the room or end up going over to Lt. Provenza desk. She could have sworn she heard the senior Lieutenant mumble "idiots" as he walked away from them.

Finally she got a chance to talk to Andy in her office. Andy looked very handsome in the dark grey suit he was wearing with a deep pink tie. Though she thought he always looked handsome in whatever he wore. She liked his suits but the man knew how to wear a t-shirt and jeans just as well. Getting back to the matter at hand Sharon leaned back against her desk and ask him about completing the reports for the last case they had wrapped up. She took off her glasses twirling them with her fingers. It was a playfully flirty move but more so it was something for her hands to do since she was so nervous and had no pockets to put them in. "Andy is there anyway we can talk about all this?" She brought up hesitantly.

She noticed Andy take a step back away from her and closer to her office door. "It's ok I understand, you don't have to explain anything. I get it your fine. I'm fine." He stood there with his hands in his pockets. He was looking at his shoes as he continued, "we're friends Sharon and no matter what happens that won't change for me. I'll be here for you whenever you need me." Andy told her and she could tell he meant it. That he would always be a friend to her. But she wanted to try and see where this could go. She'd try one more time to get though to Andy.

He still wasn't really looking her in the eye. He would quickly glance at her then look away. "But Andy that's what I'm trying to get to, about us being friends that is." Sharon tilted her head and tried to explain to him "we really can't do this here can't we meet for lunch or dinner and talk, you pick I'll buy. Hmmm?" She tried a little humor but got no reaction from him. He just seemed so distant to her she was really worried that this wasn't going to work.

"I…um…I don't know" Andy said as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand the other still in his pocket. "I don't know we've both been pretty busy lately and…." as he said that there was a god-awful sound coming from the Murder Room. They could hear it in her office with the door closed.

Sharon rolled her eyes and let out another "hummm" but this one was from frustration. As the sound happened again Sharon felt her stomach turn and almost felt like stomping her foot down. It just wasn't fair she thought, here she was trying to connect with Andy then _she_ had to show up with that horrible giggle. Again it rang through her door and before she could try and say anything else to him, Andy turned and opened the door. Slowly looking back to Sharon he said "Yeah…so…sorry Captain I have to go. Oh and I'll be heading out for lunch now. I already have dinner plans and I'm sure your busy too."

"Ok Lieutenant I understand" using his words back at him Sharon said in a strong voice feeling anything but. With that he left her office and she quietly added, "yeah I get it." Sharon walked around her desk and sat down. Yes I think I do understand we're both perfectly fine the way it was. Why was she trying to make more of this then there is?

Andrea came strolling in her office as she was getting her files ready to go over, Sharon slipped her glasses back on. "I see you wore the dress good job. So tell me he couldn't resist you right?" Seeing that not so happy look on her friends face. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "So how did it go? Don't tell me that that's the girl you were telling me about leaving with Flynn just now?"

"See I told you it's not going to work Andrea. I'm out of practice; actually it's never been in me to flirt I don't now how." Sharon rubbed her hand along her forehead trying to relive some of the stress building up in her. "In fact I was horrible. I couldn't even get his attention. I couldn't even get Andy to stay in the same room with me." She leaned her head back on her chair and looked up at the ceiling "if I can't even get him to go over a report how am I suppose to get him to go out to dinner with me?" Sitting up and looking at her "he told me he had plans then left with…with her. I think that settles it. She's his type and I am definitely not"

Andrea felt bad for pushing her friend into this situation. "Sorry about all this Sharon maybe Flynn just needs time. He can't really be interested in that Cindi girl. Andrea sat up closer to the desk to get Sharon's attention since she was just staring at her paperwork. "Come on how about we go get some lunch? It looks like you could use a break."

"Oh I don't think so. I've got a lot of files to go over." Sharon said without bothering to look up.

"Hey now I know you can use a chance to get out of here for a little while. I know for a fact the files will still be there when you get back." Andrea then reached up and shut the file Sharon was pretending to be reading. "Get up, grab your jacket and let's go to the Cafe close by here and get a salad. You need to a break from here anyways."

"Fine but just so you understand I am doing this under duress. I don't want to go." Sharon stated for the record.

As the two women walked in the Cafe Sharon stopped dead in her tracks causing Andrea to bump into her. "Nope" she started to back up "no way I'm not staying. I told you I have way to much work to do I knew I should have stayed in the office."

"Oh no we are not leaving." Andrea said over the peal of laughter coming from inside the restaurant. Sharon had already walked back through the doorway Andrea grabbed her by the arm "we and with we I mean you are not running away. We are going to seat here and enjoy ourselves right Sharon?" Andrea was practically pushing Sharon to a back table and made her sit down.

Sharon let out a "hhmmpp" it was a hum that was close to a pout as she sat down rather un-lady like but still gracefully as only Sharon can. In true Darth Raydor fashion she shot the DDA an ice-cold glare over her glasses.

If she didn't know her friend so well that look would have frozen her solid and scared her off. "Now stop that I told you it doesn't work on me but I do have a chill going through me from the icicles your shooting. Come on cheer up Sharon it's fine remember your always fine right?" Andrea threw in that last part to get to her because she always says she fine no matter how she is feeling.

Still not saying a word Sharon sat there fuming at Andrea, Lt. Flynn, that Cindi girl and possible the world at this moment.

"Hello there, I was wondering if I'd ever see you in here again I hoped I didn't scare you off" came a voice from just behind her.

Andrea jumped in before Sharon could answer, "no no she doesn't scare easy, do you Sharon?"

Sharon softened her glare at her friend then turned towards the gentlemen who was now standing beside their table "no just been busy that's all."

"Uhumm?" Sharon rolled her eyes as she heard Andrea clearing her throat to try and get her attention.

"Sorry... Bill this is my friend Andrea and Andrea this is Bill" she introduced them cautiously knowing there was no way to stop Andrea now.

Andrea's eyes perked up on hearing this handsome man's name "Bill? You mean that Bill?" She questioned her.

"So you've been talking about me have you?" Bill asked Sharon with a little smile.

"I've heard a little bit about you. Why don't you take a seat and join us?" Andrea said as she sent a smirk at Sharon who was now turning a shade of pink.

"Yes, thank you I'd love to join two beautiful women for lunch" Bill said wearing a charming smile as he sat next to Sharon.

The three of them talked as they ate their lunch. "Well I need to be getting back to work I've been gone far too long as it is" Sharon said collecting her things. "It was nice chatting with you again Bill."

Andrea mentioned "maybe we might get a chance to stopping back here for lunch tomorrow."

Sharon watched Bill smile widen at that then he said "I'd be honored to get to see two such amazing, intelligent, gorgeous women two days in a row. I'm sure everyone in here must be envious of me."

That set Sharon off laughing she couldn't help herself. Maybe it was all the stress she had been under that finally broke her. But she was laughing then ended up doing a small snort in her laughter before she could help herself. When she finally got control and stopped laughing she had a few tears escape her eyes. As she was wiping them away she noticed that Bill and Andrea weren't laughing but sitting there staring at her. "What?" They kept looking at her like she was crazy. Her eyes went wide in realization "oh I'm sorry. You were serious?"

"Bill, Please excuse my friend she has no idea how to take a compliment." Andrea told him "and thank you by the way. We'll see what we can do about meeting again."

Bill looked from one lady to the other "I'm glad I can still make you laugh, Sharon" he turned back to Andrea. "Yes I have noticed the compliment thing with her." Looking at Sharon and shaking her hand good-bye "I was completely serious by the way. Andrea it was nice to meet you and your both more then welcome. Hope to be seeing you both again." With that he shook Andrea's hand as he stood up and left.

Grabbing her things she turned to an embarrassed Sharon "come on let's get you back to work."

As they were leaving Sharon glanced over to where she had seen Andy and _that girl_ Cindi sitting when they first got there but the table was empty. She wondered if Andy was back at work. Oh stop it Sharon she thought what does it matter? He already showed you if not told you in so many words that he wasn't interested. What do you think, I'm busy and I already have plans mean?

Andrea's voice pulled her out of her own thoughts. "Sharon? You ok?"

The way she said it Sharon figured her friend must of called her name a few times. "Oh What? Yes, yes I'm fine. Really I'm fine."

"Ok if you say so." Andrea felt bad she had pushed her into this and now Sharon was feeling worse then before. Maybe there was a way she could help her out. She would think of something. She was a lawyer after all and she knew how to be sneaky the thought caused Andrea to smiled.

When Sharon got back to the office she did notice that Andy wasn't there and there was no way she was asking her smug looking second in command where he was. She could tell by how Lt. Provenza was watching her that something was up. So she just headed back to her office after checking in with the team. "I'll be working on paperwork if I'm needed let me know."

"Aye, aye Captain" Provenza called out.

Sharon rolled her eyes as she closed her door. She was sure she heard Lt. Flynn's voice hours later but by the time she finished and was leaving for the day the Murder Room was empty. Sharon vaguely remembers Sanchez knocking on her door and saying "Ma'am we are caught up and leaving for the day." He always called her ma'am she never really liked being called that but she liked the way Julio used the term it was more out of respect then for her age.

Sharon made it home late that night. Having all ready texted Rusty and told him she'd be working late and to not worry about dinner for her. She had no appetite anyway. She went through her night time routine in a bit of a haze. That night she didn't dream because she barley slept. Her night was mostly tossing and turning. She tried reading again and again but her mind wouldn't stay focused on the words. It kept wondering back to Andy and their conversation if you could call it that. In frustration she tossed the book to the other side of her bed and put her glasses on her nightstand.

See what big ideas and dreams do to you, they only lead to hurt and possible heartbreak she thought as she punched her pillow and flipped it over once again. She knew better then to let herself dream again. She had a good life and she was happy with it. She'd be fine as long as she really did still have Andy's friendship at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Holidays to all!_ **

**Thanks to all those who are reading my story. Thank you so much for the reviews and also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all!**

**Sorry really wanted to update this sooner but well yeah life/holidays that's all I probably need to say! lol**

_To hopefully avoid confusion this chapter starts off on the same Monday morning that's in the last few chapters._

_This chapter is a bit longer cause I got caught up in Andy's dream and didn't want to cut anything! Sorry not sorry!_

Andy POV

Andy's Monday started off on the wrong foot he hadn't been in a good mood and Sharon coming into the office with a happy carefree attitude didn't help his mood at all. It all started when he picked his partner up for work, on Provenza's insisting.

Getting in the car and closing the door he started right in on him "ok Flynn you know what you're going to do right?"

"I know you think you have a plan Louie but I'm not going along with it. I get it, she not interested in me and I'm adult enough to handle working with her." Andy told him as he pulled into traffic.

It was quiet in the car for a while they usually didn't talk much on the way too work unless you count Andy sitting and listening to Provenza complain about everything and anything.

He was watching the road but from the corner of his eye he heard more then saw his partner take a deep breath and let it out. Andy figured he was going to get chewed out again. "Flynn you always were an idiot. I tell you to leave her alone, to stay away from her. I try to help keep your mind off of the Captain. What do you do? You turn it around and mess it up more. Now you two can't even be in the same room together, hardly talk unless it's about a case. I'm not going to continue being a go between for the two of you. You want to talk to her talk to her your damn self. I can't believe I'm telling you this but..." Provenza paused for a few seconds preparing him for what was coming next. "Ok here it is but you're probably just what the Captain needs" Provenza could see he just shocked his friend.

"What? What are you saying?' Andy questioned back when he could finally get over the impact of what was just said to him. He slowly eased into parking spot near LAPD headquarters and parked. He turned his attention fully to the craziness his partner was admitting to.

"Flynn I've been trying to keep you away from _that woman_ for a few reason beside the obvious one where this could ruin both your careers. We've had a good thing going for years. I didn't want to lose my wing-man who the heck will go to the bars with me, watch me drink and pick up hot young girls?" Provenza asked him.

With that Andy laughed, for being such a grumpy old man the guy was a good friend and meant well in his own way. "Maybe you could start taking Sanchez with you he needs to get out there and start dating."

"Very funny he does fine on his own. But seriously the Captain would do well to get a guy like you." He saw Andy was shocked again. This is the most personal they've talked in their whole friendship he could understand him being shocked by all he had said. Look Andy I'm tired of seeing you miserable. My life's goal when the Wicked Witch first took over my job as head of Major Crimes was to make her life miserable but not yours."

Andy held his hand up to stop him but Provenza continued, "yeah, yeah I know I was never officially in charge but still and I know she's not that wicked anymore. We've taught her to use her powers for good not evil."

Knowing he'd never forget the job stealing part, Andy just smiled and let him go on with this unbelievable lecture. His friend continued to explained his reasoning to him. "She's been put through hell from Jack financially, mentally and emotionally. Where as you are loyal as they come. We all know you'd never hurt her that way. You have fixed up your life and she sees that your trying and I can tell that speaks a lot with her." Provenza opened his car door put on his hat and got out of the car. As they both closed their doors. He leaned over the roof and told Andy "now I'll never admit to any of this so don't ever tell anyone. Your both probably what the other one needs. You seem to make each other happy when your not both mopping around and avoiding the other. We can't go on working this way" he waved his finger at Andy. "So you need to figure this out. Either be friends or something more but do it soon. I don't want another Gabriel and Daniels happening to the Major Crimes Division. Ok that's it, that all I'm saying on this matter."

Still in a little bit of shock but slowly coming around Andy meet him at the front of the car and patted his long time friend on the back "thanks Louie and I'll never tell a soul, heck they'd never believe me anyways" Andy laughed as they walked to the front doors.

"Ok so the plan as I said after the game yesterday, is for you to stop following her around like a puppy dog. Maybe make her want to follow you around try playing hard to get instead of throwing yourself at her. Ever think of that?" Provenza told him as they waited for the elevator.

"You just can't stop yourself can you? I thought that was all you were going to say on the matter?" Andy asked through his laughter.

Provenza "I have to help a friend out lord knows you'll find some way to screw it up. So ease back a little, play it cool let her come to you."

Walking into the building, stepping into the elevator when it opened and hitting the button to their divisions floor Andy said sadly "I think it's too late for any of that and anyways she thinks we are just friends."

The elevator doors opened to their floor and his partner said as they stepped out "then you tell me why she's been miserable for the last few weeks especially when Miss Cindi comes for a visit? Huh can you tell me that?" He mumbled another "idiot" as he walk to the Murder Room

What Provenza said got Andy thinking was he saying she was jealous? No way! Sharon had nothing to be jealous over Cindi for. Anyway for her to be jealous that would have to mean she liked him more then a friend. Nope she had lots of chances to admit to feeling more, though he did know it was hard for her to let her feelings out let alone tell someone how she felt. But he had thought they were good enough friends to get there eventually. Andy just didn't count on her meeting someone else before they got that far. She was fine as they were. He just needed to get used to being fine with just being her friend. Andy understood Louis plan but it would never work if she were dating someone else. Even though the talk helped it was hard to pull himself out of the funk he was in. He sat at his desk to start tackling the paperwork involved with their last case.

With her looking stunning in the red dress she was wearing. He knew it was new and so were the shoes. Sharon took off her jacket as the morning went along Andy noticed right from the start that the dress was tighter and shorter showing off her amazing figure. It seemed as if her hair shined brighter too the light would hit it showing off the red in it. It was all he could do just to stay away from her. If he didn't know better he would almost think that Sharon was flirting with him. But he had to be wrong about that he knew it just wasn't something she did. He didn't think Sharon had it in her to flirt. It would be something she didn't have time for. It would be a silly no nonsense kind of thing to her. Even though it did come naturally for her he just didn't think she knew when she was flirting or not. He figured her good but strange mood was about the new guy she meet. Andy could've sworn at one point when the team was discussing the undeserving of his position, people stepping and media hungry Asst. Chief Taylor and his crackdown on them staying late that he actually heard Sharon giggle. He raised one eyebrow up in question and looked at Sanchez but the detective gave him a shoulder shrug as if he was saying he didn't know what was going on.

Dear God she smelled amazing he caught a whiff of her every time she passed his desk. He would have sworn it was the perfume she wore when they went to the more special events or fancier dinners. He had told he once how much he liked it and he didn't like that she was wearing it for that moron. He figured she probably had plans right after work that would explain why she was dressed up a bit more then usual. It almost felt like she was torturing him. Was she trying to drive him insane? Was she trying to flaunt that she was fine and happy with this new guy. Andy did his best to focus on work and keep distance between his Captain. She had approached his desk and was he handing her the paperwork she asked for and their hands briefly touched sending a spark through his fingers. It was so strong he practically yanked it back to get his hand away from hers. He could see she was a bit shocked at his abrupt reaction and he felt bad. This was getting too hard to deal with and he just stormed away from her.

A bit later when Sharon had basically trapped him in her office, she had asked him to come in to finalize the report they needed to get the case wrapped up. She was leaning back against her desk, twirling her glasses in her hand. He figured it was a nervous thing she was doing more then a flirting gesture. Andy had noticed her new dress had no pockets. As great as it looked on her he was surprised that she'd take off her jacket if the dress had no pockets. The pockets were a comfort to her and she looked like she needed that now.

She surprised him when she asked him "Andy is there anyway we can talk about all this?"

Andy took a quick glance up to her eyes. Without her glasses on he could see how amazing her green were. But he already knew that he was always amazed with her eyes and how they changed. When she was in Darth Raydor mood they were deep emerald green. That was his favorite shade they turned. Probably why he liked to cause her so much trouble when she was head of IA. He realized he was using the word amazing a lot about her. It was a very accurate word to use if it involved describing this woman.

He had to take a step back to put space between them because it was almost too hard to resist the pull she had on him. He looked down at his shoes just so he could think. He didn't really want to talk about all this with her especially now when he was in a bad mood and she was so happy well until now she had been happy. "It's ok I understand, you don't have to explain anything. I get it your fine. I'm fine." He told her so he didn't have to hear about this other guy and that their dinners and stuff needed to stop. "We're friends Sharon and no matter what happens that won't change for me. I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

He looked at her through the corner of his eye he couldn't dare to make eye contact with her or he would probably say something he'd regret like what are you doing dating an idiot dirt-bag. He can't possible know you like I know you and how he wanted to punch the moron in the face. But he kept his mouth shut and let her talk. "But Andy that's what I'm trying to get to, about us being friends that is. We really can't do this here can't we meet for lunch or dinner and talk, you pick I'll buy. Hmmm?"

In his quick glances at her she looked adorable when she was trying to be funny. As she said, "I'll buy" she gave a little shoulder shrug and a lopsided smile. He must be rubbing off on her, another sign they were spending too much time together. It was hard for him to say this when all he wanted to do was say yes I'd be there you just name the time and place. He leaned back on his heels, slid his hands in his pockets more so to keep them to himself and like her he did it when he was nervous. But also because he was use to holding a drink in his hand, it had been a long time since he drank but old habits die-hard. He needed to put them somewhere and it would be a big mistake if it were on their Captain. Yes he needed to get out of there quick he thought.

He could see how miserable she was trying to have this conversation so wanted to help put out of them both out of this misery. "I…um…I don't know" Andy said he nervously rubbed the back of his neck keeping the other hand safe in his pocket. "I don't know we've both been pretty busy lately and…." Before Andy could finish there was a horrible noise coming from the Murder Room causing Andy to roll his eyes. They could hear it through the closed door of her office.

Andy knew the minute he heard Cindi's laugh who had called her in. He was going to kill Provenza one of these days and he would have help to hide the body probably from Sharon herself the thought caused him to smile. He had hoped she didn't think he smiled because he heard that horrible giggle.

He could see the frustration on Sharon's face he needed to get Cindi out of there and have a little chat with the young blonde to set the record straight about the two of them. Andy thought about what Provenza said about hinting that Sharon could be jealous but he just didn't see it. He assumed it was just annoyance with the girl and why would she be jealous? Cindi has nothing on her and to tell the truth he is nothing compare to Sharon either. After hearing that giggle again Andy turned and opened the door. He slowly looked back to Sharon he said "Yeah…so…sorry Captain I have to go. Oh and I'll be heading out for lunch now. I already have dinner plans and I'm sure your busy too." He didn't have plans but assuming she did and with Cindi randomly showing up it was probably the easy way to let her off the hook to having to tell him.

"Ok Lieutenant I understand" Sharon said in a strong voice using his words back at him. As he left the Captain's office he thought he heard a whisper of something but wasn't sure over the gigging. Just wanting to get this done and over with, he shot a death look at his annoying partner then told Cindi he was taking her to lunch. Which only succeed to set off more giggling. He gave a quick head nod to DDA Hobbs who passed him as they were exciting the Murder Room.

Andy hadn't known that Sharon was in the café until he heard her laugh he would know that laugh anywhere. It made him smile when he heard the little snort. He turned to see where she was then he saw she was sitting next to _that idiot_. It didn't matter that Andrea was sitting with them, that guy was sitting way to close to her to be appropriate Andy thought. It made him really want to punch the guy. His heart rate was speeding up and as his hand curled up in a ball Cindi placed her hand over his fist he stared at both their hands for a moment. All he thought about how he wished it were Sharon's hand both had small petite hands but such different touch he slowly looked up at Cindi. She did not look happy.

"Awe come on Andy really?" Cindi whined to him and he felt her hand tighten on his.

"Yes, really Cindi, I'm sorry." Andy told her as he used the hand she had been holding to rub the back of his neck in frustration and to also get his hand away from hers. It had made him miss Sharon's touch even more.

"So like if your really not wanting to go out I'm leaving" Cindi left in a bit of a huff.

He didn't want to hurt her and he was sure she didn't need him to out and have fun. Andy was tired of this game Provenza and she we're playing. He had spent the last hour or more trying to explain nicely that he wasn't interested but she just wasn't accepting it. He started off with the "it's not you it's me, speech." Then went into he wasn't looking to date anyone right now. To no avail of getting through to her it was as if she couldn't fathom that somebody didn't be with her. He explained that she was a great girl but that was all to him. He was just too old to keep up with her. In some was it was true and right now he would say anything to get her to leave him alone. She had finally left. He took a quick peak over to the back of the café to see the guy leaving. Andy wanted to get out of there before he ran into Sharon. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now mostly because he was so mad at Provenza and his stupid ideas.

As Andy left the restaurant he called his pain in the ass partner "look will you just stop. You know what I mean. Yeah I think she understands now. Well she left pretty pissed off but she'll be fine." Andy unlocked his car door and sat inside "hey I'll deal with you later just calling to tell you I'm going to a meeting or two. If we catch a case you know how to reach me. Yes, yes I'll be coming back in and of course I'll give you a ride home but I'm not taking you to a bar."

They had a system to call him if they caught a case while he was at a meeting. Since your shouldn't have the ringer on it's just plain rude to interrupt someone else's life story. Andy would put his phone on vibrate and turned the ringer off, Provenza would know to call and let it ring/vibrate once hang up and call back. Andy always knew it was important when that happened. If his phone vibrates for longer the one ring he would know it wasn't about a case and he would call them back after the meeting.

Andy stopped back by the office after the meetings. He was mostly there to pick up his partner. It was his turn to have a few words to say as he drove home. He noticed Sharon was in her office she did have a lot of paperwork to deal with. He was grateful he didn't have to see her before he and his opinionated partner left and she headed out on her date.

It felt like a longer then usual drive to Provenza's house probably because Andy was tired and frustrated.

When Andy got home he was too worn out from dealing with so many problems today that he just headed to bed. He made sure everything was locked up and all lights were off. Did what he needed to do to get ready for bed. One thing he was looking forward to was going to sleep so he could at least dream of the woman he cared about. Hoping that they could at least keep their friendship and at the rate they were going it wasn't going to happen. He decided he was going to change that one-way or another they we're going to talk about '_them_' even if they both didn't like what the other had to say.

When Andy had woken up in the middle of the night he needed to splash some cold water on his face and neck then change his t-shirt that he sweated right through. All he could think about was the dream he had just woken himself up from. As dreams goes this dream started off as like the end of their _just friend _non-date dinners. Andy was just going to walk her to her condo door that was all. He planned on saying he had a great night, say good-bye and make sure she made it inside safely. When Sharon had been using her key to unlock her door her hair had fallen down and blocked her face from his view. As she turned to him, she slowly slid a lock of her hair behind her ear so she could just peek at him with her incredible green eyes. He thought it made her look shy but it also gave her a sultry sexy look. She was so beautiful and it was almost as if she didn't know the effect she had in him. Dear god this woman was killing him slowly. Which seemed like the theme in most of his dreams he laughed at the thought as he dried off from the cold-water sink bath. But going back to his memories of the dream. He had realized she must have asked him a question and when he didn't respond it made her frown and take a step inside her condo. "Wait, what? I'm sorry what did you say Sharon."

"Oh it was nothing good-night Andy," she said with a smile that was more of a sad smirk.

She wasn't getting away with this "Oh no you asked me something and I was too occupied with thinking how beautiful you are that I didn't hear what you said." He took a step closer to her "now...what did you ask me?"

He saw her eyes go wider when he said the word beautiful but she stood her ground "I was just inviting you in for coffee and oh and I might have mentioned that Rusty is gone for the..." He didn't let her finish what she was going to say, his lips were on hers before he gave her the chance to realized he had even moved. His fingers automatically wrapped themselves through her hair and held her as he kissed her. Andy heard her moan and slowly backed her all the way into her condo, kicking the door closed. Each time she would let out a hum or a moan he would deepen the kiss and he would back her up a little bit more until he heard her let out umh sound. He realized he had her up against the back of the couch. So instead of having them tumble over it he thought with their age they could have some serious injuries. He leaned back a little from her more to collect the necessary air they both needed. Andy slowly untangled his hands from her thick soft hair and took her hand leading her to the front of the couch. As she sat down she wrapped her free hand around his suspenders and pulled him down with her.

Andy was lying completely on top of her he didn't want to crush her so he was going to lift himself off but she wouldn't let go."Oh no you're not going anywhere. I like the feel of you against me Andy" she whispered in his ear. Her husky voice alone almost ended everything right there for him but he had wanted her like this for too long to lose control now. She had the fingers of one hand running through his hair then Sharon pulled him back into a passionate kiss. He felt her other hand loosen from it's hold of his suspenders and slide down between them. As she started to undo the button of his pants, it was his turn to moan. He broke off their heated kiss and turned his attention to her neck. Andy started to whisper all the things he wanted to do to her as he nipped at her ear. He thinks it was the breathless pant of "yes Andy" that suddenly woke him up out of his dream.

Andy put the towel and wet t-shirt in the hamper and crawled back into bed he really wanted to finish the dream he had started. After getting comfortable again Andy noticed that in his dreams Sharon was brazen and bold. She always started out shy and holding back but when she realized he wanted her too she had no problem taking control and taking what she wanted. He was happy that it was with him at least in his dreams.

He wondered as he lay there trying to fall asleep again, was his Captain like that in real life? Andy slowly fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

_**Sure hope your liking this story. Next few chapters have Sharon being her BAMF self and Flynn being his over-protecting hotheaded self!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_**_Hope everyone had Happy Holidays! _**Happy New Year to all!_**

**Wow thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites you all are amazing! **

_**It makes me inspired to write and update faster lol I greatly appreciated them all!**_

_Thanks to all those who are still reading my story and I hope are enjoying it._

* * *

**_Sharon's POV_**

It ended up being a very busy week. They caught a case the next night so it was back to police mode they had a double murder involving a child kidnapping to solve. The case brought out Captain Raydor there was no sign of Sharon in sight. No time to worry about if someone was flirting with someone else or who was dating whom. Personal life and silly jealousy issues took a back burner to murder and abduction. Which worked for her because she was done with all that. She was done with making a fool out of herself. She was done with feeling awkward. She was done taking Andrea's advice on her personal life. She was here to do her job and that's what she was going to do. That's where she felt most comfortable at anyway. Blocking out the emotions and feelings to focus on facts and evidence instead is what she did best.

By the third day of hardly any sleep and still trying to find the murderer/kidnapper. Sharon had her hands full dealing with the case, the parents, the press and the Asst. Chief. It was Taylor that was the hardest to deal with; he knew how these cases worked. That didn't stop him from continuing to get in their way by trying to get information to tell the press and basically being annoying to the whole team. Right now Sharon didn't give a damn about the press all she cared about was getting the child home alive to her parents. The team knew time was of the essence but you had to take time to find all the evidence and Taylor was pushing her to her breaking point.

They knew it was the babysitter's ex-boyfriend Tommy. The problem was, he was always a few steps ahead of them. Sharon couldn't take Taylor hovering anymore so she finally had Lt. Tao take him into her office to go over what information they had. She gave Mike a look and a hand gesture to keep him there with a lengthy explanation. Which they all knew was Mike's specialty. Amy and Sanchez were at their desks looking up all the information they could pull up on this nineteen-year-old Tommy. She had Andy handling the parents of the kidnapped little girl. She had to admit he was amazing at that. Andy just had a way of comforting and helping the distraught parents understand that they were doing everything they could to find their daughter.

Sharon was leaning with her hands flat against Provenza's desk studying the Murder Board as Taylor basically stormed out of her office. He glared at her as he passed she wouldn't back down and kept eye contact until he broke it off "you don't have much time left Captain" he said as he walked out. It made her wonder if he was talking about the case or her job. She had no doubt that he knew why she sent Mike into talk with him. She could deal with him later right now they didn't need any more distractions.

Sharon knew they were all worried because they have seen cases like this and most don't have a happy ending. Everything they found was telling them that the ex-boyfriend killed the babysitter and her new boyfriend, who was not suppose to be at the house, out of jealously but took the child as to not leave a witness. Since he didn't kill the little girl at the same time the Major Crimes team was giving hope that they were dealing with a search and rescue not a recovery. They didn't need their boss telling them they were fighting against time to find her alive.

"Captain, can I talk to you in your office?" She heard Andy quietly ask from behind her. The air was still tense around them but they both knew work was work and they were good at their jobs especially when they worked together. Though they still weren't talking, as much at least they weren't running away from each other when one got too close. Sharon didn't answer him she just stood up and walked to her office.

The rest of the team watched Flynn follow her and close the door behind him. "If anyone can get her to focus that brain of hers he can and we need it right now." Provenza said as the rest of the team turned to him as he spoke. "We don't have much to go on and we are running out of time to bring this little girl home safely" agreeing then they all put their heads down to get back to work.

"Andy we don't have time for…." as she was talking she heard the door close and she spun around. Andy was leaning against it with one hand in his pants pocket the other he was holding up to stop her from talking. In the back of her mind she had to admit he looked good. He had his jacket off and was wearing a pale yellow shirt with a darker yellow tie. She noticed he had a thing for suspenders lately that made her think of all the things she could do with them. Was it horrible of her to be thinking of Andy like that when they were trying to find a murderer? Staring at the hand he was holding up it did cause her to stop mid sentence with her mouth open. Her eyes widen then turned to a glare "Lieutenant, what are you doing?" Her hands were now on her hips and she was in complete defense mode. She looked over the top of her glasses at him and said, "we should be out there going over the information we have to find the child not in here…." She was just about to lay into him about how they should be working.

When he again held his hand out farther and pushed off the door and took a few steps towards her. She heard him say, "Now wait a minute Captain I know you're not happy with me lately for some unknown reason." Dropping his hand and sliding it into his pocket and rocking back on his heels "Hell I'm surprised we've ever gotten along at all let alone were ever friends with our pasts haunting us. But that's neither here or there. I only asked you in here to get you to step away for a minute but believe me it will help with the case in the long run."

Sharon slowly blinked a few times and rubbed her hand against her forehead. Her mind was going a mile a minute her head felt ready to explode with all the stuff bouncing around in it. Andy was right she needed to slow down take the time to focus all her thoughts. She turned and paced the office a couple times then sat down in her desk chair. It did seem to ground her and slow down her over thinking brain. She knew Andy was letting have her space to do what she needed to do to calm down and focus. When she was feeling under control she looked up at him and he was leaning his shoulder against the door again with both hands in his pockets. She wondered did he do that for the same reasons she did or was it because he knew it made him look like, well she'd like to use the word sexy. That's when what he said suddenly hit her "What do you mean _were_ friends?" Sharon emphasized the word were and looked at him confused. "Andy?" When he continued to look at his shoes she said, "yes, right." She sat up in her chair keeping her back as straight as possible "yes never mind we are here to find those poor parents little girl."

Falling back behind her Captain armor she started talking out loud "Ok so we know Tommy could have killed her at the house but didn't. It was a crime of passion and jealously so we know he wasn't there for the little girl in the first place. We've seen him on the bank ATM camera withdrawing money so that telling us he's running. But he won't want to take a little four year old with him." She watched Andy stand up straight then slowly take a seat in front of her desk. They brainstormed together sending ideas off each other and came to the conclusion Tommy had the girl with him still and he was stalling for time to get out of town. They were both sure he wouldn't want to hurt her or he would have already. Andy's hand hit the desk as they said in unison "he's going to dropped her off somewhere" she added "or he already did. We need to find the route he would take from his house to the bank to out of town. Then search any abandon spots and check any wooded areas. I think that's where she'll be."

She was happy to see Andy smiling as they were putting the pieces together. "That's the Captain I know. Now lets go get this dirt-bag." They both stood up but she saw his brown eyes harden as his eyes fell to the table in the corner of her office her gazed followed his to see what had upset him. She let out a small gasp then tilted her head with a "humm?" She had forgotten about that. Looking back at Andy he was at her door his hand on the handle he told her in a flat voice he was looking at the door not her "we work well together Captain friends or not friends I'll always be here if you need me." He finished turning the doorknob and left.

Through out the week Sharon had been receiving gifts sent to her office. The first day it was a dozen red roses the next a small box of chocolates with a single pink rose today was an adorable stuffed teddy bear. They all ended up over on the table in her office she didn't have time to admire them and had completely forgot they were there. As she looked at the items now she could smell the roses in the air. She must have been too upset with this case that she was blocking it out or she didn't want to think whom it was all from. There was always something sweet written on the cards and they were signed Bill. She was going to get Andrea back if she had anything to do with this. Sharon had never told him where she worked or even her last name and she most certainly never called him. Thinking back she might have mentioned Andy's title of Lieutenant but he couldn't know where she worked without help. Yes when this case was over it was time for her and her nose butting in where it doesn't belong friend to have a little chat.

Taking a deep breath, pulling down her jacket, straightening the sleeves and shaking her head preparing herself she hurried out of her office to join her to catch their killer.

By late into Thursday night they had brought Tommy in and he took the plea deal Andrea offered him. Andy and Sanchez had found the little girl cold and scared but unharmed in a wooded park. He had dropped her off there the night before. The parents were happy to have their little girl back and that she wasn't left outside alone for too long even if she was with a the guy who caused all their problems. It could have turned out much worse for the little girl if he left the child in the cold dark woods alone all this time. That was the only reason DDA Hobbs took the death penalty off the table.

Sharon was too emotionally and physically drained to deal with Andrea tonight. Both women were in her office after everyone one else had left. The entire team was exhausted from working continuous for days to bring the little girl home. Assistant Chief Taylor was happy with the results he told them he didn't want to see any of them until Monday. He explained it as a job well done reward but they all knew it was to save overtime hours. Which was fine with them they would all spend the time catching up on some much needed sleep. "Andrea if you had a hand in any of that" she said with a tip of her head towards the delivered items on her office table "I'll deal with you later. I'm much too tired to get into a sparing match with a lawyer right now."

"Awe, come on Sharon I think it's sweet look at how beautiful the roses are. Ooh the teddy bear is so cute and those are some expensive chocolates." Andrea had stood up and was admiring the things Bill had sent her. "I wish someone would do this for me. But there in-lies the problem isn't it?" Andrea who was still cuddling the teddy bear turned back to her friend "it's not what was sent it was just sent from the wrong _someone_ am I right?" The last part earned her another glare and a humm from Sharon. Andrea just smirked back at her.

"I'm going home," was all Sharon said as she gathered her things and headed for the door.

It was hard to settle down after cases like theses. When kids are involved affected Sharon the hardest. It was cases like this when she needed Andy the most. She really missed her friend. Even if that was all they ever were she wanted her friend back. She wasn't sure if they could be how they were before but she wanted to take that chance and it was about time she told Andy she missed him. But she didn't think she had the nerve to talk to him face to face after how horrible she had been acting lately. So she figured she could call him when she knew he would be at a meeting that he still went to regularly. She had heard Andy mention to Lt. Provenza as they were leaving that he was going to stop in on one or two tonight. During their _just friends_ non-dates they would talk about his AA meetings and how he was trying to help others and in return it helped him. He had also told her if they had a case or if she ever needed him even just to talk on how to get a hold of him if he was at a meeting and had to have the ringer off. This time she wanted to leave him a message she couldn't bring herself to actually talk to him. It so wasn't like her to hide from her problems but lately she hasn't been acting like herself and she didn't like it.

Taking a deep breath she called Andy's number after the third ring she let out the air she was holding in relief, he wasn't picking up so that's good. After listening to his voice message she realized she was suppose to start talking but she was so wrapped up in the sound of his voice she was distracted. "Um….oh sorry Andy this is Sharon I'm calling because I um well I ok I'll just come out and say it I miss you and I miss us being friends. Even if there is someone else we can still be friends right? Can we talk about this?" Sharon quickly hung up.

She was sitting in bed reading just trying to relax herself enough to let her sleep. Again her mind drifted back to Andy an their talk in her office. What did he mean by were friends? Did he find a friend and a girlfriend with Cindi? But he did look very nice in his suit she could be so easily distracted by him. She didn't like that sometimes especially when they are working a serious case. She could picture him leaning against her door. His jacket was off and he was wearing a pale yellow shirt with a darker yellow tie. She noticed he had a thing for suspenders lately that made her think of all the things she could do with them. Her thoughts drifted to her closet she didn't have much yellow she liked to wear darker colors it helped with her pale Irish skin. Today she had been wearing a red dress under her black blazer. Even though they had been working through the day and nights they have all managed to get home and shower and change once. Thinking back she was wearing blue when this case started and Andy was wearing pink. Now that they weren't complementing each other is when she noticed that they use to match most of the time. Did Andy do that? Was he trying to do it on purpose? She suppose so it happen to many time to be a coincidence. Maybe that's why Lt. Provenza mumbled idiots when he saw them in the mornings. She didn't put any effort into it she just got dressed by her moods and or what colors she had already wore that week. She liked dressing professional but liked to add a little something by adding a little color to her wardrobe. Why would he do that? It didn't matter now anyways it wasn't happening anymore.

It was late that night when Sharon was finally focused on reading and not her Lieutenant that she received a text from Andy, _miss you too._ Y_es, I agree we need to talk._

She texted back a simple. F_riends_?

_Always,_ she smiled at his one word response.

She was exhausted and fell asleep rather fast that night. Waking up the next morning Sharon sat in bed with her legs bent up and her arms wrapped around her knees. She was staring out into space of her room not focused on anything. What in the world was she thinking dreaming of Andy like that. She didn't think she'd ever have a dream about her and Andy in her office involving her desk. She can't say she had never thought about it but it was mostly about a hug or maybe a kiss. Not her pulling him towards her by his suspenders. "Oh my god" she moaned out loud placing her head in her hands, how was she ever going to get any work done at her desk now? After having that image of her legs hooked around Andy's hips as his lips were working their way down her neck she had her head thrown back as she sat on her desk. He whispered against her skin "sure glad you wore a skirt today Captain." Sharon felt the burn of his hand on her thigh as it moved her skirt up higher. She had been wearing skirts and dress more lately, was her subliminal mind trying to tell her something. "Stop it!" she yelled at herself in a quiet voice as she got out of bed to take a cool if not cold shower.

Her phone rang just after she was dress for the day. She anxiously answered her phone after looking at the caller ID. It was their first time talking about anything but work in weeks. Andy told her he had plans but he wanted to stop by to give her something she had left at his place when they had last had coffee there weeks ago. What's she suppose to say no she didn't want him stopping by when he was heading out on a date. Why and where was he going with Cindi this early in the morning anyways? The young blonde seemed like the type to stay up all night and sleep in late.

About an hour later her phone rang again she could see it was Andy. "Hello?" She answered hesitantly not sure if she really wanted to talk to him.

"Hey there, I'm parked outside your building. Sorry to ask this but can you run down here I have someone with me and don't want to leave them in the car alone." In the background she could hear a slight giggle and Andy say "shhh." She could tell he was holding his hand over the phone trying to muffle the sounds.

Sharon stood there in a state of shock. He brought her with to drop of her things and didn't want to leave her alone in the car? How old was she? Is he serious? Her hands tighten around the phone and she thought, well I guess I'm lucky he didn't bring her up to my door. She might end up shooting both of them in her frame of mind.

"Sharon?" Hearing Andy say her name brought her back out of her shock.

"Andy, if you're so busy don't worry about. It's not important if I can't even remember what I left, just bring it to the office on Monday." There was no way she was going down there and seeing that over tan girl sitting in Andy's car, in the seat she used to sit in.

"Ok, fine if your insisting that I come up then I will. We'll be up in a few minutes."

Oh dear God, there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that she'd let that girl in her place. "No, no, fine I'll come down" Sharon answered in defeat and hung up.

Taking her own sweet time going down there. She certainly was in no hurry for any of this. Sharon subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair then rubbed her hands down her jeans. Mentally putting her guard up. Really? Did it really matter how she looked? It wouldn't matter to Andy when he had young Miss Cindi to look at. Saying out loud as she as rode the elevator down "it's fine. Everything is fine. I really am fine."

Ready to get this over with she walked through the front lobby Andy was leaning against the passenger side door. She couldn't see into the car not that she really wanted to anyway. His legs were stretched out in front of him his hands in his pockets. Yes she thought he must do it cause he thought it made him look all casual and sexy which it did. He wore that lopsided grin that always gave her butterflies it still affected her even when she was mad at him. She could feel the warmth building up inside of her. He looked so good in his jeans, t-shirt and leather coat. He always looked good in a suit but the man could wear a pair of jeans. Which all but made her madder. She stopped just outside the doorway not wanting to get too close to him or the car with _her _in it. Keeping her face void of any emotion she was feeling she said in a bland bored voice "well what is it that I left at was so important that you had to bring it to me now. I have a busy day Andy and…." as she was talking he leaned over and open the back passenger-side door.

"Surprise!"

She heard as Andy's two adorable little grandsons jumped out of the back seat and came running over to her and they both hugged her legs. A confused "what" was all she could get out? She knelt down and gave them each a tight hug. She has missed both these little guys. Andy and her would take them to the park or even drive them to ballet class if Nicole and Dean were busy.

"We missed you. Grandpa Andy said you would love to see us." Sharon looked up at Andy when the oldest boy called him grandpa to see him standing behind the boys. She knew he was proud of being called that. The shine in his brown eyes and the smile he gave her almost pulled her out of her funk. But it broke her heart to think 'her boys' as she had been starting to think of them was going to spend the day with Andy and his young girlfriend.

"Wow it's so great to see the two of you. You'll be taller then me in a months time your both growing so fast." Sharon smiled as the boys laughed at what she said. "Where are you all off to?" She asked happily but she didn't think she really wanted to know. She could feel the pull in her chest.

The oldest boy explained that they were going to go shopping for their new mom Nicole's birthday present. "But we needed a girl's idea on what to get her and Grandpa Andy said you might know what she'd like." He added in an almost irresistible voice "so will you come and help us Sharon?"

She did love the way they said her name it was so sweet. "That's nice of you honey I don't know. I don't want to intrude on your day" she watched all three faces fall. She didn't want to upset the two little sweethearts but her going shopping with them, Andy and Cindi was not going to happen. "It was so great seeing you two again but I'm sorry boys I would love to spend time with you both but I'm sure _she_ can help pick out something nice for Nicole." With that said she gave them both a quick hug, stood up quickly turned and walked into the lobby.

"Sharon?" She heard Andy question her but she didn't stop she couldn't let him see the tears building up in her eyes.

She called over her shoulder to Andy in an ice-cold tone "whatever you have that I left you can bring it to work on Monday or you know what just keep it better yet throw it away." She hit the elevator button and as she stepped into it and turned around she saw three shocked faces. "Go have fun little ones" she said in a happier but fake voice, "I'm sure you guys will have a great day." She gave the little ones a quick wave as she willed the doors to close quickly. Sighing a breath of relief when they did and Andy hadn't moved.

She closed her door and leaned against it feeling the coolness seep through her back. Taking a few deep breathes to try and calm herself down. She took off her glasses and laid them on the front entry table. She was wiping the tears off her cheeks when there was a loud banging on her door causing her to jump. "Damn it, Sharon open the door," a loud very mad voice yelled. She had never heard him sound like that not even when he was angry with a suspect or even when he yelled at her when she was the head of IA. "I'll keep banging and we aren't leaving until you open this door" showing he meant it he banged against the door again.

She quickly wiped away the last few tears that had escaped her eyes. Then stood away from the door preparing herself for what was about to come she straighten her back and opened the door. She could see from the look on his face he was not happy with her but that was fine because she wasn't very happy with him. For a few seconds they just stood there looking at each other, in a sad slightly shattered voice she asked "what do you want Andy?"

She watched him take a couple deep breaths to calm himself down she assumed then heard him quietly say "you…I...I mean" he used one hand to rub the back of his neck nervously "I mean I want you to talk to me and go shopping with us." When he said us she followed his eyes to the two sad looking faces standing behind him. Andy bent down and hugged the boys "I'm sorry if I scared you I only use that voice to try and get through to stubborn, thickheaded and completely infuriating people." Knowing they didn't know what those words meant he tried to make them smile again. "It means Sharon is being silly and we want her to come with us to help pick out something pretty for Nicole right?" Andy smiled as the two heads nodded a yes and were happy again.

"Is everything alright Sharon I heard banging?" They heard Rusty ask from behind her.

"Rusty" the two little boys called out together and ran to hug him. Rusty had come with on outings when Andy had the boys and they adored him.

It was Andy that spoke first between the two adults he stood up and said "hey Kid yeah everything fine. You know I'm sure you have some cookies hidden in the kitchen you think Sharon doesn't know about. Do you think you could share a few with these two guys?"

Rusty looked questionably back and forth from Flynn to Sharon. Then rolled his eyes Oh geez they're at it again he thought. What was it going to take for Sharon to see that the Lieutenant really cared about her? "Oh yeah sure come on little rug-rats" with that the boys happily followed Rusty to the kitchen.

When the boys were out of eyesight Sharon spun back to Andy in a huff. But before she could say anything she felt a warm solid hand in hers and he gave her a gentle tug. It was hard enough to pull her out the door causing her to colliding up against Andy's chest. After getting her balance she jumped back as if she was burnt and pulled her hand out of his grip. "Andy what are you doing?" She looked up at him and she could see something in his deep brown eyes she thought it could be hurt. But she had no clue why. He reached around her and closed her door.

"You said yesterday you wanted to talk well were going to talk. Now" Andy said as she watched him pulled out his phone.

She looked behind at her closed door "but the boys?"

"They'll be fine I sent the Kid a text saying we're going on a short walk." He basically was trying to get her to move down the hallway with a soft nudge to her shoulder.

"Andy I don't even have my glasses," she countered back refusing it budge.

"You don't need them to walk and talk. We're not going that far. Now move" Andy said in a stern voice.

"What about _her_?" she said with a bit of disdain in her voice.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hope everyone had Happy Holidays! Happy New Year to all!**_

**Wow, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites you all are amazing! **

**_It makes me inspired to write and update faster lol I greatly appreciated them all!_**

_Thanks to all those who are still reading my story and I hope are enjoying it._

* * *

**_Andy's POV_**

It ended up being a crazy week. They caught a case of a double homicide and a kidnapping. After working the scene for hours the team headed back to the Murder Room to start working with what they had. After endless hours and long nights they were finally getting somewhere. Andy did notice that Sharon was in complete Captain mode now there was no sign of Sharon. Which was probably good for a case like this it was affecting everyone on the team. But more so with their Captain though he didn't know if it was the case or whatever was going on between them.

The Sharon they all come to know over the years was gone. She had hidden that side of her again she seemed to have shut down no longer talking to any of them too much except about work. He could see her guard was back up, going back to her old IA ways. Here for work and that was it. It seem to help her get through things she didn't want the others to see her human-side sometimes. Andy had thought they had all been passed that. It was as if they hadn't been a great team for three years. As if they weren't close friends. Fine, he'd let her have that for now but once this case was done they were going to talk. He had thought she was happy with this new guy she was dating but now he wasn't so sure.

Sharon had asked him to talk to the parents. They had been in an interview room not wanting to go home. After being cleared as suspects they didn't want to leave without their little girl. Andy had driven them to a hotel after the second night they couldn't stay at the headquarters worrying. At least he talked them into getting out of there to get something to eat and to try getting some sleep. He explained that when they did find their daughter they needed to be rested and she would need them to be ready to take care of her.

Andy didn't mind helping the parents though he did want to be out there searching but he knew the team was getting close they had already figured out who and why. Now they just needed to locate the scumbag. Beside he knew it was helpful to Sharon to know the parents were out of the Murder Room they didn't need to hear or see things that was going around.

When Andy got back he noticed the tension in the air. That's when he saw that Taylor had the Captain in the back of the room the team couldn't hear exactly what was being said but they all knew it wasn't going well. From years of experience they were all fully aware what a media hog the Asst. Chief was. He was sure he was pressing her for information to tell the press. Taylor should know from his experiences with Raydor that she wouldn't give him anything if she didn't have too. She for one knew from her own experiences with him she couldn't trust him with any information. Hell the whole LAPD knew not to trust him with anything that wasn't supposed to be common gossip.

They were all trying to hold back a laugh when the Captain politely and calmly asked Lt. Tao to take Taylor in her office to fill him in on what they had so far. That should keep him out of her hair for a while he thought. The team was going over all that they knew and where they thought this idiot Tommy would take the girl. When Taylor threw open her office door, when he passed by their Captain, Andy noticed he was glaring at her. Andy leaned down and lowly said to Sanchez, "Who does he think he is? He can't out glare Darth Raydor?"

Julio smirked and quietly said, "You got that right sir."

They all heard him say as he lowered his eyes "you don't have much time left, Captain." Why Taylor liked to threaten her job to her was beyond him. Heck, she's the one that turned the whole division around. Even when she ran the Rat Squad she wasn't liked by the entire LAPD while doing it but she still managed to saved the whole LAPD hundreds of millions and countless of lawsuits. A lot of those lawsuits were filed against the Major Crimes division. But hey they all acted somewhat better behaved now. The Asst. Chief needed her expertise and her brilliant mind of every rule and law. Raydor probably wrote more laws and regulations then Taylor could ever hope to remember in his lifetime. He just liked being a pompous ass as Provenza would say and he liked to act like he had power over her. Though they all knew better and would back her up if he ever tried to do something about it.

What they all didn't need was anymore added stress to the team or her. He could tell she was having a hard time concentrating on the case. She was so wrapped up in solving it as quickly as they could that she was almost too absorbed in it. He knew she needed a distraction of sorts to get her mind focused on one thing and get everything else out of her head. Sharon was leaning forward against Provenza's desk, did she have any clue as to how she looked from behind like that. It made her legs look longer as he took a few quick glances downwards it got him thinking he wasn't sure how he felt about the boots she had been wearing lately. Oh don't get him wrong he liked them a lot but they hid a lot of her legs. Man the boots were sexy he just wasn't sure if he liked the heels or the boots better. Then there was her skirt leaning over like that caused her skirt to well her skirt, yes um about that skirt it caused her skirt to be pulled tighter across her…oh ok Andy, trying got stop his wondering mind, you need to stop we have a case to solve. So he walked up behind her "Captain, can I talk to you in your office?"

It had been tense around them they were there for work and there was no socializing between them either inside the Murder Room or out of it. He did like that she wasn't leaving the room when he entered it and he didn't walk away when she stood near him. Without saying anything she straighten and walked to her office. He slowly followed behind her he did like to watch her walk though. After they were in the office he shut the door and causally leaned against it. He knew she was not happy and was going to let him have it for interrupting her working. So he held up a hand before she even turned around. His other was in his pocket because he was a bit nervous that she wouldn't let him talk and help her. But the look on her face when she turned around and saw his hand held up was priceless and worth risking the wrath of Raydor. Well, he hoped it was.

After glaring at him over her glasses she had her hands on her hips. He saw her run her tongue against her lips he was sure she had no idea she did that. But it affected him. Any lesser man would have made a run for it. When this woman went it to full Darth Raydor mode it was every person for themselves. But that's when Andy thought she was her most beautifulest, yes he was sure that wasn't even a word but he didn't care. They should create that word just for her to describe Sharon Raydor when she was furious. Maybe he had a death wish but what a way to go. Oh he could tell she was pissed so he finally decided to try and calm her down. They did have a sensitive timeline to try and find the girl. "Lieutenant, what are you doing?" She questioned him. Then she was rambling on about being out there working but he just held his hand up higher to try and stop her rant.

He pushed off the door and dared to take a few steps closer to her. "Now, wait a minute Captain, I know you're not happy with me lately for some unknown reason." Feeling a bit nervous again he knew she didn't like to bring up personal stuff at the office but he had to throw that it out there. It was for her own good he needed to shock her mind into stop over thinking and focus on one thing and if that one thing was her being mad at him he'd take that bullet for the greater good. Trying to hid his nerves he slid his other hand into his pocket too and leaned back on his heels debating if he really wanted to continue with this. He started it guess he might as well finish it. "Hell, I'm surprised we've ever gotten along at all let alone were ever friends with our pasts haunting us, but that's neither here nor there. I only asked you in here to get you to step away for a minute but believe me it will help with the case in the long run."

He watched her run through all kind of emotion and thoughts that were probably running through that pretty little head of hers. He leaned back against her door again to let her have the space she needed to pace and work out the stress that was going through her. Yeah he was definitely appreciating those boots more and more with each pass she took. Sharon was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket and skirt today, yesterday or whatever day it was when this case started she was in blue. She did look good in the darker colors red and dark purple were his favorite colors she wore. Though she did look good in anything. Before his mind wonder too far off track Sharon sat down behind her desk that was a good thing cause it seemed to help her focus more and it sure helped him stop focusing on her. Andy could tell the second it dawned on her what he had said a few minutes ago. "What do you mean _were_ friends?" The sound of her voice and the confusion in it made him feel terrible for saying it. "Andy?" He couldn't look her in the eye and wasn't going to answer her here it wasn't the time or place for that argument. Her chair squeaked a bit as she sat up then he heard her say, "yes right, never mind we are here to find those poor parents little girl."

When he looked back up again he could tell Sharon was gone and she had completely hidden any emotion and was their Captain again. That's what he wanted, that's what he told himself anyways. They needed their Captain fully focused. When she finally spoke again it was in a chilly ice-cold voice, "ok, so we know Tommy could have killed her at the house but didn't. It was a crime of passion and jealously so we know he wasn't there for the little girl in the first place."

They worked together throwing out ideas running their theories with each other. In Andy's excitement of them coming to a conclusion he slapped the desk, "he's going to drop her off somewhere."

She followed up with "or he already did. We need to find the route he would take from his house to the bank to out of town. Then search any abandon spots and check any wooded areas. I think that's where she'll be."

He did like to watch her when she started figuring out the case it was an amazing thing to behold. Too bad she had wasted all that talent on IA for so many years. They could have saved her sooner the thought made him smile. "That's the Captain I know. Now, let's go get this dirt-bag." They both stood up to join the others in the Murder Room when he happen to look over in the corner of her office and saw the small collection of items that had been delivered to her through out the week. The smile fell off his face you didn't have to be a detective to know who was sending them to her. He slowly turned towards the door but paused to say without looking back at her he made sure his voice void of emotions "we work well together Captain, friends or not friends I'll always be here if you need me" then he walked out the door feeling his chest hurting.

By late Thursday night they had wrapped the case. Andy thought the scumbag should have had the death penalty but can understand why DDA Hobbs did what she did. He figured life in prison would be justice enough.

"Good job getting her to focus, we were running out of time. The Captain was losing it for a minute there and we needed her scary rational puzzle solving brain of hers." Provenza said as he slapped Flynn on the back, as they were getting ready to call it a night finally.

"I don't know what has that idiot Taylor always on her case. Maybe she turned him down way back when and he can't let it go. Nice work she did with him though. She sure knows how to handle him. Just hope it doesn't come back and bite her in the well you know where Flynn cause you stare at it enough." Andy's faced dropped then he glared at his partner "don't give me that look you know it's true. So, you sticking with the plan?"

"I was never going along with your idiotic plan Louie I was just trying to give her space to let her figure it out herself. Then that moron started sending her romantic gifts. Who the hell does that in real life anyway?" Andy turned to his partner "really do you think she's falling for it all? Hell, he's probably a series killer just trying to charm her then…."

"You really are an idiot Flynn if anyone can smell a murderer from a mile away it's that woman. She's come a long way since we've got a hold of her. We've fixed a lot of wrong in her. We can take credit for turning the Wicked Witch. Now don't get me wrong she can still be a witch and wicked she just use her powers on the suspects not us." His partner said almost sounding proud of himself like he was taking credit for the Captain and her attitudes.

Andy rolled his eyes at his friend, "oh now your taking credit for her. You do know she hasn't changed that much she's just letting us see a different side of her mostly thanks to Rusty."

"yeah, yeah I always take the credit. How do you think I got to be the senior Lieutenant?"

"Because you old...er, that's how." Andy knew he was trying to get his mind off _other _things by making him laugh and his partner's favorite people to pick on were either Andy or the Captain or both at the same time. "Then what's his game plan? What's this moron's intentions with all these stupid gifts?"

"Ok, that's enough Flynn so you gonna buy me a drink or not?" Provenza didn't want to hear anymore about the subject.

"Na not this time I'm going to hit a few meetings. Really need one after a case like this ya know." Andy turned and got his jacket preparing to leave. It was an exhausting and emotional draining few days for everyone. "Then I'll head home you know to call if anything comes up."

"Sure Flynn, we will all enjoy an actually three day weekend off that our Superior Assistant Chief Taylor graced us with that is if we don't get called in again." Provenza knew just to let him go probably better that he didn't drag him into a bar anyways.

Andy spent the rest of the night at meetings. Cases like theses are the hardest he found that going to a meeting or two helped him sort things out. It was hard on them all at least they found the little girl alive and she was returned to her parents relatively unharmed. Somewhere during his second meeting he felt his phone vibrate he figured it would be Provenza but when it didn't vibrate again he knew it wasn't an emergency. After the AA meetings he reached for his phone shocked when he saw it was Sharon that called him and that she left him a message.

It took listening to it five times for it all to sink in. He knew this case was hardest on her. He just assumed she would go to the guy she was dating. He was so memorized by Sharon voice it took listening to it three times to finally just get passed the sound of it. Then it took him another two times to register what she was actually saying. In the beginning she sounded distracted then she sounded sad and a bit down. When she had said she missed him and missed their friendship he smiled. Was it wrong of him to smile and be a happy even though she sounded miserable? But hey she called him and needed him.

He didn't think he could get through talking to her without saying something he shouldn't so he sent her a quick text to let her know he got her call and that they were always friends he meant it when he said he would always be there for her. Hoping it wasn't too late and waking her up but he wanted her to know. At least she'd see it in the morning when she woke up. _Miss you too. Yes, I agree we need to talk_.

He wasn't to surprised when he received a quick text back. Figures she'd still be awake he didn't know when she actually slept.

_Friends?_ Making his smile grow.

_Always _he sent with no hesitation.

Getting home he decided to just head to bed maybe read a little to try relax and unwind. But his thoughts kept going back to that sweet little girl. The Captain had sent out Lt. Tao, Sykes, Sanchez and him to go search for the child. Mike and Amy were searching the West side of the park while Julio and him were at the East end searching. It was exhilarating and heartbreaking to find the little girl. She was too scared to come to them. It took both Julio and Andy a lot to convince her that they were the good guys. Andy treated her like she was his daughter. He thought of Nicole when she was that little and how horrible it would be to go through something like this. Though Sanchez didn't have kids he was amazing with them, Julio knew how to comfort and calm them. It always hit him hard when a child was involved and since it rarely happen that they got to find them alive they were both being extra careful with her not to make this experience any worse. They found out later that the Tommy idiot told her if she moved or tried to leave he would know and kill her too. Andy really hoped she would someday recover from this horrible tragedy.

Putting the book down he laid back trying to fall asleep. Nothing was working though it wasn't nightmares or dreams' keeping him up it was seeing that poor girl scared and alone. It was easier not to sleep. So he got up and sat in the dark in his favorite chair. Sitting there in the pitch black he started thinking about Sharon it helped get his mind off other things.

Andy was going over everything that had been going wrong for Sharon and him lately. For one this plan of Provenza's wasn't working why did he ever listen to that old man anyways. He wasn't really following what he told him to do but it seemed to look that way. Stupid Provenza and his plans he should have known better by now to listen to a man who has been married and divorced 5 times. What did he know about women especially Sharon? Heck half the time the guy didn't even like her. Andy was starting to think that maybe his so called friend was setting him up to fail with Sharon not help him out.

The biggest part of this plan of Provenza's was as his partner put it was to stop following her around like a lovesick puppy dog. Though Andy was sure he didn't do that he was just near by if she needed anything. They worked well together it's not his fault that they ended up working side by side a lot. Though less lately since she seem to be avoiding him.

The words his grumpy partner had said echoed in his head _"for God sakes stop dressing in matching colors if that's not showing you're desperate I don't know what does."_

Andy knew Sharon wore darker tones that went well with her hair and her complexion. So he wore more pastels in likely hood that Sharon would not. She actually wore yellow or a light blue maybe a light purple once in awhile. So Andy had taken to wearing more pinks and yellows because he knew she didn't wear much of those. But he paid attention to the colors she wore the day before and he could always wear that because he knew she wouldn't wear the same color twice. It was all a science to Andy either matching or not matching with Sharon. Maybe Provenza was right on this one maybe he was putting to much work into complementing colors with their Captain.

Another thing was that he could tell he was hurting her and felt horrible. He said he would always be there for her friends or not but he wasn't he was pushing her away when she needed him. It was just hard to set his feelings for her aside but her phone called had helped change is mind. He would be there for her no mater who she was dating even if it wasn't him. Though he knew he was so jealous of this guy Bill that he couldn't see straight. He finally knew this morons name there was no way the team would let their Captain receive these deliveries without investigating who they were from. Most bets were on her ex Jack most of them knew him long enough and well enough to know Jack didn't give up easy if it was something he wanted. It didn't turn out too hard to figure out when he signed his name to the sappy card. Andy was pretty sure it was the new idiot she had meet at the café that day. Though Sharon seemed surprised by the gifts she didn't seem too interested in them maybe it was the stress of the case they were working on. It made him more worried that he had waited too long.

Thinking back to the items in her office he was wondering if she took them home with her tonight. Something like that was definitely not his style. Sure he'd like to by a girl flowers or even gifts on her birthday but in searching his memory he was absolutely sure he's had never given a girl a teddy bear. And if the guy really knew Sharon he would know that stuffed animals weren't her thing too girly maybe? And chocolates she hardly ever ate chocolate. She'd spurge once in a while but they'll just sit there or she'll offer them to the team or friends. Rusty will probably be the lucky reciprocate of those. The roses well the roses were classic and pretty but she was more a simple kind of girl when it came to flowers she liked irises or a simple sunflower or even a bouquet of wild flowers always lasted longer.

As Andy sat there listening to the outside noises it might not be his style to send romantic gifts and write sappy love notes. He knew exactly what would make Sharon feel better and he had a few secret weapons. Still feeling exhausted but knowing he need to get some sleep so he could get up early to set his plan into action he was ready to try to sleep again. He got up and headed back to bed. He'd call Nicole in the morning about wanting to spend time with his grandkids and how it would help cheer up Sharon after such a hard case. He thought it was a great idea and the more he thought about it helped him relax and fall asleep.

Waking up, showering and calling Nicole she was all for him taking the boys for the day she said she could use a nice quiet break. As he was driving to pick them up he thought back to his dreams that night. He didn't have his usual dreams of Sharon and him that night he dreamt of being at the park with his grandkids and Sharon. It was just seeing her playing with the boys seeing her happy and laughing that meant the world to him. He liked dreams like that. Made you ready to face the day.

Trying to figure out a reason to stop by and surprise her. He had called her that morning "Oh yeah Sharon I've have a busy day but I was wondering if I could run by and drop off something you had left at the house?" He knew it was a lame excuse but he wanted to surprise her with the boys. She really did leave a scarf here a while ago when they had coffee after one of their_ friendly non-dates _but he had been keeping it to have something of hers around. It still smelled like her he'd hate to part with it but it was a good excuse as any to go see her.

He couldn't hide his excitement when he called her from outside her complex "hey there, I'm parked outside your building. Sorry to ask this but can you run down here I have someone with me and don't want to leave them in the car alone." After he said that the boys giggled in the back seat. He didn't want them to give away their secret so Andy quickly covered the phone with his hand and hushed them "shhh."

It was quiet too quiet on her end of the phone "Sharon?"

What she said next dampen his mood a little she sounded mad at him. "Andy if you're so busy don't worry about it. It's not important if I can't even remember what I left just bring it to the office on Monday."

Getting a bit frustrated with her after he thought they were willing to work this out he said "ok fine if your insisting that I come up then I will. We'll be up in a few minutes."

"No, no fine I'll come down" Sharon sounded not happy but hey he got what he wanted she was coming down.

Andy went over the plan again with the boys he told them to wait quietly in the car as he talked to Sharon then he would open the door and they would jump out and surprise her. As he got out of the car he was starting to feel really nervous about this she didn't sound happy with him on the phone but they were already there and the boys really wanted to see Sharon. She did have that effect on everyone she knew, love her or hate her you remembered her. Though most everyone he knew loved Sharon now Captain Raydor was sometimes a different story. He thought as he leaned against the car putting his hands in his pockets to try and ease his nerves.

It seem to take a while but when he finally saw Sharon walking through the lobby she looked amazing the closer she walked to him the more beautiful she got. How in the world did she get those jeans on anyway? They looked like they were made just for her. They woman knew how to wear business suit but seeing her in jeans and a t-shirt well now he thought this was his favorite look on her. Just looking at her started a fire in him. He tried to look casual but he was feeling anything but.

She stopped just outside the doorway he could tell she was pissed at him again for some reason he never knew what it was about him that would set her off. In an ice cool tone she asked him "well what is it that I left that was so important that you had to bring it to me now? I have a busy day Andy and…."

Not letting her continue on her rant at him he just leaned over and open the back passenger-side door.

"Surprise!"

The boys did as planned they jumped out and ran over to hug her. He could tell she wasn't expecting this. She was shocked he got that much from her reacting he just couldn't tell if she was happy or not. He was hoping he didn't mess this up too and that the boys would help cheer her up.

"We missed you. Grandpa Andy said you would love to see us." When Sharon looked up at him he knew he was smiling he did love to hear them call him grandpa. There wasn't a real smile on her face oh she was happy to see the boys but there was something else in her eyes. Something sad and he wasn't sure if he was the one to help it go away.

"Wow it's so great to see the two of you. You'll be taller then me in a months time you are both growing so fast" she was smiling and joking with them. So that was good he thought. But when she asked "Where are you all off to?" Her voice carried that frigid cold tone.

Andy let the oldest boy explained while he stood back watching her reaction. She seemed more interested in his car for some reason but he could tell she was listening to the young boy tell her that they were going to go shopping for their new mom Nicole's birthday present. The young boy ended with an almost irresistible sweet voice "so will you come and help us Sharon?"

"That's nice of you honey I don't know. I don't want to intrude on your day," he could tell from her voice she was setting up to disappoint them all. "It was so great seeing you two again but I'm sorry boys I would love to spend time with you both but I'm sure _she_ can help pick out something nice for Nicole." Andy couldn't believe what she said as he watched her give them both a quick hug she stood up walked away from them.

"Sharon?" Calling out her name in question was all Andy could seem to do.

He watched her stop at the elevators not looking back at him, her words were so cold they froze him to the bone "whatever you have that I left you can bring it to work on Monday or you know what just keep it better yet, throw it away." They watched her step into the elevator turn as she said "go have fun little ones" he heard her add in a voice that he had know her long enough to know was fake as she waved to the boys, "I'm sure you guys will have a great day." He noticed her eyes never reached his as the door closed.

Andy couldn't bring himself to move through all this saying out loud in a quietly "fine it's fine. She's obviously fine. Ok what do I do now?"

"Grandpa Andy, you said she'd be happy to come with?" It was the innocent voice that pulled Andy out of his shock.

It took a few more seconds for Andy to completely recover from what just happened, did she really just walk off? Then what she said hit him. _She?_ Who the heck was this _she_ that Sharon was talking about? Saying louder in a strong ticked off voice "no, she's really not fine at all" he wasn't going to let her get away with this. "Come on boys" he said as he took their hands and headed into the her building.

It was only a few minutes for Andy to come out of his state of shock and only a few minutes for Sharon to take him from happy to a pissed off state. Man they had a way of doing that to each other he thought in the elevator ride up. When they got to her door he took a deep breath held it then let it out slowly. It didn't help calm him down at all "damn it, Sharon open the door" he somewhat yelled out and banged on her door. When he got nothing he said louder "I'll keep banging and we aren't leaving until you open this door" and banged again showing he meant it. He didn't want his grandkids to see this side of him but they were hurt by how she acted too. She had brought out his hotheaded temper he hadn't used it on her since her Rat Squad days or if you count the first day she took over Major Crimes. That's when they realized they worked well together. He was getting ready to bang his fist on her door again when it opened slowly. He noticed right away she had her glasses off and her eyes were red. Had she been crying? Why would she be crying she's the one that walked away from them?

"What do you want, Andy?" Her voice broke his heart but confused him too. Why was she upset? They came to surprise her. She was the one that left them standing there and to his recollection he didn't say or do anything wrong this time.

Taking a few more deep breaths trying to calm himself down then before he could stop it from coming out he heard himself quietly say "you…I...I mean" he let go of one of the boys hands to nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Desperately trying to save himself he said, "I mean I want you to talk to me and go shopping with us." He looked down at the boys hiding behind his legs. Feeling even more terrible now, he was handling this all wrong. He was messing up with Sharon and now he was scaring his grandkids. Provenza was right he was an idiot. Trying to fix it with the boys at least Andy bent down and hugged the boys "I'm sorry if I scared you I only use that voice to try and get through to stubborn, thickheaded and completely infuriating people." He didn't want them scared of him so he tried to lighten the situation by saying "It means Sharon is being silly and we want her to come with us to help pick out something pretty for Nicole right?" Andy smiled as the two heads nodded a yes and were happy again.

"Is everything alright Sharon I heard banging?" Rusty ask from behind her.

"Rusty" the two little boys called out together and ran to hug him. Rusty had come with on outings when Andy had the boys and they adored him.

Andy looked at Sharon he knew she wasn't ready to speak at all. So Andy stood up and said "hey Kid yeah everything fine. You know I'm sure you have some cookies hidden in the kitchen you think Sharon doesn't know about. Do you think you could share a few with these two guys?"

Rusty looked questionably back and forth from Flynn to Sharon. Then rolled his eyes oh geez they're at it again he thought. What was it going to take for Sharon to see that the Lieutenant really cared about her? "Oh yeah sure come on little rug-rats" with that the boys happily followed Rusty to the kitchen.

He knew that Sharon was just waiting for the boys to be out of eyesight before laying into him. So as she spun back to Andy in a huff he grabbed Sharon's hand and before she could her yell at him he gave it a gentle yank to pull her out the doorway. He just wanted to talk to her alone for a change. But he must have pulled a little too hard or she was off balance already because it caused her to colliding up against Andy's chest. For just a second it was a nice feeling but she jumped away like she didn't want to be near him. It hurt how fast she disconnected with him. She quickly pulled her hand out of his grip "Andy what are you doing?" He could see her searching his eyes not sure what she was looking for. Maybe she could see the hurt she put in there but probably not. He was trying to act like what she just did didn't affect him. He reached around her and closed the door.

"You said yesterday you wanted to talk well we're going to talk. Now!" Andy said firmly as he pulled out his phone, he was done with this. They were settling it now like it or not whether they ended up as friends or not. He sent Rusty a quick text saying they were going on a walk and asked if he would be ok watching the boys.

"But the boys?" She asked as she looked at the closed door behind her.

"They'll be fine I sent the Kid a text saying we're going on a short walk." Andy started to nudge her along knowing she wouldn't go willingly.

Refusing it budge she countered back with "Andy, I don't even have my glasses."

Man she was so adorable when she was trying to get out of doing something she didn't want to do. Nope he wasn't let her out of this "you don't need them to walk and talk. We're not going that far. Now move!" Andy said in a I'm tired of your excuses kind of voice.

"What about _her_?" Andy could feel the cold coming off the sound of Sharon's words and it gave him a chill.

* * *

_**Sorry that Andy's chapters are getting longer and longer. He has a lot to say about Sharon. :) Well, he does in my head anyways. lol**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites you all are amazing! **

**I greatly appreciated them all! I am sorry I'm so bad at updating. Just didn't like this chapter and kept rewriting "the talk." Hoping I'm passed all that.**

**Thanks to all those who are still reading my story.**

_Disclaimer again I sadly own nothing of Major Crimes_.

* * *

Sharon's POV

Sharon did a full body stretch in bed as she was slowly waking up. She turned to look at the clock it was a few minutes before it was set to go off. As per normal for her to wake up just before her alarm clock was set for but this morning she felt so well rested. Slipping out of bed she stretched again rolling her head and flexing her shoulders. She can't remember feeling this rested and ready to face the day. Jumping into the shower and doing her morning routine then got dressed for work.

Sharon put on her black blazer over her deep purple dress that she hadn't worn it in a long time. She hadn't felt like wearing it, for some reason it always reminded her of Andy. He would seem to know when she was wearing purple and because he looked so good in purple. Now as she was thinking back, yes he must be matching her on purpose. Wow how had she missed so much and what else was she missing. She was too focused on her job and family, internalizing so much that she didn't spend anytime seeing what was going on right in front of her. She felt a bit selfish she thought by keeping her guard up it was stopping her from being hurt but she was also shutting out so many people out. Well that's going to change she thought as she looked in the mirror. She was willing to work on that. It would be hard probably one of the hardest things she's done in a long time. Even harder then taking over Major Crimes and that was, well she didn't want to think about how hard that really was on her. Looking in the mirror again she might be trying too hard today. Sharon always liked to look nice but it had been awhile since she was dressing to try and get someone's attention then more for herself. She finished off her outfit by slipping on her favorite black high heels. They were her favorite because they made her feel like her legs looked just a little bit longer.

She actually felt happy she hadn't felt like that in so long. Sure Rusty made her happy but he was also a teenager and a handful sometimes and most certainly didn't want to hang out all the time with his mom as he now called her. Which made her extremely happy but how to explain that it was a different kind of happy. She had to attribute her good mood on a Monday morning to having the best sleep she had in weeks, no months, no it had to be years. Yes years she was sure it was years since she had slept so deep and for so long. Ok she did have to admit her mood and her getting sleep all had to do with a certain person.

Leaving her bedroom Sharon sat at her desk in her condo to collect all the paperwork she needed to head into work. She absently ran her fingers through her hair as her mind kept drifting back to Andy. She couldn't help smiling thinking back over the weekend well that was after the talk or as she would call it an argument they had Friday after he showed up at her condo. If she thought her emotions had been on a roller coaster ride before that was nothing compare to _their talk._ She thought about how her weekend turned out and how close it came to not happening. "Sharon you are such an idiot" she said out loud somewhat jokingly. Happy that Rusty had headed out to work already. So he didn't think she was crazier then he already thought she was.

It all started when Andy brought the grandkids to surprise her. She was beyond mad and the jealousy running through her burned so badly that she physically didn't think she could take it. When Andy pounded on her door then he had the gall to pull her out of her own home. She was off balance and fell into his chest. She just wanted to stay there he felt solid, strong and strength to her. Everything she was not at the moment but she jumped back because that feeling just brought up the heat inside of her and mixed with the anger and jealousy it was a fire that was so consuming her it was probably shooting out her eyes. Surprisingly Andy wasn't turned to ashes when she glared at him.

When Andy commanded her to move. It brought out more of the stubbornness and anger that was already boiling up in her and it caused her to loss control then she blurted out. "What about _her_?" She let out a moan her eyes widen oh dear god did she just say that out loud?

Andy just stared at her looking confused "what are you taking about?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing, forget I said anything" Sharon said in more of a growl as she turned to go back inside her door.

Andy had taken a step in front of her to stop her retreat and leaned back against her door refusing to let her escape inside as he forced out through gritted teeth "oh no Sharon it's all coming out now. There's been something going on with you lately. You've distanced yourself from me and won't talk to me. We haven't had a civil conversation in weeks. Then you called when you knew I wouldn't answer my phone and left a message saying you miss me and you want to talk. So we are doing this now. So move" as he pointed down the hallway towards the elevators.

"Fine, I'll go with you but I don't feel like talking about anything right now." She said in a huff that she almost felt like stomping her foot in frustration. How could he possible want to talk now with his girlfriend or whatever she was to him waiting in his car? With her arms crossed in front of her she let Andy maneuver her without actually touching her to move somewhat unwillingly to the elevators. She knew that he wouldn't physically stop her if she wanted to go back inside her condo. Andy would never do anything like that but the look of determination on his face helped dissolve some of her anger but not much. Sharon then lead him out through the back of the lobby to the common area of her building she was happy to see there wasn't anyone around, there really wouldn't be early on a Friday. She stopped in front of a near by bench but didn't sit down. Andy stopped in front of her watching her. It turned into a stare down they both just stood there neither willing to give in and talk nor move.

Sharon did want to talk but she was still so mad and more so she was hurt and she knew it was no fault but her own. All she could think about was Andy and his grandkids spending time with that...that girl. Fine she'd let him have his way the sooner she'd let him talk the sooner they all could leave her alone. So she decided to bring Andy to an area she thought would be quiet this time of day. Here they now stood both with their arms crossed, her glaring and him waiting impatiently it seemed to her.

Sharon refused to talk. She kept her arms folded across her chest to mostly help hold herself together but she hoped it looked more defiant then helpless. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt not her usual power suits and didn't like not having a jacket on. There was no armor to hide behind and since she didn't have on glasses either she felt somewhat exposed. So she just stood doing what she did best, glaring at Andy.

After what seemed like forever Andy spoke first "is this considered a stalemate Sharon? We both are too stubborn to give in though I suppose I could let you have your way like always." She looked at him shocked then taken back at what he said. "Yes, Sharon you always win and you're always right and you know it." She could see and hear the frustration he was feeling because she was feeling it too. In the back of her mind she knew that everything he was saying was true but it was hard to hear it from Andy. "I'm not sure exactly what I did but our friendship is just one more thing I've screwed up in my life." Seeing the hurt in his eyes she eased up on her glaring at him. "Ok fine I get it, your fine I'm fine we are all just damn fine." Andy finished saying as he ran his hand along the back of his neck and walked a few steps away from her.

His voice sound defeated and after hearing him she hung her head down looking at her feet thinking she really wasn't fine at all. Sharon was embarrassed by the jealousy she was feeling and didn't want to let it show to Andy. The more she thought about Andy with that girl the more it raged in her so much so she threw out the question she asked earlier before she could think "so really what about _her_?" Rolling her eyes at herself what was she doing? When had she lost all control of her mouth. She was starting to act like Andy saying things before thinking about them.

She watched Andy stop and slowly turn back towards her "what are you talking about? More like who are you talking about?"

She lifted her head higher and looked at him. Sharon didn't like being without her glasses she liked the barrier they created. Knowing she had no chance at getting them she looked down at the ground. Growing more angry as he pretended not to know who she was talking about her voice expressing most of that anger "really Andy do I have to spell it out for you?" He stood there just looking at her when Sharon got no reaction to her question she added in an ice cold tone "ok fine the _her _I'm referring to is the girl who is probably as mad at you as I am right now. The one who I heard giggling when you called me earlier, you know the one you have waiting in your car right now." He continued to stand there almost as he was in a daze staring at her with a confused look so she continued "oh come on Andy you know the one, the young cute blonde with the fake...um...fake...tan Miss Cindi as Lt. Provenza calls her."

"Wait? What? Who?" Andy stammered out. "Wait a minute here, Sharon are you jealous of that girl?" She heard the surprise and a bit of awe in Andy's voice.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can't we just agree to be friends. No don't" she said sternly and held her hand up as he was about to try and say something. "You can date whoever you want to and we can be friends like before this all started. You've been there for me over the last few years Andy, that means a lot to me and I don't want to lose that." Sharon sat down on the bench all this was exhausting her.

Andy sat down on the far side of the bench. She assumed it was to keep as far away from her as possible but still explain his relationship with Cindi. "Sharon there is no one in my car I alone brought the boys here to cheer you up. It was them giggling in the back seat they were excited to be surprising you and they were just happy to see you again. I used the excuse of you leaving your scarf at my place and me wanting to return it to you to come over and surprise you. You wanted to be friends and friends go shopping together. I didn't think it would turn out this bad." Andy stood up it was now his turn to pace "you haven't seen my grandsons in awhile. They adore you I thought you adored them too and after the crappy case we just had I thought you would like it. You know forget about your troubles for awhile and go have some fun." Andy went quiet. She had her hands in her lap and was nervously playing with her fingernails. It was a habit she couldn't break herself of. Though she was listening to everything he was saying but couldn't bring herself to talk.

After a few minutes of silence Andy spoke again she could hear the sadness in his voice "wow Sharon I'm sorry I guess I was completely off on this I'll take the boys shopping on my own. You did say you had a busy day." She looked away from her hands enough to see him take a few steps towards her building but then turned around to her, he threw his hands up as in admitting defeat "so here." He came to her stopping in front of her and roughly pulled her scarf out of his jacket pocket. "Here's your scarf that you left at my place. I should have brought it to you sooner but I was kind of holding on to it. It holds some good memories for me but it's yours and it's lost it's smell of you. That's what I like most about it anyways."

The scarf hung there between them drifting in the breeze for what felt hours but was truly a few seconds before Andy let it fall in her lap then quietly said "you obviously aren't willing to believe me let alone trust me. Should I go up and get the boys or would it be easier if you sent Rusty down with them? I don't want them coming down all that way by themselves." The pain she heard in the sound of his voice was ripping her apart. "Fine I'll go" was all she heard when she didn't answer he turned to walk into the building to go get his grandkids.

Her heart was breaking here she was ruining everything they had. He was trying to talk to her he started off being patient and like always her pride and stubbornness to keep her walls up and wouldn't let him in. She was pushing him to leave just like she did with Jack, most of her friendships, an attempt by colleagues at work to get to know her and even a relationship or two she attempted to have so many years ago she was always the common denominator in them all. Why not just finish this one off too that's what your good at Sharon seeing things to the end as she once told Lt. Provenza. She stood up and he stopped walking and as she passed him Sharon stopped, held out the scarf without really looking at Andy she placed it in his hand and in a tone so void of emotion it made her feel completely empty "you can keep it or give it to her" turning to walk away saying and added "I'll send Rusty down with the..."

Before she got two steps away she felt a vise grip around her wrist "Damn it Sharon" was all she heard as she was spun around the arm he has holding was bent back behind her back not painfully but unmovable. Andy had turned her completely around and now she was pinned up against him. Her chest was heaving against his from breathing hard though she wasn't sure if it was from anger or anticipation of what he was going to do next. "You are the most infuriating women I have ever meet." The next thing she knew Andy was kissing her. She felt him let go of her arm that had her pinned to him. She was able to move away from him but she didn't want to. Then his hands were wrapped in her hair as if to hold her there but there was no need for that she wasn't going anywhere. She had dreamt of this moment for so long. Though none of her dreams ever went like this. This moment right now was better then any of her dreams. My god this man could kiss. Her brain was screaming at her to stop but her heart, well her heart felt like it was pounding right out her chest. It had been so long since she had felt like this. She felt wanted.

They both pulled back to gather a bit of air but the separation didn't last long Sharon's arms went around Andy's neck and pulled him back into another kiss which quickly deepened causing her to moan. When they parted this time she took a step back and sadly said "I'm sorry Andy, I'm no good at this."

He gave her the lopsided smile that made her tingle all the way down to her toes. He held out his hand to her. Her fingers were touching her mouth as she could still feel his lips on hers. She slowly lowered hers hand and put it in his outstretched hand. Looking from their joined hands to her eyes she could see how dark his eyes were. "Not good at what? Talking about your feelings ya maybe but kissing I'd say your very good at that" then he winked at her.

Oh she missed his humor, she rolled her eyes at him. He just gave her that boyish I'm innocent you can't be mad at me look. Causing her to break out in a laugh. It was a full-blown belly laugh. She missed laughing with him and now that it started she couldn't stop. She let out a snort then felt Andy pull her back to him she was trying to control herself. It must be everything she had pent in her coming out and Andy just held her and let her.

Andy was holding her so tight that she could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ran his fingers through her hair once more. "I have always wanted to do that" then he reached for his phone.

"It didn't ring?" She asked him.

"Didn't want to be interrupted" Andy answered with a impish smile.

Sharon watched him as he read the text he received. The smile broaden on his face then he laughed and handed her the phone. As she read it her eyes got wide "Rusty!"

Andy repeated it to her "_the boys are bored and the Kid told me to hurry up and just kiss you_. So who am I to argue with that" as he leaned in and gave her a quick but tender kiss. "Look Sharon we don't have to talk about everything now I know you like to make deals so can we make a deal to keep talking and you don't shut me out? I don't think I can take that again. We can set up a time and a more private place to hash this all out when we have more time to talk?"

"Yes I agree with that our communication has been poor lately. I promise not to let that happen anymore. I would like to be friends again and see where else that can lead us. But I'm worried too can we take this slow." Sharon asked him as she ran her hand down his chest. Thinking she always wanted to do that made her smile.

"Oh do you mean actually going on real date?" Andy said jokingly to her.

Sharon was surprised on how natural it felt talking to Andy again and how strange but nice it felt to be in his arms. She didn't think that would ever happen. "Yes perhaps going on a date that we both know is an actually date would great. So friends again?"

"Friends always of course and hopefully more." Andy said as he held her hand and led her back into her building.

As they were walking from the elevators to her door Sharon was thinking that she would probably never admit this to anyone ever. But she had sometimes always secretly wished that there would be someone, some man willingly enough to take charge for a change. She had been in charge of everything in her life for most of her entire life Jack never took charge, half the time he wasn't around to do anything. Oh she liked to be the boss, she worked hard to get where she was at and she liked giving orders but sometimes it would be a bit less stressful to let someone else run things once in awhile. Though she has never run across a man neither brave enough or wanting to take control from her. Andy might just be the man to do it. She squeezed the hand he was holding it felt nice to just walk and hold hands. Such a innocent but meaningful. As they came up to her Andy stopped her by pulling back on their joined hands. She turned to him smiling."Yes?"

"Maybe one last kiss before back to reality?" Andy asked her, he sounded a bit shy and that made her laugh.

"I'm not sure that what friends do. But I don't care." As she leaned into him and their lips meet again they said in unison "much better then any dream." Again together they both said "what?"

Just then the door flew open and the boys came running out saying "can we please go shopping now?" Sharon tried to subtly step away from Andy. But she saw the smirk on Rusty's face and she knew she wasn't going to live this down any time soon.

Andy let go of Sharon hand and scooped up one of the boys "I say let's go but only if Sharon and Rusty agree to come with." With that Rusty got talked into going with cause he couldn't say no to such adorable faces. It was Sharon's turn to smirk at Rusty.

Andy offered to bring coffee for her to the office on Monday morning but Sharon insisted she'd do it to pay Andy back for surprising her with his grandchildren. Also she told him she needed to make it up to the team for acting like the Wicked Witch lately so she'd bring in the coffee and breakfast for them all. So that's how she ended up at the coffee shop. She had been standing in line minding her own business. Her mind was actually drifting back to the great weekend she had had with Rusty, Andy and his grandkids. Because of her daydreaming she wasn't paying that much attention on what was going on around her like she usually would.

Standing in the slow moving line what seemed like a simple argument erupted into a full domestic dispute. Sharon had heard the loud voices behind her but she was mostly ignoring them lost in her own thoughts. That was until she heard what sounded like a hard slap. She slowly turned to look over her shoulder to see a petite size women holding a hand up to her face Sharon could see the blood dripping from the woman's lip. Just as she was about to say something the rather large man that the young woman was arguing with balled up his fist and hit the women again this time the hit dropped her.

Sharon wanted to make sure the women was ok but she wanted to get the angry man in custody first before he could hurt the poor girl again. So she yelled out for someone to call 911. Then look up at the assailant glaring over her glasses and pushed her trench-coat to the side to show him her badge on her belt and firmly said in her Darth Raydor voice "LAPD your under arrest for assault. I need you to turn around and put your hands behind back." Sharon watched his eyes change they became so dark it was like looking into nothing there at all. It was so cold, a look that sent shiver down her spine. As she was pulling her gun out of the holster on her hip the man smiled at her. It was a dark evil smile that made her chest tighten, she had never seen such frighting look before and she had dealt with some horrible killers in her career. Just as her gun cleared the holster he lunged at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites they are all it's amazing and I greatly appreciate them all!  
**

**Thanks to all those who are still reading my story. **

**_What_ _a_ _Major Crimes finale like Stroh or not he's a worthy adversary to our Captain Raydor!_**

_Disclaimer: again I sadly own nothing of Major Crimes_.

* * *

Andy POV

Andy jumped out of bed it was still early but he was anxious to get to the office. This was the first time in a long while that he was looking forward to going to work. He had slept great. He reached his arms up to the ceiling and twisted back and forth to stretch out the kinks in his back. He then went to grab a shower. As he came out of the bathroom his alarm clock started buzzing. He usually is tossing and turning when his clock goes off and wanting ten minutes or more. Not already out of the shower preparing to get ready for the day.

Andy picked out a light purple shirt paired with a dark purple tie. He had a feeling Sharon would be wearing purple today. It had been a weeks since he had seen her in the color. He did always like her in purple thinking about her in that color made him smile as he straighten his tie in the mirror. He wore a black tailored suit and to go with it he topped it off with black and purple stripped suspenders. He had taken up wearing suspenders lately cause he thought they were a classic look a throw back to the good old days. Andy thought Sharon might just be catching on to him trying to match her. Well lately he had been trying not to but still the last time in her office she actually looked like she was paying attention to his clothes. She was usually as always too wrapped up in a case, dealing with the lovely Asst. Chief Taylor or concerned about Rusty, Emily, and Ricky or the problems Jack was causing her. Not that he could blame her she had a lot to deal with why out looking for something that wasn't a problem to her. With Andy trying to color-coordinate with Sharon it sweeten the whole deal that it drove Provenza crazy was just an added bonus.

Andy got to the office early since he woke up earlier then normal and because he didn't need to stop for coffee. There was no one in the Murder Room yet. So he had a chance to relax and prepare for the day. Moving past Provenza's desk Andy smiled as he rearranged a few items, switching the coin jar and the wind-up chatty teeth around. He knew his grumpy partner would notice right away cause he was very peculiar about the items on his desk actually the guy was peculiar about his entire desk. There was no way his partner could get to him today he was sure of that. He walked towards his desk then Flynn stopped and looked into the Captain's office window. The last time he was in there did not bring back good memories. Andy had let his jealousy take over. They didn't call him a hothead for nothing. He peered into the back area over towards the table in her office. He noticed only the roses were still there. Turning away he took the last few steps to his desk, sat down and kicked back in his chair stretching his legs out in front of him. Andy wondered if Sharon had taken the other cheesy items home. Nope he wasn't going to think about the moron who sent the stupid stuff to her ruin his good mood.

Since it was so quiet around him, which was unusual around the place his mind wondered back to Sharon. Andy stretched his arms over his head, folded them behind his neck and crossed his ankles he couldn't help smiling as his mind drifted back over the weekend. Boy was he glad there was nobody in yet especially Provenza cause he probably looked like fool sitting there smiling to himself. Man oh man could that woman drive him crazy but he really wouldn't want her any other way.

Thinking back over the weekend he had almost let her walk away. They were certainly two stubborn people all right. It all started when he had the great idea to surprise her with his grandkids. He wanted to bring them over to help Sharon feel better after a crappy case but he had ulterior motives for doing it. There was no way he was letting that idiot Bill show him up. Andy had a few secret weapons and he used them Friday. He had thought it was a great idea until he got there and it all went to hell. Andy was so furious by the time he banged his fist on Sharon's door. He didn't want to scare the boys with his actions but he wasn't letting her get her get away with the way she left the boys. She can dismiss him and treat him that way but she had always been great with the boys. After Sharon had opened her door he basically pulled her out of her home and accidentally right into his chest. They had collided a bit hard and too briefly because she jumped away from him so fast it was like she was offended by his touch. That reaction really hurt him and made him madder still. For he liked the way she felt up against him. Even for that brief moment he could feel how soft she was but how hard she was trying to stay strong in front of him. Andy was surprised that Sharon hadn't smited him down to ciders with her Darth Raydor glare. She could have frozen him to the core with her ice-cold tone if it wasn't for him already being heated up how beautiful she looked and how mad she made him.

Andy used his best forcefully tone and told her to move. He knew she wouldn't listen to him. When had she ever listened to do him he thought? But he was shocked when she partially yelled out "What about _her_?" He watched her face look as shocked as he was.

Andy said in a confused voice "what are you taking about?"

He could tell she was trying to backtrack what she had just blurted out when she in a growl yes he thought she growled at him "nothing absolutely nothing, forget I said anything." Then she turned to go inside.

Great she was mad at him well he was mad at her too. They both could play this game so Andy took a step towards her door and leaned against it blocking her way in. He was trying to act casual though he was feeling anything but. Andy said with a sneer on his face "oh no Sharon it's all coming out now. There's been something going on with you lately. You've distanced yourself from me and won't talk to me. We haven't had a civil conversation in weeks. Then you called when you knew I wouldn't answer my phone and left a message saying you miss me and you want to talk. So we are doing this now. So move" as he pointed down the hallway towards the elevators.

"Fine, I'll go with you but I don't feel like talking about anything right now." Sharon said rather gruffly at him like when he heard about _I must go first_ she used on Asst. Chief Johnson. It was as if she was mad at not getting her way Andy could almost picture her stomping her foot at him. He knew she'd shoot him if she knew what he was thinking and that was she was adorable while she was throwing a fit.

He watched Sharon cross her arms it was in the way she does to protect herself he knew but she let Andy escort her along to the elevators. He didn't touch her for two reasons. First off he could tell even a hand on her shoulder would set her off and secondly he knew if he touched her he would want to pull her against him and not let go. If she insisted on going back inside her Condo he would let her go. He couldn't and wouldn't stop her but he was hoping she would go somewhat willingly to talk with him. He was a little relived when she lead him out of the elevators to an outside area in the back of her building. It was a nice quiet place with nobody around on an early Friday. Andy watched as she stood by a bench he could tell she wasn't going to sit-down that would mean she was willing to sit and talk. So he stood in front of her watching her to see if she gave any indication that she'd be willing to start this off. It turned into a stare down they both just stood there neither willing to give in and talk nor move.

Andy wanted to talk but inside he was really hoping that she'd open up to him and tell him what was bothering her for so long. He had no idea what had caused this riff between the two of them. Now he knew why he was upset with her. He didn't like the thought of her dating Bill or her seeing any other guy that wasn't him for that matter. He knew he had no right to feel this way but he couldn't help himself. As she stood there with her arms crossed defiantly, he wondered if she knew that her stance just enhanced her breasts through her t-shirt all that much more. It was very distracting but Andy was doing his best to keep his eyes on hers. He also knew she was a bit uncomfortable without more covering her it was hard to hide behind her wall without a coat or jacket. Quickly looking back up to her eyes Sharon was using her glare on him which to be honest didn't have the same intensity when she didn't have her glasses on. He hardly ever got to see her without them though she was very sexy with them on. Without them he could see her eyes that much better and right now he was surprised they weren't glowing red with fire. Though they were a deep emerald green and beautiful as always. Andy would like to see them a soft moss green again but that was only when she wasn't mad at him and that had been a long time ago.

After waiting for what seemed like forever for her to say anything even yell at him Andy decided to speak first "is this considered a stalemate Sharon? We both are too stubborn to give in though I suppose I could let you have your way like always." He knew he shouldn't say that when he saw the shocked look on her face but he let his frustration take a hold of him. "Yes, Sharon you always win and you're always right and you know it." Andy could see she was frustrated at him too but he didn't let that stop him. When had he ever learned to keep his mouth shut when he should anyways? "I'm not sure exactly what I did but our friendship is just one more thing I've screwed up in my life." It was killing him to see her just standing there not saying anything. She was just watching him now not glaring so he thought he was getting through that thick beautiful head of hers at first but still there was nothing from her. "Ok fine I get it, your fine I'm fine we are all just damn fine." Andy was done trying he would just have to accept what they are even if he didn't know what that was. He ran his hand along the back of his neck and forced himself to walk away from her.

"So really what about _her_?" Hearing that and the way Sharon had seemingly hissed it out again it made Andy stop his steps.

There was that question again, what was she talking about. Andy slowly turned back around towards her and asked the question that was running through his mind. "What are you talking about? More like who are you talking about?"

He could almost feel the anger she was expressing as she said "really Andy do I have to spell it out for you?" It was his turn to stand there not speaking cause he really had no idea what she was talking about. Andy was glad she continued maybe she'd explain why she was so mad at him "ok fine the _her _I'm referring to is the girl who is probably as mad at you as I am right now. The one who I heard giggling when you called me earlier, you know the one you have waiting in your car right now." He saw her looking at him as if he was suppose to acknowledge what she was saying but he still had no clue "oh come on Andy you know the one, the young cute blonde with the fake...um...fake...tan Miss Cindi as Lt. Provenza calls her."

It was always amazing to Andy how she could turn her voice into a weapon she didn't need to use harsh words to hurt it was all in the tone of her voice. She's only used it on suspects since after her first year of taken over Major Crimes until lately it had been used on him. The chill Andy was feeling he knew was from her tone not the cool air. "Wait? What? Who?" Andy stammered out. Then it hit him, no it can't be Provenza was right all along. "Wait a minute here, Sharon are you jealous of that girl?" Andy's voice tried to hide the surprise and the bit of happiness in his voice. If she was jealous of that simple girl it must mean she cared a little right?

"I don't want to talk about it. Can't we just agree to be friends." Andy tried to tell her always and that she had nobody to be jealous of but she stopped him before he could by holding her hand up and tensely said "no don't." He closed his mouth and let her go on "you can date whoever you want to and we can be friends like before this all started. You've been there for me over the last few years Andy, that means a lot to me and I don't want to lose that." His eyes followed her as she sat down on the bench that was nearby them, to him she looked drained.

Andy sat down on the bench but was careful not to sit too close to her because he was worried he would want to comfort her and he knew she wasn't ready for that yet. He calmly as possible said "Sharon there is no one in my car I alone brought the boys here to cheer you up. It was them giggling in the back seat they were excited to be surprising you and they were just happy to see you again. I used the excuse of you leaving your scarf at my place and me wanting to return it to you to come over and surprise you. You wanted to be friends and friends go shopping together. I didn't think it would turn out this bad." Andy stood up he needed an escape for his pent-up energy so he started pacing like Sharon sometimes does when she's working out a problem again lately that was about him. "You haven't seen my grandsons in awhile. They adore you I thought you adored them too and after the crappy case we just had I thought you would like it. You know forget about your troubles for awhile and go have some fun." Andy looked down at Sharon as he went quiet. She was nervously playing with her fingernails. Andy knew it was another of her tells she had no pockets to hide her hands in well that she could get them in anyways. She was so focused on her fingers he didn't think she was paying any attention to anything he was saying. He paced back and forth a few more times giving her a chance to say something anything at all.

When he realized she wasn't going to talk after a few minutes of silence Andy spoke again "wow Sharon I'm sorry I guess I was completely off on this I'll take the boys shopping on my own. You did say you had a busy day." How could he have been so wrong he really thought his grandkids would help her out of this funk she was in? It must be him then maybe she did like flowers, chocolates and Bill better. It was time he admitted any chance for something more he had with her was over. Andy turned away and headed to the doors. He threw his hands up with disgust at himself but then he stopped and walked back over to her "so here." As he came to a stop in front of her he yanked the scarf out of his pocket. "Here's your scarf that you left at my place. I should have brought it to you sooner but I was kind of holding on to it. It holds some good memories for me but it's yours and it's lost it's smell of you. That's what I like most about it anyways." He didn't want to give it back but he wanted to prove that she really did leave something and he wasn't lying. Though he wanted to keep the silk scarf to remember the better times they had together, it was Sharon's and it would better not to have it near him.

He held it out to her but she hadn't looked up at him for all he knew she didn't even know he was still there. He knew she was hiding back behind the wall she constructed and if that's where she wanted to stay there was nothing he could do. He had tried his best maybe Bill would have better luck. The scarf hung there between them drifting in the breeze for what felt hours but was truly a few seconds before Andy let it fall in her lap then quietly said "you obviously aren't willing to believe me let alone trust me. Should I go up and get the boys or would it be easier if you sent Rusty down with them? I don't want them coming down all that way by themselves." Still getting nothing from her he sadly said as his heart was breaking "fine, I'll go" he turned and walked to the building to go get his boys.

Andy heard movement behind him with the little hope left in him he stopped to see if she'd finally had something to say. Sharon came up to him just long enough to hold out her scarf he just gave back to her. Andy noticed she wouldn't look him in the eye this wasn't going to be good he knew that and she placed it in his hand "you can keep it or give it to her" it was said in a tone so void of emotion it made him furious that she could shut down like that then she turned to walk away and added "I'll send Rusty down with your..."

Oh no he wasn't going to let her keep getting away with shutting him out if she didn't feel anything she wouldn't be so mad. So he decided to put his theory to the a test. He didn't let her get more then two steps away before he grabbed her wrist in a firm hold and growled back at her like she did earlier "damn it Sharon." Then he spun her around towards him and used the arm he has holding to twist behind her back. He knew it wasn't hurting her it was just to keep her still. Andy had completely turned her around and pinned up against his chest. It felt good as he felt her chest up against his. Flynn knew she was livid at him because of the way she was breathing hard. Andy was sure it was for what he just did but he had her here he might as well finish it since he was probably about to get fired anyway. The sensation of her chest rubbing up against his as she took each deep breath was almost to much for him. "You are the most infuriating women I have ever meet." The next thing Andy knew he was kissing her. He let go of her arm so Sharon knew she could stop this anytime by walking away. When she didn't pull away he wrapped his hands in her hair. He wanted her to know he wanted her to stay but only if that's what she wanted. This was so much better then Andy could ever dreamt of and he had some pretty darn good dreams about kissing her. Oh man could this woman kiss. Andy wanted her to feel through the kiss how much he wanted her.

When they separated for the need of air Andy was preparing himself to be yelled at again but the separation didn't last long. Andy was quite happy when instead of being fired Sharon's arms went around his neck and pulled him back into another kiss which Andy quickly deepened causing her to moan. That sound shot heat right through his entire body. When they parted again she took a step back and looked sadly up at him and quietly said "I'm sorry Andy, I'm not good at this."

He knew she was talking about opening herself up personally but it was a perfect chance to ease the tension that was hanging between them for so long. He gave her a lopsided smile and he held out his hand to her. Andy watched her eyes, they were now a soft green at least they weren't throwing daggers at him. His eyes then traveled down to her lips where she was holding her fingers up against them. He figured she was probably still in shock about what just happened. She slowly lowered her hand and put it in his outstretched one. Sharon's hand looked so small in his but they fit together perfectly he thought. "Not good at what? Talking about your feelings ya maybe but kissing I'd say your very good at that" he couldn't help himself and winked at her.

Sharon rolled her eyes at him when he just gave her a bashful please don't be mad at me look it caused her to break out in a laugh. It was a full-blown belly laugh. Oh how he missed her laugh he noticed she couldn't seem to stop. When she let out a snort Andy pull her back to him to give her a chance to pull herself together and because he wanted to hold her. He knew she had been holding so much in at least it was all coming out with laughter. Andy just held her to let her know he was there to support her and she could let it out.

Andy was holding her tight against him and jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Before he answered it he pulled back some and she looked so beautiful that he couldn't resist so he ran his fingers through her hair once more. "I have always wanted to do that." It was as thick and as soft as he dreamed her hair would be then he reached for his phone.

"It didn't ring?" She asked him.

"Didn't want to be interrupted" Andy answered with a goofy smile.

Andy was smiling as he read the text he knew Sharon was curious when his smile got bigger and turned into a full out laugh so he handed her the phone. It was his turn to watch her as she read it her eyes got wide "Rusty!" She cried out looking embarrassed.

Andy repeated the best part back to her "_the boys are bored and the Kid told me to hurry up and just kiss you_ so who am I to argue with that." He didn't need Rusty to tell him to kiss her he'd be more then happy to do it again. He leaned in and gave her a quick but tender kiss. Andy didn't want to scare her off again or have her hide behind her walls and shut back down but he wanted to let her know that she could set the pace of what ever this was. "Look Sharon we don't have to talk about everything now I know you like to make deals so can we make a deal to keep talking and you don't shut me out? I don't think I can take that again. We can set up a time and a more private place to hash this all out when we have more time to talk?" He was hoping she would trust him again.

"Yes I agree with that our communication has been poor lately. I promise not to let that happen anymore. I would like to be friends again and see where else that can lead us. But I'm worried too can we take this slow." Sharon asked him as she ran her hand down his chest smiling. Did she have any idea what that did to him? But he was used to holding back when Sharon was near him.

"Oh do you mean actually going on real date?" Andy said jokingly to her hoping to keep the moment light. Andy liked how easy it was talking to Sharon again and she seemed to feel the same way. He liked how she felt in his arms and how natural her hand felt in his. He didn't think this would ever happen.

Sharon smiled at him "Yes perhaps going on a date that we both know is an actually date would great. So friends again?"

"Friends always of course and hopefully more." Andy said as he held her hand and led her back into her building.

Andy could tell Sharon was deep in thought as they were walking from the elevators to her door. He assumed it about good things and not about writing him up or firing him since his boss was still smiling and she was still has a hold of his hand. As they came up to her door Andy stopped her by pulling back on their joined hands. She turned to him smiling."Yes?"

"Maybe one last kiss before back to reality?" Andy asked her though he was not to sure of himself when she laughed.

"I'm not sure that what friends do. But I don't care." Then she leaned into him meeting their lips again. When the kiss ended they said in unison "much better then any dream." Again together they both said "what?"

Just then the door flew open and the boys came running out saying "can we please go shopping now?" Andy caught the slight movement as Sharon tried to step away from him and he absolutely caught the look Rusty gave her. It made Andy happy that Rusty wasn't against what was growing between Sharon and him. Andy knew it wouldn't be good for him if Rusty didn't like it. The Kid was smart and cared for Sharon and would want to see her happy. Andy wanted the chance to show him that he could be the one to do that. Also Andy was sure Rusty wouldn't let her live down anytime soon the fact that he caught her kissing her Lieutenant.

Andy let go of Sharon hand and scooped up one of the excited boys "I say let's go but only if Sharon and Rusty agree to come with." That was how Rusty got talked into going with them nobody could resist such adorable faces. Andy smiled as he watched Sharon return the smirk to Rusty.

Andy had offered to bring coffee for her to the office on Monday morning but Sharon insisted she'd do it to pay Andy back for surprising her with the boys. Also that she wanted to make it up to the team for, as she said acting like the Wicked Witch lately so she'd bring in the coffee and breakfast for them all. He tried to tell her it wasn't necessary but she insisted and of course she got her way. That's how Andy ended up waiting at the office for her to show up. The team was all starting to meander into the office. He was sure she'd be here by now. Sharon was always in the office before any of them and this morning she would have wanted to be there to give them their coffees.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you for the reviews and a special thank you for my loyal reviewers so very nice of you. Thank you for the follows and favorites it's amazing and I greatly appreciate them all!**_

I hope your still liking my story. I had revamped the last few chapters to add "the talk and the kiss cuz many were asking for Shandy to talk oh and to kiss. Well me, I was happy to continue with the angst. But I agree they needed to have a small talk finally and especially before the drama of the next few chapters.

_**Warning:** This chapter has a bit violence. I don't think it's to an extreme but wanted to mention it so if it's not your thing I suppose you could skip the last few paragraphs? Maybe? I don't think it's nothing that couldn't be on Major Crimes though. No worse then what Julio has done this season. Lol_

* * *

Sharon POV

Sharon was actually having a pretty good Monday morning which was very unusual for her lately, Monday's or any day of the week for that matter. She had told Andy that she wanted to stop to get coffee for the whole team to make up for how she had been acting lately. That's how she ended up at the coffee shop on this particular morning.

Standing in the long line, happy that she left early because she didn't like to be late and this could take awhile. Minding her own business, well actually she was daydreaming she'd have to admit to herself. Her mind had drifted back to the great weekend she had with Rusty, Andy and his grandkids. The great weekend they had after the not so great start to Friday but ended up be an amazing day. Once she let her guard down some, she let herself relax and release some control. Nobody would believe the control freak that she was let Andy Flynn take over. Surprisingly to her it wasn't a total disaster she thought causing her to smile. Rusty had finally confronted her on the subject of Andy. She knew it was coming after being caught practically in her Lieutenant's arms. She was proud at what a caring and protective young adult Rusty had become. Smiling as she remembered all the questions he had for her.

On Saturday Rusty asked her quietly as they were eating breakfast "how come Lieutenant Flynn hasn't been around? You two haven't gone to dinner and stuff or we haven't gone out with his grandkids and him? It's been a long time since we've all had fun like yesterday." He set down his fork, looked at her and asked seriously "Sharon, did you two have a fight?"

"Rusty it's been complicated there was miscommunication involved and we've both been very busy." Sharon knew this was coming, Rusty was very observant even if he acted like he wasn't most of the time.

"You both are always very busy but you also had time to go to dinners and stuff. You use to be like happy." He hesitated for a minute as her eyes closed and slowly opened as she looked at him again he knew he was pushing his luck with her. Bravely continuing "but lately you haven't and it's depressing. I mean really are you like depressed Sharon? Do you need to talk someone? You know I know someone who can help you" he said as he was trying to control the smirk on his face. They both knew that he saying exactly what she used to bug him about before he started seeing Dr. Joe.

"Haha very funny, no I'm fine." When Sharon saw Rusty's eyebrow shoot up in question she tried to sound more convincing. "No, really I am fine and by the way Andy and I are going out to dinner tonight. Happy?" She returned the smirk he gave her with a little head tilt that was all her own. Two can play at this game she thought.

Rusty let out gasp and pretended to be shocked "as in like a date, a real date? That the both of you know is a real date." He kept throwing out the word _real_ and was having a hard time not laughing.

"Yes Rusty a date, a real date." She took as sip of tea, paused a moment and in a serious flat voice said "though I'm not sure I can go since I'll have to stay home and take care of you since your obliviously not mature enough to be on your own mister." Sharon kept a straight face she wasn't going to let a teenager best her. She had a tremendous capacity for ingratitude and has been dealing with adolescents and teenagers for longer then Rusty had been on this earth.

At first Rusty's face dropped cause he thought she was really going to cancel her date with the Lieutenant to stay with him. It wouldn't be the first time she used him as an excuse true or not but quickly realized even with her face showing no emotion at all she was kidding with him. He didn't know how she did it but it must be the police Captain in her she could turn it on and off at a whim. "Alright you win and yes of course Sharon, you always win.

"Just be sure to remember that and we wouldn't have to continue to go through this all the time." She said with a laugh as she carried her dishes to the sink.

Rusty was happy to see her happy he liked it when she laughed. Sharon had done so much for him and for all the other people in her life even if they didn't know about it. Like Jack, her kids, other police officers in the LAPD and her team they would probably never know how much she sacrificed for all of them. Wanting to get the last word in Rusty said "well just make sure you tell me when your leaving, where you'll be and when you'll be home."

"Yes dad" Sharon said with a bit of a giggle it had been a while since she giggled. "Actually Andy invited you dinner and the movie too but I told him you had plans." She started backtracking when his face looked confused "you do have plans tonight right? You told me you were hanging out with work friends." When he was still quiet she got a bit worried "of course your welcome to come along. It's no problem at all."

He knew he had her there but did want her to stress out again so he admitted "no, no I'm fine, yes I do have plans today and tonight." Rusty knew that Sharon and Flynn were being honest in inviting him along they wouldn't mind and that affected him. His life was so different here, Sharon and the team really saved him. Not wanting to show how much it did get to him he casually said, "that's nice of the Lieutenant to invite me though. Please don't take this personal but I don't really want to hang out with like you two all the time. I see you both enough if you know what I mean and there's no way I'm playing third wheel on your first real date." He carried his plate to rinse it off in the sink adding quietly under his breath "even though you've been like dating for a year but whatever."

Sharon turned her head quickly to look at him and questioned "what was that?"

"Sharon I'm joking with you. Go have some fun don't worry about me I'll be busy with friends closer to my own age." Rusty laughed as he put his bowl in the dishwasher just as she had taught him way back when she first took him in long before he knew how good he had it with her. Then headed off smiling to his room.

Sharon's phone rang pulling her back to reality. Slipping it out of her pocket another good reason for her to like pockets she thought it was quick access to her phone. Always liking to answer it right away it could be a case or more importantly it could be one of her kids. Looking at who was calling then she answered with a smile "hello Andrea and here I'd thought you would have called hours ago."

"Oh I thought I'd let you sleep in after the busy weekend you had with a certain handsome Lieutenant." Andrea sounded like an excited school girl as if she was so anxious to ask her friend about a boy she liked. Both women were laughing now. Sharon was sure people in the coffee shop probably thought she was crazy but she was feeling so happy she didn't really care. "So have you seen him this morning? Was it awkward?" Andrea finally got out after finishing her giggling.

Sharon rolled her eyes and said "Andrea you are so horrible. No I haven't seen Andy, I haven't even made it to the office yet, I'm in line now to get coffee. Andy offered to stop for coffee this morning but I told him I wanted to do it. Coffee and breakfast might help me mend fences with the team for acting like the Wicked Witch lately and quite frankly Andrea I think I've scared them again" whispering that last part as if it was a secret.

The Asst. DA laughed again "well yes Sharon you have been a little off but it's good to frighting your little monkey's once in awhile to show them who's boss. You make a great Witched Witch of the West, you like it and you earned that title."

"Andrea did you call with a reason or was it to bug me about Andy and make fun of me?" Sharon questioned her friend.

Her friends tone turned serious "yes of course I called you for a reason it's about the case invoking...laughing again "oh ok no it was to bug you about that silver haired man you've been dating."

"We talked about this at lunch yesterday we aren't dating-dating and it's only been one real date anyways. That's not considered dating." Sharon was a little frustrated but she knew her friend was picking on her in a friendly way not to mean.

"Wait at lunch you said you guys were might meet up to watch a movie at your place. Even if you didn't go out-out that would constitute two dates if it happened. It did happen right the second date?" Andrea was arguing her case well. "Oh you have to tell me what happened?"

"The line's moving I've got to go" Sharon hung up the phone quickly. She knew Hobbs was teasing her as a friend but she wasn't ready talk about it all yet and not over the phone especially surrounded by strangers. Since the line wasn't really moving by much Andrea got Sharon thinking again about Andy and their first real date.

Sharon had been so nervous she had changed four times. Why was she so stressed? Why couldn't she decided on jeans or light dress? Why couldn't she make up her mind on hair up or down? This is crazy going out with Andy tonight was no different then when they went out any other time. A knock at the door stopped her mind from worrying, he was here. Sharon opened the door and Andy was holding a up a bouquet of Lilies this man did know her well. Was she blind to so many things? It surprising how well he knew her. But if she started to put together all the things he had told her over the years she knew him pretty well too just was in denial about it all. She thought he looked so handsome in his leather jacket, blue button down shirt and jeans. "Lilies, how did you know?

"I told you before I'm full of surprises." Andy gave her that smooth charming smile she liked so much."Its our first date, real date so of course I had to." He leaned in and gave her a small quick kiss.

"Do people kiss going on their first real date?" She asked with a smile but she so wanted the kiss to go much longer. Though she didn't want to seem needy, or pushy or desperate. Trying to get her mind off his kiss or the kisses that she wanted more of Sharon added "thank you Andy but you didn't need to bring me flowers."

Maybe if she wasn't worn out and run down from overworking and stressing over almost every aspect of her life. A few nights of sleep didn't make up for all the sleep she had lost. If her mind hadn't wondered again, it was off thinking about a certain Lieutenant she could have reacted quicker. Sharon knew all this dreaming and having her head in the clouds would only lead to trouble. She wasn't a daydreamer she was always focused on what was going on around her. If she hadn't had her head stuck in the clouds maybe she could have stop the whole incident from happening. If she wasn't thinking about herself maybe she could have stop it before it went spiraling out of control.

Standing in the slow moving line what seemed like a simple argument erupted into a full domestic dispute. Sharon had heard the loud voices behind her but she was mostly ignoring them lost in her own thoughts. That was until she heard what sounded like a hard slap. Slowly turning to look over her shoulder to see a petite size women holding a hand up to her face Sharon could see the blood dripping from the woman's lip. Just as she was about to say something the rather large man that the young woman was arguing with balled up his fist and hit the women again this time the hit dropped her.

Sharon wanted to make sure the women was ok but she wanted to get the angry man in custody first before he could hurt the poor young lady again. Snapping back into full Captain Raydor mode she yelled out for someone to call 911 then told everyone to clear the cafe. Focusing back on the assailant Raydor glared over her glasses at the man then pushed the dark blue trench-coat aside to show him the badge on her belt. Saying firmly in her Darth Raydor voice "LAPD your under arrest for assault. I need you to turn around and put your hands behind back." The man just stood there staring. Sharon watched as his eyes changed they became so dark it was like looking into nothing at all. It was so cold it was a look that sent shiver down her spine. As she was carefully pulling her gun out of the holster on her hip the man looked her up and down then he smiled at her. It was a dark evil smile that made her chest tighten, she had never seen such frighting look before and she had dealt with some horrible killers in her career. Just as her gun cleared the holster he lunged at her.

He tackled her in the midsection knocking them both backwards. Sharon felt pain rip through her side and back when the momentum of the him slamming into her caused her to fall into a table behind her then tumble to the floor. He had collided with her with such force that he also fell, landing on her. Between hitting the table and his weight the impact emptied her lungs. Sharon panicked slightly as she tried to breathe. She was trying to take several quick breaths but there was no air left in her lungs. In her head she was using her police training to calm herself down. Carefully taking slow deep breaths but before she could recapture the air that was knocked out of her the crazed man raised himself up, Sharon was hoping it was to get off of her. Instead he said in a with a sneer and eyes so empty it was as if there was nobody in there "you should have minded your own business _lady_" then she watched him draw his fist back the punch hit her in the jaw. Feeling the blood dripping from her now split lip. Sharon couldn't move or block the blow because he was still sitting half way on her his knees had her arms pinned to her side unable to move. Though she could feel with her fingertips that her gun was next by her but just out of reach. She most certainly didn't want to draw his attention to her gun and she couldn't move her hand enough to get it right now anyway. Between the pain in her ribs and trying to concentrate on collecting enough air to breath the punch didn't effect her at all. Raydor tried to buck him off of her and through gritted teeth "get off" was all she could gasp out.

To Sharon it seemed he liked that she couldn't move or fight back. Saying nothing he he gave her that creepy smile again. Raydor could tell he was on some kind of drug or still coming off his high from the night before. Knowing he had no intention of ending this yet, she was hoping to buy herself a little more time to get air back in her lungs. Though this time she saw his next punch coming there wasn't much she could do but turn her head to the side to lessen the blow. The hit caught her in the left temple and eye but lucky not enough to knock her out. Sharon knew she needed to stay conscious to be able to stop this guy. The reactive move she made to avoid his strike seem to enrage the man even more. He let out a "arrr" then grabbed a fist full of her hair smashing her head back down to the floor, he repeated the move again harder. When her head it the floor a second time it caused her to see stars. Repeating in her head to stay awake and to stay focused. He was now yelling at her "this is what you get for poking your nose in where it doesn't belong bitch." Then he wrapped his hands around her throat. Just when she was getting the air back in her lungs it was getting cut off again but there was no way she was going to let this idiot win. It seem to all move in slow motion to Raydor but it all happened in a matter of moments. As she was taking his hits she was forming a plan in her head. She was sure he thought he had won. Sharon was just buying her time to finish this.

His body had her pinned to the ground but she had been slowly maneuvering her left leg up some while he was distracted with hitting and now choking her. Between running and swimming her legs were toned, strong and right now it might be all she had to use to get out of this alive. His hands tighten around her neck, things were getting dark and she couldn't focus on his face anymore. Who knew where her glasses went? They were thrown off when he first lunged at her but Sharon knew that wasn't why her eyes weren't focusing anymore. She knew her time was running out to react.

* * *

**_Oops sorry a bit of a cliffhanger again._**

**_ Help I need suggestions about Sharon's next chapter: _**_S_hould I continue right where this one left off? Or should I start the chapter like my other ones with a bit of a flashback...of Sharon and Andy's real date on Saturday night? What happened on their Sunday movie night? Or Sharon and Andrea's girl chat on Sunday? Thanks for any ideas just need to know where to being Sharon's POV chapter to continue with the moron that assaulted our Captain Raydor! But that will all be after Andy's POV chapter. You can leave your idea in a review or you can PM me. Much appreciated and thanks in advance for any input.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites they are all it's amazing and I greatly appreciate them all!  
**

**Thanks to all those who are continuing to stick with my story. **

_Disclaimer: again I sadly own nothing of Major Crimes_.

Andy's POV

* * *

Andy was having a great Monday morning which was very unusually for him lately. He hadn't really been looking forward to any morning as a matter a fact. Mornings just brought another day of misery for him having to see his boss but having to keep his distance. Andy was hoping that would change. It could only get better. Actually he knew things would be changing, it could only get better after this weekend. At first Andy thought having an extra day off would be great. What a better way to spend it then cheering up Sharon, keeping her mind off a certain moron named Bill and spending time with his grandkids? But it turned into a disaster Sharon shut down on him, at first he didn't know why. He was ready to give up on them ever being friends again let alone anything more then that. When Andy realized it was jealousy that was making Sharon act the way she was that had to mean she cared a little for him to be jealous in the first place. Sharon was not good at indifference though he knew she hid her emotions well he could see it in her eyes and her voice. The tell was quick and you had to know her for all the years he had to catch it. He was glad he took that chance and didn't let her walk away. After the horrible start on Friday Sharon, Rusty, grandkids and him had a great time that afternoon shopping and having dinner. Andy couldn't remember a time he had laughed so much.

After dropping off the boys at their parents house he took Rusty and Sharon home. The Kid practically jumped out of the car when Andy parked but said before he shut the car door "hey Lieutenant thanks for the great time. Sharon I'll see ya upstairs I'm tired so I'll probably be like in my room for the rest of the night k bye."

"Not very subtle is he?" Sharon said Andy watched her roll her eyes but she looked a bit embarrassed by the Kid's words and sudden departure.

In trying to keep the mood light Andy laughed and said "yeah he's a funny guy."

Andy shifted in his seat to be able to see Sharon better then sat there for a minute watching her. He noticed she went from looking down at her lap to playing with her fingers to rubbing her hand along her forehead. "Sharon relax, it's not that bad" laughing a little to try and ease her obvious tension. The comment caused her to quickly turn her head towards him sending him a glare over her glasses. "Now come on admit it you had fun today. We both needed it, laughter is the best medicine so they say." Still getting nothing out of her he continued "I know we still have a serious talk we need to have but how about we start with a date, real date tomorrow. You let me take you to dinner and a movie and we see how that goes. No pressure and we take it slow. Can we start with that?"

He watched Sharon turned slightly towards him they could both see each other better that way and she said "yes I think dinner would be a good place to start...again."

Andy was fascinated just sitting there watching her she hadn't been still since he stopped the car. Knowing Sharon probably wished she had pockets could hide her hands in. Reaching out automatically to want to calm her with a touch like she use to do with him at work before things went so wrong between them but he rested it on the middle console. He assumed her fidgeting was just nerves about being alone with him. Neither one of them had their buffers with them now, it was just the two of them. Sharon looked back to her lap then slowly pulled her hair back behind her ear. She had agreed to dinner so he thought it couldn't be that bad. Was she trying to find a way to let him down easy? He wanted to end her suffering so somewhat sadly Andy said "well goodnight Sharon. Can I still pick you up at 6 tomorrow night?"

His goodnight seem to snap her out of staring at her hands. "What? Oh yes that would be nice see you tomorrow at 6."

"Sharon, are you ok? What bothering you? Are you having second thoughts about any of this?" Andy was even more nervous now what if she didn't want to go on a real date with him?

"What? No, oh I mean yes, I'm fine. There was just something I wanted to ask you but it's not important never mind. Goodnight Andy" and she moved to open her door.

Andy stopped her by reaching for her left hand. "Sharon?" Just the slight touch of his hand on hers sent shivers down his spine it made him want to not let go. These shivers were different then the shivers he got when she went into Wicked Witch mode those were cold, distant and could almost hurt. This feeling was warm, calming and pleasant. Actually it did hurt a little but it was caused by the thought of what he could be missing out on.

"No really I'm fine Andy." She was looking down at his hand on hers.

Andy wondered if she felt it too? "Sharon you know you can ask me anything." It was strange to him to see a unsure, less confident Sharon. As a Captain in the LAPD she made sure no one saw her miss-step even a little but the woman in front of him now was a completely different person. Andy was happy that he got to see the multiple sides to her and he liked them all.

"No it's fine really, I'll see you tomorrow night Andy. Thank you for a great day." He felt her hand turn over and entwine her fingers with his. Yep they fit together perfectly he thought. Then she let go to exit the car.

"Sharon ask me now or I not going home. I'll sit out here all night wondering what you wanted to say." Flynn was somewhat joking.

Sharon turned back to look at him with a serious look on her face but she looked out in-front of her into the dark night. "Oh ok fine it's just that I was wondering if you...well if I could...you don't have to but it's just could I get a goodnight kiss?" When she finally got out what she was trying to say Andy shifted closer to her but she continued rambling "if it's too early I understand since we just started this and I...

He didn't let her finish. Andy's hands reached out and held her by her upper arms pulling her closer and kissed her. He was so happy she wasn't ending this before it even started he couldn't help himself and deepened the kiss hearing her let out a hmm.

"Hey Flynn, what are you doing here so early?"

The loud voice from his partner snapped Andy out of his daydream and back to reality. Flynn shook his head wow what a way to ruin a great memory he thought laughing a little. "I'm just trying to stay ahead of the bad guys that's all."

"Ya right" Provenza said as he entered the Murder Room. "What's going on with you? You seem happy and lately you've been moping around like you were ready to retire and get the heck out of here." Without letting Flynn answer he continued "why did you blow me off this weekend? Thought we were going to hang out at your place and watch a game on TV?"

To Andy his partner almost sounded sad. Feeling just a little bad he said "yeah sorry about that but I told you I was spending time with my grandkids."

"I remember but the whole weekend?" Provenza walked straight to Flynn's desk with a I'm not believing your story look in his eyes.

"Well no I had other things to do too." Andy said trying to be causal.

Provenza patted him on the shoulder "oh man I get it you had a date. You could have just told me"

What he said made Andy sit up straighter. There's no way his partner could know about Sharon and him going out. Trying to play it cool Andy said in a calm voice "no why would you say that?"

Provenza leaned up against Andy's desk smiling at him "oh I knew it. I knew there was no way you could resist her for too long. With those long legs, that hair, those eyes, her laugh and them...yeah well I'm sure you know what I mean."

Andy looked at him shocked. "What are you talking about old man? It's finally happened I think you've completely lost it."

"Your girlfriend the one you had a date with this weekend. I get it now no wonder you are in such a good mood Flynn." Patting Andy on the shoulder again "way to go pal." The rest of the team was entering the Murder Room he watched his partner head over to his own desk "congrats on the new gal Flynn she's a bit too annoying for my taste anyways."

Andy just shook his head in disbelieve nope there's no way he could know about Sharon and he most certainly couldn't see grumpy Provenza complimenting their Captain that way. He decided to let it go for now. He had other things on his mind about like where the heck was Sharon anyways. He was sure she'd be here by now.

"Who the hell has been messing with my things? Flynn you idiot stay away from my desk." Provenza yelled as he shook his finger it him from across the room.

Andy rolled his eyes and turned back to look at his computer ignoring his partners outburst. Wow that took longer then he thought for him to notice. Yep this was already a great morning.

Julio who was just sitting down at his desk "maybe you rearranged them and forgot sir." He quickly looked down to hide his smirk.

"Sanchez, don't you start" Provenza then sat down and pulled out his crossword puzzle.

Amy added "yes that happened to my grandfather. He would start to forget things. Once he left the house on his own and..."

"Shut it Sykes, just shut it." the second in command warned her. The whole team was laughing except Provenza.

After a few minutes Andy heard his partner let out a groan he turned to see why and saw Assistant Chief Taylor walking in. Taylor looked into the Captain's office and not seeing her he questioned "where's Captain Raydor?"

Standing up Andy covered for her not being in yet by saying "yeah the Captain called earlier and said she needed to make a stop before coming into work. She should be here any minute." It wasn't a lie she was making a stop but she had told him last night at her condo. He saw Provenza shake his head and heard a whispered 'idiots."

"Well when Captain Raydor finally makes it in to work tell her I need to see her right away. With that he turned to leave.

Sykes piped in with "of course Chief we'll make sure to tell her as soon as she gets here." Andy just rolled his eyes at both Taylor and Sykes.

"E-gads, Sykes will you just stop already you've got the job and that won't work on Taylor, oh never mind it definitely would work on him. But knock it off." Provenza warned Amy again.

Andy looked at his watch he was getting really worried now. Where is Sharon? He walked down the hallway towards the break room and called her cell phone there was no answer. Andy stopped by a window and was looking out into the city but he wasn't seeing all the hustle and bustle going on out there. His mind was wondering back to when he was getting ready for their first real-date.

It was strange to Andy while he was getting dressed that he was nervous really nervous. He ended up changing four times. It was the first time in awhile he wasn't dressing to match or intentionally not match Sharon. Best to have our own identity on the first date he figured. Andy settled on dark jeans, a blue shirt and he wore his leather jacket. He stopped to buy her favorite flowers. When Sharon opened the door Andy was speechless she was beautiful as ever but her hair was pulled over to one shoulder, he had to pull his eyes away from the smooth silky skin of her exposed neck. She was wearing a cream colored cashmere sweater over a light dress not the kind she wears to work it was more causal free-flowing one it gave her a carefree look. He was definitely torn on his favorite look on her now. Andy decided Sharon made everything look good. Slowly meeting her eyes he noticed she looked as nervous as he felt. He realized he must look like an idiot just standing there holding the flowers up for her not saying anything.

But when she smiled it was all worth it. "Lilies, how did you know?" Sharon questioned him but continued to smile.

"I told you before I'm full of surprises." Andy gave her that smooth charming smile to try and cover up how nervous he was. "It's our first date, real date so of course I had to." All he could do was lean in and kiss her. Andy wanted the kiss to continue, to wrap her in his arms and well he had to snap himself out of those thoughts. He didn't want to scare her off already.

"Do people kiss going on their first real date?" She asked. That made Andy a little worried did he overstep his bounds? Was he pushing her too fast? Sharon added "thank you Andy but you didn't need to bring me flowers."

"Hey Flynn?" Provenza yelling down the hallway brought Andy out of his daydream again. "What are you doing way down here? What are you up to and where's my coffee? I thought you were picking some up this morning?"

"I'm not up to anything and the Captain was going to pick up coffee for the team. Sharon should be here by now." Andy said trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Oh now your back to using her first name? Stop calling her that, it only causes problems" Provenza reprimanded him. "Ah I'm sure she's fine the Captain is a big girl she can take care of herself. She wouldn't like it if she knew you were going around all worried about her." Provenza laughed "heck you've seen her shoot a beanbag gun yeah she's fine."

Andy still felt that he should have insisted to bring the coffee in for her but Sharon's the kind of woman when she makes up her mind there's no changing it. She wanted to do this for the team and that was that. Andy let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding "yeah, I'm sure you're right."

"You know I'm always right. Why do you question it?" His partner smirked then turn to leave again.

Andy was still worried that Sharon wasn't there yet but wanted to seem nonchalant about it so he decided to see if his partner had heard anything. Before Provenza could walk to far away from him Andy asked "hey have you heard anything from the Captain lately?"

"Who do you think I am the Captain's babysitter?" Provenza said without looking back at Flynn "Oh maybe she had a late night or a long fun filled weekend with her new boyfriend? She's has been acting weird lately even for her."

"Again what are you talking about? What boyfriend?" Andy could hear the confusion in his voice and Louie must have too because his partner turned back to him.

"You know the boy toy that sent her all those gifts last week. Now he sure knows how to romance a lady and she probably fell for all that cheesy crap." Provenza walked a few steps closer to Andy "and I say good for her maybe she'll lighten up on us and she won't be such a witch I mean act like the Wicked Witch if she had some fun this weekend." Provenza return to his desk laughing.

Andy was done waiting he was too worried to just sit here pretending he was fine. He had to know where Sharon was. He watched Tao walk by with some flies and followed him to a less busy part of the Murder Room. Quietly he called out to Mike to stop him when Andy caught up he asked him "can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Well that depends what it is?" Tao said wondering what Flynn could want.

"It's for the Captain, Mike" Andy told him low flat voice.

Now concerned Mike said "sure Andy but you know that I'd help you out anyway. What do you need from me though?"

"The Captain was going to stop for coffee and bagels for the team but she should have been here a while ago." Andy knew he was not doing a good job of hiding his concern.

"Ok?" Mike knew that things had been tense with the Captain and Lt. Flynn lately. He also was aware there was feelings between the two of them that neither knew what to do about. "What do you want me to do?"

Andy took a step closer to make sure nobody else could hear "I need you to ping her phone."

"You are that concerned? The Captain probably just got busy maybe a last minute meeting?" Tao was trying to help out his friend.

"I've tried calling but it just rings and we all know she always answers her phone. She'd never not answer unless something was wrong" Andy was trying to keep calm but he knew his voice gave him away.

"Sure ok Andy I'll get right on it." Tao said quickly to let Flynn know he would make it a priority.

"Thanks man that's means a lot. Let me know as soon as you get anything." Andy pulled out his phone to try calling Sharon again.

Mike started to walk away but stopped and turned back to Andy "Don't worry Andy I'm sure she's fine." Then Mike headed back to his desk to get work.

Andy had been keeping an eye out for sign from Mike. A little while later Tao motioned with his head to Flynn towards the electronics room. When Andy meet him there Tao said "it says she's still at the coffee shop. Maybe it's just really busy?"

"Yeah I guess, thanks Mike." Andy's mind was spinning with ideas as he walked back to his desk. Sharon was still at the cafe? Maybe it was busy like Mike said. Maybe she spilled a drink on her clothes and had to go home to change? Maybe something happened? What could go wrong at a coffee shop anyway? Maybe just maybe she bumped into that moron Bill? Andy knew the idiot went to that coffee shop cause that where he saw them talking before. He was trying not to thinking of what could be wrong and think that she just had a big order and she wasn't that late he was just in early so it felt like it was later in the morning.

Focusing back on the last bit of the work he need to do but he didn't get a chance, his partner's phone rang.

Provenza called out to them all "ok round 'em up we've got a case."

"What about the Captain?" Amy asked quickly it saved Andy from having to do it.

We can fill her in at the crime scene or when we all meet back at the office." Lt. Provenza said as rolled his sleeves down and grabbed his jacket from his chair.

Just what Andy needed he could probably bribe Provenza that he'd buy him his coffee if he'd swing by the café on the way to the crime scene. They could send the rest of the team ahead of them.

* * *

Phew...Ok Andy's POV chapter is done now I'm diligently working on Sharon's next chapter. I am going to try and work on fulfilling all the ideas and requests I received. Key word here is trying. lol

_**Thank you for the reviews, ideas and encouragements they keep me going**! Now back to writing! lol**  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reading and of course I need to thank all that have left a review! **

**To all the follows and favorites than you they are greatly appreciated!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes but this Shandy fanfic idea._**

_**Warning:** This chapter has some violence in it. I don't think it's to an extreme but wanted to mention it in case it's not your thing. I don't think it's anything that couldn't be on Major Crimes though. No worse then what Julio has done this season._

* * *

Sharon's POV

It would figure just when things were going better in her life something like this would happen. When Sharon's head made contact with the floor a second time it caused her to see stars she repeated in her head to stay awake and to stay focused. The enraged man was yelling something at her but her mind was thinking on escaping this and on what she had to fight for. Emily was now offered a lead in her ballets and was very happy. Ricky was doing great he had just sold his internet business and was thinking about coming home more between his travels. Rusty and her were in a great place, he was starting college it was an important time in his life. He needed her and she needed him. Sharon wasn't going to miss these important milestone in her kids life's. There was no way she was going to let this idiot win. When the crazed man wrapped his hands around her throat it caused her again to panic and stiffen a little but Sharon tried to calm herself, relax her body and mind. The only real comfort was that she had a plan she just needed a little more time but she knew that's one of the things she was running out of. Time and air were the things she needed most right now and she was running out of both quickly. Yes there was absolutely no way she was going to let some punk high on who's know what take her away from her kids and her life. Especially now that things were slowly starting to work out with her and Andy. Sharon wanted a chance to see where that could lead to.

Sharon couldn't move because her body was pinned by his and she was sure he thought he had won. That's what she wanted him to think, giving him a false sense of security really. Sharon was just buying her time to finish this. His grip tighten on her neck everything was going dark and her eyes losing focus the time was now to react if she wanted to see her family and friends again. Sharon was getting madder and madder thinking about what this guy was trying to take her away from. Where as she knew she couldn't beat him physically right now Sharon knew she could beat him mentally. So she laid still feeling him loosen his grip on her throat slightly letting him think it was over that was exactly what she was waiting for. It was now or never she had to end this or she wouldn't get out alive.

Being pinned down and her gun just out of reach. She gave up trying to use her upper body, she figured out her legs were her only chance. Even she had to admit her legs were strong and toned. While the assailant had been distracted with his anger at her, Sharon had been slowly maneuvering her left leg by bending it but keeping it flat against the floor so he wouldn't notice. Sharon lifted her leg up and out and using all the force she could manage from her position she impaled her stiletto heel into his calf. The scream that he let out brought a slight smile to her face. Either it was the surprise or the pain her kick had caused but it made him jerk back a little and he released the hold his hands had around her neck. The man leaned over to be able to look back at his leg the movement in turn freed her left arm. He was still on her but she had a little more mobility. He carried on screaming but was now calling her every name she had ever been called while in IA not very original she thought. As he continued to let out god-awful screeches Sharon took a few painful breathes for much needed air in her lungs then blindly reached-out with her now free left hand for what ever was near her on the floor. She refused to take her eyes of him though she couldn't see very well out of her left eye from the blood and swelling. Ignoring the pain that was going through her entire body she grabbed hold of something hard not really caring what it was. It probably had fallen off one of the tables she was push into. With all that she could muster she slammed it against his head causing her assailant to fall farther off of her now freeing her right arm. Earlier she had already had her gun un-holstered before he had tackled her, she didn't have time to raise it though. As soon as he had pulled away from her Sharon wrapped her fingers around her gun. The _not so tough now_ bad guy continued to scream, he moved his hands from his injured leg to his now bleeding head. "What did you do? You bitch" he managed to get out between his cries of agony. Getting a firm grip on her gun Sharon leaned up a little to hold it pressed up against his temple. She tried to sit up farther but her left foot was stuck in her shoe and it seemed her shoe was still stuck in his leg so she just kicked her foot out of it. Causing him to let out a louder scream and a few more choice words for her.

It was painful just to swallow but she pushed passed the pain and using her firmest Darth Raydor voice she gritted out through clenched teeth "I said get off of me and I meant it." Pulling the rest of her body out from under him. She sat completely up with her left arm held snug up against her ribs it allowed her to take small shallow breaths. She shook her head a bit to try and get the hair out of her eyes but the movement sent her stomach rolling with a wave of nausea. She gave herself a few seconds to let the feeling settle. Sharon wanted to make sure she didn't show him any weakness. Even though she doubted he would notice with all the moaning and groaning he was doing. Sharon spoke again when she felt she could speak without getting sick, saying loud enough for him to hear over his whining "as I said before I am Captain Raydor of the LAPD and you are under arrest. You now have a pile of charges too long for me to go over right now." Sharon raised her left hand just enough to use the sleeve of her jacket to pat the blood coming from her lip so she could speak clearly, not that it helped at all. What worried her was that she was starting to feel dizzy and light headed probably from loss of blood from her lip, her eye and her the back of her head or it was from all the hits she took. Though she was sure her head was killing her because of him slamming it against the floor but the wailing this man was doing was giving her a migraine. She had to stay strong and clear headed until back up arrived. Holding her ribs again she continued with what she was saying "but do know this if you move again I will shoot you and I promise, you won't live through it at this close of range" the whole time Sharon kept her gun steadily pressed to the side of his head. "So I would suggest you not be an idiot for a change, stay still and do not move." He just laid there moaning one hand holding his head and the other his leg with her shoe still protruding out of it.

She could now hear the sounds of sirens in the distance. Her eyes never leaving the dirt-bag in front of her. If she wasn't hurting so much right now she'd laugh over her using Lieutenant Flynn's lingo. Sharon explained to him his Miranda Rights and when she got to the part of you have the right to remain silent she added one of Amy's lines, "and I really wish you would." It had hurt her throat to speak, it was as if she could still feel his hands wrapped around her neck. She just had to try not to think of the pain. The idiot hadn't stopped moaning and cursing at her since well since she stuck her high-heel deep in his calf. Sharon was exhausted and her gun was getting heavy but she made sure she didn't let him see. She knew if he saw her hand shake at all he wouldn't hesitate to jump her again. Luckily he seem too concerned in his own pain to worry about her. Cautiously so not to cause herself to much pain she scooted back a little and she bent her right leg up so she could rest the tired hand holding her gun on top of her knee. Keeping the gun aimed at the man's head at all times.

The first two arriving officers had now entered the coffee shop guns drawn and was approaching the scene carefully telling her to drop the weapon. Sharon quickly identified herself and told the officers her badge was on her belt. She carefully set her gun down and slowly moved her coat over so they could see her badge. The movement caused her to gasp in pain. The officers looked from her to the man rolling on the floor whining with a high-heeled shoe sticking out of his leg. The man's eye was now swollen shut also his nose looked a little crooked. With a bit of a smile on his face the younger officer said "Captain sit tight the ambulance is on the way." They then handcuffed the assailant and were escorting him out of the shop. She heard the scumbag yell "I need a doctor. Can't you see what that...that bitc...I mean what that women did to me? This is police brutality" as they were leading the limping man away.

When the paramedic's came in they went up to Sharon "no I'm fine for now, help her first." Her voice came out raspier then usual because of her tender throat. Sharon wanted them to go check on the lady the man had first hit. She hadn't seen her move yet and was hoping she was alright. When the officers came back to get her statement the younger of the two was holding up her shoe in an evidence bag and said "sorry Captain we have to keep this since it was used as a weapon. Now we know why you wear these things."

Sadly Sharon said "they were my favorite pair too."

As she sat there watching the happenings around her Sharon tried to get her mind off the pain she was in by thinking of happier times. So obviously her thoughts drifted to Andy and the great weekend they had. It had a rough start on Friday luckily for them both Andy was as stubborn as she was and stopped her from walking away. It turned into an amazing afternoon of shopping and having dinner with all the boys. Andy had them all laughing so much. Even Rusty had a great time. It was a nice feeling to be carefree and a have some fun for a change. Sharon had to admit Andy he was good at making her feel better. He had a way of making everyone around him comfortable and feel important. But she was so nervous when Andy dropped the off at her place.

Rusty jumped out of the car when Andy parked at their condo after they dropped off his grandkids. Before he shut the car door he quickly said "hey Lieutenant thanks for the great time. Sharon I'll see ya upstairs I'm tired so I'll probably be like in my room for the rest of the night k bye."

Sharon was mortified at Rusty's words. Sharon her rolled her eyes as she said "not very subtle is he?" Trying to lessen any tension Rusty's comment may have insinuated but it wasn't working for her, she was very nervous.

"Yeah he's a funny guy." She heard Andy laugh he sounded at ease. It wasn't fair that he seemed so relaxed and her stomach was in knots.

Sharon could feel Andy watching her. Hearing him turn in his seat she assumed it was to see her better but Sharon didn't look at him. She couldn't all she had been thinking about on the drive home is if Andy would kiss her goodnight. So she stared into her lap playing with her fingers. When she almost spilled out what she was thinking she then rubbed her hand along her forehead.

"Sharon relax, it's not that bad" she could hear the laughter in his voice. Was he laughing at her obvious tension? The thought caused her to quickly turn her head towards him sending him a glare over her glasses. "Now come on admit it you had fun today. We both needed it, laughter is the best medicine so they say." She stopped glaring at him but wasn't ready to say anything for being afraid of blurting it out. "I know we still have a serious talk we need to have but how about we start with a date, real date tomorrow. You let me take you to dinner and a movie and we see how that goes. No pressure and we take it slow. Can we start with that?"

Sharon relaxed a little at knowing he wanted to try a real date and she hadn't messed up with her being jealous and trying to push him away. She turned slightly so she could see Andy better that way. Something about looking in his caring brown eyes always seem to calm her nerves it's as if he was saying your safe with me. Now she just need to let herself trust that feeling. She said quietly "yes I think dinner would be a good place to start...again." She was mad at herself for her the constant fidgeting it was so unlike her. It was so much easier when the boys were in the car with them but now there was no buffer for her to help her not be nervous. Now she found herself alone with him and just wanted him to kiss her? Was it to forward for her to ask? Did he even want to anyways? She knew they needed to take whatever was between them slow and Andy was too much of gentlemen to just kiss her. Sure he did earlier but that was mostly out of anger. Sharon felt like she was a teenager again out on her first date with her long time crush.

Quietly Andy said "well goodnight Sharon. Can I still pick you up at 6 tomorrow night?"

"What?" She asked as she was staring at her hands again. Sharon wished she had pockets to hide her hands in. It would help her keep them still. She was either playing with her fingers or running them through her hair. Andy's goodnight made her realize it was to late, just get out of the car before you make a fool out of yourself so she said quickly "Oh yes, that would be nice see you tomorrow at 6."

"Sharon, are you ok? What's bothering you? Are you having second thoughts about any of this?" Sharon felt bad at the concern in Andy's voice. Here he was worried about her and she was trying to figure out how to kiss him goodnight without having it sound like a command.

Again she startled with a "what? No, oh I mean yes, I'm fine. There was just something I wanted to ask you but it's not important never mind. Goodnight Andy." Sharon moved to open her door wanting to get out of the car as quickly as like her son did a few minutes ago. She didn't like feeling so unsure of herself and with Andy it was such an uncharted area that she had no control over.

Before she could get out she felt Andy's hand on hers stopping her movements "Sharon?" Just the simple slight touch of his hand on hers sent shivers down her spine it made her want to not have him let go. These shivers were sent to her core making her feel things that were warm, calming, pleasant and excited all at the same time. It hurt a little too, thinking of what she could be missing out on.

"No really, I'm fine Andy." She said as she was looking down at his hand on hers. She wondered if he felt it too?

"Sharon you know you can ask me anything." She could pick up on the worry in his voice.

"No, it's fine really, I'll see you tomorrow night Andy. Thank you for a great day." Not really wanting to leave she turned her hand over and entwined her fingers with his. They really did fit together perfectly she thought. She finally let go of his hand to exit the car before she just pulled him to her and kissed him herself. Wouldn't that be nice a Captain attacking her Lieutenant. Sharon could image the shock that would cause on Andy.

"Sharon ask me now or I not going home. I'll sit out here all night wondering what you wanted to say." Sharon could here the lightness in his voice but also knew that he meant it. He would wait.

She knew she could do this just say it how hard could it be right? All he could say was no then she would be humiliated and she'd still have to be his boss. Oh this is such a bad idea but she was in it now, she had to say it. He was too stubborn and she knew he wouldn't leave until she did. So Sharon turned back to look at Andy with a serious look on her face. Fine she had to get it over with but she hesitated when she made eye contact with him and looked out in-front of her into the dark night. Seeing him sitting there with a concerned look waiting for her, he took her breath away. She wasn't use to anyone worrying about her. "Oh ok fine it's just that I was wondering if you...well if I could...you don't have to but it's just could I get a goodnight kiss?" That was as hard as she thought it was going to be. She saw Andy get a little closer to her so she kept talking to try and give him an out. She really didn't want him to feel like he had to "if it's too early I understand since we just started this and I..." Was all she got out when she felt Andy pull her closer to him and kiss her. Feeling relived that he hadn't said no she relaxed as she felt him deepened the kiss causing a low deep hmm come from way down deep inside of her.

Ma'am?...Ma'am?... Captain?" Hearing her rank she opened her eyes and pulled herself back to the real world and instantly she felt all the pain again. She looked up at the officers standing over her. Sharon started to try and get up from the floor she didn't like being down here at all. It was slightly embarrassing to her to have them standing over her and looking at her sitting there. The younger officer told her not to move and that there was another ambulance on the way. He handed her some napkins from one of the tables. She took them and was about to try and wipe some of the blood from her face. She knew the back of her head was still bleeding too as she could feel the trickle of it running down her back.

There was no saving her favorite purple silk shirt she thought sadly. When suddenly the older officer said "wait" then he reached out and grabbed the napkins from her hand "Captain Raydor we need to get some pictures for evidence before you wipe the blood away." Completely understanding but not liking it she let him take the needed pictures. Now she knew how Rusty felt that night she took pictures of his face and injuries. "Sorry about that Captain" the younger officer said as he handed her more napkins then he went to stand by the officer that had taken the pictures and was now standing by the front door of the cafe. She could see a few other officer had arrived on the scene and were taking witness statements. She overheard the older officer say non to quietly either to another colleague that had just arrived "do you know who that is? It's the head of IA. You know the Ice Queen herself" not letting what was said get to her she had worked hard to earn that title and it didn't really bother her but it did hurt sometimes when her fellow officers treated her like an outsider. What she did as head of IA was to help then entire LAPD. The younger, nicer officer, as Sharon was beginning to think of him, walked up to his partner and said "well whatever they call her she kicked that guy's ass. Almost quite literally too. Damn did you see her shoe sticking out of his leg?" That made her smile though it was painful to do so.

Even though everything hurt on her body and her voice was hoarse Sharon gave her statement and her account on what had happened to a detective that she had dealt with before when she was in IA. She felt as if it was her case not that she was the case but since it happened to her she could handle it. Sharon tried to explain that since there was no shots fired she wouldn't need to turn in her gun. "Just your shoe oh and the salt shaker you used to crack him over the head with Captain" the younger officer that helped her earlier said smiling at her. He laughed as he sat beside her on the floor to place a towel carefully to the back of her head "the paramedics should be here any minute ma'am."

"Thank you" Sharon said softly. She knew she wasn't liked by most of the LAPD well anyone that had been around more than 3 years. The officers all around were doing their job but not much else to help her. So she was grateful that there was one officer here on her side. Sharon almost wished her team was here to back her up they she thought had at least grown to like her over the time she was in Major Crimes but she didn't really want them to see her like this.

Suddenly she heard a loud gruff voice coming from outside the cafe "What the hell is going on here?"

"Is there a Captain Raydor in there?"

On hearing the voices Sharon rolled her eyes great Lieutenant's Flynn and Provenza were here. Just what she needed..."great, just great" she moaned out loud and she looked down at the floor.

"I'm Lieutenant Provenza from Major crimes now get out of our way, you idiot."

When she heard her second in command pushing his way in she slowly lifted her head. Sharon couldn't see to well, being that her left eye was partially swollen shut and not having her glasses on but her eyes immediately made contact with Andy's deep dark brown ones as he pushed his way in to stand next to his partner. "Oh my God" was what she heard Andy say.

* * *

_It seemed liked the odds weren't in my favor to get this chapter posted. Sorry it took so long to get it updated._

_ Hoping you liked this long a waited BAMF Raydor chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sorry about the slow update, I am really trying :(_**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes I try and catch them but I obviously miss some.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes but this Shandy fanfic idea._

* * *

Andy's POV

They had finally got to the coffee shop, after Andy had to deal with his lecturing, over-bearing and know it all partner. Then having to deal with an entirely, inappropriate, disrespectful and arrogant officer-in-charge. Then dealing the whole time with worrying about Sharon. Andy's stress levels had never been so high, he knew he was going to need a meeting after this day was over but at this moment his only concern was Sharon. If it hadn't been for Provenza holding him back Andy probably would have punch the asshole of a Sergeant they had just had to talking to. He sure hoped over the years he hadn't said things as horrible as the excuse of a cop was just saying. Andy could only imagine the things Sharon has had to listen to over her years in IA. It infuriated Andy to hear what was being said about their Captain. But he was nauseous too because he realized before the Captain had joined Major Crimes and before they got to know her, he and his partner had said and thought some of the same things about Sharon. Andy knew now how horribly wrong those rumors really were.

With his mind spinning with everything that was going on Andy was completely unprepared for what he was walking into. His temper was boiling already; they didn't call him hotheaded for nothing. Andy's hands were balled up into fists, he tried taking a few deep breathes to try and calm himself down. His concerned eyes quickly scanned the cafe trying to find what was so important to him. When his eyes had landed on Sharon at first there was relief to see her after worrying all morning but the relief worn off quickly when Andy realized she was sitting on the floor with a hand up to her face and there was an young officer holding a towel to the back of her head. "What the hell?" Andy spoke in a barely audio-able whisper.

Sharon was sitting on the floor but looking downward, her hair falling around her face creating a curtain, he knew she hadn't seen him yet. "I'm Lieutenant Provenza from Major Crimes now get out of our way, you idiot." She must have heard Provenza voice because she slowly raised up her head, when Andy's eyes connected with Sharon's usually bright green ones Andy felt his chest tighten at all the pain he could see in her now dull green eyes. The pain was only visible for just a second then he could tell she was raising her guard up to immediately hide the pain she was physically in. Andy wondered if she was trying to hide her hurt from him or because there was so many cops around that she didn't want them to see how much agony she was really in. Andy knew she did not like showing any signs of weakness. He really hoped she understood that she didn't need to hide anything from him. Even though they've known each other for years in reality they only really had this weekend together. This was all new and they haven't had a chance to talk about feelings. Andy didn't want to scare her away by telling her he had been falling in love with her for a long time now.

"Oh my god" both Lieutenant's uttered at the same time as they took in the state of their Captain and the chaotic shape of the café.

Time seem to stand still as their eyes locked. Andy couldn't move, he could feel the pressure rising in his chest as his anger simmered over. Andy felt ready to explode and he took it out on Provenza, turning to his partner in a voice louder then he had ever heard himself speak "I told you there was something wrong but no you wouldn't listen to me! We could have gotten here sooner if you had just been a friend instead of an ass like you usually are!"

Provenza looked to Andy just a little shocked but knew his partner was angry and taking it out on the closest person. Though he has never seen Andy this mad before. "Now you wait a minute Flynn. How am I suppose to know something like this could happen? The Captain was just getting coffee and we got here as soon as we could."

"Oh, did we really?" Knowing they could have gotten there sooner and could have quite possible stopped this from happening. Andy's mind wondered back to the car ride to the café.

* * *

"What are you talking about Flynn?" Lieutenant Provenza questioned Andy as they were walking to his car. "No, we aren't going to stop for coffee. I'm the incident commander I have to be at the crime scene."

"You know Tao can handle it until we get there." Andy was trying to get his partner to go to the café without having to tell him he was worried about Sharon. She should have been at the office by now and why wasn't she answering her phone? She always answers her phone something had to be wrong. "I'll buy your coffee I'll even throw in a bagel for breakfast."

"Come on Flynn, what is this really about?" Andy watched Provenza stop as he was opening his door and look at him over the roof of the car. "Why were you asking so many questions about the Captain earlier?"

Not answering right away and not wanting to tell him the truth because Andy knew he would get the whole, _are you an idiot? She's you're boss speech._ Opening the passenger door and sitting down when his partner finally got inside the car and closed the door he went with "You're just grumpy without your morning caffeine and I don't want to ride in a car with you and deal with you bossing the team around 'til you've had your coffee. I'm buying so what's the big deal of making one quick stop first."

"That doesn't explain why you sounded worried that our always earlier, never late Captain isn't in yet. Spill it Flynn." Provenza started the car but sat there looking at Andy waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Can we hurry up and go there, get you some caffeine so we can get you functioning on a human level? As much as you don't want to believe this you're not the easiest person to put up with." Andy should have insisting on driving but lately Provenza wanted to take his car because he liked the new police issue vehicle he got.

Pulling away from the parking spot but his partner sat at the first stop sign as if trying to decide on which way to go. Andy figured he keep trying. "Ok, fine I'll explain it all to you but only and only if you head to the café first." Andy smirked knowing he had won Provenza couldn't resist being nosy especially when it came to him and Sharon.

Andy waited until Provenza finally turned in the direction of the coffee shop then started to explain. "Ok, so Sharon decided she was going to stop to get the whole team coffee and breakfast. She wanted to make up for acting a little off lately."

Provenza jumped in with "a little? How do you know all this anyways?"

"You probably don't want to know." Andy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Louie grumbled "idiots. I thought you spent the weekend with Miss Cindi?"

Andy shook his head he figured that much out before in the office. "I actually never said that, you assumed and you know what happens when people assume don't ya? They make an ass out of..."

"Don't" taking one hand off the wheel, he pointed at Andy "don't you dare even finish that statement."

Andy laughed, "if you'd shut up and let me finish explaining. The coffee would be a bit of a peace offering if you will. Since Sharon was running late this morning and that's not like her at all and she didn't answer her phone the several times I called and texted. Which we all know isn't like her either."

"You sure seem to know a lot about our_ Captain's_ habits."

Not listening to his whining partner Andy looked out the side window and continued quietly "well I um ….yeah I kind of asked Mike to ping her phone." He was actually wishing he could hide his hands in his pockets cause Andy knew this information would make his partner furious.

Provenza head snapped to look from looking at the road to Andy then back to the road. "Are you crazy? What was going through your head to ask Tao to do that? If the captain finds out she's going to be pissed at you and this time I had nothing to do with it. You can't blame me for anything if this ends up getting you fired." Louie pulled over into a parking lot he quickly put the car in park then slammed his hands down against the steering wheel. Turning to Andy "damn it, Flynn you could very well be you fired, you idiot and now you could be bringing Tao down with you. It's one thing if an officer of the LAPD is missing but running late and because you're worried about_ her _isn't an emergency it's an abuse-of-power. Our rulebook Raydor for a Captain isn't going to like this at all. It as if you were checking up on her." When Provenza threw a quick glare at Andy again he could almost feel the anger shooting out of his eyes at him. "Yep, she's going to be pissed. Doesn't matter if you're friends or whatever the hell you two are to each other. So it will be either another two-week class or termination. You are such an idiot when it comes to her." Shaking his finger at him and adding "Flynn you need to knock it off if you still work for the LAPD after today. E-gads you'll probably be lucky just to be terminated when she done with you."

Andy was fully accepting to get read the riot act from Provenza but didn't think he would be this mad and worried at Andy being fired. In Flynn's eyes it would be completely worth it for the peace of mind to know Sharon was safe. "Wow, are you done? I was hoping you'd run out of breath and then your face was getting awful red there. You sure your heart is ok?" Andy asked somewhat jokingly.

"Flynn!" Provenza' s voiced boomed.

Andy held his hands up defensively "ok, ok I understand it wasn't a great idea and I'll take full blame for it but Mike said that Sharon's phone shows her still at the coffee shop? It doesn't take that long to get coffee even if it's for that many people and even with your picky order." Andy tired to explain himself without reveling to much worry in his voice. He had been teased enough from his partner. "Can we getting going again or are you going to yell at me some more?"

Provenza said with a little less attitude as he drove out of the parking lot and merging back into traffic "fine, we're headed there now to put your mind at ease. When you see she's not even there anymore you're going to be buying me coffee for an entire month got it. Did you ever stop to think that maybe just maybe the woman accidentally left her phone at the café? Huh, did you ever think of that Flynn? Also traffic is always horrible in LA she's probably stuck in just like we are." Andy knew that Provenza knew about him having more than friendship feelings for their Captain and that did not make the older Lieutenant happy at all. But it sounded as if he was trying to calm Andy down with reasons way she might not be answering her phone and why she was running late.

Well hell, no actually he didn't think of that. Carp if that's all it was he was in deep if Sharon found out about all he had pulled looking for her.

"The Captain is probably at the squad room now waiting for my update about the case we just caught. But no she'll have to keep waiting cause we're headed to a coffee shop because you're worried about her. Sounds a bit ridiculous doesn't it, Flynn?" Andy could hear the sarcasm dripping off each word Provenza said.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, I get it we'll see when we get there. So hurry up, let get going." That's exactly what Andy wanted was to just get there as quick as possible. He even considered turning on the lights and sirens, heck he was already in trouble what did it matter now but he didn't want to involve his partner too much more if he didn't have to. "Can't you drive faster? You do know this thing has some horsepower under that hood. Can't you press the gas petal and use some of them? How did you end up with the new car anyway when you drive like an old man?" Andy laughed even though he was stressing about Sharon. "Oh wait, you are an old man."

Andy knew he was pushing his limits with his partner by the tone of his voice. "Watch it, Flynn just watch it. I can turn this car around and we could actually go do our jobs. Not babysitting the Captain who is, like I said earlier, is a big girl and is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

As they were getting closer to the coffee shop both Lieutenants said at the same time "what in the world?" There were black and whites surrounding the café with several officers diverting traffic so that an ambulance could pull away. There were police officers and civilians all around the sidewalk. It seemed like whole scene was in chaos. Andy's heart was thumping so hard he was sure it echoed through out the car.

"Now Andy, this doesn't mean anything. You can joke about my heart but _you_ do need to watch your blood pressure. Let's just go up there calmly and find out what's going on." Provenza talked a good game but Andy easily picked up on the stress in his voice. Last thing Andy heard as he jumped out of the car was "Damn, it Flynn."

Provenza actually hurried up to catch up with him. "You never listen." They both approached what looked like the officer in-charge. He was older though slightly younger then Andy. They had run-ins with him before in the Traffic division the man was a bit of an arrogant ass, if you asked Andy. He figured the officer was running the scene just on seniority not ability.

As they got closer Andy could over hear the older officer talking to a small group of four or five police officers "did you see who that is? It's the Ice Queen herself."

Showing their badges as the Lieutenant's approached the group though most of them already knew whom they were. "What's going on here and who are you talking about?" Andy asked rather sternly

"Oh come on Flynn you know all about the Wicked Witch. You've dealt with her more then most of us combined. Heck, you're the one that started that nickname anyways." The officer gave Andy shoulder a friendly buddy kind of tap "perfect for her too. IA to Major Crimes we all wonder how she got that? What does the Witch know about solving murders anyway? If she was such a great detective she would have figured out her husband was cheating on her. Hell anyone who knew good old Jack Raydor knew he was sleeping around on his wife. That's probably how she got the name Ice Queen and why he cheated on her."

The other cops around him had the decency to looked appalled by what the man was saying but he just laughed and continued not noticing the color changes in Andy's face or that he had taken a step closer. "I mean have you tried to get close to her? She can freeze you with just one look and believe me I've tried; it earned me a two-week class in Sensitivity Training though. Must be hard for you boys to have the head of Rat Squad taking over your division and having to take orders from _her_. No matter how incredibly hot the woman is. I mean, man I'm sure you've seen those legs. Must be awful distracting to work along side of those," the officer said with a sleazy kind of smile.

Andy's hands were down by his side but he kept flexing and un-flexing his fingers into fists he just wanted to punch the smug look right off the idiot face. Andy knew they didn't have time for that now he'd have to deal with this jerk later but Andy had time to scare the creep. The awkward smile dropped off the man as Andy took a step forward and was right up in the disrespectful officer's face. Provenza quickly pulled Andy back then his partner stepped in between the two men holding his hands out to keep Andy from tearing into the man. "No, Flynn no I'll handle this." Andy knew Provenza might not have liked the Captain Raydor when she was in IA. Or cared for her at all when she first took over Major Crimes for that matter but technically she was one of them now and they took care of their own. Nobody was allowed to call her names except for Provenza.

Provenza manhandled Flynn to the side of him where he could watch him but lay into the officer in front of him. "Explain to me what is going on here Sergeant."

The officer-in-charge kept one eye on Flynn, as he spoke to the other Lieutenant "Not much to explain really, it's all under control now. There was a domestic dispute that turned into a domestic assault but there was a police officer on the scene that witnessed it." Looking right at Andy to see he's reaction as he continued "if you can call anyone in IA a real cop that is." The smart mouth officer took a step back when Andy let out a low growl and moved again towards the man "yep the Wicked Witch, herself was here at the time of the incident." Andy knew the jerk was throwing the Major Crimes old nickname for Sharon back at him

The older Lieutenant stopped him there with a quick look at Andy and a warning "Flynn!" Then using his a very annoyed voice "show some respect and call the Captain by her rank. You do know that Captain Raydor still has friends in IA and now in Major Crimes. She can have you in seminars and classes for the rest of your short career with the LAPD. Oh and by the way Captain Raydor is more a police officer then your sorry ass could ever hope to be." Provenza stepped up to him "now before I arrest you myself for being a complete and utter idiot tell us what's going on."

Being more serious the Sergeant told them "well sir, the assailant is under arrest but was taking to the hospital."

"If he's the assailant why was he needing to go to the hospital?"

"Because of the injuries he suffered, sir."

Still trying not to punch the moron Andy asked, "so you're saying our Captain is still in there?" As he pointed into the coffee shop "I'm done talking , I'm going in there you two can keep BSing if you want." With that Flynn turned and walked to the café's doorway.

"Hold up Flynn, I'm coming with you." Provenza said to Andy but they were stopped at the doorway by two rookie-uniformed cops.

"What the hell is going on here?" Andy could tell Provenza was done dealing with this crap as much he was.

"Is there a Captain Raydor in there?" Andy basically yelled out as he showed his badge and pushed his way past.

"I'm Lieutenant Provenza from Major crimes now get out of our way, you idiot."

* * *

The crooked half smile she gave and the little tilt of her head as she quietly said his name snapped Andy out of his daze. He quickly rushed to kneel by her side. "Sharon? What the hell happened?" Andy could hear his own voice shaking when he spoke not sure if it was worry or anger as he took in her injuries. The right side seemed untouched but her left eye was swollen and her lip was split. Seeing she had tried to stop the bleeding and wipe some of the blood off but it didn't really help that much. He could tell she was favoring her left side by hold her arm up against it. What set off Andy temper the most was the bruising around Sharon's neck. "Oh my God" he could easily see the handprints of where she was choked. He turned his heated glare at the young cop sitting next to her. "What the hell? Why is the Captain still sitting here like this? Where are paramedic's to help her? Damn it, she's a high ranking Officer of the LAPD, respect that." He was tried of them all treating Sharon like crap just because she use to run IA.

He felt Sharon's hand on his arm "Andy, calm down, your blood pressure. I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks. I'm fi..." He could tell Sharon was trying to comfort him but it wasn't helping.

Andy turned his anger on her "Sharon, don't! Don't you dare make this about me and don't even try and tell me you're fine. Because I can tell from a quick look you're really not fine at all." Andy tried to soften his voice "look Sharon, you obviously need medical attention and it's not right that they have you sitting here waiting."

The younger officer who was watching the entire exchange while still holding the towel to the Captain's head said, "Lieutenant Flynn, I was one of the first responding officers on the scene. We did have two ambulances here but we needed to take the other two victims to the hospital. Sir the Captain reassured us she could wait and the Sergeant-in-charge insisted that she needed to stay at the scene of the crime to give her statement. He said rules were rules then laughed and walked away. If you ask me, he's a bit of an asshole."

"Yes, yes we agree. Now you said two other victims?" Provenza jumped in.

The young officer looked up "um Lieutenant Provenza, yes sir there was the young lady that the first perpetrator assaulted. She was knocked-out but was slowly regaining consciousness as they took her to the hospital. The other victim was the man that assaulted them both." He smiled then said "Lieutenant's seriously you should see the other guy." He looked at the Captain and laughed a bit "you need to ask Captain Raydor what happen to her other shoe." They both looked at her feet just now realizing Sharon was only wearing one. Quite frankly sirs the fact is that your Captain beat the crap out of the man. They dragged him out of here crying."

Andy could've sworn he saw Sharon blush a little and do what would've been an eye-roll if she could open both eyes, he was sure. Then she said in quiet voice "Really, you don't need to..." but he stopped her.

"Sorry ma'am, but it's true," he said as he put the rag to the back of her head again with a slight smile.

Andy was impressed that the detective knew who they both were and showed them respect but what impressed him the most was that he was helping Sharon even with her reputation. Either he didn't care or he was too new to the force to know about her years in IA. The truth to the matter Andy thought the young cop might have a crush on their Captain and Andy couldn't really blame him. Even as she sat on the floor a bit battered, Sharon still held a state of grace and she was still beautiful. Andy liked that Sharon had someone on her side when the team couldn't be there. He could only imagine after hearing what some of the other officers were saying how she was being treated.

The three men stepped aside as the paramedics come to help her. He heard Sharon gasped from the pain when the paramedics helped her on to the stretcher. Andy wanted to go to her side but he forced himself to stay back and slid his hands in his pockets to help keep them to himself. "Sorry ma'am but we'll try and get you to the hospital as carefully as we can."

"Can't you just look at it here? I think I just need to clean up and it won't be as bad as it looks." Sharon added "I'm pretty sure the bleeding has stopped."

"No ma'am, you'll need to get a MRI done to check you're head for a concussion and they'll need to close the gash above you're eye. From the sounds of you're breathing you'll need an X-ray to check you're ribs and check for other injuries." The female paramedic told her sternly.

Andy could tell the feisty EMT wasn't going to let Sharon get away from going to the hospital. Feeling slightly better that Sharon was getting medical attention he said. "Captain, rules are rules you have to go to the hospital and get a full examination before being released.

Sharon glared at Andy but it lost it's intensity with her only being able to open one eye. Turning her glare from him to Provenza she questioned them both "what are you two doing here anyways?"

Andy froze he was worried Sharon asked them that and he didn't want to have to explain that he was check-up on her. He was hoping he could have more time to come up with an excuse but he had been too worried about finding Sharon.

Provenza saved Andy the trouble when he replied after a few coughs, "well Captain, we got called out on a case and we were passing the café on the way to the crime scene. We stopped when we saw all the commotion."

Andy could tell she was skeptical about the coffee shop being on the route. He knew she wouldn't buy it Sharon could pick up on a lie a mile away. That's what she's done her entire career. Andy added "we all know you get coffee here and thought you might still be in here." Andy hoped Sharon was understand and not want to discuss their Sunday night conversation about her getting coffee this morning while on her couch in front of Provenza and a young cop.

Sharon let out a suspicious "hmmm" but all she said was "then you better get over there. I'm sure they need the incident commander and his partner at the crime scene. I'm sure I'll be at the hospital at least a few hours. Since I have to go" she looked at the EMT "right?"

"Yes ma'am we're leaving for the hospital now but I'm sure you can expect to be there longer then a few hours if not overnight." The time they were talking they were slowly moving the stretcher to the ambulance.

Andy saw Sharon give the young woman a now Raydor half glare "I will not be staying overnight." She turned to the two Lieutenants, "I'll be fine, you two go and make sure you keep me informed."

Just before they lifted Sharon into the back of the ambulance she took a moment to give the creep of-a-Sergeant a bittersweet compliment. Andy wanted her to get to the hospital as soon as possible but what that man said and had treated Sharon was beyond disrespectful it was insubordination and this was her battle. He knew she would put him in his place and remind him just who he was dealing with. After all they didn't call her the Wicked Witch for nothing.

As she was talking Sharon made a slight shift that caused her to gasp in pain. Andy was relived when the young female EMT stepped up to her saying "ma'am, we need to leave now."

Andy patted her right hand and said "Captain, we'll be there to see you when we get the other crime scene under control."

As they were closing the doors Sharon quickly asked "Andy, before you two leave do you think you could take a quick look for my glasses? Oh and my shoe they took off in there incase I ever get my other one back? They were my favorite" she gave him sad but sly half smile. Because Andy knew that she knew those shoes were his favorite too.

"Yes, of course now get out of here" Andy watched the doors close and the ambulance drive away.

As Provenza and him went into the coffee shop to look for Sharon's shoe and glasses. Andy asked his partner "we are going to have Buzz pull up the security footage?"

"Hell yes."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and of course I need to thank all that have left a review ****they are greatly appreciated****! **

**Thank you t****o all the follows and favorites!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Thanks you to those who are still sticking with me through this Shandy fic. I didn't know when I started this that it would get so long. Thanks again to whom are following along on this Shandy journey with me! _**

I didn't make it for a Shandy Sunday update but how about an update on Mary Monday? Ok I missed that too but how about a Tony Tuesday? lol Even if this is a Sharon POV chapter there's some Andy in it.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes except this Shandy fanfic idea._

* * *

Sharon's POV

As Sharon rode in the back of the ambulance the pain was almost too much to bear. She had hid it well from the other fellow officers and both her Lieutenants but mostly she was trying to hide it from Andy. She was glad that the idiot that did this to her was taken away before Andy got there because she could tell he was already worked up when he walked into the café. Sharon could only image what would have happened if her hotheaded Lieutenant had gotten his hands on him. She would be having to make another deal about another member of her team with anger issues.

Though Sharon hadn't been too surprised to see Andy but was surprised that he had gotten Lt. Provenza to come along with him. She had known Andy was excepting her and with her being stuck at the café she figured Andy would start to worry. She didn't like to be late and Andy knew that about her and she can only imagine what means he took to find out where she was. She was sure Mike had something to do with it. Sharon just hoped Andy hadn't broken too many rules by finding her and getting there. something else she'll probably be having to deal with when she got back to her office. Yes she didn't like to be late but she figured she had a pretty darn good excuse.

More so lately she had been noticing how protective Andy had become. She just wasn't sure how she felt about it yet, she didn't need anybody else to protect her. Sharon wasn't use to someone having her back, either at work or at home. Darth Raydor could protect herself but right now she was just Sharon and it was harder to keep her guard up. It wasn't easy to keep that guard up when she was hurting but she had relied on herself and no one else for so long she was too stubborn to think any other way. It not that she wasn't grateful to see Andy and even Lt. Provenza she just didn't want them to see her like this. Sharon felt vulnerable and she didn't like it at all. It wasn't easy to have other police officers see her like this, let alone members of her team. Having overheard some of what was being said about her, the Sergeant had a big mouth and a voice that carried. It wasn't anything that she hadn't heard before. She had to get use to it when working with good-old-boys just like the Sergeant that had a hard time excepting a woman doing her job. That was why she had her guard up all the time at work. It's just been the last few years in Major Crimes that she was willing to start letting it down more and more. That's where the problem lies though the more the armor was down the more the comments hurt. It hurt but it was also embarrassing to know that her Lieutenants were hearing it and that they probably thought that or something close to all that about her at some point.

Sharon had worked hard since taking over Major Crimes to prove to the team that she was a _real cop. _Since Andy had been slowly working his way around, over or through the barriers she has put up it was harder to not let those comments hurt. What she wouldn't give to truly be an Ice Queen as they say. It was just she never let them see it effected her but it did. Mostly it depended on who was saying it. Loud mouths like the Sergeant didn't get to her. He was a jerk and everyone knew it. It always gave her great pleasure to send him to Sensitivity Training after he made some horrible comment about climbing up those legs of hers or he would just flat out ask her out but with sexual innuendo's. It felt good to get her lasts words in before she was put in the ambulance. She smiled a bit as she thought about it. It wasn't like her to name drop but she felt she needed to in this incident. Sharon didn't like to use a man or her boss or a higher ranking officer to get her point a cross, she had no problem doing that on her own. Though she knew it would get to the kind of man like the Sergeant she was dealing with.

Just before they lifted Sharon into the back of the ambulance she said "oh wait a minute please" then added in a almost sicken sweet voice "Oh Sergeant um I'm sorry what was it again? Cain, oh yes that's it, Sergeant Cain I'll be sure to inform Sergeant Elliot from my old division how helpful you've been when I see him later at the hospital. Where I'll be giving my formal statement to FID after I receive medical attention that is." Even with all the noise going on outside it seemed as if it was completely quiet as all eyes went from the Captain to the Sergeant and back to her again to see what was going to happen next. When Sharon had tried to sit up straighter she let out a quiet gasp from the pain, she pulled her left arm tight up against her ribs. Holding it secure to help her take little breathes. She connected eyes with Andy and she saw the concern back in them again he started to take a step closer to her but when she gave him a small smile, barely a move of her upper lip he stopped. She was sure he understood that she was ok and she needed to do this. He stood by her and put his hands in pockets, she was sure they had that in common. Thinking back over the little things she was sure they had more mannerism in common if she just stopped living in denial and opened her eyes to her own personal life.

The young female EMT stepped up to her "ma'am, we need to get you to the hospital now."

"Yes ok, just one last thing I'll also be happy to pass along to Assistant Chief Taylor the next time I see him in my Murder Room, that you were the officer-in-charge and how well you show respect to you're higher ranking officers." Sharon glanced to Andy and Lt. Provenza "oh and I guess I'll be missing my meeting with Chief Pope and the Mayor we had scheduled later today but I'm sure I can get with them on the phone." Seeing them smirk she knew they understood what she was doing. Looking back at the disrespectful Sergeant "now you have great day and thank you for all your help it was very much appreciated." Sharon turned to the young detective that was also beside her and with a half smile was all she could manage with a split lip "I do want to sincerely thank you. I won't forget how you stepped up to help me."

He looked at her confused "but Captain, I didn't really do much. You already had everything handled by the time we got here."

Sharon carefully moved her right hand at least there wasn't too much pain when she moved and touched his arm and in a voice she used to comfort her children she kindly said, "no Detective Edwards you did more then you know and it was more then anybody else here did so thank you again."

The young man was smiling broadly "well then you are sincerely welcome, Captain."

"Ma'am?...Ma'am?...Captain?" Upon hearing her rank it pulled Sharon out of her thoughts. "We will be at the hospital soon and they'll give you something to ease the pain but we have to be careful with your head injury."

Sharon kept her left arm hugged tight against her ribs it helped with the bumps they took. "No, that's alright it's not that bad, I'll be fine. Mostly just when I take a breathe in."

"Oh, so I guess that's not too important then right? The groaning and gritting your teeth is no sign of you being in any pain." Sharon could have sworn she saw the young EMT roll her eyes at her. "You're really not fine at all ma'am and you do need to keep the oxygen mask on, sit back and relax. Your blood pressure is way too high and it needs to come down."

Accepting and putting the oxygen mask back on, Sharon knew her BP was high because she could feel her heart beating like crazy. She wasn't sure if it was caused by her still wanting to shoot the man that attacked her or her wanting to shoot the rude Sergeant or her heart was thumping because she had really just wanted Andy to kiss her. Sharon couldn't believe at a time like this that's what she was thinking about. She probably looked a mess but when she saw the concern in his eyes, it showed he must really care for her. His deep dark worried filled eyes took away what breath she had left in her lungs. It was actually a physical pain to look at Andy and she knew it was different then the other pain she was in, completely different. She couldn't remember a time when she felt an ache inside her just thinking about having someone hold you. Well in this case a certain specific someone.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, was the tall good looking man your husband?"

Sharon replied through the mask she didn't dare take it off, she knew she'd probably get yelled at "I don't mind but no he's not."

"Boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name but no he's not why do you ask?"

"Really? Sorry ma'am it's just seemed...well he seemed to be very concerned about you and it's just the way he looked at you. Let's just say I wish I had someone look at me like that. Oh and my name is Kara."

Sharon was a little curious so she couldn't stop herself from asking "like what?"

The young EMT raised one eyebrow and with a confused look "like he'd take on the whole world just for you. Do you not see that?"

Sharon didn't reply, she carefully leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted back to the last time she had seen Andy look at her that way. It was yesterday and they were sitting on her couch towards the end of their date. Sharon had offered to make dinner and that they could watch a movie at her place because they had missed the movie yesterday. They were so caught up in their dinner and talking that they lost track of time. It had seemed like forever to her that they had actually talked to each other and they had a lot to catch up on. Sharon didn't like fighting with Andy and she missed talking to her best friend. Their first _real_ date had ended innocent enough. At dinner they talked about taking this slow and at first that's what she thought she wanted but after Andy dropped her off at her condo with a hug and a nice sweet kiss. Sharon had laid in bed that night not being able to sleep and again the reason was Andy but this time she was thinking about what she could have and what she was missing out on by taking this slow. Heck, everyone else seem to think they had been dating for a year now. Why should they wait? She was done with this taking it slow stuff. So that Sunday night Sharon had made dinner now they were relaxing to a movie but ending up watching each other more. The look Andy was giving her made her melt inside. In all actuality she couldn't for the life of her remember what movie they were suppose to be watching. Since they didn't actually watch any of it they were busy doing other things. Sharon laughed at that thought which caused her to jolt in pain bringing her quickly back to the real world and back into the pain she was trying to get away from.

"Must of been some pretty darn good thoughts from the smile on your face ma'am. So then he's not a boyfriend, huh?"

She couldn't seem to get the smile off her face from thinking of Andy and it kept her mind off the pain she was in. "Humm, quite honestly, we just started dating. In fact we've only been on two dates."

"Well then they must have been some wonderful dates for him to look at you that way and for you to get your mind off the kind of pain you're in."

"It's a long story, we work together and we've known each other for decades, been friends for years and well now..."

"Yeah I think I get the well now part" Kara said with a laugh. "Ok we are here now and we'll be handing you off to the nurses. Take care ma'am and good luck with the dating" the young lady gave her another eye roll. "Now don't take to long to figure things out life can be short as you know in your line of work and that man seems like quite a catch. Not a lot of men like him left in the world if you know what I mean."

How could even strangers see what was going on and she couldn't. Sharon figured she must of been in denial not wanting to see what was there all along. "Thank you, Kara for all you're help with everything."

"Heck ma'am, I didn't do too much." Then with a stern look Kara told her "now when the nurses ask you about what hurts and how much pain you're in you need to tell them the truth. There will be none of your fellow cops around so you don't have to be brave where they are concerned and the nurses need to know the truth so they can help you."

Feeling like she just got scolded Sharon looked down at her bare feeet and quietly said "yes, ma'am."

Hours later as Sharon was resting in a ER bed was waiting on the test results that had been run. There was just no way to convince them to let her go home yet. Any chance of going home tonight was hanging on the fact if the results show if her concussion was minor or severe. If it was worse then they were thinking the doctors would want to keep her overnight for observation. Sharon calmly explained she would not be staying the night that she had her son and a few friends that would help her. She knew they weren't really listening to her. Sharon was also fully aware she had no power here. She might be a police Captain but to the nurses she was another bossy patient they had to deal with.

They let her use the phone by her bed while she was waiting but only if she talked quietly there was other patients they didn't want her disturbing. She had already talked to Rusty she told him not to leave class to come up to the hospital but she was sure he'd be there soon. Hopefully she convinced him to stay until his classes were done for the day. Sharon had called Emily and Ricky and left them both messages that she was ok incase it got put on the news and someone talked to them before she got to. She had talked to Provenza and they were all dealing with the case they had caught just fine and no they didn't need her for anything yet. She laughed painfully when her second-in-command said "what do you think I can't handle doing my job and yours at the same time? Oh and I'm doing Flynn's too he's been worthless all morning." She was sure she heard a mumbled "idiots" before Provenza continued "believe me Captain I could do everyone's job I just don't want to. All the paperwork will be waiting for you when you're done with your little mini vacation." She didn't know if it was the pain killers or that she was happy to be alive that made her smile at what her grumpy Lieutenant was saying.

When she got to talk to Andy she felt like a teenager again when it came to him. Funny how just talking to him on the phone gave her a chills down her spine to end up at her toes. When he answered with a "hello" then a "hey beautiful" in that I'm so sexy voice of his was all it took to set off the butterflies flapping away in her stomach. Even though she was sure she was anything but beautiful at the moment him just saying it feel like she was. Andy told her he would be down to see her soon well as soon as his pain in the butt, power going to his head, partner let them get out of there. The thought of Rusty and Andy coming to see her made her nervous especially to have Rusty see her like this. Though she wanted to see them both but even after they cleaned up her face she knew she had to look pretty bad. She was happy she didn't need stiches for the cut above her left eye but the nurse had closed it up with skin glue they use. Between the fat, split lip, the black and blue swollen eye she knew she must look terrible. Sharon knew she had bruise on her neck and sometimes she could still feel the man's hands around her throat. Sharon really didn't want to be seen like this but as she thought before she was happy to still be here to worry what the others would think.

It was talking to Andy earlier that had her daydreaming once more. Closing her eyes she thought back to Sunday and the look on Andy's face when after dinner she told him that Rusty wouldn't be coming home later and that he was spending the night at a friends house. She had dropped it into their causal conversation when they were cleaning up the dishes. She was sure he had almost dropped the plate he was putting in the dishwasher. "What's the matter Andy, is your mind on other things?" At this point Andy didn't know about her revelation last night about being tired of waiting but he'd know about it soon enough and she hoped he wouldn't be scared off. So Sharon told him "why don't you go put the movie on and I'll finish up in here."

It was hard enough to keep her hands off of him when Andy walked through her door and gave her a quick kiss in greeting. Sharon thought he looked pretty darn good in his jeans and black t-shirt. Harder still to keep her hands to herself when he was helping get dinner ready in and around the kitchen. They would _accidently_ bump into each other or cross closer then necessary when reaching for something on the counter. It was all she could to get through the dinner so she kept her hands in her lap when she wasn't eating. She knew Andy would always be the gentleman and not pushing her into something she wasn't ready for but oh she really wanted to do what she was thinking about last night. Sharon was just really worried of frightening him off. She didn't want to come on too strong but wanted him to know she was ready to take this to the next level. Sharon could just image what he would think of his boss when the night before she tells him they need to take this thing between them slow, then the next night she attacks him. It was harder still when they were done cleaning up. Sharon took longer in wiping down the counters then she really needed to. She couldn't believe how nervous she was.

Andy was waiting for her having already started the movie. Having glanced over at him she knew he sat on one side of the couch. Where was she suppose to sit? Was she suppose to sit on the other end of the couch, in the chair or next to him? She had no idea what she was doing and her mind was going on hundred miles an hour. Her hand stopped moving when she heard Andy call her name. "Sharon, stop stalling and come watch the movie." Taking a deep breath and realizing he was right, she dried her hands off and went over to him. "You need to stop thinking so much and just relax" then he took her hand and pulled her to sit beside him. She knew they agreed to watch a movie and she figure he was thinking they would just sit and watch it but she didn't want her time with Andy to end like that. "So what did you mean when you said Rusty wouldn't be home tonight?" Andy asked her as he slid her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck.

Sharon had a chill rundown her back as Andy's hands played with her hair. She was looking at the TV but her eyes weren't focusing on anything, her mind was on how to tell him what she really wanted but she didn't know how to say it. "I meant that he's busy with friends, which I'm happy about and that we'd have some alone time to be able to...hmmm...to have that serious talk we need to have." What was she doing? Her brain screamed at her she didn't want to talk.

"Are you ready to talk?" Andy's breath was near her ear as he asked that.

Another shiver went through her "I'm ready but I don't want to talk?" Sharon turned and looked at him seeing the want in Andy's dark eyes.

She was woken up to a voice calling her name. "Sharon?"

"Bill? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I've come to take you home."

* * *

**_Thank you for the reviews and a special thank you for my loyal reviewers so very nice of you. Thank you for the follows and favorites it's amazing and I greatly appreciate them all!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thank you for the reviews and thank you for the follows and favorites. I_****_t's so sweet and amazing, I truly appreciate them all! _**

_Since it's my birthday today I'm doing an update as a present from me to you! lol A great present birthday present to me would be a review, those are always nice. To me An_dy's POV of Sharon is always a gift! lol

_I missed Shandy Sunday so this is for Mary Monday, well it's still is Monday in my time zone!**  
**_

Sorry for any mistakes I have missed I wanted to rush and get this posted. Hope ya all like it.

* * *

Andy's POV

When Andy and Provenza had collected their Captain's things and were walking back to the car Andy gave the idiot Sergeant a death glare but kept walking they didn't need anymore of scene and Sharon had put him in his place. The jerk actually looked a little scared and he should be Andy thought. Sharon did a great job of handling the disrespectful Sergeant Cain. It was her fight to handle and she didn't need Andy getting in the way but when he saw her move and it caused her so much pain it was everything the could do to not go by her side. It was Sharon small smile that stopped him they didn't need anyone to think something was going on with them when they weren't even sure what was going on yet. So Andy stood there with his hands in his pockets to keep them from reaching out to her like he really wanted to do. Was it bad of him that all he wanted to do was hold her and comfort her? He knew she'd never let him do that. Even if they were alone Sharon wasn't comfortable with that kind of closeness and having someone care for her yet but Andy was willing to wait for her and to slow work his way through her walls.

As both Lieutenants sat in the car and closed their doors, they both let out a loud breath. "Jesus Christ Flynn, did you see her? I know she won the fight but my God...if that's considered winning?"

"Yes, I know what you mean." Andy was looking at Sharon's shoe and glasses in his lap. Smoothing his hand down the fine leather of her high heel brought memories back of last night. When he had taken both her glasses and shoes off of her, it brought a instant smile to his face. His mind drifted back to their Saturday night date. They had gone to dinner with plans of seeing a movie afterwards but he as so memorized by her smile and laugh that it was causing her brilliant green eyes to sparkle he lost all track of time. He much rather just sit there watching and listening to Sharon anyways. Andy had even gotten her to do her snort thing when he had her laughing so hard. He really did miss their talks and their time together. When they had realized they missed any chance of seeing the movie they were interested in Andy was surprised when Sharon offered to make dinner at her place for the both of them tomorrow night. She said they could do dinner and they could watch a movie afterwards. Andy thought it would be a great second date. At their _real_ date Andy let Sharon decided on what pace they would take. She had wanted to take this it slow, he knew that's what she would want. He agreed with her but it's not what he really wanted. Andy had been taking this slow for years now, not that Sharon would know. Andy didn't want to scare her off and this was all new to her so he understood. So after they finally left the restaurant, Andy drove her home and gave her a hug and a simple goodnight kiss then saying goodnight he turned and left. Leaving her there and walking away was one of the hardest things he had ever done. When all he wanted to do was grab her and pull her close to him, kissing her senseless and show her how much he needed her.

"Flynn. Flynn?" Andy finally heard his name being called rather loudly by his pain in the butt partner, dragging him out of his memories. "Why, are you smiling?" Provenza turned to look at him and saw his gaze on the items in his lap. "Oh forget I asked. Nothing good can come of what you two are doing. You both are idiots, you know that right?"

"Trust me I know it, since you won't stop telling me that." Andy let out a small laugh. He can laugh a bit now. He was still worried about Sharon but relived to know she was on the way to the hospital. That fool and stubborn women tried to say she was fine. Sharon certainly didn't look fine. He'd have to say she still looked amazing but she couldn't hide all the pain she was in.

"Well, I call 'em like I see 'em."

"You don't need to worry about anything but you and Patrice. Now let's just hurry up and get to the crime scene so we can get everything under control then get to the hospital." Andy said anxiously.

* * *

Andy would hate to say they all hurried through the crime scene, they all did their job as expertly as always but quickly. It wasn't anything that Hollywood Division couldn't handle but since it was some famous actress that Provenza had never heard of, that was killed they wanted Major Crimes to handle the case. After Andy and Provenza explained to the team why the Captain hadn't showed up yet. They were all concerned and wanted to quickly get back to the Murder Room then to the hospital to see their boss. When the team returned to the squad room they got all the evidence logged and the body was in Dr. Morales hands by the time Buzz announced that he got the video footage from the coffee shop. So the whole team gathered in the Electronics Room including Asst. Chief Taylor to watch.

They all stood around and were watching as the lady and the man in line behind their Captain started arguing. At this point Sharon didn't seem to be seeing much of what was happening behind her, which wasn't like her. Just then Sykes spoke up and said what Andy was thinking, "the Captain doesn't seem to be noticing what is starting between those two. That's not like her at all."

"Yeah, it's almost like she's distracted wouldn't you say so Flynn?" Provenza growled out.

After hearing a snicker from Sanchez, Andy asked "hey why you asking me for? Maybe her mind was on the phone call she just had." Andy heard a low-mumbled "Idiots" from his partner.

Asst. Chief Taylor chimed in "will you two knock it off so Buzz can continue and we see what happened to Captain Raydor. I got the gist of it from the report from that idiot Sergeant Cain but I'd like to see for myself." Taylor held his hand up when Andy opened his mouth to jump in. "Yes Flynn, I know Cain handled it all wrong I'll be having words with him later, so calm your hot headed temper. I have heard some of the things he said and about his inappropriate conduct from Lieutenant Provenza and trust me he will be dealt with accordingly."

As much as Andy couldn't handle Taylor he did like to throw his authority around and with that many witnesses the Chief would have to actually deal with the horrible things that Sergeant had said and the disrespect he showed a superior officer. Andy was a little surprised that Provenza had already talked to Taylor about the moron of a Sergeant and gave his partner a raised eyebrow questionable look.

Louie shrugged "what? She's one of us now and we stick up for one of ours, even her. It's nothing that the Captain wouldn't have done for any one of us." Andy was leaning back against the cabinet with his hands in his pockets and nodded his head in agreement. "E' gads Buzz, will you just play the damn video isn't that your job? I'm pretty sure it's the only thing you actually do around here, so do it."

Buzz rolled his eyes and said "it's more the you do but feel free to play it whenever you want." When the Lieutenant just sat there Buzz finished with "oh you don't know how? Yes I'm sure they didn't have technology like this available in your cave huh?"

"Seriously, I don't know why the Captain doesn't just fire you?" Provenza grumbled back.

Buzz started the video where it left off. Andy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was sure the team felt the same way. Seeing the man smack the woman. The sound must have caught Sharon's attention cause she turned around but that was when the man pulled his arm back and punched the woman. She instantly went down. The camera was at Sharon's back but they could see the look in the crazed look in the scumbag's eyes as he watched her. Andy was sure rulebook Raydor was telling the idiot his rights. They could all see the motion of their Captain move her coat probably to show her badge and to get to her gun in case.

The room went from their joking around stage to complete silence as they all watched the Captain suddenly get tackled. When Sharon took the brunt of the impact against the table that they hit together, someone had let out a loud gasp, Andy was sure it was Amy. They watched her then as the assailant sits up on her. The video didn't have sound but they could see he was yelling something at her, they could all only image at this time what it was. Then the jerk punched her Andy was sure he saw the whole team physically cringe at the blow she took. When Sharon couldn't seem to get the guy off of her. It seem to make the creep happy that he had her helplessly stuck. The idiot actually smiled as he punched her again this time they watched as Sharon tired to turn away from the hit, which seem to make him madder. Causing him to grab the Captain hair. There was more gasps and a few curse words said from the team as her head hit the floor repetitively.

Andy heard Provenza mutter a "dear lord" and put a hand up to his mouth in shock. There was silence again as Sharon face was turning shades it shouldn't be as he was choking her. Andy felt sick to his stomach watching this but he had to see what happened. In his head he knew logically this had already happened and she lived through it but it was still hard to watch.

Andy said out loud after his stomach settled a bit over some of the shock at what he was seeing "why, she wasn't fighting back? We saw her try to get him off once and sure she was pinned down but couldn't she move more?" Andy knew his voice gave way lot of the emotions he was feeling but right now he didn't give a damn, the women he feel in love with was getting the crap beat out of her and was now in the hospital.

"Andy" Mike said in a concerned voice "I think the impact the Captain took when they hit table knocked the air out of her lungs. It looks to me the Captain is trying to buy time to get her air back and that means she has to take the blows." Andy figured Tao was right but still, it ticked him off.

Provenza chimed in "with yeah Flynn you can almost see her mind working coming up with a plan. You know Raydor doesn't do anything without thinking it through."

"Wait, I can see her left leg moving." Amy said excitedly.

Andy heard the group take a deep breath of air and held it when they saw her lift her leg. Then there was a huge sigh from the team when they let it out as their Captain kicked her leg downwards and stuck her high heel deep into the punk's leg. "Way to go Ma'am," Sanchez cheered.

Provenza said, "now I get it. I always knew there was a reason why she wears those deadly things."

"You mean beside the fact they make her legs look amazi..."

"Shut up, Flynn" his partner huffed at him and sent him a glare. Even at this tense time it helped them to smart off to each other.

"Assault with a deadly weapon but which is more deadly the shoes or the legs?" Andy said to annoy Louie more.

Buzz had paused it when the two partners started bickering with each other. When it was quiet again when he pressed play. They watched their Captain with pride as she reached out and hit him with a saltshaker. The hit knocked him off of her a little so she could finally get her gun and she quickly held it up against his head. The jerk was crying and even without the sound the team could tell he was yelling and screaming at Sharon. They could see fear in his eyes now and that the creep understood that she won't hesitate to pull the trigger. "Holy crap" was all Lieutenant Tao could say.

"I bet that piece of crap wished he had never messed with Captain Raydor" Julio added smiling.

Sharon was now sitting up with her back to the camera again. The team could see the blood running through her hair and down the back of her shirt. "There's probably no way to save that shirt and I think the dark purple one was one of her favorites." Amy said sadly. All the men just stared at her "What? The Captain seem to wear it when she in a good mood." They were all surprised that Sykes noticed anything like that. Andy thought she was a great detective but not the most observant to things happening right around her. Andy made eye contact with Louie to see him glaring at him. Andy followed his partner eyes as they looked down at Andy's tie, Provenza shook his head and rolled his eyes. Andy could hear him say a quiet "idiot" but Andy only gave him a nonchalant shrug with everyone else watching the screen Andy use this moment to bug his partner a bit more. Andy smooth his hand along his dark purple tie smiling an innocent smile and gave Provenza wink. It was hard for Andy not to laugh when he watched the senior Lieutenant eyes go wide when he caught on to the hint Andy was giving him about good mood's and wearing purple.

"Will you two boys knock it off!" Andy practically jumped when Taylor spoke he had forgotten he was standing the back of the room with them. Both of them quickly looked back at the screen like kids that got caught in the cookie jar. "Flynn, I might need to see you for a chat in my office soon. Do you think so?"

"Nope sir, don't know what you're talking about Chief." Crap maybe Taylor wasn't completely self-absorbed as Andy thought if he suspected something going on with Sharon and him. Julio turned to look behind him when Andy had called him sir and Chief it was unlike Andy. He saw Sanchez eyes go down to his tie then look back at the video then back at him giving Andy a rare smile. Andy knew Julio Sanchez was quiet person but that's what made him a great detective. Yes he was quiet but always watching and nothing got by that man.

They were all looking back at the video. There wasn't much movement as Sharon sat with her gun trained on the man as the two were sitting on the floor except the idiot rolling around holding his leg and head. Tao spoke up when he saw her hold her arm against her left side. Andy had noticed Sharon was doing that when he saw her. "Now, I'm not a doctor but my unprofessional guess is it looks like the Captain might have a possible concussion from her head injury caused when striking the floor and she seemed dizzy when she sat up. From the way she holding her side the Captain probably also has a few broken ribs from being slammed into the table." Andy wanted to kill the idiot and she had tried to say she was fine when she obliviously really wasn't fine at all. What was he going to do with that stubborn woman? Not that she'd listen to anything he told her anyways. Andy was very happy she was alive so they could get into more arguments about how stubborn they both were.

Luckily for the assailant that he was locked up down in holding or Andy or anyone one on this team would be happy to give the jerk a taste of his own medicine, much more so then what their Captain gave him. Andy was sure that even Asst. Chief Taylor would let them have a few minutes alone with him from the shocked look on his face.

As the officers arrived on the scene Buzz turned off the footage. Taylor spoke up "I need you all here to finish up on anything we have of this movie star's murder." After there was a round of moans, he continued "yes, I know you all want to go see your Captain but as Provenza told me earlier she'll be having test run for hours still. You can go see her when I have solid information to tell the press about both incidents."

Nope Andy had been wrong Taylor was still a self-absorbed jerk. "So you're saying what happen to a long standing Captain on the LAPD was just an incident now?""

"Flynn get out of here and get a cup of coffee or something." Provenza said as he pushed Andy towards the door. Figuring it was a good idea to get away from Taylor Andy stalked out of the Electronics Room. He ended up pacing his way around the break-room. Andy was so worked up that when his phone rang he snapped a bit when he answered it "hello" but the instant he heard Sharon's voice on the other end of the line his mood changed "hey beautiful." They talked for a little bit Andy was concerned because she sounded horrible actually. He always loved the low timber of her voice but now she sounded scratchy and exhausted. He was sure her throat must hurt from the looks of the marks from the scumbag's hands on her neck and watching the video of how he chocked her. Andy told her to rest and that he would be down to see her after his pain in the butt, power going to his head, partner let them get out of there. He didn't need Sharon worrying about the Chief. It was just Taylor being Taylor anyways. After talking to her he felt calmer but still worried he wanted to get down there to see Sharon.

Taking a minute to slow his mind down Andy sat and starting thinking back to dinner with Sharon Sunday night. They had a nice dinner but Andy was nervous because as soon as he walked in the door all he wanted to door was hold her and kiss her. It was stressful for him to try and act causal when he felt anything but that. He could tell Sharon was bit off too. He was hoping she hadn't changed her mind about them dating after all. Andy should have known better to think that this was going to work out between them. He was nothing that she needed in her life but he was too stubborn to listen to reason. As they were cleaning up he could feel the tension, Andy was just about to ask her if she wanted him to leave when he almost dropped one of her plates as he was putting it in the dishwasher with what she said. Now his mind was ready to explode what did she mean by saying Rusty won't be home tonight? He knew she was talking but he didn't really hear her, his mind was trying to put what Sharon said in order. Was she suggesting that she wanted to be alone with him? Was that why she was quitter then usual? Was that why she was constantly fiddling with her hands and fingers all night? Because she didn't want to kick him out and that in fact she wanted to be alone with him. He did hear Sharon quietly suggest "why don't you go put the movie on and I'll finish up in here."

So he went and got the movie ready then sat on the couch and waited for her. There had to be a hint of what she wanted in there somewhere. Andy knew Sharon was confident, powerful, strong woman at work but was almost opposite when it came to her personal life well with him anyways. He didn't want to scare her off by pushing to fast but it was hard to be gentlemen when all he wanted to do was take her on the couch. That was something he wouldn't do, Sharon deserved better then that. When she still hadn't come out to the living room he called to her "Sharon, stop stalling and come watch the movie. You need to stop thinking so much and just relax" and he took her by the hand and pulled her to sit beside him. He needed to take his own advice so he decided to ask her what she really trying to ay to him earlier. "So what did you mean when you said Rusty wouldn't be home tonight?" Andy asked, he couldn't stop his hands from sliding into her hair feeling the softness, weight of it and moving it over her shoulder exposing her neck.

He felt her shiver as she answered his question, she hadn't turned from the television though "I meant that he's busy with friends, which I'm happy about and that we'd have some alone time to be able to...hmmm...to have that serious talk we need to have."

Andy fingers seem to have a mind of their own as they slowly ran through her hair over and over. Starting at the roots to slide all the way down as the ends slipped through them. He leaned forward a little to right next to her ear and quietly asked "are you ready to talk?"

He felt another shiver go through her Andy was hoping that was a good thing "I'm ready but I don't want to talk?" When Sharon turned to look at him he couldn't or didn't want to hide the want he felt for her from his eyes. He could see it returned in her green eyes shining like dark beautiful emeralds.

"Flynn...Flynn?" There was a slap to the table Andy was sitting at to get his attention it worked because he sat up straighter, snapping his eyes to his partner that was leaning on the table and glaring at him. "Come on Flynn, you need to knock this off. I think Taylor is staring to suspect something and that will only lead to trouble for you two idiots."

Andy sat back and crossed his arms and stretched his legs out. "Whatever we... or I can deal with the Assistant Chief. I don't know what you think is going on anyways, old man."

"Just knock it off when you're in this building but I came here to tell you to get out of here. You're useless to the team as you are anyways." Provenza sat down and got looked at him with a serious look "I just talked to Sharon, she acts like she's fine but she's really not fine at all. For one she sounds horrible what the man did to her wasn't right and as much as I hate to admit it I think you need to be at the hospital with the Captain."

Andy was taken back by what his partner was saying but wouldn't let this chance slip by "you called her Sharon, maybe you like her a little bit. I always knew that under that gruff exterior was just a teddy bear."

"Flynn, get out of here before I change my mind."

"Yes sir and thank you Louie, I'll be sure to call you later when I know what's going on with Sharon." When Andy said their Captain's name he winked at his partner and left the break-room.

"Yep, both are complete idiots. Sure hope he doesn't screw this up."

As Andy was hurrying down the hall of the hospital to see Sharon, he noticed a familiar face walking towards him but he couldn't place where he knew him. The man was in a white doctors coat with a clipboard and stopped in front of Andy. The doctor held his hand out and as Andy was shaking it the man introduced himself "hello Lieutenant Flynn I'm Doctor Foster. Sharon knows me better as Bill I was wondering if we could have a talk."

* * *

_**Really sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger again, I like **__**_**mystery and **_angst with my fluff and it's my birthday so I did it! lol** _

_Extra points to anyone that picked up on the Battlestar Galactica __name references. Bill, Foster, Kara, Cain, &amp; well Edwards is for Edward James Olmos. _

_Roslin &amp; Adama are a true EPIC OTP! _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry for the slow update I've been miserably sick! Yes I blame my husband for getting our youngest daughter and I sick. As Provenza says it's always the husband! lol** _

_Also sorry for any mistakes I've failed to catch. Most was written in a flu foggy haze and I think when I'm not feeling good the tone of the story goes down with me. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes but this Shandy fanfic idea.

* * *

Sharon's POV

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Sharon's hand went subconsciously to her hair then to her face. It wasn't that she was concerned what this man thought of what she looked like. It was that she didn't want to be seen as weak or vulnerable.

"I'm a doctor here in the ER. I was finishing up my rounds and heading home when I heard talk that there was an injured female LAPD Captain admitted to the ER." Bill took a hold of Sharon's hand and patted it softly "I rushed here to see if it was you. There's not that many female captain's in the police department and I was concerned."

"Oh, I didn't know you were a doctor" Sharon said in surprise to see Bill, the guy from the coffee shop standing there. She slowly but politely pulled her hand out of his, by acting like she was fixing her blanket.

"Well, then I see you didn't pay any attention to the business card I gave you when we meet." Bill smiled at her but then his voice was filled with concern when he asked her "So tell me what happen to you? Who did this?"

Not wanting to go through the whole story. Sharon explained briefly just that she stopped for coffee, interrupted a domestic dispute and was knocked down but she ended up arresting the assailant. "I'm really am fine. I'm sure it just looks worse then it is." Sure that she must look a fright considering she knew her lip was split, her left eye was almost swollen shut and the bruises must look worse against her pale skin.

Taking her hand once more and holding it between both of his, Bill told her in a matter-of-fact way "Sharon, you are really not fine at all but I have to say you do still look beautiful." He kissed the back of her hand and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "I'm so thankful you're alright. Now I looked through your chart and I see..."

"Wait?" Quickly pulling her hand away again this time not so politely "excuse me, you did what?"

"Sharon, I reviewed you're injuries on your chart."

Flinching in pain as she tried to sit up straighter "what right do you have to do that, I mean even as a doctor to look at my personal information?" Sharon glared at him the best she could with one good eye. She was a very private person and there was laws concerning going through patient's files.

Bill patted her shoulder and in a voice that sounded patronizing to her he said, "calm down Sharon, it's alright, I am the attending on duty. Your doctor asked me to go over your x-rays and test results to make sure he didn't miss something."

More then anything Sharon hated being told to calm down. Hearing that never calms a women down didn't men know this by now? Also when did he think he was on such friendly terms where he could touch her so freely. She was in too much pain to deal with it and argue with him right now. "Ok, fine then Doctor, how bad is it and when can I go home?"

He explained the extent of her injuries "and luckily neither of the broken ribs didn't puncture your left lung, they should heal on their own in 6-8 weeks. With the mild concussion we would like you to stay overnight but...they'll let you go home tonight but you can't be alone for the next week at least." When Sharon tried to say something he continued quickly "You can't be alone cause of the dizziness you could fall and hurt yourself worse then you are now." Sharon watched as Bill put his hand on her arm "that's why I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

Sharon took his hand off her and placed it on his leg, which she thought was a bit to close to her. Who does this guy think his is anyway she thought. Feeling overwhelmed with him and the pain she was in she told him nicely but sternly "Bill, thank you for being here but I'm a little worn out and my head still hurts, I would really appreciate some time alone right now." Hoping he would get her hint that she wanted him to leave without her having to come right out and telling him to get out.

Bill stood up "Oh, of course I am sorry, I'm sure you haven't had a chance to rest much with all the test being run. I will see about getting you some more painkillers. Then see what I can do about your release from this horrible place and getting you settled at home."

Sharon leaned her head back slowly against her pillow and let out a deep sigh after Bill left through the curtain. It did feel nice to have some peace and quiet finally. Closing her eyes to escape the lights and she tried to block out the sounds of her surroundings. To help her do that her thoughts went to where they always liked to go lately and that was to think of Andy. She couldn't help smile even if it was a bit painful to raise her lip it was worth when she thought of the Sunday night they had together. Remembering back to the feeling of Andy's fingers sliding through her hair and the way he looked at her when she told him she was ready but not for a talk. Andy's hands stilled and she felt them tighten a hold of her hair. Before she could ask him to just kiss her his mouth was on hers. It was a desperate kiss she could tell they had both been holding back from what they really wanted and that was each other.

Breaking off the kiss reluctantly but she did need air so she pulled back just enough to look at him. "Andy" she said breathlessly realizing she needed a moment to caught her breath and her thoughts. So she laid her forehead against his chest taking a few breath trying to steady her breathing and her heart rate. Sharon brought her hand up and was feeling his heartbeat it was keeping a rhythm as fast as her own. Smoothing her hand in circles across his chest. She could feel one of Andy's hands slowly rubbing up and down on her back and the other was again wrapped up in her hair. She felt content to just sit there and be held by the man she was falling for but she wanted more. Yes she definitely wanted more of this man holding her. Looking up into his dark passionate eyes Sharon told him in a husky voice "Andy, I am done waiting. I am done with taking this slow. I am done with not taking what I want. I am done putting my happiness last" with each statement she kissed him getting bolder with each one. By the last Sharon was straddling Andy's lap, with her fingers running through his hair and deepen their kiss.

Sharon let out a moan and rolled her hips to get as close as possible to Andy. It had been so long since she felt free enough to just let herself feel and not get lost in her mind by over thinking everything. She felt Andy's hands wander through her hair again, the soft touch of his fingers felt amazing sending shivers down her body. But when she felt him pull his head away and lean back from her she instantly was worried that she pushed this too far and too fast. Then boom all the thoughts she kept pushing out of her head coming storming back make her physically flinch. Maybe he was just now realizing what she knew the whole time that she wasn't what he wanted. Your not his type, Andy liked girls like Cindi, young, blonde and she'd have to say a little bit stupid. He didn't want a mature woman that could form her own opinion and Sharon had a lot of those. She also knew she was too much trouble to deal with. She couldn't bring herself to look Andy in the eye so she focused on spot on the wall and was moving her legs off of him to stand up, wanting to try and make her escape as fast as she could.

But Andy wouldn't let her move, he kept his fingers entwined in her hair and turn her head so she would have look at him but she keep her eyes closed. She figured his rejection would be easier if she didn't look at him. "Sharon stop. You need to stop thinking so much and get out of your head, now open up those gorgeous green eyes of yours." Still she kept them tightly shut and tired one more time to get off his lap. "Nuh uh Sharon, you're not going anywhere and I stopped what was about to happen here for a reason. I just need to know something." Hearing the affectionate tone in his voice Sharon let out a hmmm and she slowly opened her eyes blinking a few times at the intensity in which he looked at her. With her finally looking at him, he continued in the same caring voice "slow? So you're done with taking this slow, are you?" Andy gave her that sideways boyish smile that sent shivers to her core. "It's our second date Sharon this seem to be happening rather fast. I need to be sure this is what you really want."

Knowing that he wasn't turning her down that her mind was over-analyzing again and that he was just worried about her, it all sent relief through out her. She took a long deep breath trying to get her confidence back and told him the truth. "You want to know what I really want? Andy what I really want is...you and right now!"

"Oh my God! Sharon, what the hell happened to you?" Rusty's voice echoed through the small area she was in snapping her out of the sweet thoughts she was having "and you say this is fine? Oh no, Rusty don't hurry down here you just stay in school and finish your classes for the day, I'm fine. That's what you said Sharon. Really so this is what you consider fine?" The whole time through Rusty's rant at her Sharon had her eyes closed. She was excepting this when he got there she knew he was going to be upset about seeing her like this but she couldn't very well tell him the truth on the phone and have him rush to the hospital in a panic.

"Is everything ok here?"

Hearing the other voice by her, she slowly opened her eyes first to see her very mad son then turn to see Bill standing by her bed again. Her head was killing her it was easier to stay in the darkness of having them closed but she needed to deal with them both "yes, we're fine." Turning back to the angry teenager she calmly said "Rusty, I really am fine, it looks worse..."

"No!" Rusty voiced boomed through the small area "no, Sharon don't you dare tell me it looks worse then it is. Because I can tell from just walking in here and seeing you that you are like in a lot of pain." Rusty looked at the doctor standing on the opposite side of the bed then back at Sharon and in quieter voice he said, "did you forget that I know the pain of what it feels like to get hit and attacked?"

She placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it up and down "no honey, I'll never forget that. So ok, yes it hurts a little but it's not like I was shot and bleeding out on the floor."

Rusty pointed a finger at her "that's, not funny" but gave her a small smile at the reversal of roles they were doing and how she used his words to her back at him. Yes now he knew how she felt.

Rusty looked back at the doctor that was just standing there watching their exchange and Sharon said "oh, I'm sorry Rusty this is Doctor Foster and this is my son Rusty" Sharon said proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Rusty" he said as he held his hand out Rusty shook it and said hello. "Well, I'll leave you two alone for a bit but I'll be back soon to see about getting you home Sharon." Bill placed a hand on Sharon's knee, Rusty eyes followed the doctor's hand on her leg then looked up at the man but Rusty noticed his eyes were focused on Sharon. Rusty saw Sharon move her legs closer to his side of the bed and the movement succeed in removing the man's hand. Rusty knew she was the same way he was about touching especially with people they barely knew.

After Sharon settled closer to her son though the move caused her great pain, she just wanted to get Bill's hand off of her without making it look uncomfortable with Rusty there. She was use to unwanted advances, she had to deal with it her whole career and Sharon knew she could deal with this from the doctor. Just not in front of her son and not when her head was clouded in pain. What she really wanted was to go home and she couldn't believe she was thinking this but what Sharon really wanted was Andy with her. He had a way to make her feel better by just being by her. She looked over at Bill and in her polite but slight Captain's voice said "yes, thank you but I don't want to keep you from what's important. I'll be just fine with Rusty here."

"Oh but you're what's important to me right now. I'll go but be back as soon as I can."

Sharon said as he was leaving her room "no need to rush I'm in great company and thank you again Bill."

"Bill? As in that Bill?" Rusty asked her in hushed voice after the touchy-freely doctor left.

Sharon nodded her head at Rusty, which in turn caused her to feel nausea. When was she going to learn not to move too much, she let out a soft groan, she was hoping Rusty didn't hear her. But of course he did and panicked. "Sharon are you ok? Do I need to go get a doctor? I'll even get that stalker guy, Bill if it will help you."

"No Rusty, I am fine I just upset my stomach when I moved my head to fast and please don't call Doctor Foster a stalker he's just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, right ok you're fine and Bill is not a creeper, I'll pretend along with you for now."

"Ok, ok I hope everyone is decent." Lieutenant Provenza said to announce himself.

"Hello Lieutenant." Rusty said when the Lt. was by Sharon's bed "will you tell Sharon that her injuries_ are_ worse then they look and that she should stay overnight in-case it gets worse."

"No way Kid, I'm not getting in the middle of this. You know the Captain doesn't listen to anybody but herself." Provenza looked around surprised to only see her kid visiting her.

Rusty smiled added to it "yes, I suppose that's true she is a little stubborn..."

"Hey, I'm right here, you two can stop talking about me like I'm not here." Sharon looked from one to the other slowly and stated, "I am fine and I am going home tonight."

"Why not stay where they can keep an eye on you here and they bring your food right to your bed but hey go home. I think it's a bit of a stupid thing to do and talking about doing stupid things, where is Flynn?" Provenza asked as he looked around again.

"Andy, hasn't come by yet. I figured you were all busy with the new murder." When Sharon said Andy's name her hand subconsciously went up to her face then to her hair. Closing her eyes remembering for a minute how his hands felt tangled in her hair. When she opened them she saw Rusty and her Lt. starting a each other. "What?" When nothing was said Sharon asked her second in command "so tell me about the case we just caught."

"Oh, the same old same old. Taylor is handling the press like he always does. The husband did it, like I always say it's always the husband, it's always..."

"OK, I get it it was her husband" Sharon said with a small roll of her eyes. "So the then the case is closed? Did you make a deal?" Knowing how much he hated giving murders deals.

"Well no, not yet we can't find the creep" Provenza mumbled as he sat in the chair in the corner. "So everyone is meeting back in the morning to start fresh. Hard to keep Sykes concentrating on her job when she worried about her almighty Captain and the rest of the team should be here any minute."

"Oh great" Sharon groaned she didn't really want to be seen like this.

"Ah get over it, you still look fine just a little black and blue. Whether I like it or not you're one of the team now and your team all want to come down and show their support." Just then they all walked in and was surrounding their captain. All but Andy she noticed.

Amy rushed up to her "oh my God, Captain. Even after all that man did to you, you still managed to arrest him. Great job."

"Wait, what?" Sharon glared slightly at Tao and Buzz "did you two get the footage from the coffee shop and suppose you all watched it?" The Lieutenant Tao looked at the other Lt.

"Well of course, Captain would you expect anything different for us?" Provenza said nonchalantly.

"Ma'am, you kicked his a...I mean you kicked that punk's butt" Julio said as he gave her a proud smile of his.

"Seems to me I might need to send a few of my team to an Abuse-of-Power seminar." Sharon said only half way jokingly.

"Ha, then you'll have to send Asst. Chief Taylor too. Which I'd like to see cause I'm sure you could and I'm sure he needs it." Provenza added.

"Great Taylor, saw it also?" Sharon groaned.

Buzz said, "yes he's the one that ok'ed us to get it. Not that, that would have stopped some on this team anyways" looking at Lt. Provenza.

Rusty looked around and was surprised not to see Andy "where's Lieutenant Flynn?" He asked out right.

"He should have been here way before us." Buzz announced then looked at Lieutenant Provenza "since the power hungry man-in-charge ordered him out of the Murder Room over a hour ago."

Everyone is the room was looking at Sharon as if waiting to see her reaction. Even injured and in pain inside and out she wasn't going to give them one. She calmly said "something important must of come up." She left out the _more_ before important but that's how she was feeling.

"Well, Sharon I've got you sprung from this joint and I've come to take you home." Bill stopped when he came through the curtain and he saw all the people around her.

"Oh, Doctor Foster this is my team" and she introduced them all.

When she was done Rusty said loudly "yes this is Doctor _Bill_ Foster." Sharon noticed her son emphasized Bill first name and that he was looking at Lt. Provenza. What did they do now? How would he know who Bill was and the way Rusty was hinting at her Lieutenant they all must know that he was the man sending her gifts. Sharon knew she was going to have to have a long talk with her team and very soon.

The doctor said hello to everyone then it became quite awkward, leave it to her second-in-command to break the silence Sharon thought. Provenza stood up and shook the man's hand and said "hey it's nice to meet you but we've got her from here Doc thanks." Sharon knew the older Lieutenant was smart and he was a great detective he figured he must of picked up on something like she did about Bill. Provenza patted him on the back and turned Bill to escort him out.

Bill stopped and turned around "but she can't be left alone, it's dangerous with her concussion."

"Well, as Police Officers we all expert in concussions just ask Detective Sanchez."

One eye glared at him "Lieutenant that's not funny." Sharon said horrified.

"I just meant Julio has had a few of them and we know what to look out for." Louie said with a get over it wave "calm down, Captain and Doc trust me she won't be left alone. Between all of us she'll be wishing we'd leave her alone by the time were done watching out for her."

"Ok if you're sure Sharon, here are the discharge papers just sign them and your free to go." Bill walked over to her bed laying the papers on her lap and took a hold of her hand again and slowly turning it over "here's another of my business cards call me if you need anything, anything at all and at anytime at all I'll be there for you.

Sharon didn't know if her pain and symptoms were giving her a headache or if it was this man. Being polite she thanked him again and he finally left.

"Thank you all for coming all the way to see me but I'd like to sign these papers and get home."

Rusty could see that her head was killing her again. "Yes, I think Sharon has had all the excitement she can handle for the day. I'll get her home and settled I'll call Provenza tomorrow and let you now how she's doing."

Sharon was very proud of Rusty taking charge like this but still "you do know I'm still right here Rusty?"

"Oh I know you'd never let me forget it. But I'm in charge now until you're doing better. So let's clear out and let my mom get ready and you all can help me get her to my car." Rusty said as he was walking the team passed her.

Sharon smiled she couldn't argue with him when he used the 'my mom' card and they both knew it.

"Ok, everyone you heard the man speak. We will be waiting just out here in the waiting room for you both" Provenza said as he helped usher them all out of their boss's area. He walked up to Mike "I don't care what you have to do but find me Flynn and right now!" Provenza grumbled as he walked ahead "I'm going to shot that idiot."

* * *

Sorry about the angst? Well maybe I am. lol

_**Thanks for reading and thank to all that have taking the time to leave a review ****they are greatly appreciated!**_

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites! **


	22. Chapter 22

**_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites they are amazing and I greatly appreciate them all!_  
**

**Thanks to all those who are continuing to stick with my story:) **

_Really sorry this took so long to update I had some deadline's to meet and needed to catch-up on RL things. Oh and wrote 2 other Shandy fics but I'm going to concentrate on this one 'til I'm done! Hopefully:)_

All mistakes are mine. Which I'm sure there are plenty of. I try hard to catch them but my mind is faster then my fingers. lol

* * *

Andy's POV

After Andy's talk with Sharon's Bill, he ended up walking for a little while trying to clear his head. Here he was screwing it up again just like he knew he would. The desire to drink was so strong that he ended up standing in the doorway of a bar. The things that that doctor had said was all piling up on Andy's mind. If it wasn't all true, it wouldn't have affected him so much. Taking a deep breath and smelling the classic smell of the bar. It brought back so many memories and most of them were not good ones. Any of Andy's good memories of him in a bar came after he stopped drinking. Like meeting the team for drinks to celebrate closing a rough case. He spent many a night sitting watching his partner make a fool of himself trying to pick up girls that could be his grand-daughter. He knew he wouldn't drink tonight though he was tempted but just the smell reminded him of what he lost and what he could loss again. His children were the most important thing to Andy and he wouldn't throw that away. Even for his new addiction, his boss. As he would say at his meetings "don't drink even if your ass is falling off" so Andy turned and headed towards his car to go St. Francis, his regular place for his AA meetings. Which he ended up sitting through a few of them just listening. Sometimes it was therapeutic to listen to other peoples problems, it would help him forget about his but it wasn't helping tonight.

Andy could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. Knowing it was his partner because of the ring once then call back system they had set up years ago but case or no case Andy wasn't answering it. They could get along without him for a little bit. Though he knew that's not why Louie was calling him. Andy already knew he was being an idiot he didn't need his partner telling him that and he wasn't ready to hear a lecture. That's why he wasn't answering his phone. He most certainly was an idiot alright to think Sharon could ever have true feelings for him. Him the local LAPD hot-head and complete screw up. He had lived in his dream world he created for so long he was letting it take over his real life and it was time to get over his worst addiction. Which was impossible when she was all he craved.

At the end of the meeting when they gathered to say the Serenity Prayer, Andy added his usual quote "keep coming back, it works if you work it." After Andy was done talking to one of the young men he sponsors they shook hands and agreed to meet the next night for a bite to eat and talk. Andy knew it was better to stay busy to keep ones mind off the want to drink. He really liked to help others, to do that when he could and he would have more time on his hands since he wouldn't be going out to dinners and stuff anymore. Approaching his car Andy stopped dead in his tracks, he should have known the old fool would find him. "So did you use your great detective skills to find me at my usual go to place or did your lazy self just have Tao track my phone?" Andy called out then continued to his car.

Provenza was leaning against Andy's car and didn't look to happy with him "you really are an idiot aren't you, Flynn?"

"First off, no I haven't had a drink and second I'm not going to talk to you about anything, got it. So why don't you just head home." Andy knew it was useless to tell his partner to leave but he could try.

"Wow Flynn, aren't you even going to ask how she's doing?"

Andy reached for his door as he said, in a will you just get lost voice "I heard all about the Captain's injuries and how they could have been prevented if..." he didn't want to get into that part now "and yes, I also how close she came to dying."

Provenza took a step to his right to block his friends attempt to open the drivers door "and how would you know all that if you never showed up at the hospital? Sharon said, she hadn't seen you since this morning at the coffee shop."

"I heard it all from her doctor ok, I had a great talk with him." Andy made another attempt to get into his car, getting more frustrated when Louie wouldn't let him, Andy gritted through his teeth "now will you get out of my way, I told you I'm not going to drink if that's what you're so concerned about."

"What I'm so concerned about, you idiot is how after I finally let you leave work cause you were so useless since you were so worried about our boss and yet" his voice grew louder "and yet, you never made it to see her."

Andy stepped back, bringing his hand to rubbed the back of his neck a few times, everything that had happened lately was building up the tension in him and his so called friend was adding on to it. "Look, I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone." Seeing that his grumpy partner wasn't going to move he turned away from the car saying "fine, stand there glaring, I'll walk home. I could use the exercise to help calm my blood pressure anyways" he started walking in the other direction raising his voice as he got farther away. "You always worried about my heart rate but you're the one that seems to raises it. Thanks a whole hell of a lot for being such a great friend."

"Damn it, Flynn!" He heard shouted from behind him but there was no way he was going back there. Andy had started going to meetings at St. Francis because it was in his neighborhood, his place wasn't far away and he could really use the walk to calm down.

Getting home late that night and slamming his front door he knew Provenza wouldn't follow him. They had been partners and friends long enough that he would give Andy time to cool off. Andy took a quick warm shower to help with the heat he was feeling inside and out. With the combination of the LA hot weather and his back to reality talk with Bill, he was boiling inside. He dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, Andy grabbed a bottle water from the fridge then sat in his favorite chair. He debated whether to turn the TV on, he could really use the distraction and he needed to get out of his head. Turning on the TV and leaving it on the sports highlights channel but it didn't help distract him from thinking about Sharon. Andy's mind went back to seeing her sitting on the floor of that café and her beat up. Her beautiful face was bad enough but it was the marks around her neck that really made Andy angry and feel guilty. That image flashed over and over in his head on how close Sharon came to dying cause of him. Well it wasn't exactly because of him but if he would have insisted on getting the coffee like he wanted Sharon wouldn't have been in that stupid coffee shop and she never would have been attacked.

Yes, Andy knew that Sharon was a stubbornly independent woman, this was ingrained in her into her. There was no way to make her do something she didn't want to do or stop her from doing what she did want to do. Andy smiled at that thought of her being fiercely independent she held onto that. It was one of the things he loved about her and he would never wanted to change the way Sharon is. But in truth she was put in that situation this morning because she wanted to buy the team coffee to make up for acting rude and cold to them lately but she was acting that way because she was angry with him. So the long and short of it was in Andy's round-a-bout way of thinking, made it his fault Sharon got hurt and he was determined not to let it happen again.

Andy glanced around the darken room with just the TV sending shadows into it, he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling until his eyes slowly closed. He wasn't asleep completely but he was in a dream state thinking about Sharon and him at her condo for dinner or he thought was for just dinner. Unbeknownst to Andy Sharon had other ideas. As his memory took him, Andy smiled as he remembered the soft feel of Sharon's hair as his fingers threaded through it. He couldn't help himself, he just sat there looking into her sparkling green eyes not sure if he heard her right. His mind repeated Sharon's words over for the third time before they finally sank in "I'm ready, but not for a talk." Andy's hands were still in her hair and he had tighten his hold as to not let her move away. Though it seemed to Andy as if she was going to say something else, he couldn't hold himself back anymore he just had to taste her again and right now. He quickly had his mouth on hers and it was if the world had stopped just for them to enjoying this moment a little longer. As he deepened the kiss, Andy felt he had everything he ever wanted in life, right there in his hands. He could feel the desperation they were both putting into this kiss. It was as if he could tell they had both been holding back from what they really wanted and that was each other.

It had Andy worried when Sharon suddenly broke from him and leaned back slightly. Was she realizing this wasn't what she wanted? That he wasn't what she wanted? Though he did need some air and he assumed she did too but it was the way she looked up at him and the way she breathlessly said, "Andy" that calmed his thinking. He thought he had never heard his name sound so sexy before and it sent a bolt of what felt like electricity right to a part of his body that was already awaken and wanting her. Sharon seemed to need a moment and he was more than happy to just hold this specular woman as she laid her forehead against his chest since he too needed to catch his breath. Andy could feel her chest raise against his as she was taking a couple deep breaths. As she laid against him he could feel her heartbeat racing, he was sure it was keeping beat with his. As Sharon brought her hand up and smoothed circles across his chest, Andy let his hands explore her body. One hand was slowly rubbing up and down her back and the other was mindless back in his favorite spot, which was wrapped up in her hair. Andy had never felt so content to just sit there and hold on tightly to the woman he was completely head-of-heels in love with. He was happy to sit holding her through the night. Andy had a burning need to have her, he wanted more of this woman he was holding but the last thing he wanted to do was push her into something she wasn't ready for. Sure they had known each other for a very long time they had only became friends a few years go and in fact had only been on two dates, if tonight counted as a real date.

Sharon looked up at him and there was something different in her eyes. To Andy her green eyes were always beautiful and had a sparkle to them when she was in a good mood. Though right now the way was she was looking at him, her eyes were a dark emerald green and it was if they had a fire burning in them the way they were lighting up. Sharon told him in a husky voice "Andy, I am done waiting. I am done with taking this slow. I am done with not taking what I want. I am done putting my happiness last" with each time she kissed him, it shot another jolt of electricity to his groin. By the time Sharon was done talking he found her straddling his lap, his head tingled as she ran her fingers through his hair, then she deepen their kiss, Andy was done too, he found himself rock hard. Man what this woman did to him.

When Sharon let out a moan and he felt her roll her hips against his harden member. Andy knew she was ready to just let go, to stop worrying about all her responsibility and finally just let herself feel. Andy couldn't explain how proud he felt that she picked him to feel all this with but he started worrying that maybe he should stop this or at least slow them down a bit. He didn't want Sharon regretting anything they did together, maybe this time Andy was suppose to be the level headed one, here. The way she felt pressed up against him and the way her hair felt in his hands it was the hardest thing he had ever done, to pull his head away from Sharon. Yes it was much harder then quitting drinking. Andy used the last bit of rational thinking he had and pulled his head away from hers and leaned back to look at her. He had to make sure this was what she really wanted before they couldn't turn back. Andy could tell the moments her doubts starting running through her pretty little head because her eyes lost that fire, well from what he could see before she refused to look at him. He noticed she was focusing on something behind him and won't look at him in the eye. When Andy felt Sharon try to move her legs to get off of him, he knew she was going to try and make an escape.

He wouldn't let her move. Andy kept his fingers tangled in her hair and turned her head so she would have look at him, he saw that she keep her eyes closed. He knew he had to stop her and make her listen to him, which with this stubborn woman wasn't an easy thing to do but he had to try hell he was almost as stubborn as her. So he said in a stern voice to her "Sharon, stop. You need to stop thinking so much and get out of your head, now open up those gorgeous green eyes of yours." He couldn't believe it when she still wouldn't open her eyes, he could see she kept them tightly closed and then she tired one more time to get off his lap. Andy had enough he wasn't letting her run away again. Since he couldn't get her to open his eyes to see how much he cared for her, Andy soften his voice so she would hear "nuh uh Sharon, you're not going anywhere and I stopped what was about to happen here for a reason. I just need to know something." He heard her make a low then watched as she "hmmm" and she slowly opened her eyes, he could see the confusion in them. He figured she was confused about how she was feeling and how he felt about her. With her finally looking at him, he continued in the same caring voice "slow? So you're done with taking this slow, are you?" Andy had to smile at that cause this was any thing but slow. "It's our second date Sharon this seem to be happening rather fast. I need to be sure this is what you really want."

Andy watched her take a long deep breath he had no idea what she was about to say but he had to know the truth good or bad. Relief went through him when she finally said, in that deep breathless voice of hers, "you want to know what I really want? Andy, what I really want is...you and right now!"

A noise outside caused Andy to snapped out of his dream but it was really a memory because it did actually happened. Shaking his head to focus on the here and now, Andy stood up and stretched. Taking a drink of water to cool off a little after his flashback to last night he then went through his nightly check of the house. Making sure the door was locked and turning off the TV since it was the only light he had on. Making his way to bed Andy thought about his talk with Bill or as the moron put it, Sharon's Bill. All Andy wanted to was to go in and see how Sharon was doing but the doctor told him they were doing another evaluation on her and that they should done shortly. So they went to a waiting area to talk and from this talk he had with the doctor he explained how his Captain was almost killed by that manic. How close he came to choking the precious life out of her. Then Bill went on to describe all her injuries and how she had no help from her team and if he really cared about her why was she the one having to get coffee for everyone? Bill continued with if she wasn't safe in a cafe how could Andy keep her safe in the line of work they were in? Bill told him a lady like Sharon shouldn't be in the situation she was in right now. Andy knew nothing this moron was saying to him was making any sense. Yes she had been attacked but this idiot didn't know Sharon at all. The doctor didn't know she was a strong-willed woman that could take care of herself but it all had Andy worried.

Andy sat outside her room waiting impatiently as the Doctor Foster went in to see if the nurses were done. He hoping that he would be able to see her even for a few minutes. Not wanting to bother her, he knew she had been through a lot and still in pain and exhausted too. The doctor said he would let her know that Andy was there. Coming out a little bit later, Bill relayed Sharon message to Andy saying she said "no, that she wasn't ready to see him." That was was the moment all the doubt Andy was hold back about the two of them came flooding in his brain and had him believing all the things that the doctor said. Taking a shallow breath Andy hung his head down as the doctor said "sorry, she was upset when I mentioned you were here and she asked that I tell you to give her some space while she figured this out."

Andy stood up slowly, he was feeling devastated but he would give Sharon her request he would give her all the space she wanted. When and if she wanted to talk to him she knew how to get a hold of him. He mumbled a quiet "thank you" to the doctor then left with his hands in his pockets and dragging his feet. If Andy would have only looked back he would have seen Bill smiling as if he had won. Approaching his car he saw Rusty running into the hospital, Andy knew she would be ok that Rusty was what she need right now anyways. As it was she'd have a hard time healing from the broken ribs. He was grateful her nose wasn't broken or that her eye-socket wasn't damaged, he knew from experience those were hard to recover. Sharon would need time for the physical and emotional recovery. She would be fine but in a way really not fine at all.

* * *

Getting to his car on the next morning Andy saw that there was a note on it. It was of course from Provenza "you're still an idiot and we need to talk." Yeah well Andy wasn't ready to talk, he would figuring this out on his own and now he just needed a little time. When he arrived at work the Murder Room was completely silent as Andy walked to his desk. He could feel the entire team's eyes on him. Well let them stare he thought, this has nothing to do with them. He was here to do his job and that was that. They had a case to work and they still had to find the husband who had killed his wife. It was hard to keep his eyes from drifting towards the Captain's office, it was strange to see it empty and with the lights off. At least he could sit at his desk and face away from it. Funny at how many times he wished his desk faced her office so he could see her more. Usually he just turned a little to catch a glimpse of her when he had the need to see his boss. He heard Sanchez call to Provenza, "so how's the captain doing today, sir?" Pulling Andy out of his thoughts.

"Rusty and I got Sharon home fine and when I left her condo last night, she was resting but still in pain. Though the stubborn hard-headed woman wouldn't never admit how much but you could tell from her look in her eyes." Andy hadn't looked up from his computer but heard his partner's voice raise he knew Provenza wanted to make sure Andy could hear him. "Rusty watched her through the night to make sure there weren't any problems due to the concussion she sustained." I talked to Rusty this morning, Andrea had just got there to relive him so he could get some sleep. He told Andrea to keep up us up to date on how Sharon was doing."

Mike said "yes, with a concussion like the Captain's you need someone with her at all times and checking every few hours that she wakes up. She can't walk on her on in case she gets dizzy and with..."

"Tao, ok we get it." Provenza interrupted Mike before he could continue with his long explanation "you've explained it enough times."

Amy piped in "well, I'll be going over there in a few hours to stay with her, unless we get a better lead on our wife murdering husband." Sykes nodded her head at Provenza as she said the last part because as the Lt. always says it always the husband, she was learning that fact fast. "I'll be happy to let you all know how the Captain is doing." Andy knew they were doing this for him. Though he wasn't sure if it was to let him know how she was doing or if it was their way of saying he was an idiot for not asking about her.

Buzz added "and I'll be bringing dinner for the Captain and for anyone that's staying with her. Hopefully she will feel up to eating something."

That's how most of the week went. Andy didn't ask about her but the team talked loud enough that he knew what was going on with their captain. They were no closer to finding the murdering husband and Andy could tell nobody was happy with him. Well that was just fine because he wasn't very happy with himself either and with the Captain coming back to work soon. Andy need to finalize the decision he had made. He had an meeting scheduled to meet with Assistants Chief Taylor so he could tell him what he decided to do. The problem was Andy still wasn't sure that's what he wanted to do. He just knew he couldn't work side-by-side to the woman he loved knowing he had let her down and that what Andy knew from the beginning, he wasn't the right man for her.

It was hard seeing the empty office everyday and knowing how he felt for her and how that wouldn't change. Andy knew he wouldn't be able to work with Sharon after what happened between them and she probably didn't want to work with him either. So maybe it was time to either transfer or retire. That's what his meeting with Taylor was about and Andy knew the Chief would just love that. The struggle for Andy was that now that he had a taste of her and knew what he would be missing out on, it would be harder for him to work beside to be so near her and just the smell of her was too much. No he knew he couldn't do it. The only good thing was that she would still be out for another week from her injuries, that should have never happened, he reminded himself. He would have time to talk to the Asst. Chief and clear his things out before she returned. Heck if he would have stayed in Robbery/Homicide all those years ago he could probably be running it by now.

As he sat at his desk pondering what the hell to do, Andy's phone rang and before he even said hello there was a frantic voice on the line "Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Yeah Kid, what's up?" Andy didn't like the sound of Rusty's voice "is the something wrong?"

* * *

Again sorry about the ever so slow update! Real life is taking over my Shandy obsession time, I will try and do better! lol Hummm sorry about so much angst! Will make it up to you all soon!


	23. Chapter 23

**_This is chapter is dedicated to my mom that passed away a year ago today, 4/3/14. Just because I needed to.  
_**

_Not to bring anyone down but wanted to post this in her memory._

* * *

Sharon's POV

The plan was to take the Lieutenant car and the team would get Rusty's car back to the condo later. As Rusty and Provenza were helping Sharon get settled in Provenza's car, Sharon said a soft "thank you" without looking up at either of them in particular. It was mostly said as she looked at her fidgeting fingers in her lap.

Provenza was going to ignore the thank you, knowing this wasn't easy for her to accept help from anyone. Let alone the man that was the bane of her existence at work for years but Rusty asked as he sat in the backseat "for what, Sharon?"

Slipping her hands slightly under her legs to practically sit on them so she'd stop fiddling with her hands. She wasn't exactly nervous per-say but she wasn't use to being the one needing help and they were both surprisingly Provenza also were being very careful with her, almost too much so. Sharon liked helping other not the other way around. It made her uncomfortable getting this kind of attention. She had always had to be the tough one. But she was grateful they were there to help and she needed to tell them that. She turned just as much as the pain in her ribs would let her to look at Rusty behind her. Giving him a small smile and said in her mama Raydor voice "the thank you is for helping me and being here for me. Even after I said I was fine and that you shouldn't miss any school for me." slowly turning forward again, Sharon waited a moment for her second-in-command to get into the drivers seat "the thank you is also for driving me home when you didn't need to and thank you for getting me away from that doctor."

"No problem Captain, he did seem a bit of a creep though even for a doctor. Is he the same Bill that was sending you those cheesy gifts all week?" Provenza said as he was driving out of the hospital pick up area.

"Now Lieutenant, how did you know it was Bill sending me those lovely gifts?" She thought the gifts were, as her Lieutenant had said, cheesy too but she would never admit it to him. When there was complete silence in the car, Sharon asked, "how would you know something like that? Huh?" Greeted with more silence, she noticed Provenza eyes were glued to the road and his hands were gripped tight on the steering wheel. She knew full well when the first gift came in, her team would snoop just like they did to Amy. Those men were all too nosy for their own good so she continued teasing him, "hmmm Lieutenant, can you tell me?"

"Oh, busted" Rusty said through his laughter.

"I'm a detective, Captain" Provenza replied refusing to even glance at her.

Hearing another laugh from the backseat from Rusty because he knew she had used those exact words on him before. When she wanted to throw Rusty a graduation party. Sharon let out another "umm, hmm" but didn't say anything as she leaned her head back against the headrest.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew they were pulling in front of her condo. Blinking a few times to focus her eyes, which wasn't easy without her glasses, one swollen shut and the painkillers she was on. "Thank you again, Louie" using his first name, she didn't do that very often and it wasn't to tease him it was meant from a friend to a friend kind of gesture. Since he didn't grumble about it, she assumed he fine with her using it. "You can just drop us off at the lobby. I can manage the rest of the way."

A shocked "what" came from behind them? "So are you going to like just drop us off then, Lieutenant?" Rusty sounded horrified at the fact he would have to get a hurt and drugged on painkillers, Sharon up to the eleventh floor and into their home by himself.

"Hell no, Rusty. I'm not listening to the Captain, as usual. We're going to unload her at the lobby doors then help get her upstairs, then I'll come down and park the car."

"You know I'm right here and can hear you? I'm not some baggage, you can just unload, as you said."

"Well, you certainly have some baggage..." Provenza mumbled under his breath.

"Hmm, what was that Lieutenant? I didn't quite catch it." She was teasing him again as she reached for the door handle.

"You will wait right there until we come around and help you, Sharon I mean it. I don't need to be trying to pick you up off the ground." Provenza looked from her to the boy, "well, I mean for Rusty to pick you up off the ground. I don't lift...anything."

It took a lot of effort and struggle on both their parts to stop Sharon from taking off on her own with her saying, "I'm fine" over and over. They had to deal with her trying to swat their hands off of her whenever they tried to hold her up. "My legs work just fine. I can walk on my own" as she almost fell flat on her face on the sidewalk.

With the Lieutenant saying back to her "stop that" when she got a good smack on his hand as he held her arm. "Sharon, you're really not fine at all. Let us help you." They finally got her resting in her bed "now, Hobbs said she'll meet us here, so she should be here any minute and she can help you change." Sharon looked down at her favorite purple shirt with a frown, it was covered in blood most of it was hers. Was it bad, she thought that she was happy that at least some of the blood was the jerk that attacked her? Provenza told her in his stern interviewing suspect kind of voice "so you will stay in bed. Do you hear me?" He topped it off with a shake of a finger at her to make his point that she was not to get up.

Sharon shot him a glare at him, which wasn't as intense not because it was with one good eye it was because he could see the pain and sadness in them. "Look Sharon, I'll find that idiot Flynn and find out what's going on with him?"

Sharon tried to sit up to be more comfortable but it just caused her to ache in pain, just like the ache of hearing that name did to her heart right now. She wasn't going to talk about him especially to his best friend. "You do whatever you want Louie, its none of my business." As Provenza started to walk away, Sharon whispered in a soft voice, "maybe you should ask little Miss Cindi, where your partner could be?"

Turning around he asked her "what was that Captain? I didn't quite catch it."

Sharon ignored him throwing comment from earlier back at her, "I was saying thank you for your help. I really do appreciate it."

"Ok, where is she?"

Sharon groaned at the sound of hearing DDA Hobbs not so happy voice. She wondered who called Andrea? She also knew that her friend would be upset and not go easy on her about Sharon not calling her, herself.

"Oh my god! Sharon, what the hell happen to you? When Lt. Provenza called and said you were in an incident." Sharon looked at the guilty party and Louie just shrugged his shoulders. "But I didn't think it was this bad" Andrea said as she stood with a shocked look, at her bedroom door.

"I stopped a domestic dispute from escalating." Sharon said matter-of-factly.

"You stopped it from escalating? It looks more like you were in the middle of the darn thing."

"Andrea, this isn't helping."

"You look awful Sharon, it looks more like you were in a bar-room brawl." Andrea walked to stand by Sharon's bed "why aren't you still in the hospital where they can keep an eye on you?"

Sharon said through gritted teeth "Andrea really, are you done yet?"

"And why didn't you call me? Even with the bruising around your neck, I can hear you talking fine." Andrea continuing to make her point "oh but no don't call one of your best friends to help out. Instead you have Provenza take you home?"

"Andrea calm down, I didn't call anyone, well except my kids to let them know I was fine incase they saw it on the news. For your information Rusty was going to take me home, I didn't ask anyone." Sharon pointed at Louie and whined, "he made me go with him."

Provenza offered her another shrug as he stood back and watched. He knew that the two ladies were friends, that's why he called the DDA but he was surprised to see the two bickering. Here were two stubborn, powerful women that would never let anyone get away with talking to them the way they were talking to each other just to watch them arguing like this fascinated him. Maybe Hobbs was the one person that could get her to rest and not over do it. They were both too stubborn for their own good so it could be a good fight.

Her friend came and sat next to her on the bed "Sharon, isn't this your favorite shirt?" She was meet with a glare because her friend knew darn well why Sharon was wearing purple this morning. "Don't waste your energy with that Raydor glare, you know it does nothing on me. Especially with one eye swollen shut. It sure looks painful though."

"Really, this isn't helping at all, Andrea. You're just giving me a bigger headache."

Andrea reached her hand out to touch a part of her sleeve that didn't have blood on it "silk, that will never come out, it's ruined. Tell me you at least won this brawl you were in?"

With a snicker from the Lieutenant he answered before Sharon could, "you should see the other guy. Oh and we found out why you women wear those shoes of yours."

Sharon offered a partial eye roll at Louie and slapped off her friends hand that was still on her arm, "Andrea, since you can't seem to stop complaining and help me change out of my clothes that as you kindly pointed out are now ruined. Why don't you just leave? I'm fine and I can do it myself." Sharon then made to move her legs off the bed to stand up, not getting far.

Provenza stepped forward but Hobbs stopped him by holding her hand up towards him "no, Sharon you're really not fine at all and we'll see how far you get before you fall, hurting yourself worse and landing yourself back in the hospital. Why don't you sit back and we can make a deal?"

Sharon did sit back but it wasn't because she was told to, it was from the pain. Taking a moment to make sure the pain and dizziness her movements caused was out of her eyes before looking up at her friend. The painkillers weren't relieving all her pain and she finding out it was best if she stayed still. Sharon only answered with a questionable "hmmm?"

"Now, that got your attention, because we all know you like making deals."

"It depends on what kind of deal you want to make." Sharon looked at her suspiciously.

This was going to be good because Provenza knew both ladies didn't like to lose.

"Well, the deal is you keep your butt in bed and I don't call an ambulance to take you back to the hospital. Sounds like a great deal to me." Only receiving another glare, Andrea sat down next to her again, seeing all the pain in her eyes that Sharon couldn't keep hidden but there was something else there under the surface of the physical pain. She started to wonder where was the Lieutenant she had been gushing about just this morning? Why wasn't Flynn here taking care of her? Knowing they need some girl time she looked towards the bedroom door and asked "Louie, can we have a moment so I can help this highly drugged and overly stubborn woman change."

"Oh yeah, sure I'll be leaving now anyways. Rusty has the night shift with her then the team will rotate through tomorrow and get a regular schedule going to make sure Sharon won't be alone at all."

"When you say the team will come over to help Rusty out. I assume you mean _some_ of the team right?"

"What?"

Going into complete Raydor mode her voice dropped to an icy tone as she said, "I don't want that man in my house. Do you hear me, Lieutenant?" In a quieter voice that only Andrea could hear her say "not that he'd want to be here anyways."

She was meet with silence until there was a faint "yes, Captain. I hear you." Provenza turned to leave grumbling lowly, "Flynn you idiot."

After the Lieutenant left Andrea turned to the woman resting on the bed. She raised an eyebrow asking, "did he call you Sharon? I'm sure I heard him say Sharon. Awe, you two are becoming friends and what was all that other stuff about?"

"I'm not talking to either one of you anymore."

"Yeah, yeah whatever" as Andrea waved her hand in a get over it manner then saying "come on let's get you changed into something more comfortable." Starting to help Sharon carefully get out of the bloody clothes, "I think you'll need to wait until tomorrow to get a shower. You are on a lot of painkillers and considering your injuries you probably aren't to steady on your feet." After getting just an "hmm" for an answer. Andrea decided to go for the jugular so to speak "so where the hell is Lt. Flynn? Shouldn't Andy be here helping his, so what are you now? A friend, a partner, a girlfriend or a lover?"

Sharon jerked away from Andrea so fast that even with the medication, she cried out from the pain she felt on her left side. The pain in her ribs caused her to loose her breath for a moment. Taking a few slow, short breaths to steady herself she then said in that cold tone again, "you can stay and help me but I don't want to hear his name and I refuse to talk about him." Sharon couldn't bring herself to say his name and she did her best to keep it out of her head. The rest of her changing was done in silence.

Andrea knew she pushed her friend to far with her snarky comments, she knew when to stop. After they were finished and she helped Sharon get settled again she said, "I'll let you get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Standing up from where she was sitting next to her "Sharon, you know you can call me anytime for any reason, right?"

"Yes I know and thank you for your help and understanding."

Andrea told Rusty as she was leaving that she would be by in the morning to relive him so he could rest. When Rusty went in to check on Sharon. She wasn't sleeping like he thought she would be. "Sharon you should get some sleep. I'll be here to look in on you. Everyone is worried about your concussion." Rusty sat beside her on the bed leaning back against the headboard "so, I'm suppose to make sure you're still breathing every few hours but you need to sleep before I can do my job."

"You're not funny, young man. About the team coming over to check up on me, it's not necessary. I'm fine." When she saw her son sit up and look at her in disbelieve she amended her statement "ok, ok so I'm not fine but I'll live and I don't need babysitting. I don't need my team here hovering over me."

"Yes Sharon, I can understand that." Rusty agreed with not wanting people around when you're hurt. He knew how that felt.

"So you're saying I have a choice?" Sharon asked, hoping that he would help her keep them out.

Rusty smiled at his new mom and said "that...would be miss leading." His smile got bigger when she only huffed. Rusty was proud of himself for turning another thing Sharon had once told him back on her.

"Well, then why don't you let me get some sleep that you say I desperately need?"

Knowing he won, Rusty left her alone for now anyways "I'll be back to check on you soon. Sharon, do you need anything?"

Giving him a small smile "no, I really am fine. Thank you for all you have done for me, Rusty." She said as he closed the door, noticing he left it open a little easier to check on her, she was sure.

Happy to have sometime alone finally, besides practically getting bullied by Rusty, Provenza and Andrea since she got here, it was nice to be home and I her own bed. She had about ten minutes of silence when her cell phone rang on the nightstand starling her and without out her spare glasses that were out on desk she picked it up without looking at the caller ID. She had really hoped it wasn't the one person she did not want to speak to. But she really wasn't expecting this.

"Hello Sharon, it's Doctor foster." Then he laughed and said "well, you know me better as Bill."

"Dr. Foster? Why are you calling me at home, on my cell and what do you want?"

"I just wanted to check in to see how you were doing. Since I didn't get to take you home I need to make sure you were settled in ok." There was a quiet pause form both of them then Bill added, "as a doctor I was concerned about your injuries. You have to be very careful with a concussion you shouldn't be left alone."

"I'm fine and it's fine, I have my son here to help and to check on me." Sharon was getting tired of coming up with subtle ways of telling this gut o back off. Didn't he know she had a gun and would use it, if she had to?

"I suppose you didn't get a chance to get back with me after I sent the gifts? Did you like them?"

Wow, he really wasn't catching on here. Not feeling like getting into all this with a man she barely knew she told him "Bill, I'm sorry but I'm really groggy from the pain medication and need to sleep. As the doctor ordered." With that Sharon hung up her cell and held it in her hand skimming through it to see if she had any miss calls or texts. There were a few but not from the person she was hoping who would have tried to contact her. Just great, she thought she had the attention of a man but the problem was it wasn't from the one that she wanted.

Through the week she didn't sleep much, mostly because she didn't want to dream. Her dreams were either about the man that attacked her or about the man that broke her heart and both of them were just as painful to remember. Her team rotated through her home along with Andrea, Rusty helping. Sometimes Gavin would stop by but he was there mostly to try and get her to sue the assailant that did this to her but she figure prison was hard enough for the man.

That's how most of the week went, her not sleeping and too many people coming through her home asking if she was ok and if she needed anything? Yes, she needed something for them to go away. Her team did keep her up to date on the husband that murdered his wife and was still eluding capture. Sharon knew she would need to go in before the man decided he needed to kill again.

She was feeling better, her bruises were fading slightly and she could open both eyes again. Though she knew couldn't go out in the field for a while but she was fine to sit behind a desk and do paperwork. Besides she was bored out of her mind. Sharon was the kind of person that liked to stay busy not sit in bed as she had been doing. So she was happy to get back to work next week. The only problem would be having to work with one person that her mind wasn't ready to even acknowledge. She knew she would have to work side-by-side the man she had given her heart to but she was strong enough to do it. Go there do her job and leave that how she spent most of her years at the LAPD. It's fine he wasn't the right man for her, it's not like she hasn't been let down before. She was more upset with herself for letting her guard down and letting it happen again.

It was a quiet morning with finally just him and Sharon in their home. Rusty assumed she was sleeping in until he heard a loud noise coming from her bathroom. When Rusty knocked on the door calling to her, "Sharon" there was no answer. So he banged louder and yelled "Sharon, if you don't open this door I'm going to kick it down."

He banged again, stopping when he heard a faint "it's ok, I'm fine, just give me a minute."

The lock finally clicked and Rusty quickly opened it. "My God Sharon, what did you do know?"

Rusty pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly called the one person that maybe as stubborn as his mom. That maybe could help him, help Sharon, even if she didn't want his help.

"Lieutenant Flynn?" Rusty said frantically into the phone.

* * *

Had to get Sharon's POV out! Sure hope you liked it and that I'm not disappointing anyone! There will be a bit of angst but fluff is coming soon!

**_Thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review! I really do appreciate them and thank you for the follows and favorites!_**

_Hope everyone has a good weekend! Happy Easter to all those who will be celebrating it this weekend!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Happy Shandy Sunday! Sorry**** about taking so long to update! :(**_

**Thank you though for the reviews, follows and favorites they are amazing and I greatly appreciate them all!**

__Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes but this Shandy fanfic idea.__

* * *

Andy's POV

Andy stood up after getting the quick call from Rusty he was worried about Sharon. For Rusty to call him, there had to be something serious going on. Andy wanted nothing more than to hurry out of the Murder Room but he also knew that if the team knew they would be worried too and all head over to their Captain's. They had a case to solve, that was talking longer then usual because they didn't have Sharon and her problem solving skills there to help them piece it all together. Knowing Sharon as he did he figured she would have been touched to know they all cared and wanted to help her but they were probably driving her crazy at the same time. Andy had assumed she was getting better at least that was the impression he got from the hints the team dropped as they talked to each other as they worked. Andy needed to know if she had gotten worse before heading over there, so he quickly but calmly walked up to his partners desk on his way to head out the door and asked "hey, old man have you heard the Captain lately?"

Provenza set down the expense report of the husband they were after or who was eluding them was more like it. Looking up at Flynn he grumbled using the words he said the last time he was asked that by the same man, "who do you think I am the Captain's babysitter?" Laughing at that then looking serious and answered his own question, "well actually we all have been that this last week. That is all of us have been keeping an eye an her beside you, you idiot." As his partner was finishing up his whining he gave Flynn a suspicious look "why are you asking, anyways and what was that call about?"

Getting more annoyed and mostly he just wanted to get out of there he asked "man, do you ever think you'll grow tired of getting on my case?"

"Well, not until you stop acting like an ass, no!"

Before Andy had a chance to say something back to Provenza, Amy jumped in quickly saying, "I haven't heard from the Captain this morning but I was over there last night. She is looking better and getting around much easier. Our Captain is very tough, considering all she went through." Amy would know what it took to recover from a concussion and a broken jaw, she was just happy their captain's wasn't broken. They all could see the serious look on Sykes face and they knew what she was thinking about.

"Ye gads Sykes, will you stop" Provenza decided to loosen the mood by gripping "the Captain's not even in the room to hear you kiss up to her." Tao and Julio laughed but all were still looking at Andy.

Great everyone in the whole room was staring at him now. Shoot, he didn't have time to think about a reason to tell the team on why he was running out so quickly. Especially with an on going case, then it hit Andy he'd use that as an excuse as he took another step towards the exit, "look guys I need to head out...on a lead. That was what the call was about by the way." Andy smirked at his long time pain in the butt partner. What he said was mostly the truth in a way but it was a lead on Sharon and Rusty felt Andy needed to be there for some reason. The kid knew Sharon didn't want Andy over there. Though when Andy would text Rusty everyday since she had went home, he would get generic responses like,_ she fine and yes there was someone there with her at all times. No, they didn't need anything_. "So, I'll be out for awhile if I find anything I'll let you all know" Andy said, trying to be convincing. He thought they all bought it but Provenza, since he was leaning back in his chair glaring at him. Figures he's always suspicious of him.

"Wait," Julio stopped him with a few questions, "if you have a lead what it is and why not tell us? Sir, if you give me a minute. I'll go with you." Sanchez was grabbing his jacket off his chair. Yep, you can't put anything by ant of these detectives. Great Andy thought as he rubbed the back of his neck to get time to try to come up with something.

Figures nobody was accepting Andy's lie he was never good at lying anyways. "No" Andy said a bit to quickly, "that's ok Julio, I've got it and anyways I've got some running around to do myself." Andy said as he was walking out of the murder room.

"That running around doesn't have anything to do with a certain women, does it?" His partner joked. "Maybe a woman named Miss Cindi?" Andy heard Julio let out a laugh he was probably trying to hold back but lost.

Amy said to Buzz and the team, "I don't know why you guys like Cindi so much, she's annoying and all she does is giggle."

Tao answered for them, "I think that's the point, Amy. Provenza keeps bringing her back in to annoy Flynn." The young detective looked shocked then looked at Lt. Provenza and asked him, "why would you put us all through listening to her giggle for hours?"

"Ha you see," said the senior Lieutenant, "her laugh doesn't bother me. I've been married five times to four different woman I think by now I've learned how to block out annoying females." That sent Julio into a fit of laughter. Mike shook his head then looked at his computer screen trying to hold back his laughter. Buzz just rolled his eyes at the older man's remark. "Beside isn't that what partners are for to annoy each other?" Provenza said factually.

Julio who finally caught his breath from laughing so hard said,"um sir I thought partners were suppose to have each others backs?"

"Well, sure when we out in the field, don't ever doubt that. But when you have Flynn as a partner it's fun to mess with him whenever I can."

Andy had long since made his escape and was driving over to Sharon's place. Rusty sounded very worried on the phone. Andy wasn't sure why Rusty called him instead of Provenza. When Rusty had answered his tests through out the week and said someone was always with her his mind automatically went to Dr. Foster. Wasn't that idiot around to help her if she needed it? That day at the hospital when Andy went to see Sharon, Doctor Foster had told him that she wanted Bill to be there for her when she went home. The doctor went on to explain in not so many words about how he was capable of taking better care of Sharon then Andy ever could. He proceeded tell Andy that it seemed pretty obvious from the shape Sharon was in right now. Those words echoed through out his head for the last week. Sharon didn't need him nor did she want him around her. When she needed help, she choose Bill. Sharon had asked him to give her space and he had given it to her, even if it was the hard thing he ever did. He would honor her request again after this but if the kid thought he could help, Andy would be there even if was just for a day and to just ease Rusty's mind.

As Andy entered the elevator and pushed the button to the eleventh floor Andy felt himself get nervous. It was because Andy knew that she would not want to see him. Provenza had informed him or as Andy would like to think rubbed it in over and over again of what she said about not wanting Andy over there. Every time his partner scolded him about it, he would get more and more colorful and creative on ways to call him an idiot. Which again Andy didn't need to be told that he already knew it. Andy understood he was an idiot to think a woman like Sharon could be happy with someone like him. Andy also knew when to step back and do what was best for her. If leaving her alone she wanted he would do that for her though it was killing him to do it. Andy would do anything for the woman that he would always love no matter what happened between them.

Hurrying down the hallway to her condo the question that had him more worried right now he wondered. Was he going to be able to help Sharon? Since the kid had called him he was sure he would be let in but getting Sharon to let him help her would be hard. Andy was just hoping she wouldn't shot him first. Because he had seen that woman shoot and he wouldn't live through a bullet right between the eyes. If Rusty thought it was bad enough to call him then he would be there for her if she let him that is. This was one stubborn hardheaded, beautiful woman he was dealing with.

Knocking on the door Andy thought back over the last few weeks and how their friendship had deteriorated then became completely incinerated into flames. In anything they did it was either all or nothing. Andy had messed up something good in his life once again. There had been so much tension, electricity and chemistry between them that it was bound to explode for good or bad and boy did it ever erupt. First it went bad in a quiet way. They drifted apart, letting small things get in their way of talking it out with each other. Then when things got better for them it burned into a slow blaze but it just as quickly all blew up in his face that dreadful day when she got attacked. When he remembered how that burning turned into an all out flaming fire a quick smile graced his face. Andrew Flynn the local screw up couldn't believe he was lucky enough to experience the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He of all people got to watch Sharon Raydor come complete apart in his arms and he was the one that brought her to that point. She was even more absolutely breathtaking in that moment when they both reached their release together and she exploded in his arms. All Andy ever wanted to do since that moment was to put that heated look back in her eyes and a glow on her skin again. It was the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed. It still shocked Andy that it was him that she let take her there. Now at least he would always have that one night and those incredible memories to keep him going.

Andy knocked on her door again louder this time. He was getting really concerned. As Andy was considering on if he should kick the door in, Rusty swung it open in a bit of a huff. "Good, you're here maybe you can have better luck getting her to listen to you." Andy calmed a little after hearing the kid voice was filled with frustration and not as much panic anymore. Rusty closed and locked the door after Andy stepped in. Turning to him, Rusty said in a flat cold tone, "now Lieutenant, Sharon told me not to call you or let you come over or to ask for your help." Rusty gave Andy a glare that would have made Darth Raydor proud. If he wasn't so worried about Sharon right now Andy would have laughed at him much the kid was starting to act like his new mother without even knowing it. Andy slipped his hands in pockets as Rusty went on "now, I don't know what happened between the two of you but I called you because I know you're the only one that can get through to her. I think you are almost as stubborn as she is, almost."

After absorbing what Rusty had said, Andy felt horrible that what was going on between Sharon and him had in-fact put Rusty and the team in the middle of it all. He hadn't realized how the divide between his boss and him had affected everyone. As the kid was talking Andy had looked around their home it was filled with so many flowers, gift baskets, get-well cards, standing up on her desk and table. There were balloons that said "get-better" and there was a pink balloon that said, "it's a girl," Andy knew Provenza was carrying on that long standing joke. Even with his heart broken in two Andy had gotten her a gift but it was still at his place sitting in the back of his closet, in a box with a purple bow. Where it will stay since he couldn't bring himself to return it. Maybe someday he would just give it to her though he knew he wouldn't or he could throw it away but he knew he would keep the gift as another reminder of what he screwed up.

Andy was about to apologize to the kid for putting him in this position he heard a horrible noise. Quickly looking back to Rusty whose eyes were wide with worry and taking a few steps to head back to his mom when they both heard it again. It sounded as if Sharon getting sick. Now he was worried because it was like she couldn't stop it. He turning back at Rusty the poor kid looked panicked again, in almost one breath of air, it all came out that fast and frantic, "I thought Sharon was done but she's been doing that off and on since I called you. From what I can get out of her when she can talk, is that she was walking to the bathroom and got dizzy as I'm still not sure if she fell or not. I'm really worried, I don't know if she hit her head again or bumped her ribs and made it worse." Andy could tell from the look in his eye that Rusty felt responsible for her. Taking a quick breath he continued "I'm sorry Flynn, I thought she was still in bed asleep. I always tell her not to get up unless I'm there to help her but she hardly ever listens to me."

He wanted to calm Rusty down so Andy patted him on the shoulder and in an easy comforting tone said, "it's ok Kid, I'll go check on her." Wanting to give Rusty something to do so he it would keep his mind off Sharon and maybe slow his panicking. Andy listed off things to keep Rusty busy with but also he would be helping. "Here's what I need you to do for her, make sure her bed is turned down, get a bowl of cool water, a rag, a small garbage can and put them by her bed. Oh and if she's due for her pain meds bring them too and see if you can find a heating pad." Looking Rusty in the eye Andy said calmly, "hey Kid you've been doing great, she'll be fine. I'm sure just seeing me in her home will fire her up and if it's bad enough that she needs to go back to the hospital, I'll carry out to the car myself." Rusty nodded and took off to collect everything Andy asked for.

Heading towards the low moans he could hear Sharon was making, Andy found her on the floor of her bathroom leaning back against the wall with her arms wrapped around her stomach. He frowned at how miserable she sounded when she let out another painful moan. Andy leaned against the door-frame with his hands in his pockets. He knew she hadn't opened her eyes so she didn't know he was there yet, "oh Sharon" Andy whispered not being able to keep it in anymore. All he really wanted to do was to hold her and tell her it would all be ok but he knew Sharon wouldn't be happy if he did. Hell, she didn't even want him in her home so he was sure she didn't want him touching her again and knowing her, she wouldn't want him to see her like this. Even after all they had been through these last few weeks, he told her they would always be friends and he'd there for her no matter what happen. Andy bent down beside her and gently brushed aside the hair that was covering her face. Andy was happy to see the swelling had gone down and the bruises around her eye, jaw and neck were fading. Andy heard himself repeat "oh, Sharon" he had to close his eyes, it hurt him deep inside to see her like this. Slowly opening them again, Andy held her chin with his fingers as he carefully ran his thumb along her split lip and added in a very low whisper, "I am so sorry, Sharon."

Though she didn't open her eyes he could tell she knew he was there. Andy watched in fascination as she smiled a ghost of a smile. Then her tongue slid out between her lips and touch his thumb sending a shudder coursing through him and they both let out a moan. Andy could see that the intimate touch sent a shiver through Sharon too but it must of caused her pain cause Sharon to let out another moan but this was more a moan of misery. After a few shallow breathes as if to settle the pain she asked quietly, "what are you doing here, Lieutenant?" Sharon's voice sounded weak and raspier then usual. Andy knew it must hurt her to talk after what she had just been through.

Feeling horrible once again for causing this woman that had made her way into his undeserving heart, more pain. To try and ease some of the pain he caused Andy sat down on the floor next to Sharon and tried to have her lean into him so he could help hold her up but when he touched her shoulder she cringed away from him. He could see the movement caused her more pain by the way she closed her eyes tighter as if to stop her world from spinning. Her voiced cracked when she spoke again and in an almost growl she said "don't. Touch. Me. You...you...jerk."

Andy felt his heart breaking even more to think of the pain he was causing her and that she couldn't even stand for him to touch her. In a defeated voice Andy quietly said to her "Ok..ok, I won't touch you but Rusty called me to help. He says you're not listening to him but that doesn't sound like the Sharon I know at all, now does it?" It was hard for Andy to keep his hands from wanting to touch her so he intertwined his fingers and held them in his lap in help to keep them from reach out to her.

"Shhh" when Sharon slowly brought her right hand up to run across her forehead, Andy knew the light and sounds were hurting her. "I don't know why you're here Lieutenant but you can go. I'm fine, I just need a minute."

Not being able to stop himself Andy rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling, "well your son seems to think I'm hard-headed enough to get you to listen to reason. Though we all know you do whatever you want." In proof Andy look back at her, seeing that she was dressed to go to work "oh and by the way, Captain" he used her rank back at her, "no, you really are not fine at all." Andy knew he had no right to be telling her anything but he was getting frustrated with this woman. Figuring out that she had a migraine that was probably brought on by the concussion. It was also making her dizzy and sick to her stomach though not wanting to hurt her more than he already had, he added a bit louder "can't you see what your doing to yourself? You could have really gotten hurt. What if you had hit your head when you fell or broke more ribs?" Not caring if she wanted him to touch her or not Andy lightly helped her leaned against his side. He let out a grateful sigh when she didn't protest against his touch this time but he could feel she was still stiff next to him.

"So, tell me how long have you been feeling this bad?" His asked softly, his voice filled with concern. Sharon just moaned and Andy finally felt her relax as she leaned deeper into him, accepting his support. When Andy carefully tighten his arm that held her, she turned her head into his shoulder maybe it was to block out the light but he didn't care why as long as he got to hold her. He was sure she didn't quite know what she was doing because if Sharon realized how closely he was holding her, she would be looking for her gun. Andy sat there for a few minutes just running his fingers gently through her hair that had fallen over her shoulder. She must have found it soothing because Sharon let out a "humm" instead of a moan. Not wanting to ruin the moment though he could sit like this as long as she'd let him but he knew he had to get her more comfortable and she needed her pain pills.

Before moving from his spot on the floor Andy couldn't help but look at her legs, they were slightly tucked under her and her skirt had slipped up her thigh. Giving another heavenly eye roll he asked her "did you really think you could make it into work like this?" He let out a light laugh. Since this could be the last time she let him do this Andy kept running his fingers through her hair to try and comfort her but also because he loved the feel of her hair in his hands.

"and I am still plan on going to work."

Her matter-of fact statement made Andy chuckle "oh are you? You are such a stubborn women. Beautiful but so stubborn" he added in a quiet whisper by her ear.

"So, if you'd kindly take your hands off of me Lieutenant, I would like to finish getting ready."

Rusty had put all by the stuff for Sharon by her bed and was bringing her the pain medication that she was suppose to take earlier to Sharon when heard her talking to Flynn. "Man, she sounds awful" Rusty said, her voice was so weak it didn't sound like her. Knowing he needed to explain why the one person she didn't want here was helping her. "Umm, Sharon I'm sorry but I called him to come help. You wouldn't let me call 911 and you wouldn't listen to me. So I called someone that could help me." Rusty was looking down at his feet. He was worried she'd be mad but he had to do something.

The worried young man looked up slightly to see Sharon slowly lift her head towards him. He noticed she kept her eyes closed maybe the darkness helped her. When she said "thank you, Rusty" it came out so weak but it made him feel that he did the right thing.

Andy smiled up at Rusty knowing her thank you comforted the kid "Rusty, lets get Sharon to take her pain meds. After they both got her to swallowed the pills with no fight Andy said "alright Kid, now I'm going to get her into her room," he carefully settled Sharon back against the wall and stood up. Looking from mother to son he asked "you got the bed ready?" Rusty just nodded "ok, then I'll get her there and why don't you go make her some tea" and Rusty was off again. That made Andy let out a quick laugh. "Man, he adores you but you seem to have that affect on a lot of guys. Don't you?"

Andy leaned down to quietly tell her what he was going to do "Sharon, I'm gonna get you into bed." What he said made Andy shake his head a bit and laugh too loud because it caused Sharon let out a startled moan and cringed from the pain of moving to fast. How many times have I dreamed having her in bed again but he never dreamed it would be like this. "Sorry about that and I really sorry about this" he said tenderly to her as scooped Sharon into his arms, moving as slowly as possible in attempt not to jostle her too much but he could tell it still caused her pain. When she tried to push away from him, Andy said "women you are tiny but you sure are feisty." Sharon let out another moan of pain and stopped fighting to be put down.

Andy carried her to her bed, resting one knee on the bed he set her down gently. As so as she felt the bed she practically crawled away from him, shaking his head, Andy sat near her on the bed but made sure not to touch her. Knowing he deserved this reaction she was giving him but the rejection still hurt. Feeling his hot temper building he asked "I'm sure you would have rather had Rusty call that guy you're dating over to help you or call anyone else beside me. Where is the good doctor away ways? Shouldn't your boyfriend be here? I'm sure he can help you feel better then I can."

As she curled up into a fetal position on her right side, Sharon asked weakly, "who?"

Her acting like she didn't know who he was talking about worked him up even more "oh, just the guy you meet at the café we use to always go to. You know the one, you kept his card." Andy stopped when realized he wasn't suppose to know about that. He hoped she was too out of it to remember then continued "oh and the same moron that was sending you gifts everyday for a week and that same piece of sh.." Andy held back and said instead "the same idiot that some how ended up as your doctor." Andy was well aware his voice was getting louder with each fact he gave her.

Somewhere along his rant he didn't notice that Sharon had shifted back to him until she said "you mean, Bill?" Andy was surprised to hear her so close when all she had done was try and get away from him since he got there. When he looked down at her, he saw green eyes looking back at him. It was the first time he had seen those beautiful eyes he loved so much in over a week. They had a bit of a sparkle in them but along with that he could also see her pain. She gave him a slight smile and said "you're giving me a bigger headache. Will you shut up Lieutenant and just hold me?" It took a minute for what Sharon had said to him to sink into his thick skull, when it did Andy's eyes widen in shock but he happily shifted lower in her bed as she lifted her head enough to get his arm under her so she could tuck herself up against this his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not very happy with you Flynn but I don't have the energy to kick you out of my bed right now." She said as she got closer to him still by wrapping her left leg around his.

He didn't think she wouldn't remember any of this, as out of it as she was but Andy knew he would never forget. "Well, then I'll wait right here until you do." Andy snuggled her in closer to him if that was possible, "though I have no doubt if you really wanted me out of your bed you could muster just enough strength to do it. I think I'm lucky your gun isn't in reach, Captain." Sharon let out a short laugh then after a few quiet moments he knew she was asleep. Andy laid there contently holding the woman that had stolen his heart and as felt her deep steady breathing keeping time against his chest, Andy couldn't help but drift off to sleep with her in his arms.

That's how Rusty found them as he was bringing Sharon her tea. He quickly backed out of the room and quietly closed her door. He would let the two must stubborn people he had ever meet sleep. In the living room Rusty took out his phone and texted his impatient, grumpy accomplice..._I think the plan worked, Lieutenant._

* * *

**Again feeling terrible about taking so long to update! :( Feel free to yell at me in a review. lol Or just tell me what you thought of this chapter, was it worth waiting for?**

_**A quick note: to take a minute to thank the wonderful friends I have made in this great Major Crimes fandom! So thank you for all the support and um "helpfulness" to get me to get this update done! You know who you are ";" **_

**I find it amazing how quickly and easily a mutual like (obsession in my case) of a show or shows or equal admiration of Mary can connect you to such great people! Thanks again! Ok ok, back to more Shandy writing! lol**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Sorry about the slow update, was busy fangirling in social media over how great the cast and crew of Major Crimes is to their fans! lol _**

**_So hoping for more "major" Shandy moments in season 4!  
_**

_Disclaimer: Yep as usual I own nothing of Major Crimes!_

* * *

Sharon's POV with a side of Rusty's POV

The night before Sharon had determined to go to work the next morning. She was done with lying in bed and hearing from the team that there was no clues or any new evidence in finding their suspect. She had struggled to get dressed. As she was slowly walking towards her bathroom her steps became unsteady, things were starting to spin and get dark. Sharon reached out, putting her hand on the wall to try and steady herself. Her head was pounding, even the dim bedroom lights were making her nausea. Taking a few short breaths to try and calm her rolling stomach. Sharon was realizing she had pushed her limits and carefully made it to the sink before her stomach started up again. It was revolting against all the movements she was making. Sharon accidentally knocked over the lotions that were on the counter as she slid quickly down to her knees beside the toilet. She wasn't sure if it was the pain in her head or stomach or ribs that was the worst but they were all at an extreme.

Hearing Rusty banging on the door and his voice was getting louder with worry. She knew he probably heard her things drop to the floor. It took her a few minutes to be able to pull herself over to the door and unlock it. Sharon didn't want him to see her like this but she didn't want him worrying more either. After moving so much Sharon leaned back against the cool wall, holding her arm against her ribs. It had felt like they were breaking all over again. She couldn't help but let out a moan that seem to echo through out her head.

She heard a gasp then Rusty's panicked voice, "my god Sharon, what did you do now? I'm going to call 911."

Quickly she said, "no no Rusty, I'm fine. Just give me a minute." She could hear that her voice sounded scratchy and hoarse.

"Yeah right Sharon, you're fine. You just happen to be sitting on the bathroom floor looking miserable. Pale as a ghost and heaving 'til there's nothing left to you. Nope nothing wrong with that, you're fine as you say." Rusty stepped closer and looked down at her he wasn't sure if it was panic or being mad at her that got him to continue "well guess what Sharon you're really not fine at all and I'm going to call someone to help, I won't call 911, just a friend." Rusty backed out to the doorway of the bathroom "so stay there. Do not try and get up" all he got in response was another moan. Rusty took it for an agreement and went into the living room to make his call.

After getting off the phone with Flynn, Rusty rushed back to check on Sharon, he was really worried when he heard her getting sick again. He waited outside the door until the noise lessened. Rusty was torn between wanting to go in and help her or should he consider giving her the privacy he knew she would want. As he stood there outside the door he thought how Sharon had insisted to all of them through out the week that she was fine. Even though they knew she wasn't. Rusty had thought she was getting better though. Sharon was having a real hard time staying in bed. He had to admit she sounded a bit like him when he didn't get his way. Last night when Sharon complained about still being stuck on bed rest Rusty couldn't help himself it was almost fun to turn her motherly advice back at her so with a huge smile but a serious tone he asked "will complaining make things easier?" Earning him a pillow thrown at his head.

Sharon tried to hold back a smile "I knew you would say something like that, I knew it." She folded he arms and pouted just like he would. It was nice to know he was listening to the things she was telling him even if he was using them to get back at her she was just fine with that.

Through out that last week there was almost always someone with her, to keep an eye on her and to make sure she wasn't over doing it. As the week went on Rusty saw how miserable Sharon was. It was not just because she was hurt physically and she was stuck in bed. Even Rusty could see the pain went deeper than the bruises, concussion and broken ribs. So a few nights ago while Provenza was over helping out. Which with the older man meant watching the Dodgers game and eating in the living room with his feet on the coffee table. Rusty had warned him that Sharon didn't like that but the Lieutenant just grumbled, "what the boss doesn't know won't hurt her." After talking, Provenza and him were working on a plan to get Flynn over there and to not let her shoot him before they could talk but it wasn't suppose to be like this.

When the sounds quieted down Rusty ventured a peak into the bathroom. What he saw made him frown, Sharon was once again sitting on the bathroom floor leaning against the wall. He couldn't believe how the toughest, strongest woman he had ever meet now looked so small and weak but he knew she was still just as stubborn. Rusty was glad he called Flynn, even if he knew Sharon would be pretty mad at him but right now getting her help was more important then feeling her wrath. The Lieutenant could possibly be the only one, well beside Andrea that could make Sharon listen. The man, that Rusty and everyone well everyone else except Sharon that is, knew was in love with her. Rusty also could tell that something had happened between Flynn and Sharon.

He had thought things were going great with them after the run-in they had at their condo when the Lt. had brought his grandkids over. They had actually gone out on a real date that weekend and Sharon was smiling a lot more. Which was nice because he could tell she had been feeling down for the last few weeks. Rusty even made sure he was scarce so they could have time alone on Sunday. All he wanted was Sharon to be happy, after all she has done for him. That was why he was surprised when Flynn wasn't at the hospital and even more shocked when Sharon said, that under no circumstances was Rusty to call or let that man in their home.

Seeing her hurt, sitting on the floor like this got him angry again as he walked closer to her he asked, "Sharon, what are you doing? I thought you were still in bed and why are you dressed like you're going to work?" Her eyes stayed tightly shut and he heard a low moan "my god Sharon, do you ever listen to anyone?" Rusty dropped down next to her and continued to explain his frustration with her in a little quieter voice but he was still angry with her. "Can't you see that we are all trying to help you and like take care of you but no you always do what you want? Even if that means you end up hurting yourself more. You know what, Sharon? You are not always right you know because you are completely wrong about this." Slowing for a second, Rusty turned to look at the woman he consider his mother. Her eyes were still closed and her head was leaning back against the wall. She had moaned a couple times while he was getting mad at her and he was hoping she didn't do more damage if she had fallen.

Frowning Rusty put his hand over hers that was holding her stomach. How many times did he see his birth-mom like this? How many times did he have to clean up after she got sick from a long night of being out? How many times did he have to hold her while she sat crying about never doing this again? But here Sharon sat in obvious pain and refused to let him help when that's all he wanted to do. How could he get her to understand it wasn't an act of weakness to accept help from each other it was an act of love? Sharon had showed him and taught him so much over the few years they had known each other, it was his turn to reach out and help her, whether she liked it or not.

Sharon sat quietly on the floor listening to all that Rusty was saying. It made her proud to think how far they both had come in the few years he was with her. She had always known deep inside that he was a good kid, that just had bad things happen to him. He needed someone to give him a chance and she was happy that it was her that got to help. If this had happened to her in the beginning of their tentative relationship she knew it wouldn't have affected Rusty the same way. He had not liked her very much along with anyone else involved with the LAPD. The way they cared for each other now Sharon had expected Rusty to be mad at her, he had the right to feel that way and she had nothing left in her to stop him.

Sharon felt Rusty's place his hand on hers then after a few minutes of silence her son said in a quiet voice "Sharon, I...umm...I...care about you and it hurts me to see you like this. You've done so much for me but you need to let someone help you once in awhile."

Knowing it was hard for him to express himself, made what Rusty was saying that much more heartfelt to her. Sharon turned her hand over and lightly squeezed Rusty's and gave him a somewhat affirming "hmmm." Knowing what he was saying was true.

Rusty let out a long sigh and stood up "ok, I'll go get your pain pills and give you a minute alone but I'll be right back."

Once she was left alone, to try and ease the pain her body was feeling Sharon let her mind drift away from reality. The problem was it always made it's way back to the one person that had caused her heart more pain then her body was ever in. Though she tried to fight off the memories because they hurt too much to think about them. They would always come back and fill her thoughts again. At first the memories made her smile but now Sharon was embarrassed to remember how she completely lost herself in that man's arms. When he had his hands wrapped through her hair and she was completely filled with him, that moment it had felt so good and with him it had just felt right. To finally allow her true-self to open up, she had been holding back that part of her for so long. She was a woman and she did have needs after all. Sharon had wanted to experience them all with only one man and that night she did. She was surprised though at how many times she reached that peak, more times then she ever thought was possible. Sharon knew it felt like that because she was in love with him.

Having given her heart to the man she was making love with, it intensified all the feelings they were sharing. It amazed her at how much she wanted, no needed more. In the beginning, after they became friends it had been just too exhausting to fight off the chemistry and electricity that flowed between them. She had tried to ignore it for years, saying they were just friends. Now she wished she had that friendship back but it was reduced to ashes, left to smolder, turning into smoke that in a puff was gone. Giving your heart away also intensified the hurt. Yes, she had learned another lesson the hard way. Well at least she had that night, one night that she let her brain shut off, stopped thinking and she followed her heart. She'd have that memory if she let herself continue to remember it.

She wasn't strong enough yet to stop the memories and the feelings he had freed in her that night when he brought her to that final release. Well to be honest it was more of a full on explosion. Even now the feeling hit her and it started as a warm fire slowly coursing through her entire body, right down to her toes making them curl inward. Then it became stronger and turned into a heated blast that sent a shudder rolling through her as she tried to hold back the tears. She didn't want this, she didn't want recall what had been.

Trying to stop the feeling made her body shake and turned her stomach. Sharon had to move quicker than she wanted to as it wracked through her body. It was almost as if to expel the memories and feelings that she didn't want anymore though she didn't think she would ever forget the look in his eyes as they both reached that pinnacle point at the same time. They were darker then she had ever seen them, almost a midnight black. Sharon felt like she could disappear in them. He made her feel wanted, desired, feminine and she felt safe. No man she ever met could make her feel all of those things at the same time. Not even Jack.

Hearing the knock on the front door, Sharon tried to pull herself up off the floor. The bathroom door was left open and she didn't need to have anyone see her like this but her body seemed to revolt against any kind movement. It took few minutes of leaning over the toilet to finally feel like the getting sick part was over. Sharon slid slowly back to lean on the wall for support and held her arm tightly against her ribs. It had felt like they were breaking all over again. There was nothing she could do but sit there and wait for the pain to lessen. She wasn't going back to the hospital no matter, she just needed time to get over the pain in her head and her stomach to settle. Assuming that Rusty would call Andrea but Sharon was sure she was busy with her own life and work. She was feeling guilty about taking up so much of everyone else's time. Sharon just wanted everything in her life back to the way it was before all this started. If she could only go back to a month ago before she let her guard down and opened up her heart. Life was easier then, lonely but easier.

She could sense there was someone near by and it didn't take Sharon long to figure out who. Even through the fog she was in she knew exactly who it was. There was only one person that just the smell of him made her entire body heat up and shiver at the same time. The feeling made her moan again in pain and a bit of bliss if she were to admit that it herself. But it couldn't be him? Why would he be here? She had told Rusty and Lt. Provenza to not let him in her home. Why would he even want to be here anyways? Hadn't he already got what he wanted from her? The man had made that perfectly clear when he didn't have the decency to show up at the hospital after she was attacked. To top that off Dr. Foster had told her he had called the Lt. like she asked but when he finally got a hold of him a woman answered. Bill said there was laughter then the woman said that Lieutenant Flynn was busy and would be busy all night long then she hung up after laughing into the phone.

Sharon wasn't sure what hurt her more that he had moved on to someone else so fast or that she was sure that someone else was Cindi. Sharon had no energy, no will and quite frankly just didn't want to open her eyes. Besides the pain the light would cause, Sharon had no desire to look at the man she didn't want to ever see again but then a part of her did want to look in his dark brown eyes one more time. It made her angry with herself that all she really wanted was for him to hold her, she didn't want to feel that way. Sharon knew it was impossible not to ever see him again since they worked together but she would be able to handle herself better when she was stronger and had her armor back up.

Feeling his presence move closer, Sharon knew she looked like a horrible mess but what did it matter now? She wasn't trying to impress anyone let alone this man. Since she couldn't move away from him what she was doing as she sat there, was contemplating on how she would like to maim him. What Sharon really wanted to do was slap him or shoot him. When she had her energy back she would decide then which one or both she would like to do.

As she felt him closer to her, she stayed as still as possible to try to keep her stomach content down, which she was sure she had nothing left to give. The hair that was blocking her face was gently tucked behind her ear and she heard a soft spoken "oh, Sharon." There was then a gentle touch to her chin and his thumb stroked her lip. Even though this man's touch was new to her, in a way it felt so familiar now. "I am so sorry, Sharon" was said in such a low whisper she wasn't sure if she heard it but she could sense the sadness in his voice. She didn't need him feeling bad for her and she didn't want his pity either.

Not opening her eyes, for she knew it would be too painful but she couldn't help let a little smile escape. It was hard to deny what the feel of his touch did to her. Sharon knew her heart was winning the battle over her brain when her tongue involuntarily slid out between her lips and touched his thumb, it sent a shiver coursing through her and she couldn't help but let a moan slip. The tender touch brought back those memories she was trying to get rid of. Luckily for her the shiver brought pain through out her body snapping her back to reality and this time her moan was more a groan of misery. Sharon took several small breathes because it hurt her ribs too much take a deep breath after a few minutes to settle the pain and let her brain get back in control before she could finally trust herself to speak. Her voice hardly sounded like hers as she asked quietly, "what are you doing here, Lieutenant?" Just speaking a few words hurt her sore and raw throat.

Sharon heard movement but stayed as still as possible. Keeping her eyes closed but she knew he was sitting next to her on the floor because she could feel his body heat. For a second it felt nice because she was so cold. When she felt his hands on her shoulder and he tried to move her closer to him. It made her anger boil over and she jerked away from him moving much to quickly sending pain through out her body again. She would rather sit here and freeze then need him for heat or support. Keeping her eyes tightly closed in an attempt to stop her world from spinning. Her voiced cracked when she spoke and she almost didn't recognize her own voice as she said, "don't. Touch. Me. You...you...jerk." Sharon had wanted to come up with worse names to call him but her brain was just shutting down on her. She would have slapped him if she had any energy left in her at all. She was needed to remember to do that when she got her strength back. Sharon wanted to sure that he felt it.

"Ok...ok I won't touch you," his voice was etched with sadness and maybe she heard a touch of guilt. Well that's too bad she thought maybe he should suffer as she had been doing for the last week. He broke through her happy thoughts of him in misery when he continued "but Rusty called me to help. He says you're not listening to him but that doesn't sound like the Sharon I know at all, now does it?"

Was he trying to be funny with her and why was he talking so loud? "Shhh" Carefully she raised her hand to along her forehead to try and block out the lights but also to try and get her thoughts straight. She was angry with this man, she didn't want that charm of his getting to her. So she said through gritted teeth "I don't know why you're here Lieutenant but you can go. I'm fine, I just need a minute." Sharon used his rank to let him know she was serious and that she was still his Captain even if she was sitting on the floor of her bathroom. Why wouldn't he listen to her for once and just leave her alone.

"Well, your son seems to think I'm hard-headed enough to get you to listen to reason. Though we all know you do whatever you want." Obviously he didn't listen to her again cause he was still sitting next to her complaining about what she was doing. "Oh and by the way, Captain" he used her rank back at her, "no, you really are not fine at all." What right did he think he had bossing her around like there were any feelings there. He could go back to his girlfriend for all she cared. But there in lied the problem Sharon really did care about him.

She could hear his voice get louder with frustration as he told her "can't you see what you're doing to yourself? You could have really gotten hurt. What if you had hit you head when you fell or broke more ribs?" She knew he was mad but she could also hear the worry in his voice and it was getting to her, again her heart was winning over her brain. Did he really care about her or was he just angry that he was the one called to deal with a stubborn strong-willed woman? All this confused her and with her worn out when Sharon felt him gently pull her to his side she didn't have it in her to fight him anymore. She was just to tired but she made sure to not let herself get to close to him.

"So, tell me how long have you been feeling this bad?" His voice was low and had concern in it.

She wondered how just this man's voice was all it took to stop her thinking and just want to be with him. Sharon moaned and she couldn't resist the need to feel herself against him so she gave in and accepted his support. It was almost too much for her head and her heart to bear when Andy carefully tighten his arm around her. It just felt nice to be held by such warm, strong arms and not have to be the brave one all the time. So she turned her head into his shoulder, to block out the light and also just to get closer to him. The pain and heartache might have fogged her mind but she knew what she was doing. Sharon might regret it later but for now she was going to enjoy this.

As they sat there in silence he was tenderly threading his fingers through her hair. It was what she needed, some quiet to let her head stop pounding and to let her stomach calm down, his hand was soothing her pain well at least some of her pain. Sharon was so comfortable that she let out a "humm" instead of a moan. It was the first time in a week the pain subsided enough that she could relax for a minute.

Of course he had to break her tranquil moment by asking her with a small laugh "did you really think you could make it into work like this?"

Though the feel of his hand wrapped in her hair sent tingles through her but it was that hint of a laugh that made her defiant again. So she threw back at him with a touch of sass in her voice "and I am still plan on going to work." Even though she knew there was no way that was going to happen. Still she wasn't going to let him be the one to tell she can't.

"Oh, are you? You are such a stubborn women." She could almost picture his eye-roll with the sound of his voice. Then he said tenderly in an extremely low barely there breath to her ear, "beautiful but so stubborn."

They both already knew she was stubborn he didn't need to tell her that but it threw her off when he added that last part in such a low whisper that she wasn't sure he wanted her to hear it. Frustrating her more for messing with her feeling and Sharon was mad because she didn't want to have talk again. It would just echo through out her head and hurt her throat but she said anyways in the best Darth Raydor voice she could muster, "so if you'd kindly take your hands off of me Lieutenant, I would like to finish getting ready."

"Man, she sounds awful" Rusty jumped in before she could try and make the man holding her let go. "Umm, Sharon I'm sorry but I called him to come help. You wouldn't let me call 911 and you wouldn't listen to me. I told you I was going to call someone that could help me." Sharon could hear the worry in her son voice though she didn't open her eyes fearing the light would make the pounding in her head worse. She needed to comfort him and let him know he wasn't the one she was mad at. Managing a weak "thank you, Rusty" was all she could do.

"Rusty, let's get Sharon to take her pain meds." That she agreed with, Sharon had put off taking her morning painkillers. They made her sleepy and loopy and she wanted to be alert when she got to work. After willing taking the pills she heard him say to Rusty, "alright Kid, now I'm going to get her into her room." She moaned lowly when he moved from her and she leaned against the wall again. Instantly she missed the warmth of his body. As she sat there he could tell they were talking about her but she couldn't hear what they were saying, nor did she care all she wanted to do was rest preferably in her bed not her cold bathroom floor. To get there she'd need their help.

Again he was close to her, "Sharon, I'm going to get you into bed" he said with a laugh. There was that charm again and she could imagine that crooked smile of his as he said it. But his laugh hurt her head and it caused her to pull back in pain, she moved too fast causing her to moan again. Still waiting for the painkillers to start helping ease the pain. For the last week she had tried to fight off the dreams of having this man back in her bed and right now that all she wanted but it was to sleep this time.

"Sorry about that and I really sorry about this." He sounded like he felt bad but before she knew what the apology was for he scooped her up into his arms. It was with a tender touch but it still hurt her whole body and instinctively she tried to push away from the pain. After hearing him tell her "women you are tiny but you sure are feisty." She moaned from the pain but stopped fighting to get down when she could tell he was doing everything he could to be careful with her.

Letting him carry her to bed as soon as he set her down she sought the comfort that her side of the bed always brought her. She was trying to get comfortable when she felt him sit down near her. "I'm sure you would have rather had Rusty call that guy you're dating over to help you or call anyone else beside me. Where is the good doctor away ways? Shouldn't your boyfriend be here? I'm sure he can help you feel better then I can." She could hear the intensity in his voice.

Sharon curled up on her side to try and stop the agony her body was in from over doing it this morning. She asked confused and sleepy, "who?"

"Oh, just the guy you meet at the café we use to always go to. You know the one, you kept his card." Things were getting hazing from the pain medicine but how did he know about her meeting Bill in the there and about his business card? She had thrown it away when she left the restaurant. Sharon could hear his anger building as he continued complaining about some guy she barely knew and she certainly wasn't her boyfriend. "Oh and the same moron that was sending you gifts everyday for a week and that same piece of sh.." The pain was easing and now she could focus on his words more. Though the meds were making her sleepy but she was pretty sure he was getting angrier. What did he have to angry about and what in the world was he talking about? "The same idiot that some how ended up as your doctor." Sharon was realizing that he seem to know a lot about Doctor Foster.

Sharon wasn't sure if it was the pain or the medication that helped ease her anger at Andy. That was the first time she actually let herself think his name. What let her do that was through her fog she could hear the hurt and maybe a bit of jealousy in his voice. Why she had no clue of and not wanting to get into now? They really needed to talk but not while she was in this condition. Sharon just wanted to be held maybe one last time by the man that had mended her heart enough to love again but had managed to break it at the same time. So she slowly moved backwards to the heat radiating off his body. Admitting to herself she wanted to mess with him for putting them through all this. She said in a quiet voice "you mean, Bill?" Saying it mostly just to get to him.

Having just enough energy to lift her head and look at him. Sharon had a need to see the reaction in this man's eyes. It had been so long since she had the chance to see his deep dark eyes that she loved and she was happy to see the shock in them. Good that's what she wanted. She didn't know if he was surprised that she was using Dr. Foster first name when she hadn't used his name if over a week or that she was now so close to him. She really didn't care. The awe in his eyes made her smile but Sharon wanted peace and quiet so she could rest. "You're giving me a bigger headache. Will you shut up Lieutenant and just hold me?" He must of been shocked again cause it took him a minute to move. As he slid lower on her bed she lifted her head enough so he could get his arm under her. Sharon tucked herself up against this his side and rested her head on his shoulder. She really missed this feeling.

She was so cold and he felt so warm that she wanted the cuddle up beside him and stay there. Sharon was just tired, tired of the pain tired of being yelled at and most of all tired of pretending she didn't love this man holding her. "I'm not very happy with you Flynn but I don't have the energy to kick you out of my bed right now." Her voice cracked as she spoke not sure if it was from exhaustion or emotion but she got closer to him still by curling her left leg around and under his. Right now nothing was bothering her. The meds had kicked in.

"Well, then I'll wait right here until you do." She felt him gently pull her closer into him if that was at all possible as she was drifting off to sleep she heard him say, "though I have no doubt if you really wanted me out of your bed you could muster just enough strength to do it. I think I'm lucky your gun isn't in reach, Captain." Sharon could hear the humor return to his voice.

Not being able to stop the laugh at that because he couldn't possibly know that she was considering the same thing earlier. Sharon didn't think he knew how close he was to the truth. Wrapped in Andy's arms Sharon fell into a deep sleep for the first time in a week with a smile on her face.

That's how Rusty found them as he was bringing Sharon her tea. He quickly backed out of the room and quietly closed her door. He would let the two must stubborn people he had ever meet sleep. In the living room Rusty took out his phone and texted his impatient, grumpy accomplice..._I think the plan worked, Lieutenant._

* * *

_Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Thank you for continuing to ride this ride with me_! We are on the downward slide now!

_**A big THANK YOU to those who have encouraged me to keep writing! **_

_**Hoping for quicker updates cuz I've been put on a deadline by my own request, instilled by some great friends in this wonderful fandom! Cuz I need to get this fic done before season 4 starts. I have other fics wanting to get out of my head!  
**_


	26. Chapter 26

Decided to go a bit of a different route with this and post both POV's chapters at the same time. They were going to be 2 shorter chapters but yeah anywho long is good right? lol

_**It felt right to do Sharon's POV first this time and since as Sharon says she must go first!**_

* * *

Sharon's POV

When she woke up it took her a minute to remember what had happened. It slowly came back to her that she tried to go into work, pushed herself too far and Rusty got mad at her. Then Andy had come over to help Rusty deal with her and he got mad at her too. She must have fallen asleep after the painkillers kicked in, that and the warmth of Andy pulled her into a deep sleep. Even if it was just a few hours she hadn't slept that well in along time. Sharon also remembered that she had finally slept without being woken up by a nightmare, that was the first time since the attack. It had taken a few minutes to realize she was now alone in her bed, because she couldn't feel his warmth by her anymore. Maybe it was better this way, for him to be gone before she woke up. It would be awkward to face the man again anyway.

Sharon carefully rolled on her back and lay there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. Coming to the realization that it was time to pick herself up and get on with her life. Either way this, whatever this was with Andy needed to be worked out and it need to be dealt with today. She was tired of living like this. She was a strong albeit stubborn woman she was never a wish-washy kind a person before all this started with Andy. She had to make hard decisions involving people's lives almost everyday. Sharon knew she could do the same thing for herself, whichever way this friendship or relationship went. Sharon decided she would call him later, Andy was going to talk to her whether he or herself liked it or not.

Stretching carefully not to move her left side too much. With the painkillers and some much needed rest Sharon felt better. Sitting up, Sharon realized she still had her work clothes on and decided she rather wear something more comfortable. Since obviously she wasn't going in to work today. Learning part of the lesson from this morning she knew she couldn't over do it. So she very carefully made her way to her closet and took her time changing into black yoga pants, a blue t-shirt and her favorite black cardigan sweater.

Already feeling worn out she sat down in the chair by her closet before she started getting dizzy again. Sharon knew she had to do each thing slowly not wanting a repeat performance from earlier. Taking a few breaths as she sat there when she noticed that the shirt she had left there this morning wasn't on the chair. She thought she had laid it across the back where she usually kept it. Maybe she had left the shirt in the bathroom.

That's when Sharon realized that she heard the water running in the bathroom. She must have been to into her thoughts to notice it before. Seemed strange to her, she didn't know why Rusty would be taking a shower in the middle of the afternoon? Now she would have to wait to look for it, she didn't want to lose that shirt. It was her favorite; well in all actuality it wasn't really hers. Sharon had requisitioned it from Andy the night they spent together. Not wanting to relive those memories too much yet though she had to smile at how she wouldn't give it back to him. Andy had said it looked way better on her then him anyways though he would much rather see it on the floor. Sharon brazenly told Andy if he wanted the shirt back he would have to come visit her bedroom again and take it off of her himself. Which now would probably never happen.

Now for the last week she had been wearing it to bed every night because it smelled like Andy. The smell was wearing off of it by now but still she liked to wear his shirt even if she was mad at him. It just made her feel safe in a way as if he was there with her at night. Especially with the nightmares she was waking up with. The shirt was comforting to her too. The ring of her cell phone brought her mind back from the missing shirt. Sharon's cell phone was on her nightstand and by the time she made it to her phone it had stopped ringing. As she was unplugging it from the charger it started ringing again, startling her some. Seeing that it was Andrea she quickly said hello and sat on her bed.

They were going over the information Andrea had found on Sharon's request when there was a knock at her front door. "Andrea, I have to go. Thank you for the doing all that for me. Yes I'll let you know." Sharon slowly moved to get the door, surprised at who she saw when she looked through the peephole. Pulling the door open she firmly asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I was so worried about you," he said frantically as he pushed his way into her condo. Almost knocking her over Sharon had to grab on to the table by the door for support not to fall. "Sharon, you haven't been answering my calls. What am I suppose to think? I rushed over to see if you were ok. You know I care about you but you don't know how much or you won't put me through all this?"

As he was rambling on Sharon was trying to process all that he was saying but she had no idea what was going on. "What are you talking about? In fact I think you should just leave and I mean right now!" Sharon took a step to open the door.

"No. No, I've got it worked out that I can be here for you every minute." He took a step towards her. "We can stay here together and when you're better we can finally leave here and..."

Sharon tried a rational approach, "What? Bill, what are you talking about I have a demanding job that I need to get back to. I have friends and family here."

"I can be that for you and when you get better, you can go in and quit that horribly dangerous job. A woman with your class and beauty shouldn't be working at all anyways. We can go away far way from this place. I can keep you comfortable, you wouldn't want for anything ever again." Bill step another step closer to her, "oh and I've seen your friends, the few friends you do have that is and you don't need friends like that. As for the kids they are older but Emily, Ricky and Rusty can visit when we get settled. Can't you see Sharon that I love you?"

Her eyes widen as she just stood there in shock. What was this guy talking about? "Bill, I don't know how you got all this information. You seem to have the wrong impression but I'm never going anywhere with you. Now this will be your last chance to leave."

Bill gave her a sneer then spat out "I'm not surprised you do seem to give off the wrong impression to a lot of men don't you. I thought that tall Sergeant or Lieutenant or whatever he is, would here for you. I guess I was wrong about him and you; he can't handle being around you either. It didn't take too long to push him away like you're doing to me too did it?" Before she knew what happened Bill grabbed her by the arms and kissed her "just wanted you to see what you would be missing if you send me away too."

How dare he do that? Sharon quickly pushed him away from her. Everything that he was saying and with what he just did Sharon couldn't take anymore. Her fist were balled up again from trying to hold back her anger as he went on about her life and complained about her and Andy. Repeating the same words she used on earlier today to a different man but this time she meant them. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me," she said in a loud Darth Raydor tone then she punched him. She couldn't believe she punched him and right in the jaw. She had shocked herself. Sharon Raydor didn't loss her cool but when he grabbed her like that and kissed her hard. That was the last straw. Sharon could feel the bile rising up again she had enough of losing her stomach this morning but this man made her nausea. If she thought she was shocked by it all, it was no where near as shocked as Bill looked to find himself laying flat out on the floor.

"Did you see what she did to me?" Bill whined but she noticed he wasn't saying it to her but beyond her.

Sharon spun around a little too fast to see who this idiot was talking to and got a bit dizzy but she caught herself by holding on to the couch. When her eyes focused again she was looking into concerned dark brown eyes. Andy, he hadn't left her after all. No, he hadn't left he was standing in her living room wearing the t-shirt she had taken from him and his hair was wet. So that was him in the shower all this time? All Sharon could think about was how handsome he looked in his suit pants and his t-shirt, no her shirt she was determined to get it back if she had to take it off him herself. She was sure she must look a sight with her mouth hanging open so she snapped it shut. Only if she didn't have to deal with Bill creep Sharon would have other plans in mind for her Lieutenant. The anger she had for one man in this room had cooled down after her talk with Andrea this afternoon.

As if time stood still for her, Sharon replayed the call she received from her friend when she was pondering where she left her shirt. Which she had now figured out that mystery. It wasn't a long conversation but she learned a lot from her friend. Sharon couldn't run a background check on a person without probable cause, so she had asked Andrea to find out what she could for her.

Focusing back on Andy again Sharon gave him a hint of smile then turned her attention back to the creep lying on her floor. However before she could say anything Andy stepped up closer to her and placed his hand on the small of her back she knew it was because he saw her get dizzy and he was letting her know he was there for support. She could instantly felt the heat from his touch flow through her. It warmed her and made her feel strong enough to take on this jerk. "Are you ok?" He whispered quietly by her ear.

"Yes I'm 'fine," Sharon said equally as quiet.

She heard Andy say in low voice, "no Sharon you're really not fine at all but I understand you need to do this. Know that I'm here for you." It was then she saw him look at the person on the floor and said, "look man, if you can't take a slap from a..."

Bill slowly stood up, "what do you mean a slap? She..." he pointed accusing finger at Sharon, "she punched me."

Andy's head snapped to look at her. All Sharon offered Andy was a quick shoulder shrug and a half smirk. The look was as if to say there was no way to explain what happened.

When Bill started complaining again she watched Andy look at him. "You're a cop right? I want to press charges. Yes, I want _her_ charged with assault." The way the fool said her made Sharon smile, he sounded just a little bit afraid of_ her_.

"For what, I didn't see anything? It would be your word against a highly decorated LAPD police Captain. So we'll see how that works out for ya, buddy."

"You're saying she's just going to get away with this?" Bill took a step towards Sharon, Andy was about to step in between them but Sharon would have none of that. She certainly wasn't afraid of him and she could handle this. Though it was nice to know he would be there to have her back.

So she reached out and lightly touched his arm when turned to look at her, they locked eyes. In his warm brown ones Sharon could see that he understood and no words were needed, he gave her a nod and silently stepped back. Sharon slowly pivoted back towards Bill and she gave him her best glare she knew it made officers of the LAPD scared so she was sure it would work on this idiot, happy to see the fear in his eyes as he backed up a couple steps.

Sharon stood still with her arms crossed for a few second. She always liked to take a dramatic pause so they had more time to worry. Finally she said in an icy tone, "you want to press charges against me? Fine, my Lieutenant here would be happy to call them out here for you." Sharon looked back at Andy and nodded to him as a go ahead.

"So you want to have me arrested for assault? Then let's go over all the evidence first, shall we. How about we start with the fact that you practically barged into my home? Started spewing how you loved me and wanted to take me away from all this. Where I can live a calm peaceful life and never have to work again. Then you proceeded to grab me and kiss me." From the corner of her eye she caught the movement of Andy leaping forward towards Bill. She didn't turn to look at the man that was trying to protect her, she just held her hand up to stop him. Sharon wasn't quite sure if he stopped to honor Sharon's wishes or he stopped because it was his captain's order. Either way he stayed where he was and she knew it was hard for him not to go after the jerk.

When it settled for a second she continued, "now how about we talk about the fact that you've been following me for weeks now?" With that news Sharon heard a gasp from Andy. "I had assumed it was innocent enough until you happened to be a doctor at the very same hospital I was taken to. Which I thought well that could be a coincidence until I had my _friend" _she taunted the word friend since he didn't seem to like hers very much. "Yes, my friend found some interesting information on you and she says that Mr. Foster, you are not a doctor at all."

Andy had now stepped beside her and once again his hand was on her back. She didn't need defending but she had to admit it was nice to have someone who wanted be there for her. This time it was her that took a step towards Bill "oh and as for me quitting the job I love and running off with you. Having you run my life and my thoughts well that's not going to happen." Sharon said, shaking her head slightly then taking another step, "Bill not sure if you noticed in the time you were stalking me, that I'm an independent woman. If I wanted to run off somewhere I can do it all by myself at anytime I want. I would never ever quit this job that I have worked so hard for and I am quite good at it. I do really love putting bad guys in jail and I will really enjoy it when I put you in there too. But you didn't know all that did you?

"I...I'm...sorry. No, I...didn't know." Bill stammered and looked over her shoulder to Andy for help.

Sharon knew he would get no help from Andy. She advanced on him the last few steps that separating them. He had nowhere to go she now had Bill's back pinned against her hall table. She looked him directly in the eyes and with her best Darth Raydor voice she said, "well now you do." Standing there for a minute to let it sink into his thick skull before she turned to walk near Andy.

That's when Bill started going on about her. Sharon rolled her eyes at Andy as if to say does he ever stop. She was surprised at some hurtful things he was saying. She knew it was his way of trying to get back at her it happened to her all the time. So Sharon didn't turn around she just kept her eyes on Andy as he took a few steps next to her. She wasn't really listening to the jerk. The words Bill was saying didn't affect her at all but she could tell it was getting to Andy though. She continued to ignore Bill's rant until she heard a low growl from Andy that caused her to turn around and she heard the jerk say, "what does that tell you huh? When a compete loser like him doesn't want you..."

Before Sharon really knew what happened Andy flew past her and had Bill pinned up against the wall. Andy had his shirt in one hand and the other arm was pressed against his throat. "You have anything else you'd like to say about her, asshole?"

Sharon watched the fear come back into the man's eyes as he tried to swallow. In a merger voice he squeaked out, "I like to leave now."

"Oh you'll be leaving alright but not by your own accord, idiot."

The next moment there was a knock on her door, Sharon was grateful they were here, she didn't want the situation to escalate more then it already had. She was careful as she walked slowly to the door letting in Julio and Provenza. Sharon had to smile a bit as her second-in-command called out, "we're here to arrest some idiot. Sure hope it's not Flynn."

As the members of her team were leaving with Bill, Sharon said to Provenza, "thank you for all your help with this." He looked her in the eye and she could see that he got her double meaning. At first he looked worried but when she smiled at him he gave her a look of relive.

"Anytime Captain, anytime."

Sharon added in a more stern voice, "and you're always welcome to visit but when you do I would a appreciate it if you followed the rules of my house when you're here." That look of relive dropped off his face as she was talking it was hard for her not to smile. It was fun to mess with him sometimes she thought.

She could heard him mumble as he was leaving, "how the hell did she know?"

Julio was snickering in the hall, "she always knows sir, she just always knows."

After Provenza and Sanchez left, Sharon turned on Andy giving him a glare but she said somewhat hopeful, "and now to deal with you!"

* * *

_Well this was suppose to bit shorter but again I got carried away! lol_

_T__**hank you again for the continued support and amazing friendships I've made in this fandom! Thank you to Amie for a suggestion she made and it fit in perfectly with Sharon going all BAM on Bill! If you're a Julia Sugarbaker fan you might know that part I mean! If you're not your missing out on an amazing and classic BAMF character! **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Doing it a bit different and posting both POV's chapters at the same time so I did 2 shorter chapters but they still ran a bit long! Hope you enjoy them?**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes... blah blah blah...

* * *

Andy's POV

As Andy awoke a few hours later he stayed as still as possible so not to wake the sleeping woman in his arms. He kept his head buried in her hair just enjoying the feel of it. Andy had no intention of falling asleep but there was something about this women, an universal pull he couldn't resist. He had planned on getting her settled in bed, talk to the kid make sure he was ok and leave. Except there was no way in hell he was leaving after Sharon asked him to hold her. Even if she was under the influence of painkillers he didn't care and it just felt right to lay with her in his arms once again. When Sharon had got close to him, she had felt so cold he just wanted to warm her up and if he was honest with himself he didn't want to let her go if he didn't have to. He would hold her as long as she let him.

Laying there just soaking up the moment Andy realized his arm and shoulder were numb from the position they were laying. It was hard for Andy not to stop the memories from flooding back of the last time he was in this bed with Sharon like this. At least he had that one night to hold on to, actually it was harder because now he knew what he was missing out on. Not really wanting to ruin this but Andy knew he had to get up to get the blood flow going in his arm but also to call his partner that was probably wondering where he was.

Andy carefully slipped out of her bed to make a call to his partner. As he was getting ready to leave her room something caught Andy's eye. He quietly crossed her bedroom and picked up the shirt that was lying on chair in the corner of her room. It was his. He had left it that Sunday they spent together. Well, actually Sharon refused to give it back after she wore it to make them a light snack. Now that was an image he would never want to get out of his head. Sharon had got out of bed, slipped it over her head and walked to the kitchen just the sight of those legs. The memories of the woman he had love for so long wearing his shirt was enough to do him in. Andy lifted it up and smelled like her. Why after all this time would it still smell like her? Why was it here on her chair and not thrown away? He wondered if it could be that she wore it last night? His t-shirt wasn't the first shirt of his she had worn that night but he had to make deal with her to get his dress shirt back.

The picture was in already in his mind as he could see Sharon crawling over him, instead of get off the bed on her side not that he mind at all. As she slowly slid across his body she stopped to kiss him. Standing up and stretching then picking up his dress shirt off the floor where it had landed after she hurriedly took it off of him earlier. Andy laid there watching her in awe; he couldn't move or talk at the moment she was just that beautiful. As she slipped her arms in his shirt Sharon very slowly lifted them up to pull her hair from under the collar. Since she hadn't bothered to button it yet Andy had a great view. Giving him a smile she turned and left the bedroom. The deal turned out to be that Andy could wear his dress shirt home but she could have his t-shirt and if he wanted it back he would have to come and get it. But Andy thought for sure she had been too mad at him to keep it. Again it made him wonder. His shirt had looked a hell of a lot better on her then it ever did on him anyway. Actually Andy preferred it on the floor then on either one of them.

Carrying the shirt with him to the living room, Andy pulled out his phone, surprised that he had no missed calls and no texts. He had assumed that Louie would have been blowing up his phone to get him back to work. Andy prepared himself to made a call he knew he was going to regret. His partner picked up after one ring. "Joe's pizza."

"Funny, look I'm not going to make it back in today and just keep me on call for tomorrow." Andy said, wanting to get right to the point so he could get off the phone faster.

"What the hell, Flynn? You better not be taking off with that Cindi girl! That was all a joke to mess with you. You really are an..."

"Will you just shut up and let me talk for once. No, I not with her and don't think I don't know what you were pulling bring that girl around. We will be discussing that at a later date." Andy said already frustrated with his friend. That didn't take long at all.

Andy heard across from a laugh and a huff from Provenza as he said, "then where did you run off to in such a hurry?"

Knowing he was about to get crap for this but Andy told him his friend the truth, "I'm...um...I'm with Sharon."

"Oh, so she's Sharon again?"

Andy rolled his eyes even though his partner couldn't see him. Ignoring his comment, Andy explained how Rusty called him and how he ended up there. Provenza grumbled, "I don't know why the kid didn't call me? I could get her to listen." Andy laughed at that thought, "yeah whatever but now that you're finally over there don't screw this up and don't even try to say it wasn't your fault. That woman has been hurt enough in this lifetime and you need to fix whatever you did. I don't want to see you back in this building until then. Got it?" He didn't give Andy a chance to answer before he hung up.

A bit in shock over the conversation he just had Andy slowly made his way to the kitchen he was sure Sharon would need some tea to help her head and nausea. Andy set his shirt on the counter, well now it was Sharon's shirt he couldn't deny her anything. If she wanted the shirt off his back he'd give it to her in a heartbeat. That's when he saw the note from Rusty on the counter addressed to him, it read..._Flynn, I won't be home til tomorrow. I'm staying at Provenza to get caught up on schoolwork. Now make sure she eats and she takes her afternoon meds she won't want to do either but I'm sure you can found a way around that. She's supposed to be resting and not walking around too much and no matter what Sharon says she absolutely can't be left alone. So she's all yours, good luck. Nobody is coming over until tomorrow morning._ Andy laughed at the note he knew Sharon wouldn't be happy to see a how to take care of her list.

Andy stared from the phone in his hand to the note on the counter with a confused look. Something was up between the kid and his partner. Provenza didn't seem mad in the fact that Andy wasn't coming back to work. He actually seemed mad that he had hurt their Captain. Before Andy could set his phone down a text came through from Provenza..._stop being an ass and talk to her._

Maybe he should talk to her, maybe he should fight for the woman he loved. While making the tea for her and since Sharon was still sleeping Andy decided to take a shower maybe a lukewarm one would cool him down. Since lying beside the women he had been dreaming of for years got him a bit worked up and now he had some great memories of their night in that bed to go with those dreams. Andy picked up his shirt, flipped it over his shoulder before getting the drinks ready for them both. He would shower and then change into the shirt he once owned that way when he left it for her again it would smell like him. Hopefully it would have her remember their time together. Andy's planned after his shower to get a hot bath ready for Sharon when she got up, he knew she would like one after the morning she had. He figured she would like to freshen up and it would help relax her and sooth her aches too. Then he would get lunch ready for them both and make sure she ate. Rusty had left him in charge and he wanted to make sure Sharon was taken care of whether she liked it or not.

Heading back to the bedroom carrying two cups one of chamomile tea and one was coffee for himself. Andy looked at her couch as he passed by, it made him smile, that was where she finally gave in to her inner feelings and let him take her to another world. Laughing a little at the thought of how the kid would freak out if he knew what transpired where he watched TV. Andy's thoughts grew serious again when he realized he would probably not with her like that again. He would have to come to terms that they were only friends again. He couldn't see how she could have strong feelings for this Foster guy, she barely knew him. It had taken years for Andy to get them where they were, before he screwed it all up that is. If he had only thought rationally about what the moron doctor had told him instead of doing his usual hot head Lieutenant act he would have been able to tell something was up. He was a detective after all, wasn't he? Andy just figured he didn't like the creep because Sharon liked him but now Andy could tell that the idiot had always seemed a little off.

Quietly entering her bedroom, he saw that Sharon was still on her side facing away from him. He carefully setting the cups on her nightstand next the medicine she needed to take when she woke. Then Andy went into the bathroom to shower and get her hot bath ready. As he was walking out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, Andy noticed Sharon wasn't in bed anymore. He suddenly heard loud voices. He could tell one of them was Sharon. Who the hell was Sharon arguing with? He knew it wasn't Rusty. Then he heard a loud thump and hurried out to see what was going on. As Andy entered the living room he noticed Sharon standing ramrod straight and Dr. Foster was laying on the floor and he was holding his hand up against his face.

"Did you see what she did to me?" Bill whined as he saw Andy behind Sharon.

He watched almost in slow motion as Sharon spun around to see who was behind her. Andy could tell that quick motion made her dizzy; he didn't want her getting sick again. When her eyes finally focused on him he could see the surprise in her eyes. Did she think he left her? He saw the surprise leave her eyes as she slowly scanned his body. On their way up her green eyes stop on the shirt he was wearing. Then continued up to his hair then back to his eyes. It all happened in a matter of seconds but Andy always felt that the looks between them could stop time. With the look he gave her there was so many things he'd rather be doing to her and all of them involved having her naked in her bed.

He was getting concerned when she didn't move or say anything, but when her eyes grew to a warm green and she gave him a slight smile as if she liked what she saw. Though he knew she would be fine he wanted to show Sharon he always be there for her. So he walked up behind her as she turned to take on Bill and placed his hand on the small of her back. She was a little cold but just touching her again sent warmth instantly through his entire body. When his blood pressure slowed a bit he asked her softly so only she could hear, "are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm 'fine." Sharon whispered back to him.

Andy quietly told her "no Sharon, you're really not fine at all but I understand you need to do this. Know that I'm here for you." Andy was still a bit shocked to see the guy Sharon was dating almost crying on the floor but didn't show it. Looking at the moron he said loudly, "look, man if you can't take a slap from a..."

Bill slowly stood up, "what do you mean a slap? She..." he pointed accusing finger at Sharon "she punched me." Andy snapped his head to look at Sharon. All she offered Andy was a quick shoulder shrug and an eye-roll. Andy would have laughed at that if they didn't need to take care of this idiot.

When Bill started complaining again his eyes went back to him. "You're a cop right? I want to press charges!"

"For what, I didn't see anything? It would be your word against a highly decorated LAPD police Captain. So we'll see how that works out for ya, buddy."

"You're saying she's just going to get away with this?" Bill took a step towards Sharon Andy was about to step in between but Sharon had none of that. He felt a light touch on his arm. When Andy turned to look at Sharon they locked eyes and he silently stepped back. Andy could see Sharon looked calm but her eyes told him she was about to go full out Darth Raydor, he was just glad it wasn't him she was mad at. Well, at least not at this moment anyways. She had that beautiful confident look he loved so much about her but he could see she was worn out too. He knew she could handle this idiot and it was her fight not his. Even if he couldn't stand this dirt-bag and he really wouldn't mind standing back to watch what was about to unfold. Andy was sure this would be entertaining for him.

Watching in fascination as Sharon turned toward the moron. The poor guy must have seen the look in her eyes because Foster took a couple steps back. Sharon stood still and crossed her arms, Andy figured to probably to keep from decking the guy again. "So, you want to press charges against me? Fine, my Lieutenant here would be happy to call them out here for you." Sharon looked back at him and nodded giving him the go ahead. Andy pulled out his phone and called his partner. Quietly he asked Louie to head over to Sharon's and to bring Julio with him. When he was done he gave her a head nod back to let her know it was done and they would be here soon.

She was now laying into Foster again, Andy had to admit he wasn't completely listening to all she was saying he was more taking in the sight of her. She was amazing when she went into her Wicked Witch mode. He was sure he didn't think that when she first was doing that to him when he got into trouble on the job. If he was honest with himself, he always thought she was beautiful even when she was reprimanding him. Pulling him from his thoughts when he caught her say something about Bill grabbing her and kissing her Andy was jumping passed Sharon to get his hands on the dirt-bag. But when he saw her hold up a hand he stopped. This was almost one of the hardest things he had to do and that was to hold himself back right now but he would do it for her.

After taking a minute to let them both calm down Sharon continued Andy was listening but his blood pressure was now through the roof with each things she was saying. Andy placed his hand on her back for support even though he knew she didn't need it. It was comforting to him but then she took a few steps towards Foster. Andy could hear her voice growing colder the closer she got to the idiot. If he weren't so angry and wanting to choke the guy this would be very entertaining. He loved watching Sharon like this. He found it incredibly sexy to see her this way. Andy focused on her words to get his mind back where it should be and not on her rear end in those yoga pants.

Now she was a few steps away from the jerk, "I would never ever quit this job that I have worked so hard for and I am quite good at it. I do really love putting bad guys in jail and I will really enjoy it when I put you in there too but you didn't know all that did you?"

Bill barely got out, "I...I'm...sorry. No, I...didn't know." Then he looked at Andy as if he would help him.

Instantly she was in the poor man's face saying coldly, "well now you do." Andy saw her stand there for a few seconds as if to get her point across.

It was when she walked closer to Andy that Bill got brave again and started spouting off "fine, I'll leave but nobody will want you. You're too hard headed and way to opinionated. Men like their women to listen to them, you don't ever listen to anybody but yourself." They were waiting until his partner and Julio could get there so if anything else happened here would be more witnesses so Andy let the fool talk ,"I was the best chance you had lady."

Andy was starting to lose his cool again; he didn't think even Sharon could stop him this time if Bill said more things about her. He could tell that the jerk didn't see him move a few steps closer to him. Foster was too focused on trying to hurt Sharon with his words. Andy knew she could handle all the little moron could throw at her since she had heard much worse from their fellow officers. Continuing the tirade Bill gave a quick glance at Andy then back at Sharon then said in a spiteful voice "hell, even he left you easy enough. All I had to say was that you didn't want to see him and he walked away that easy. What does that tell you, huh? When a complete loser like him doesn't want you..."

That's it Andy couldn't take anymore of this idiots foul mouth. Before Bill could finish Andy had him pinned up against the wall. One arm was balled up in the idiot's shirt the other was arm was pressed firmly to his throat. "You have anything else you'd like to say about her asshole?"

Probably realizing he went too far Bill struggled to speak but managed to get out, "I'd like to leave now."

"Oh, you'll be leaving alright but not by your own accord, idiot."

It's was lucky that at that moment there was a knock on the door. Not taking his hands off the jerk, Andy watched as Sharon walked slowly to the door letting in Julio and Provenza. He heard his partner called out, "we're here to arrest some asshole, sure hope it's not Flynn."

When Provenza and Sanchez left with Foster or whoever the hell he was Sharon turn on Andy giving him a glare "and now to deal with you!" He was hoping that was a good thing but he still swallowed hard and took a step back.

* * *

_**Thank you again for the continued support! Also Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! I do really appreciate it all!  
**_

_**It's getting close "the talk" and fluff coming.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Yep, I suck at updates sorry but I did do 2 more chapters of Keepsake Box and a Mother's Day one-shot. Yes, I know that's no excuse for not updating this fic. I'm hoping to end this soon hopefully a chapter or two of each POV then poof done. As Mary would say "woohoo!"_**

_The good news is I'm posting both POV's at the same time again! So that's good right? lol __Sure hope ya like them._

Disclaimer: I regretfully own nothing of Major Crimes!

* * *

**Sharon's POV**

Once things had settled down and her condo was quiet again, Sharon's adrenaline had started to wear off and she was feeling horrible. She knew she had over done it but her anger at that Bill jerk had kept her going. Now she could feel her whole body aching. Great now besides the feeling of nausea again, her ribs were killing her even more, her lip felt split open by the taste of blood and to top it all off now her hand hurt from punching the idiot. The pulsating pain reminded her that she didn't take her pain medication again because she was distracted by Bill's knocking on her door. Knowing she needed to have that talk with Andy but she didn't think she could keep her eyes open much longer. Her body and mind was just exhausted.

Sharon slowly sat down on the couch, she had watched the shock appear on Andy's face when she said she would be dealing with him next. Picking up a pillow from beside her, she held it close against her chest and wrapped her arms completely around it. She found it comforting and it helped the pain in her throbbing ribs. Her encounter with Bill had left her completely drained. "I know we need to have this _talk," _Sharon knew she didn't sound to convincing about wanting to talk to him. "But I just need a few minutes to rest," she said quietly to Andy who was behind her somewhere. She knew this talk was long over due but right now all she wanted was peace, a seize fire if you will. Because if they did talk they would end up fighting, it was all they seemed to do lately when they actually did talk. It would be nice to just have a chance to not delve into anything that will bring the hurt back up at least for the rest of the day. She didn't think that was asking too much. It wasn't like he was here because he wanted to be Rusty had called Andy for help, so maybe he was ready to leave too.

"Now, would be the time to run _again, s_ince I'm too exhausted to stop you." She knew she put an empathize on the word again he had done it before when she was hurt and needed him. What would stop him from doing it again? Even now that she knew Bill had a hand in keeping them apart, Andy was the one that had left her. This was nothing new in her life though she did have hope that this time with Andy would be different. She should have known it wouldn't work out because the common factor in each failed relationship was the same and that was her. Sharon let out a sigh and closed her eyes, leaned her head back on the couch to soak in the calmness. The room was so quiet that she had figured Andy went to get his stuff to get ready to leave. She was waiting for the sound of the front door closing. This is what she did, she pushed and push until the men in her life walked away. Granted Jack came back over and over but he also left her again and again because she was too hard to live with. Sharon knew it would take a longer time to build her wall back up over this heartbreak but she'd do it she'd carry on just like she always did. She had learned her lesson once again the hard way. Well this would be the last time. She was done, it was just hard to get her heart to listen to her brain. Sharon was sure that what she wanted. She was sure, she was sure, wasn't she?

Hearing a deep voice say, "I'm not going anywhere" startled her causing her to jump and moan in pain. Sharon was surprised to hear Andy standing right behind her, she opened her eyes to see Andy looking down at her. She didn't move her head but followed him with her eyes as he walked around the couch to stand in front of her. In one hand he was holding out her cup of now cold tea and in the other hand was two pills. How did he know her so well? She had been trying to hide her agony from him. Sharon knew she wasn't succeeding in hiding behind her walls again. Andy waved the hand with the pain medication in front of her face when she didn't make an attempt to move he said in a stern voice, "damn it Sharon, take them now. You don't have to be in pain."

She glared up at him but obeyed. As Sharon reached for the pills their hands touched. That was all it took just a slight touch of her fingertips against his palm to send a warmth rushing through her entire body. From her fingertips to her head then picked up temperature as it flowed to her toes and was boiling hot as it settled in her center. Sharon closed her legs tighter together but before she could stop herself she let out a moan. She wanted to be done with this man. It was much easier to be sure about what she wanted when the person that you wanted to be done with wasn't standing in front of you looking like he wanted to carry you off to the bedroom. Even as she sat here looking a mess that she felt like, he made her feel beautiful. All Andy had to do was look at her with those warm caring eyes or give her a slight touch and that was all it took to get her overheated in the most sensitive place in her body. What was she suppose to do? When all her body was telling her was that she would like to relive what had transpired on this very couch just over a week ago.

Sharon was more carefully when she be took the tea from Andy not to make contact with his hand. She offered him a quiet, "thank you" and swallowed the pills. Even if they were in a better place between them it wouldn't matter how she felt, her body couldn't handle anything more at this moment anyways. Andy was looking down at her and gave her a crooked almost knowing smile. He couldn't know what that little touch did to her could he?

"Besides the kid gave me a list." Sharon knew he was still talking to her but as soon as she heard the word "list" her anger started to rise once again. See whenever they talked it seem to escalate into fighting quickly with them. Sitting there quietly waiting for him to finish then she was going to tell him she was a big girl and didn't need a babysitter. Sharon Raydor could take care of herself and had been doing so for a long time then she did hear him add, "Rusty gave me strict orders not to leave you alone no matter what you say so your stuck with me."

"List?" Sharon let out a "hmmm," raising her eyebrows. She could see that Andy was nervous the second she questioned him because she knew him well too. As soon as he started to rub the back of his neck she knew he hadn't meant for that information to slip out. Sharon sent a him another glare over the top of her glasses. Just great so her son had to write out a how to take care of pain-in-the-butt Sharon list. She wasn't sure if she was more mad that there was this list or more hurt that Andy made it clear he was only here to help Rusty.

Crossing her arms in defiance and sitting up straighter, she watched Andy sit down on the coffee table in front of her. He looked at her then down to the floor and softly said, "look Sharon I'm sorry that came out all wrong." As he was talking to her she watched his eyes just like hers his gave himself away all the time. She could learn more from his eyes then his words, it would help her know if the words he was saying were the truth. Andy's eyes slowly made their way up her legs over her chest and at last connecting with hers. Was he checking her out as he was trying to apologize? She knew she should be mad at him for that but instead it kind of made her feel good and maybe a bit more powerful. That even in this mess of a state she was in he was still drawn to her. "I will call Andrea, she could be here." He sounded a bit dejected when she continued to not say anything "Sharon, you need to tell me what you want."

She could feel that she was losing herself in his brown eyes. Then she felt his hand on her thigh, she had to admit to herself that his touch made her jump because it sent sparks from her leg right to her core. Bringing back memories of when Andy's hand was last on her legs. It was on this couch, now she was happy she didn't purge the memories like she wanted to do earlier today. Sharon felt Andy fingers tighten around her leg as they sat there, no words were spoken as they both looked down at the hand on her thigh. He slowly slid it up to her hip, back down to her knee and back up again. His hand came to rest on her leg but now Andy's fingers were much closer to her inner thigh she was worried that he would be able to feel right through her yoga pants at how wet she was. Andy's hand was now moving in slow circles, in a low sultry tone he asked her again, "all you have to do is tell me want you want? Sharon, just tell me."

Swallowing hard she couldn't talk right now if she tried. Her heart was pounding so loud and the throbbing going on between her legs was taking all her focus. It didn't help that the painkillers were kicking in. Yes, her pain was going away but it left her in a fog. To think of anything except this mans hand almost touch her where she really wanted him to touch her. Sharon's mind went to the cup she was still holding, wishing it was hot so she could use that as an excuse as to why she was overheating. Here, he was letting her decided and Sharon knew Andy would do what she asked him. If she told him to leave he would but was that what she really wanted? Why was it so hard for her to say it? Rusty was right that she needed to let her friends help her. Then why couldn't she just say it. How hard is it to open your mouth and let the words come out? That's all she had to had to do. With her free hand Sharon rubbed her forehead, her brain was what was hurting now. Deciding it was time to say it, she slowly ran her fingers though her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Lightly setting her hand on top of his, she looked him in the eye. The hurt she saw there was almost painful to her. Taking a swallow breath she said timidly, "Andy" realizing that was the first time she said his name out loud in a long time. She tried again but this time with more conviction, "Andy I...want you. I want you...to stay."

She felt Andy squeeze her leg then he gave her a lopsided smile the one that always causes her stomach to go topsy-turvy. It was a happy feeling this time, nothing like this morning. It was more from the butterflies that his genuine smile woke up in her. "Now, was that so hard? Thank you, Sharon for letting me help you." Andy told her with a lighter more free tone to his voice she could tell he was relieved that she finally got it out and that she had asked him to stay. Even if it was just asking for help they both knew it was a step in the right direction. Andy had turned his hand over and after staring at it a minute she slipped her hand into his, their fingers intertwined. It was a nice feeling just sitting there holding hands. To her it was an intimate act almost more so then a kiss. It was a bond between them a pact to stay friends no matter where this goes. Sharon didn't know if she could express to Andy what just holding his hand meant to her. She could admit to herself only right now that she was in love with the man in front of her but his friendship was what meant to most to her. Feeling the full effects of the pain medication on her body, as sleepy as she felt Sharon sat and listened as Andy explained how she had others worried about her. She almost felt like a child getting discipline and receiving a lecture by it's parent. Knowing Andy meant well and she did know he was right until saying her second-in-command was worried about her, before she could stop herself she let out a snort laugh.

Wide-eyed and embarrassed over her laugh at first except it didn't seem Andy cared about the sound because he was already laughing too. Sharon smiled but she noticed he looked worried when he let one of her nicknames from her IA days slip. She really didn't mind the names especially now that she had been accepted in the Major Crimes team. Wanting to mess with Andy as he had been doing to her so in a Darth Raydor tone she commented to him, "well if Provenza is worried it must be bad. You do know he's just upset he'll get stuck doing more paperwork." She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't which wasn't like her she decided that it must be the medication affecting her. Her smile turned to laughter then they were both laughing once again. Holding her left side "Andy, I can't laugh anymore it hurts my ribs," she admitted to him but felt bad when the moment was broken between them. Andy turned serious and started bossing her around again.

"Ok, then that's settled, I'm staying for as long as you let me and since I'm in charge..." The look she gave him stopped Andy for only a second and he gave her a small wisp of a smile, "what, are you going to call your very worried son and tell him any different?" She knew he was daring her to disagree with him. Sharon didn't want Rusty to be worrying more about her then he already was so she just lowered her eyes to look at their hands still holding on to one another. "Yeah, didn't think so. I think you should lay in bed get some rest."

"I'm fine. Really Andy, I just need a..." Sharon tried to sound convincing.

"No Sharon, you're really not fine at all and I've heard it all before from you with this I'm fine crap so just stop," Andy voice was getting louder again. He released his hold of her hand, standing up and looked down at her. Sharon could see the frustration in his eyes that she was the cause of but she could see the concern for her in them too. That concern came through in his voice as he said, "there is nothing wrong with not being fine, you have been through a lot this last month. With me being the center of your problems so please let me help you." Sharon didn't like that he was blaming himself for the things she had been through but she did have to agree he was the center of most of the problems. It's just that it wasn't him the fault laid mostly on her.

She gave him a half smile but her eyes were hard to keep open. The fact was she was really tired and did want to rest she just, didn't like being told she had to. When Andy said the word "deal" she had to admit that peaked her interest he knew it was hard for her to turn down a deal. "Well, Lieutenant" to her it was nice to be able to use his rank and not be reprimanding him with it. There was just something about using it when they were alone in her condo that well... Oh she had to stop herself from thinking those things especially when Andy was making slightly charming comments about her body parts. Did he just say "pretty little butt to her?" Giving in Sharon gave him an almost agreeable, "hhmmm." She then finally answered him "fine, that sounds like a fair deal to me."

Knowing Andy was talking well it was more like he was bossing her around once again but her mind stopped on what he had just called her. "Stubborn but beautfuliest woman?" Not the stubborn part because anyone that knew her knew she was that, no it was the word beautifuliest that got her thinking. Now he was making up words? Andy always had a way of making her smile and helping her feel better. Realizing he was looking at her with his hand held out expecting her to respond. When she didn't Andy repeated what he must of said the first time "so go off to bed now, missy."

Lifting an eyebrow, she tried not to smile or laugh for that would only encourage him further. Did he really think he was funny? Sharon stared at Andy hand he was holding our for her. She was deciding if she should accept his help. Everything in her wanted to but there was always that little something holding her back. Willing herself to stop thinking so much and just live in the moment, she placed her hand in his. There was that spark again sending a current through her body. Feeling Andy's much bigger hand covering hers again made her realize they were different in so many ways but with them it worked, they just fit together. Sharon struggled to stand, the painkillers helped but she was still worn out and had little strength left. Andy being the gentlemen he is helped her stand up the rest of the way. Their eyes locked she couldn't move even if she wanted to and truth be told she had no desire to move at all. The intense look in those deep brown eyes held her there. Sharon couldn't bring herself to say anything not that she would want to ruin this with words anyways. For the last few years there had always been something between them all they needed was a look to communicate. If she was understanding what he was saying to her now then she didn't want to stop it. Going with what she was feeling Sharon slid her free hand up his chest, without her heels on she needed to stand on her toes then she in leaned in closer to Andy and kissed him.

The kiss rejuvenated her, gave her a boost of energy. The feeling of being wanted by this man could do some amazing things to her mind and body. She had wanted to give him a kiss as a thank you for his help but it quickly escalated from there. She found herself pressed up against Andy as their kiss became more of need of each other then a sweet thank you and she could firmly feel the effects of their kissing was doing on his body. Sharon let out a moan of pleasure and soon both of them had their hands roaming over the other. With the arm that she could lift ended up tangled in his hair and she was pretty sure her hips were rolling up against the hardness in his pants. She gladly gave Andy tongue acceptance into her mouth but she wasn't willing to give up control of the kiss just yet. Then she felt Andy pull away from her.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as Sharon could tell that he was talking to her but she was trying to catch her breath and was distracted her from his words. Andy still held her close, it was hard for not to try and kiss him again. The way this man kissed her and way her body responded to his kiss made her want more then just kidding. She finally came out of her sexually charged daze at the sound of her name. Andy must have repeated a couple times because he asked her, "Sharon are you listening to me? Now off to bed with you. I'll bring you your lunch, go on now." She surprised herself when she reluctantly turned to go to her room. She wasn't exactly happy about it but even with the natural passion and drug induced high she was on, Sharon knew this wasn't the time to continue what they had started.

Starting to move slowly towards her room, she for some unknown reason felt a light smack on her rear. Sharon jumped a little then instantly stopped, turning to look at Andy. Sharon said in a smooth but ice coated tone, "you have already witnessed with two men what happens when they put their unwanted hands on me. Do you want to make that three?"

Andy gave her a smug but charming smirk "well, you did say unwanted and Beautiful the way you kissed me right now, I figure I should be safe then, right?"

Sharon tilted her head looked at him pondering if she should continue to make him suffer. All she offered him was a shoulder shrug and turned slowly to walked to her bedroom. She stopped again in the doorway to tell him in a flat voice "oh, by the way Andy I want my shirt back." As she walked the last few steps into her room she called out, "and my tea is cold. I would also like a Cobb salad for lunch." If he was going to boss her around then she was going to do the same to him. Sharon crawled happily into her bed looking forward to falling asleep and to any dreams she might have.

* * *

_Oops, sorry this chapter was a little bit angsty with a whole helping of fluff! The talk really is coming. __Sorry for any mistakes I missed. Just wanted to get this done. _

_**Hope everyone has a great Memorial Day weekend! Please don't forget the true meaning for this day. Never Forgot! All Gave Some...Some Gave All!**_

_**Shout out to great bunch of gals that keep me smiling, laughing and writing! Thank you for that! #DAMMM This fandom has been good for me and to me!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Yep, I suck at updates sorry but I did do 2 more chapters of Keepsake Box and a Mother's Day one-shot. Yes, I know that's no excuse for not updating this fic. Wil__l work on that and try and get this never-ending story finished soon! _**

_I decided to do both POV chapters back to back again. Sure hope ya like them!_

* * *

**Andy's POV**

Now that it was quiet and Andy was alone with Sharon he could see she was exhausted. Actually he could see exact second all Sharon's energy left her body. Andy was sure she had been running on pure adrenaline while dealing with that idiot. He have to say he was proud of how she handled Foster. Andy known she didn't need him and she had proved it again today. Yes, she didn't need him but he liked her to know he was there if she ever did. Sharon always amazed him on how strong of a person she was. He was worried now though on how tired she looked but he knew to give her space for a little bit but he didn't want to be too far a way from her. Andy had left her pain medication by her bed but he could tell from her posture and the pain in her eyes she hadn't taken them yet. The pain she was in must be extreme and now with all her other injures, he knew from experience that her hand had to hurt too. That was a great punch she laid on that scumbag, Andy didn't know she had that in her. Don't get him wrong he knew she was a tough cop but Rulebook Raydor didn't go around decking A-holes even if they deserved it. That was usually where him or Sanchez came in.

Andy was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets keeping a close eye on her as she took the couple unstable steps to the couch, he was relived when she sat down. Andy didn't want to make her mad if he had to rush over and help her but he knew she was dizzy and he would do it. At least with her sitting he didn't have to worry about her falling and hurting herself more. Andy looked back over at her when he heard her weak unsteady voice, "I know we need to have this _talk." _Well, great that didn't sound to convincing. Andy was hoping it was more because she was tired then not wanting to actually talk with him. Andy knew this wasn't the time for their talk. It could wait until tomorrow or when she was up to it besides he wasn't going anywhere whether she liked it or not. He was willing to give her the time she needed. "I just need a few minutes to rest," she said in weary voice. Andy was sure she needed much more then a few minutes she probably needed a full day or more of rest just to help her recover from today. He needed to get her to understand that he would wait until she needed him. Granted Rusty was the one that called him to come help with Sharon, Andy used it an excuse for him to get to see her.

Hearing her say "now, would be the time to run _again,_" Andy had to admit that those words hurt. He felt them pierce right into his heart. Sharon had the right to say them and she had the right to except him to leave her again. He had done it to her before. This incredible women had been through more crap then anyone should have to go through in a lifetime and here he was adding to her pain. Andy knew that's what she went through with Jack with him leaving her over and over again. Andy needed her to know it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with the idiot men in her life. Even if she didn't have it in her to forgive him for his part of the pain he had caused her lately. Andy needed to show her he would always be her friend no matter where their relationship went. He would start by not leaving her ever again.

Pushing away from the wall Andy went into Sharon's bedroom to get her painkillers and the now cold tea. Well, she'll just have to use it to get the pills down until he could make a fresh cup for her. Going over to the couch he stood looking down at her for a minute just to take the time to look at her as she relaxed for a moment. Seeing the now fading bruises still made him angry that he wasn't there to stop that from happening. It should have been him and not her. She looked gorgeous to him as her hair flared out around her leaned back head. Her eyes were closed but he could picture the vibrant green color. Andy did want to disturb her but he needed her to know he was staying. He said in a determined voice, "I'm not going anywhere." Andy felt bad when he saw her jump causing her to let out a moan, the last thing he wanted was to cause her more pain. Their eyes stayed on each other as he came around in front of her. Ok he had to admit him kind of pushed the pills at her, it was because he knew she didn't take them before and she needed to stop not taking her pills no matter what came up. Even a idiot knocking on her door. Seeing that she wasn't going to take the pills he was offering he said a bit frustrated at this stubborn women, "damn it Sharon, take them now. You don't have to be in pain."

Andy was completely unaffected by the glare Sharon was giving him, well in the way she wanted it to affected him he was sure. If he ever told her that the Raydor glare turned him on he wondered if she would still give him that look. Though when she took the pills and their hands barely touched now that affected him even more. Andy was surprised on how such a slight touch could send electricity sparks through his whole body ending up in a part that was right near where her hand was. Andy tried to pull it off as nothing happened but when he heard Sharon let out an involuntary moan. He knew it their touch affected her the same way too. It was harder then he thought to see her sitting on the very couch where the best night of his life took place or at least where it had all started that Sunday evening. Andy was pretty sure the want he felt for her was blazing in his eyes. He would be more than happy to carry her off into her bedroom or any other room in her place for that matter and fulfill a few of his dreams.

Watching her carefully as she took the cup from him, he could see that Sharon made sure she to avoid touching him again. That just made him even more sure that just that touch had the heat building inside her too. Andy smiled down at her. He couldn't stop the knowing smile if he tried but he was here to help her not hurt her and he knew her body wasn't ready for anything intimate right now. Even if their were in a better place in their relationship or whatever they were to each other. He heard Sharon say a soft "thank you," after she took the pills. He was happy to get her to finally take them. So she could get some relief of the agony she was in.

Getting Sharon to take the pills was just the first part now he needed to get her to eat something and rest. Andy was sure that the later two will be as hard as getting this hardheaded defiant women to take her medication. "Besides the kid gave me a list. He put me in charge of taking care of you." Andy thought he'd try and use mother's-guilt to get her to listen to him but that went horribly wrong. He moved on to try to lighten the moment but he could tell she wasn't in the mood to be enlightened as soon as he said his next words, "and you know how I am when given an order that I take my job seriously." So Andy continued with the facts, "Rusty gave me strict orders not to leave you alone no matter what you say so your stuck with me." This was just getting worse and Andy could see she wasn't listen to him anymore and he could almost see the heat rising in her now sparkling green eyes. Man, she was beautiful when she was worked up. Andy decided he liked playing with fire but this wasn't the time to get her even madder at him and his reoccurring thought was that he didn't want to hurt her anymore. It seemed whenever he tried to talk to her it always lead to a fight and he didn't want that anymore. Andy really needed to explain what he just said because it all came out so wrong.

Before he got the chance he heard her grit out one word, "list?" There was that look again.

Oh crap now he had to figure out how to get out of this one. Andy rubbed the back of his neck nervously then he sat down on the coffee table in front of her. He looked down at his shoes and softly said, "look Sharon I'm sorry I that came out all wrong. I want to be here with you. Even if the the whole team was here I would still stay just to be with you but if you want me to go, I will." Andy started to look up into her eyes he wanted her to see that he meant what he said but he was distracted by everything about her. First it was her legs then he tried to move his eyes up but the way Sharon had her arms crossed didn't this women know by now all that did was accentuate her already well formed breasts. Andy eyes finally made it to her beautiful green ones and he could tell he was in trouble once again. How was he suppose to help himself he was drawn to her. It was Sharon's fault really for looking this good. When she remained quiet he concluded she wanted him to leave so he said lowly, "I will call Andrea and she could be here." He had seen something in those eyes of her to make him think she wanted him to stay so Andy wanted to give her one last chance by saying "Sharon, you need to tell me what you want."

Andy risked touching her again. He really hoped it would get her remembering what they had together. At first he lightly placed his hand on her thigh trying not to startle her. It was almost completely quiet he could hear nothing but her breathing. There was no need words for words right now as they looked at his hand. He gave her leg a squeeze and as he let his hand roam over her thigh and up to her hip, Andy's mind drifted to the last time he got to touch these amazing legs of hers. It was on this very couch and there wasn't any material stopping him from feeling her silky smooth skin as there was now. When his hand came to rest close to her center he could feel the dampness in between her thighs, he was glad to know he caused this reaction in this incredible women. It was having the same effect on her as it was on him. To see how far she would let him take this Andy started smoothing his hand on her inner thigh each time around he would get closer and closer to where he so badly would like to touch her. Andy could barely speak from the need of want her that badly but he managed to ask her again, "all you have to do is tell me want you want? Sharon, just tell me."

Hearing her breathing getting quicker and deeper, Andy could almost see her mind working it out in the pretty little head of hers. At first he was worried on what the outcome would be but then he saw her grip the cup she was holding tighter and he knew she was fighting what she was feeling. Which in a way was good for him, at least she didn't automatically slap him or even punch him at his touch. To try and help convince her and to see how far she would let him take this Andy started smoothing his hand on her inner thigh. With each circular motion he would get closer and closer to where he so badly would like to touch her. Continuing to watch her to get a idea if she would tell him what she wanted, he saw her start getting fidgety then finally her hand was on his. Was she trying to let him down nicely? He'd rather have her just tell him to leave. Preparing for the worst when she looked at him and said, "Andy" it had felt like an eternity since she had said his name, she stop then started again "Andy, I...want you. I want you...to stay."

Feeling relived he patted her leg and with felt himself smiling at her words. It had been weeks since he had smiled that real, a smile that he wasn't forcing on his face. Andy said, "now was that so hard? Thank you, Sharon for letting me help you." He was grateful she decided to let go a little and surrender and let him do this for her. Andy turned his hand over and waited to she if she would place her in his. He was thrilled when Sharon slipped her finger into his and their fingers interlocked together, they just held hands for a moment. Kind of like a unspoken understanding no matter where this went they would always be there for each other. He didn't want to loss her friendship from all this. Andy could easily admit to himself that kissing this beautiful woman that he was desperately in love with was a great thing but her letting him hold her hand meant a lot to him. It seemed innocent enough except it was much more than that. It gave them a deeper connection. Andy could tell the painkillers were kicking in because her eyes held less pain in them and her body was more relaxed but he could tell it was hard for her to stay focused. "I know it's not an easy thing for you to admit but you have to know there are lot of people, friends that want to help and that care for you. Hell, even Provenza been worried sick about you."

Sharon let out a short laugh then looked shocked that she just did that in front of him but hearing her laugh and especially that snort laugh made Andy laugh also. It had been too long since he had heard that amazing sound. There was just something about this woman's smile and laughter that could change your whole day. There was no way to have a bad day if she was smiling. Between laughs Andy added, "don't be so surprised underneath all that gruff he really has come to like the Wicked Witch." Hoping he wasn't pushing the bounds yet since they haven't bantered back and forth like this in long time even if it was a now more endearing nickname, Andy waited for Sharon's reaction.

Her laughter stopped and heard her talking in that icy tone made Andy grow worried that he had in fact ruined the moment between them. She was so serious as Sharon finished about Andy's partner and his hatred about getting stuck with the administration part of the job. Then he saw her crack a small smile, Andy couldn't help throwing his head back and laughing harder. His two best-friends were always taking shots at each other. He was just happy it was with words and not their weapons because they were both damn good shots. Sharon was half right that man hated paperwork with a passion unless that paperwork was his crossword puzzle. He quickly grew concerned when he saw her arm move to her side. Andy instantly stopped laughing as she admitted her ribs were hurting, it was nice that she trusted to tell him for a change.

Knowing he needed to get her to eat and some rest, Andy played dirty by using the mother's guilt card on her again when she dared to give him another glare. All he needed to do was say it was for the kid and he knew she would listen. So he dared her to argue back after he said that she could call Rusty and tell him she wasn't doing what her very worried son wanted her to do. Once Andy saw she resigned to listen to him, he told her she needed to get some rest. He could tell she was exhausted.

"I'm fine. Really Andy, I just need a..." He could tell she was trying to put up a brave front. When was she ever going to learn he knew her far too well for her to pull that off anymore?

"No Sharon, you're really not fine at all and I've heard it all before from you with this I'm fine crap so just stop." Andy said frustrated again with this women. He let go of her hand, stood in front of her, looked down right into those green eyes of hers and said in a much more calm voice, "there is nothing wrong with not being fine you have been through a lot this last month. With me being the center of your problems so please let me help you."

Seeing that she wasn't putting up much of a fight. It was as if she wanted to go rest in bed but didn't like to be told what to do. Knowing she couldn't resist a good deal and it was a way for him to get her the much needed rest Andy suggested, "I'll make you a deal, Captain." He did like to use her rank out of the office he found it just a bit erotic in a way he couldn't explain. "You do the things on my list, I've only got you to do one of them so far. It says you have to eat, take your medication and rest and you have to do them with no arguing. Starting with you getting that pretty little butt into bed. I'll make you a fresh cup of tea, prepare your lunch and bring to you." As he was talking to her she looked even more tired. So he continued softly but sternly, "please do this. You look pale I don't want you getting worse again." Sharon eyes squinted and only response was a "hhmmm." Andy could pick up the leeriness in that sound but it also sent heat to certain place of his body. He really did miss everything about her. He needed to get her safely away from him before he took her into his arms and kissed her pouting lips. Andy was happy when she finally agreed.

"Ok, so the deal is, you go to bed and I bring you your lunch. I take my job seriously and I need to do all that is on my, take care of the most stubborn but beautfuliest woman list." Andy held is hand out to her to help her up "come on Sharon, it's off to bed now." When she only sat there he said it again "so go off to bed now, missy."

"Andy, that's not even a word." Sharon was looking at him like he was a little crazy.

In his head Andy used that word beautifuliest all the time to describe her that he didn't even realize he had said it to her til Sharon mentioned it. "Oh but it is, I created it." Andy gave his lopsided smile, "I'm going to patented it and petition to get it added to the dictionary with a picture of you next to it."

Watching her as she raised an eyebrow at him looking unimpressed and as if thinking really? Andy just held out his hand to her, he could tell she was contemplating her options. Instead of slapping it away he was relived when she took it. An instant spark went through him again at their touch. Sharon hand always felt small and delicate in his bigger rougher ones but they fit together perfectly despite their differences. Andy could see Sharon was having a hard time trying to stand so he bent down slightly and put his other hand under her forearm to help her stand slowly. Once she was fully in front of him, they took a moment to just look into each others eyes. It really had been a long time since they let themselves do that, no words were spoken as Andy felt Sharon place her hand on his chest. His heart beat was picking up speed, he wondered if she could feel it. She stood up on the tips of her toes and as she leaned in slowly he watched her the whole time only closing his eyes the moment her soft lips touched his.

He knew it started off as just a small, I'm sorry type kiss but Andy couldn't resit pulling her tight against him. Hearing her gasp, he was afraid he had hurt her again but Sharon wrapped her right arm around his neck and snaked her finger into his hair he took it as a sign she was ok. Andy placed both his hands on her hips then as the kiss became more heated he slowly slid his hands down over her bottom and pulled her flush against his body so she could feel the effects she was having on him. There was nothing separating them anymore not even themselves. Both of them had their hands on the others bodies just wanted to touch and explore. He heard one of them moan and he almost lost it when Sharon hip rolled up against the fir mist in his pants. Andy had deepened the kiss more, it was getting intensely passionate and their tongues were battling. It had to be one of the hardest things he had ever done but Andy lifted his head up and leaned his forehead against hers as he struggled to catch his breath.

They were still breathing heavy and chest to chest with each breath. Andy he looked at her and he couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen bruises and all. "Sharon beautiful, I'm sorry I had to stop but you are in no condition to continue this and I think we need to have that talk of ours before it gets too far again." Andy took a step back but kept his hands on her hips, "really now off to bed with you. I'll bring your drink, food and the next dose of pain-killers in to you for later. So go." Andy was surprised Sharon listened to him though as she turned to walk to her room the pout she gave him was just too adorable that he couldn't resist giving her a swat on the butt and said again, "go on now."

That stopped Sharon immediately in her tracks she turned half way back and in an eerie calm voice she said, "you have witnessed already with two men what happens when they put their unwanted hands on me. Do you want to make that three?"

Man he loved it was she was acting all feisty. Andy gave her a charming little smirk "well, beautiful you did say unwanted and the way you kissed me right now. I figure I should be safe then, right?"

Sharon just gave him a shoulder shrug, turned and slowly walked to her bedroom. Before she went inside the room Andy heard her boss him around once more by telling him what she wanted to eat and yes he already knew her tea was cold, hell he had brought her the first cup earlier. She must of then went into the room when she called out something about wanting her shirt back. Her shirt? Andy laughed and headed towards the kitchen. Oh this women drove him crazy in so many ways. If she wanted _his_ shirt back then there was only one way she'd get it. The beautiful Sharon Raydor would have to stick to the deal they made the morning he let her take it and that was she could get it back if she took it off of him herself.

* * *

_Sorry for any mistakes I missed. Just wanted to get this done. _

_**Hope everyone has a great Memorial Day weekend! Please don't forget the true meaning for this day. Never Forgot! All Gave Some...Some Gave All!**_

_Thank you for sticking with me! If your still out there feel free to let me know! lol_

**Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to get my butt writing and update! lol **

**_Also a big thank you to the ladies of the #DAMMM squad for helping and "pushing" me into finally posting this thing! _**


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Duff owns Major Crimes...Just a reminder...  
_

_All mistakes are mine. Sorry just trying to get this update out before the start of Major Crimes season 4! _

* * *

**_Sharon's POV_**

As she was crawling back into bed with the little energy she had left, her cell phone rang. Sharon let out a sigh; she was just getting comfortable and relaxed so she could sleep. Sharon didn't really feel up to talking to anyone she was beyond exhausted. She had to admit these painkillers actually worked rather well when she actually took them. She was tired but she was also feeling pretty good right now or it could be that kiss from her Lieutenant the man she was in love with put her on the high she was on. It was a relief to be able to admit that to herself and by the way the kiss that just happened a few minutes ago told her he felt something for her too. Not being able to get to her phone before it stopped ringing she slowly reached over to pick it up to see who called. Noticing she had several missed calls from Rusty, Andrea and Gavin. Not wanting to deal with her nosy friends right now but she knew she'd have to call her son back right away but before she had the chance to return his call the phone was ringing again. She answered in a sleepy but content voice, "hello, Rusty."

"Man, Sharon why haven't you been answering your phone?" He sounded a bit panicked.

"Hello and good day to you too Mister, I've been busy dealing with things here if you need to know."

"Yeah, yeah hi so you're ok then? You're not hurt, well more then you already are? I talked to Lt. Provenza and he said that lunatic Dr. Foster or whoever he is just busted into the condo and was trying to hurt you. So you are sure you're all right? Flynn is still there? You didn't send him away did you?" All that came out so fast it was practically one long quick sentence.

Barely able to hold the phone up to her ear, she just had no energy left and the meds were pulling her under. He just sounded so distraught that she could be hurt again that even as exhausted as she was she needed to console him to let him know she was fine. In a quiet voice Sharon told her son, "Rusty take a breath, I'm fine. It wasn't nearly as bad as the Lieutenant made it out to be. Can we talk when you get back home? I really need to rest now."

"Oh sure, Sharon sorry about keeping you up but tell me Flynn is still there right?" Rusty sounded worried that she had sent Andy away.

"Hmmm, yes Rusty, Andy is still here _and_ you'll be happy to know we haven't shot each other...yet so that's a good sign. You can call Lieutenant Flynn and verify my story if you feel the need." Sharon giggled a little at her own comments.

She heard Rusty laughing into the phone "well, since you're cracking up at your own jokes that means you've taken your painkillers. So yes it must be that the Lieutenant is there to make you do that."

"Ha ha, Rusty I know how to joke around even when I'm not high on my doctor prescribed medication," Sharon pouted even if he couldn't see her.

"Yeah ok, sure you do. I'll let you go get some sleep but just to warn you Lt. Provenza has let the team know that you and Flynn are not aloud back in LAPD headquarters 'til this is all sorted out between the two of you. He also said that one way or another you both need to fix it. Provenza is carrying on about how he's tired of working with Grumpy and Dopey." Hearing laughter in the background she was in a haze from the meds but she could have sworn it was Julio. "Now, don't ask me which one of the two you are but I'll give you one guess." Sharon didn't need to reply through her shock because Rusty had hung up right after insinuating that out of the two of them she was Grumpy or at least he better have thought she was and not the latter one. She had to smile at the thought because that only left Andy to be Dopey.

Her Lt. calling her and Andy, Grumpy and Dopey got her thinking of the Snow White fairytale. Quite frankly she was surprised that Provenza didn't call her the Evil Queen. She remembered having dreams as a child of being a princess, having a Prince Charming ride up on a white horse, save her and then they would live happily ever after. That was another lesson she learned the hard way. Jack had taught her that one well though took awhile to sink in to her stubborn heart. It was hard to let go when you love someone even after they have hurt you so many times. Sharon knew she was so far unlike Snow White maybe she was more like Rapunzel locked up in a tower but her tower was of her one of her own making. It was much safer there and nobody could hurt her behind the brick walls. Sharon learned that if you need to be saved don't count on anyone else, you need to do it yourself. That was one she got very good at. She hadn't thought of fairytale and princess since she was a child. Even with her own children, sure she read Emily and Ricky the traditional fairytale stories but she also raised two and now three very independent children that worked hard for what they had accomplished in life. She was very proud of all three of her kids.

Not realizing how long she sat there staring at her phone still in her hand when a text came through. It was from Rusty, S_TOP over-thinking and just talk to Flynn. Is it really that hard to tell the man how you feel? That way Provenza can go back to being the only grumpy one around here._ That's when Andy came in her bedroom; Sharon practically threw her phone down on the nightstand. Seeing him glance from her to the phone then back to meet her eyes. She didn't want Andy to think she was hiding anything from him but she didn't feel like having to explain how right her son was at the moment. Her eyes followed him as he set down a tray next to her phone. It had a steaming cup of what smelled like her favorite tea, there was also a small plate that she noticed was the Cobb salad just as she requested or actually she ordered Andy to get her. Quietly she said, "on the phone that was Rusty he was just checking to see how I was doing." Without saying anything he sat down next to her on the bed and carefully lifted her right hand putting it on his leg and set an icepack on her knuckles. His touch was so tender, kind and the thought so sweet that it made her eyes tear up a little. Andy did always seem to know just want she needed. Though right now she just needed him more then an icepack. As the cold was soothing her sore hand she let out a soft content "humm" and let herself leaned into his body, Sharon felt his breathing hitch when their bodies touched. She absorbed his body heat and enjoying the quiet for a few minutes then she finally said what she really wanted right now, "Andy, will you lay with me at least until I fall asleep?"

He sounded so calm when he answered her, much calmer then she was feeling sitting here next to him, "after you eat a few bites of your nicely asked for salad. I'd be more then happy to stay here with you. Oh by the way I had a bath ready for you..." There was just something about Andy's voice as he kept talking to her that lulled her into contentment so much so it was hard to stay awake. She must have imagined Andy saying something about boxing and her being sexy. Her mind did perked up a little when she heard him, "help with the aches and pains I'm sure your body is feeling." Sharon wanted to tell Andy that there were aches in certain places in her body that she was feeling. Though it wasn't a bath that would help release those aches.

Even though she wasn't hungry she did eat some. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop or hide her yawn that came over her and it was much louder then she realized. She quickly looked at Andy and he was smiling down at her. Sharon rolled her eyes and said, "what Lieutenant? I'm tired; you did make me take those horrible pain pills. They make me even more tired and loopy, I don't like that." Sharon laid down deeper in the bed turning on her side and with the hand he was still holding she pulled him with her. "Now, I want to go to sleep and I can't seem to get any real sleep lately so I need you to hold me." Once again here she was asking Andy to hold her, it did amaze her on how irresistible she found him.

Hearing a soft "Yes, Captain," then she felt Andy lay behind her and was happy when he left no room in between them. It was a really nice to feeling to have the man she was completely in love with against her. Taking a deep breath she realized she need to actually say those words out loud soon. With each time she aloud herself to say it to herself it got easier. She maybe soon she would find the courage to say it to him. Sharon really wished she had the energy to do other things with this man in her bed then just sleep. Yes, she knew they still need to talk and figure things out but that didn't mean she still didn't want him. She would settle for just being held by him for now.

Laying there just enjoying the feel of his strong chest against her back and his arms surrounding her, Sharon was drifting off to sleep, when she remembered Andy saying something of him having a bath ready for her. She thought that did sound nice especially if he joined her. She was wondering where all these bold ideas were coming from but she knew it from the feelings Andy brought out in her. So as her mind and body was falling into asleep she asked in a low whisper, "maybe we could get one tomorrow?"

* * *

As she slowly woke up the next morning, it was almost as if she was trying to will herself back to sleep. It was just so nice being held by the man you love. It was peaceful, in the here and now Sharon knew if she fully awoke she would have to deal with reality. The feeling of having his arms around her was something she wasn't ready to give up quite yet. Her hands seem to have a mind of their own though because before she knew it one of them was smoothing it way up Andy's leg. Her hand was now going back down again then up higher on his thigh. She heard them both gasp when she let her hand fall lower and she felt what her touch was doing to him. Sharon knew full well what she was doing. As she said to herself yesterday she was done but what she was actually done with was waiting. Since Andy wasn't making any attempt to move or say anything. She tightened her hand a little then slowly and feeling completely ungraceful she clumsily turned toward him trying not to jar her ribs too much. When she finally got to where her body was pressed along his side she looked up into his eyes, which she noticed were wide, and in a state of shock. Tilting her head and asked lightly, "what's the matter, Andy? You seem at a loss for words."

In a flat voice that almost seem restrained to her Andy answered, "Sharon, I'm fine."

Letting herself a slight giggle at the opportunity he left open and she would happily take it. Sharon gave him a huge smile then said in a serious tone, "Andy, you're really not fine at all."

She could see the surprise on Andy's face when she threw back his line that he had been using on her. Sharon was feeling a bit proud of herself until Andy had interlinked his legs with hers and was now laying above her but not actually touching her. Both his arms were beside her head and now she was the one laying there wide-eyed in shock. There was no way to take her eyes of the deep brown ones looking down at her. Having to take a few deep breathes to control herself when she just wanted to pull him down against her and feel his body on hers. A shudder ran through her when Andy asked her challengingly, "ok, so what are you going to do if I admit that I'm really not fine at all? Huh, Sharon what?"

Oh, she liked this. She liked having her cocky flirty Andy back and since she started this she was going to be the one finishing it. Everyone always said she had a thing about being in control. "Well, Lieutenant Flynn remember that deal we made?" Not getting a response Sharon slowly slid her hands up his solid chest. "Humm," yes she did find him irresistible. Giving the shirt a tug and to remind him she said, "the deal about this shirt you're wearing. Remember?" Andy still not moving gave her a clue that he was waiting for her to let him know that she wanted him no she needed him too. She was going to let him know exactly what she wanted so she lifted her hips up to barely touch up against his. Seeing the reaction she wanted in his eyes made her feel even bolder. Sharon was enjoying this feeling, this freedom from holding back what she wanted but she teased him a little bit more by saying "oh, because I remember it well. You did say if I wanted this shirt, my shirt back I would have to take it off you myself. That was the deal, right?" The need for him was running so strong through her it caused her to tremble, there was only one thing that would relive it and that was him. She lifted her head up to be right next to his ear, she was done with teasing and she whispered, "Andy I want it now." Then she started to run her hands up higher along his chest bringing the shirt up with them.

"Sharon, I don't want I hurt you."

"No, Andy it doesn't hurt the only thing that makes me ache right now is the waiting and the wanting I'm feeling for you to touch me again. Don't worry so much about hurting me when right now you are the only one that can make me feel better." She now had the shirt up to his shoulders she just needed to get it off him completely. "I will let you know if anything hurts, trust me I am tougher then I look. Just once was not enough Andy, I need you." She couldn't figure out how to get the shirt off of him when both his arms were holding himself above her. Much too far away if you asked her. So Sharon pulled on the shirt and was happy with the end results, he was close enough for her to kiss him. She could tell he was carefully not to lay against her. She needed him to see that she would be fine. Sharon didn't get the chance to kiss Andy because he claimed her lips first. Wow, she couldn't remember ever being kissed like that, ever.

He pulled back from kissing her and she felt him move to be beside her. Sharon was worried he wasn't willing to try to go further because of her injuries. Just when she was ready to say something about it, she felt his hands slide up her stomach, up and under her shirt. Feeling both relived and exhilarated that Andy was wasn't stopping what she had started. He softly asked her after taking her shirt off, "Sharon, if anything hurts you'll tell me?"

She reached up and put her hand on his check, "yes, Andy I promise I will." Not willing to wait any longer she kissed him again and in a tone she's not sure she had ever heard from herself before she added, "but I'm sure we can find ways to manage around that and have fun trying."

* * *

As they laid there holding each other. Sharon was laying with her head on his shoulder and Andy's arm was wrapped around her smoothing his hand along her hip. Sharon knew she had never felt so completely satisfied in her life. It had turned out to be actually fun to find new ways to make sure they didn't hurt her too much. She was running her hand in heart pattern on Andy's chest when he asked her in that sarcastic tone of his, "do you ever get tired of being right?"

Laughing at that she quickly replied, "Oh, it is exhausting."

Not wanting to get up but she needed to so she slowly shifted to sit on the side of the bed. Her body hurt but for once it was a good kind of hurt. The kind you get after been made love to very thoroughly. Which was something she hadn't experience in a long time, well except that Sunday with Andy. Letting out a satisfied "hummm" Sharon reached down and carefully put on the shirt that she had just happily earned back. As it slid down over her back Sharon felt her hair being lifted out of the collar of the shirt. Waiting to feel it the weight of her hair to drop, she waited and waited. Then tingles ran down her back as she felt a warm breath cover her exposed neck. Soft light kisses followed making a trail up to her ear. She couldn't stop the shiver that coursed through her body even if she wanted to when Andy whispered in her ear, "where do you think you're going, Beautiful?" She loved the feeling as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Mmm, if you stop that and let me go I'd be able to tell you." Sharon barely got out in a moan and she leaned back against Andy's chest.

"But, I don't want to."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Andy, I've..." was all she got out before one of his hand moved up the front of her body as the other hand side downward. She tried to stand up to get away from his touch so she could think clearer but Andy made that impossible when his hand pushed her thighs apart. Her breath hitched and it took a second to be able to talk again, "Andy, I've been..." again he didn't let her finish, now he had the hand that was working it's way upward on her chin and turned her head towards him kissing her. When the kiss finally stop, so they could take in a breath she completely let herself go to just feel. Starting with the warmth and strength of Andy's body against hers. Slowly getting her breath back, "Andy, I know you're trying to distract me but what I wanted to say was I've been thinking about that bath you promised me yesterday." She kissed him again; it was nice to be able to kiss Andy when she wanted. In between a few smaller kisses she said, "so after you help me with the bath I need to get out of here. I've been trapped in my condo for too long and you Mister are taking me somewhere. Anywhere." Running her hand up his bare leg that was along side hers, she gave him one more deeper kiss then added breathlessly, well more like a breathless order, "now get up and let's get moving."

* * *

**_Thank you for the reviews, the follows and favorites! They are all greatly appreciated!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Thank you for the reviews and the follows and favorites! They are all greatly appreciated!_**

_All mistakes are mine. Sorry just trying to get this update out before the start of Major crimes season 4! _

* * *

Andy's POV

Once again Andy found himself in Sharon's making a fresh cup of her favorite tea and putting together the Cobb salad the she wanted, no ordered him to make her. He decided to call his partner to find out how it went bringing in Sharon stalker dirt-bag. The call was answered immediately but Andy didn't get a chance to say anything before Provenza started in on him.

"Ye gads, Flynn don't you ever listen. I told you not to call me or anyone for that matter. We are not going to help unless she's actually shot you then we'd call an ambulance but only if it was a fatal hit. Now, since you can get to your phone and call me I'm assuming your not shot between the eyes then. Is that right Flynn?" Knowing he really wasn't wanting an answer Andy stayed quiet. "So, tell me why in the hell are you calling me? You're suppose to be taking care of Captain Grumpy."

"Geez, slow down old man you're going to pass out from lack of oxygen. I was actually calling to thank you for making this happen but never mind now. Also who are you to call someone Grumpy? You certainly aren't Doc in all this, wasn't he the smart dwarf? I don't even want to know which one you think I am.

"Yeah, right whatever you say Dopey." Then there was silence on the line. Andy just shook his head. As he was was imagining Louie labeling Sykes as Happy, he was sure Mike would be Doc. Possibly Buzz as Bashful? Though Andy would love to be in the same room when his partner reviled who he thought of Julio as...when Provenza voice got louder Andy was sure it was carried through out the whole murder room "and I've already explained to the whole team they are not to talk to either one of you two idiots until you two work out what it is that's this is going on. Now hurry up and stop calling some of us have real work to do." Then the line went silent.

What his partner said had Andy deep in thought of Sharon as Snow White. Though sometimes she could be more like the evil Queen, well that was back in her FID days. Andy knew Sharon wouldn't agree, not liking being compared to princess or a damsel in distress but she was more like Snow White then she thought she was. They were both kind, compassionate and cared about others. Also there was always someone out to kill them. Both had strength and a backbone when they need it. Snow White and Sharon could wrap anyone around their little finger and get them to do exactly what they wanted them to do without them knowing it. Neither of them were liked by everyone around them at first but now both had their faithful followers. Both were beautiful. He could go on but Andy laughed at thinking about Sharon with her 7 dwarfs. Rusty would be sleepy, as a normal teenager that kid liked to sleep. Actually there really was to many Grumpys on their team or at least they rotated who was the trouble maker on any given day. Now that he thought about it he didn't know how their Captain dealt with them all the time and kept her sanity. Andy thought maybe he could be Snow White's huntsman that's helps her get away? Sharon Raydor didn't need a Prince Charming to ride in and save her though he wouldn't mind the task of kissing her. It took a minute for Andy to realized his was phone ringing pulling him away from his different kind of dream about Sharon and him in the woods alone together. Hoping there wasn't a case he was needed on but then he noticed the number. Andy relaxed and said, "hello Kid."

"Flynn, you're still with Sharon right? You didn't let her kick you out even at gunpoint? I heard about that asshole that tried to hurt her but tell me you were there to help her and stopped him." Rusty sounded frantic and he talked so fast Andy can barley understand him.

"Hey Kid, you need to slow down I didn't get all that. Now take a breath and try again." Andy smiled thinking on how he didn't need to help Sharon, she took care of her problems fine on her own and looked great doing it but he would leave that part out when talking to her son. Andy leaned his hip against the kitchen counter and was just barley listening to what was being said. He much rather think about Sharon and having Rusty repeat himself was for the kids benefit, Andy had heard what he said but it was to help the kid calm down a little.

"Yes, Kid I'm still at your place. I didn't have much to do with that idiot that was all your mom, she went Captain Raydor on his ass. As for the scumbag part he was probably lucky that Provenza and Sanchez showed up when they did or who knows what would have happened." Andy thought that he wasn't sure who wanted to hurt that Foster guy more him or Sharon. "Oh and I don't know where her gun is but I think we are past her shooting me stage. Sharon is doing ok, she is in her room resting." Andy went on to explain that he got her to take her painkillers and he was now making her lunch. Turning to getting back the making of her salad Andy told Rusty, "she's back to ordering me around so she must be feeling better. Now I need to finish the list you left and don't worry Kid I take my job serious, I will get her to eat and rest."

"Ok thanks Flynn," Andy smiled dropped when he heard Rusty add quietly, "I hope your not there just because it's your job." Then Rusty hung up.

After getting all things he needed for Sharon, Andy headed into her room. She was just sitting in bed staring at her phone he noticed when she saw him she quickly almost guiltily slid her phone across her nightstand. Andy curiously meet her green unfocused eyes. He could tell she was barely staying awake, he really need to get her to eat a little before she fell asleep or her stomach would probably get upset again. Setting the tray down and picking up the ice-pack for her now bruised hand, he carefully sat beside her on the bed. He gently picked up her hand that she used to give that idiot a much deserved right upper-cut to the face. "Trust me, I know how much your hand can hurt after punching some scumbag," Andy said with a quick laugh boy did he ever know that pain and Ms. head of FID probably knew all about each incident too. He stayed focused on looking at her small bruised hand warming his leg.

He was surprised but it was a pleasant surprise when Sharon, "hummed" and leaned against him. After a few moments of sitting in silence Andy was even more surprised when she asked in a sleepy but content sounding voice, "Andy will you lay with me at least until I fall asleep?" He knew exhaustion and the pain medication was pulling her under.

It took him a few seconds to respond because all he wanted to say was a quick yes but Andy knew Sharon really need to have something to eat so the medication she took didn't make her sick to her stomach again. So he calmly said at least Andy had hoped it sounded calmly to her because he was anything but, "after you eat a few bites of your nicely asked for salad. I'd be more then happy to stay here with you. Oh, by the way I had a bath ready for you but I'm sure your too tired to enjoy it after that knockout punch and making a grown man cry." Andy laughed again and moved her hand that was on his leg so he was actually hold her hand in his. He looked at her red knuckles before putting the ice back on them and continued, "which all in all I have to say was entertaining and sexy at the same time. But I will drain the water and get it ready for you tomorrow if you want. It will really help with the aches and pains I'm sure your body is feeling." When he mentioned her body it took all he had not to reach out and touch that body. It was all he wanted to do but Andy knew there was still a lot going on between them and she was completely exhausted. What she needed was to sleep and that exactly what he was going to help her do. Even if that meant laying next to her all day without touching her the way his body really wanted to be touching this beautiful woman beside him.

Helping Sharon eat a little of the salad it was less then he wanted her to eat but he was happy she didn't put up a fight about it. He couldn't stop the smile if he tried as he watched her stretch and then there was the sound that just came out of her. It was so adorable like a tired kitten that had played with its ball of yarn all day. Sharon looked at him with those green eyes as if to dare him to say anything about it, then she said, "what Lieutenant? I'm tired, you did make me take those horrible pain pills." Oh so now she was going to blame him for having her take her required medication. Before he could give her a retort answer Sharon rolled away from him and Andy was going to get up and let her sleep but she kept hold of his hand and said, "so I need you to hold me." He now thought of her less as a kitten and more as a panther stalking her prey and he was already captured. He found her too irresistible to fight so he gave in and whispered "yes, Captain." Andy carefully set the icepack on the tray with his other hand since there was no way to get the left arm back. Sharon already had it tucked under her head and kept a tight hold of his hand in hers. So he happily slid lower in the bed, laying on his side behind her and closed the distant between their bodies. Not really knowing where to put his right arm Andy laid it along her hip and thigh. As he was letting himself relax Andy heard her asked in a dreamy voice, "maybe we could get a bath tomorrow?" As he laid there stunned, did she just say we? Sharon must have meant that he could help her get it ready, he was sure that's what she meant. Right?

He couldn't believe how long he had slept Andy thought as he slowly woke up. He could feel her steady breathing against his arm that was now wrapped around her just under her breast. He was glad she was still out she needed her sleep. Andy had noticed he did seem to sleep better in Sharon's bed and he knew it wasn't because it was more comfortable. It must be having her curled up against him that let him go into a non-restless sleep for the first time in weeks. Realizing it was definitely a much better reality to stay where he was. Laying there holding tight to the women he loved and not wanting to let go ever. He did love her, it did seem easier the more times he said it in his head. One of these days he would muster up enough courage to tell her just how he felt, that he had loved her for a while now. Andy knew he didn't want to wake up because he would have to face Sharon and have this talk they keep referring to. Not sure if he was ready to hear her tell him she wanted to stay friends but that kiss had to mean something. That kiss had to mean she wanted to be much more then just friends but they need to talk about when she was had a clear mind not when she was on painkillers. You don't kiss your friends like that. His mind kept thinking back on how she, yes he was remembering right it was she that kissed him.

Thinking she was still sleeping but then he felt her hand slide along his thigh just like he did to her yesterday. In her movements Sharon's hand ended up dangerously close to the bugle her touch was creating in his pants. He really couldn't tell if it was an accident on her part when her hand slipped lower to come to rest between them pressed up against him. Hearing them both take in a quick breath, Andy didn't move not wanting to draw attention to what happened if it was just a mistake. He helplessly watched as Sharon struggled to turn towards him, he was hoping she wasn't causing herself more pain by doing that. Andy could tell it hurt her a little to move and he was just about to ask her if she needed her morning pain medication when he couldn't hide the shock as he looked in her eyes. They had a mischievous look about them. What was this beautiful woman up to now? He was maybe even more shocked if that was possible when she asked him with causal voice, "what's the matter, Andy? You seem at a loss for words."

"Sharon, I'm fine." Andy laid there, with her so close to him he was almost afraid to move.

She surprised him when he heard her try and failing to hold back a giggle. There was nothing funny about the way he was feeling at this moment. In fact he seriously was fighting back the urge to kiss that heart-stopping smile off her face when she said in a Darth Raydor tone, "Andy, you're really not fine at all."

Damn if she didn't played that line right back at him. Oh, two can play this game so Andy slide his leg over hers and held himself up over top of her body, careful not to hurt her in anyway. He looked down into her now sparkling emerald eyes and dared her, "ok, so what are you going to do if I admit that I'm really not fine at all? Huh, Sharon what?"

"Well, Lieutenant Flynn remember that deal we made?" Andy squinted at her in confusion. How did she expect him to think about anything when she just had her hand on his pants feeling the evidence of what her touches did to him? Now her soft hands were smoothing over his chest he had no rational thoughts and made no effort to move to talk or to breath. Yes, Andy was sure he wasn't breathing. "The deal about this shirt you're wearing. Remember?" He needed her to show him that she wanted this. He needed it to come from her he knew what he wanted to do to her god did he want that but there was no way he was going to start this. He didn't want Sharon to feel pressure from him, Andy needed her to want him as bad as he wanted her. So he stayed still even when she arched her hips up to brush against his, he may not have moved but he could feel the fire burn brighter in his eyes. He liked seeing a bolder more free Sharon, though he loved her just the way she was he liked that she was trusting him enough to let herself go. "Oh, because I remember it well. You did say if I wanted this shirt, my shirt back I would have to take it off you myself. That was the deal, right?" She looked at him with hooded eyes and said in a raspy morning voice that made his member even more ready, "Andy, I want it now."

There was only one thing hold him back and that was her injuries. "Sharon, I don't want I hurt you."

"No, Andy it doesn't hurt the only thing that makes me ache right now is the waiting and the wanting I'm feeling for you to touch me again. Don't worry so much about hurting me when right now you are the only one that can make me feel better." Andy felt the cool air hit him as she raised the shirt up to his arms, that was holding him above her when what he really wanted to do was lower himself against her. "I will let you know if anything hurts, trust me Andy I am tougher then I look. Just once was not enough Andy, I need you." Did she have any idea on what her words were doing to him. He had waited for her to make the first move and he wanted to give her time to make sure this was what she wanted but Sharon saying she wanted and needed him sent shivers coursing through his body. His arms were barley holding him up anymore. So when she pulled on his shirt and he was so close to her lips he was done. He couldn't hold back anymore so he kissed her. Andy put everything her felt for Sharon into that kiss.

He slowly moved breaking the kiss to lay next to her again but this time it was his hands that were working their way under her shirt. Andy gave her a small tender kiss then pulled her shirt over her head and told her, "Sharon, if anything hurts, you'll tell me?"

He felt her cool hand as she placed it on his check, "yes, Andy I promise I will." Then she kissed him again and added in sultry extreme low voice, "but I'm sure we can find ways to manage around that and have fun trying."

* * *

Andy laid there staring at her ceiling with Sharon tucked against his shoulder, he didn't think he had ever felt so completely satisfied in his life. After what they just did he wasn't sure there was anyway to top that. Sharon was right once again it was fun to find new ways to make sure it didn't hurt her ribs. As he ran his hand along her hip, Andy asked half kidding,"do you ever get tired of being right?"

"Oh, it is exhausting." When she laughed he could feel her breath along his neck giving a sharp shock to a well placed region of his body. Damn would he ever get enough of her?

After just laying there together getting their breath back. Andy felt her move and watched as Sharon move to sit on the side of her bed. He didn't want her to get up but Andy was enchanted watching this beautiful women move so gracefully. He heard her "humm" it had a sound of contentment in it as she leaned down and he saw her pick up his, oh now her shirt, she had earned it back and quite well he would say. Andy watched in fascination as she was putting in on her body. He didn't want her covering up her gorgeous figure but when she went to move her hair out of the shirt he found himself sitting behind her with his hand in her hair. As Andy had his hand threaded in her soft thick hair he was working kisses along her neck and tracing the fading bruises. He wanted to help replace any bad memories of getting those marks with good ones. Andy felt a shiver run through her when he whispered into her ear, "where do you think you're going Beautiful?" Possessively wrapping his arm around her waist because he didn't want her to leave this bed.

Andy needed to catch his breath when she moaned and leaned into his body. He liked that he could make Sharon Raydor make noises like that. "Mmmm, if you stop that and let me go I'd be able to tell you."

There was no way he wanted to stop what he was doing. So he continued to move his lips along her neck and any exposed shoulder the shirt left him. "But, I don't want to."

"Don't worry I'll help you. Andy, I've..."When Andy heard her say that he had to stop her. He didn't want this moment to end. Using his hands now too he ran one softly up along her ribs stopping just barely touching her breast. With the other hand he ran down toward her legs. Feeling her try and stand he slide his hand between her thighs and move them apart. He wanted Sharon to know what she would be missing if she got out of bed right now. "Andy, I've been..." Hearing that she was still trying to talk again, Andy lightly glanced his hand along her chest to move up her body. He lightly touch her jaw and her turn it to him so he could kiss her. It was nice to feel Sharon completely give in and rest herself on his body. Andy deepened the kiss until the needed air. He had known she had caught on to what he was doing and proved it when she said, "Andy I know you're trying to distract me but what I wanted to say was I been thinking about that bath you promised me yesterday. Hell, that he was willing to do especially after she kissed him again. It was a great feeling that she felt free enough to kiss him when she wanted to and Andy did hope she wanted to do that all the time. They had a few quick kisses then she said, "and after you help me with the bath I need to get out of here. I've been trapped in my condo for too long and you Mister are taking me somewhere, anywhere." He felt her now warm hands on his leg as their last kiss got deeper and more heated. When they parted for air again in between breathes she told him no ordered him, "now get up and let's get moving."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Sorry it took so long to update. No excuses for it but I am really sorry!**_

_**If you are still out there and still reading my story thank you for that.  
**_

_I tried to do a couple of shorter chapters to get on update out to you before the Earth stops spinning. :)  
_

* * *

**_Sharon's POV_**

When they were heading toward a new coffee shop. Andy made a point by saying "there was no way was he ever going back to the cafe where she got attack in." Andy also said what she was thinking too, that it was the place Bill had first introduced himself. Though now that they knew more about Foster it probably wasn't the first time he had started watching and following her. "There's too many bad memories," Andy had said as he helped her into the car this morning. Sharon watched as he hurried around the car to the driver's side, before he started the car he leaned over the middle console and kissed her. She did like the being able to kiss him of have Andy kiss her after so long of fighting off the feeling. "I know a new place to make new, happier memories." He said starting the car and smiled at her.

That smile did so many things to her, that smile made her think of all the things he already did to her this morning. But she needed him to know that she was fine. "Andy, it's fine, in fact I'm fine. It's not that big of a deal. I don't mind going back to the same cafe," she gave him what she thought was a convincing smile. She didn't liked to be babied and she wouldn't hide from any fear she might have but in all actuality she didn't want to go back into that store. Andy was being over-protective again and she needed him to see she didn't need him for that. For a long time she had been on her own and taking care of herself. A perfect example was when he was just helping her into the car, she could do it herself and she tried to tell him that. Though Sharon did like the softer side of Andy but he needed to know when he was being a bit too much.

As she was about to say something to him Sharon felt his hand on her thigh. Just that simple touch from him helped settle her mind, helping her relax again. Though she tensed up a little when Andy started saying, "You say you're fine and you can keep saying you're fine as if to convince yourself that. When we both know that I know you well enough to see you're really not fine at all. Sharon, just know that I'll be here in case you need me for as long as you let me." Andy's soft word hit her hard. They helped her remember that he was doing all this for her because he cared. Maybe she could let him help her a little. She was still hurting, if she could only admit it to herself right now. She glanced at Andy's hand on her leg, though she didn't need to look at it to feel the warmth his palm was causing, it lead a path from her leg to her core. It was an amazing feeling but Sharon was worried that she was giving her heart away and she knew her heart couldn't take being broken again. It was too painful to let someone in to just have it crushed. After Jack she found it much easier to hide behind the walls she had built. Sharon eventually looked up into Andy's brown eyes. Realizing he could read more in her eyes then she was willing to let him see right now. Sharon quickly tried to hide the doubt she had in herself from Andy. Yes, she had doubts of what was happening between them and where this could go but there were only doubts in her head, of herself never of him.

Sharon sat in the car as Andy insisted on running in to get them their coffee and bagels. She knew he was going to the extreme by trying to protect her but right now she was too exhausted to argue so she'd let him have his way this time. Turning to look out the passenger window she watched as people hurried by trying to get started on their busy days. As Sharon turned she happened to catch the smell of her shampoo, causing her to subconsciously threaded her fingers through her messy hair. This morning Sharon surprised herself in that she had let Andy talk her into letting it dry naturally. She didn't do that very often, maybe on her days off but she was too worn out to straighten it anyways so in essence she let Andy feel he got his way. Knowing she had been doing that a lot lately but it wasn't that bad of a comprise really and it helped them both feel like the other was giving a little and getting something out of it too.

Her mind drifted back to the newest happy memory Andy had given her. Just thinking about this morning made the tingles start at top of her head, down her neck tingling through her body making it's way down to her toes. Sharon flexed her toes in her shoes because just the memories of what Andy did to her made the tingles start up again. He had promised her a bath and she made sure he delivered on it. He prepared everything and helped her get in then insisted on washing her hair. For as long as she could remember she couldn't ever think of a time of having hair washed like that. The way Andy took care of her during their bath made her heart ache on how careful he was with her. She would have to say he spoiled her by the head and neck massage he had given her as he was washing her hair. The way his fingers ran through her hair with the tips of them working the shampoo into a lather all the while what he was doing was working her body up into a lather also. Sharon could feel the heat of Andy's gaze as it moved over her body it was almost as if he was actually touching her in those place with his warm strong hands.

She relaxed in the hot water letting Andy's talented hands work his magic washing and rinsing her hair then he set to work on her tense shoulders until she couldn't take anymore. She reached up and grabbed a hold of Andy's shirt, pulling him into the tub with her. Sharon had never taken a bath with a man before. A shower, sure but not a bath. She really wasn't certain how this would work but after Andy removed his soaking wet t-shirt and boxers by ceremoniously dropping them on her bathroom floor with a plop he then gave her a shrug and looked at her with that smirk of his. Though this time his sideways smile held no innocence in the look, nor did his eyes. There was all bad boy Flynn behind his intense gaze. Sharon liked the way his eyes grew darker as he looked at her but there was something different in his dark brown eyes now though and it made her take in a quick breath. She could see more then the heated desire building up in them as she watched him slide closer to her. What Sharon could see was the want he had for but there was also a raw emotion in them also. It was almost too hard for her to keep direct eye contact with Andy. She could feel it pulsing through her down to her heart. Then she was extremely disappointed when he sat at the other end of the tub far away from her. Her pouting quickly changed when Andy lifted one of her legs and moved it so each of hers were resting on the outside of his. Andy was then slowly smoothing his hands up and down her calves this man did have something for her legs. Sharon felt the heat build up in her cheeks and in other places of her body as his hands explored higher then lower then higher again. "Are you grateful nothing happened to my legs?" She questioned him only half kidding.

Their eyes had locked on each others not breaking connect as they talked. She could tell he was serious when he said his next words. "I would have been grateful if nothing happen to you at all, Beautiful, but yes I do like your legs just they way they are." The care and concern in Andy voice touched her heart but the look he was giving her sent a pulse racing to other parts much lower than her heart too. It didn't take much from Andy to get the flutters started in her stomach. She had been so focused on watching his eyes and didn't see Andy move at all until she felt his foot pressed up lightly against her center. She heard herself gasp and her eyes widen. Sharon could see that her reaction to his touch in-turn gave Andy a reaction because his eyes darken even more, there was no way to miss the need she saw in his eyes. It heated her body up even more when she felt him press his foot harder up against her. The throbbing she was now feeling made her let out a moan. She had a need building up that had to be released so she narrowed her eyes at him and in low husky voice all she could say was "Andy." Knowing she had his attention when with thrust of her hips caused his foot to increase the pressure against her core. After a few minutes of teasing and touching, Sharon placed her hands on the side of the bathtub and lifted herself up enough to kneel then crawl over to Andy and with a knee on each side of his hips she sat on Andy's lap. Sharon could feel him groan as their tongues meet at the same time their bodies connected.

Sharon jumped a little when the car door opened. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even see him approach the car. That fact scared her a little, she could be so into a daydream about Andy that she would lose focus in her surrounding. That was dangerous in her job for both of them even if they weren't working. Hadn't see learned this lesson the hard way? Wasn't that why she was sitting here with faded bruises and broken ribs? She could so easily let herself be lost in Andy and she promised herself long ago, she would never do that again. Get lost in a man. She had basically given over her life to Jack when they married. They had so many dream that they were going to fulfill together but it seemed that Jack reached his and then either realized they weren't the dreams he wanted or that he didn't want to live them with her and her kids. Yes, Emily and Ricky were their kids but after Jack let her so many times she always considered them as her since he didn't have much to do with them anyways.

Could she do this? Could she let herself open to the chance of being hurt again? Knowing Andy was sitting there watching her, probably wondering what she was over-thinking now. Sharon couldn't bring herself to lift her head up; she knew she was hiding behind yet another wall this one her hair created. Still as the silence built around then she sat staring at her fingers in her lap trying to keep them still. It was hard to stop them from fidgeting when she was nervous or upset and Sharon was upset that her inner voice had just talked herself out of letting her love him. It was painful as her heart was breaking all over again. If she knew her broken ribs won't have slowed her down she might have just rushed out of his car, but she couldn't move fast enough and she knew Andy would have not let her go too far. Sharon was also still very upset at him about Cindi and on how easily he believed Bill's lies and left he when she needed him most. It was painful to think Andy would walk away like that. Had he even said he was sorry for leaving her? Granted they actually hadn't spent too much talking but it made her wonder. Was he another Jack? Leaving her again and again. Sharon knew they couldn't build a relationship on sex even if it was the best sex she had ever had. Most of the time lately when they tried to talk to each other it just ends in an argument. So it was either stay away from each other or end up in bed. There didn't seem to be any middle ground with them and she herself had let this get out of hand. Sharon had known all along it would have been better to stay friends. She had a way of ruining every personal relationship in her life and now she was going to be losing the best friend she had in a long time. She known better than to let herself let her guard down, relax and dream again. It would just be easier to end it now, they had a great but short time together but it just wasn't going to work out for them. Well, it was more about working out for her, learning a long time ago things didn't work out for some and that was her. She was in that statistic that couldn't get everything you wanted out of life and Sharon didn't want to drag Andy down with her.

"Earth to Sharon? Now come on Beautiful don't go hiding from me." The concern in Andy's voice almost made her crack and want to reach out to hold him. But she stayed hidden behind her hair; she didn't really think she could look into his eyes right now. When she felt his hand move her hair away from her face and he placed his hand under her chin. Sharon knew he wouldn't let her stay lost in her own little world. As Andy tried to turn her head towards him she still resisted. She didn't want to look at him, there was always a connection between them with just a look and Andy would be able to read exactly what she was thinking. "Sharon, look at me." The pleading in his tone caused her to turn towards him. She had been fighting to not let any teardrops fall. This was why it was easier to stay behind her armor, and or her walls. Out here in the open with nothing to hide behind the emotions she was feeling were becoming overwhelming. She needed to gain control over herself so she sat up straighter in her seat blink back the tears that she refused to let fall, crossing her arms helped her feel more protected from the outside world. "Don't shut me out, that's all I ask."

"Sharon, can we go and actually talk before you make a final decision about us?" She knew she owed Andy that chance and for her to listen so she gave him a slight nod of her head even though she was all but sure her mind was made up.

* * *

**_Thank you for all the support _****_**_for this never-ending never-updated _**on the Major Crimes Facebook page, in PM's and especially the amazing friends I've made on Twitter and Facebook. #BAMDAMMMsters Not sure what I would do without you all. I'd probably be hiding away writing my little fic ideas and never publishing them.  
_**

**_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites they are all greatly appreciated._**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Sorry it took so long to update. No excuses for it but I am really sorry!**_

_**If you are still out there and still reading my story thank you for that.**_

_I tried to do a couple of shorter chapters to get on update out to you __before the Earth stops spinning. :)_

**_Andy's POV_**

* * *

Andy drove to a new cafe after he explained to Sharon how there would be no way in hell he would go back to the place where that idiot picked a fight with the wrong woman. "There are just too many bad memories there now. Who knows how long that moron was watching you there and beside they didn't have the greatest of coffee anyways." Andy explained when he carefully helped Sharon into his car that morning. He couldn't seem to persuade her to stay in bed and rest. He would happily bring breakfast to her but she was determined to get some fresh air with or without him. After Andy settled into the driver's seat he leaned over and kissed her it had been too long since he had had his lip on hers and it had only been since leaving her condo a few minutes ago. "I know of a good cafe that is closer to my place to make new, happier memories." He smiled at her, as he got ready to drive to get their breakfast.

He knew he was annoying her with all the attention he had been giving her. He knew she was a strong, independent woman, topped off with a lot of stubborn. Sharon repeated that she didn't need him for that, she had been looking out for myself for a very long time. Sharon might not need him to help or protect her but it's what he did it was ingrained in him. So it was hard to find a balance between them. He just wanted to hold her closer and help her. She just wanted to push him away and do it on her own. The problem was Andy really cared for her and this was his way to show it without actually saying the words. Because he knew if he said those three little words to Sharon it would probably scare her off and cause her to shut down on him again. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Andy, it's fine, in fact I'm fine and not that big of a deal. I don't mind going back to the same cafe." He could tell Sharon was trying to sound believable though he wasn't buying it at all. Andy watched her smile at him, he always liked her smile but this one didn't reach her eyes. Those green eyes of hers told him a completely different story. He could see the hurt, pain and possible a little fear that she was hiding in them.

There was that word again, fine. When was she going to learn that he could tell when she wasn't fine. He knew she was trying to play off the fact that she didn't really want to go back to the same coffee shop and if he didn't know Sharon so well he might actually believe what she was saying. Andy could see that she was already drifting back inside her head and he knew from experience that wasn't a good thing. To distract her he lightly place his hand on her leg, she didn't notice it at first so he squeezed her thigh to get her attention. Before saying to her, "You say you're fine and you can keep saying you're fine as if to convince yourself that. When we both know that I know you well enough to see you're really not fine at all. Know that I'll be here in case you need me for as long as you let me." Andy watched her look at his hand then slowly she lifted her head so she could look at him. It was there for just an instant before she blinked and it was gone. Sharon smiled and put her hand on his. What he had caught in her eyes hurt to his very core. Maybe he loved her too much to see that she didn't feel the same. He knew he was being over-protective of her but that was just, him. He wasn't sure he could stop.

The drive didn't take too long to get there and as Andy parked the car he turned in his seat and stated, "you wait here and rest. I already know what you want." There was no way he would send her for coffee on her own ever again. Well, not when he could help it. Andy knew that it was a bit silly and what happened to Sharon would probably never happen again but it was still too fresh in his mind to let it go anytime soon. He was sure Sharon knew he was being over-protective again but at least she let him win this time. Though he was sure she only gave in because she was too tired to argue with him and he knew exactly why she was still tired after being in bed for the night and most of the morning. Sharon wasn't exactly always in bed the whole time, they did mange to get her that bath he had promised her.

Standing in line Andy took a glance out the window to see Sharon; she looked as if she was staring off to oblivion. He only hopeful that she wasn't thinking too much about them, usually good things don't come from Sharon and over-thinking. The line barley moved, looking out the window once again his eyes instantly found Sharon, as if he couldn't resist the pull of her. She was now playing with her hair with a smile on her face. Andy watched as she ran her fingers through her natural waves. He had convinced her that morning that there was no need to straighten it and that he really liked it that way. He flexed his hands and it was like he could still feel her hair wrapped around his fingers. Having never washed a woman's hair, Andy had come to realize now that it was a very intimate act in its self. He took in a deep breath as he saw the silky stands slip through Sharon fingers, he was positive he could still smell her shampoo and feel the weight of her hair threading through his own fingers as he watched her out the window.

He been enjoying washing Sharon's hair and massaging her scalp with his fingers. Andy had then moved down to her shoulders to work out the knots there. Though the whole time his thoughts were on how the suds of the shampoo would fall from her hair and he would watch the bubbles glide down her shoulders. Some would make a trail down her arm but most would slide along her shoulder blade and down the front of her body, settling on her breast before eventually being washed away in the water. Andy had wanted anything to have his hand or his mouth follow that same pathway over her naked body. He would like to join her in the hot water but he didn't want her over doing anything. Andy knew Sharon was hurting more then she let on.

Before he knew what was happened Andy was suddenly pulled into the water. It took a few seconds to overcome the shock of the fact that Sharon had just yanked him into the tub with her and that he was drenched in seconds but he didn't mind at all. Granted he had taken a few showers with a woman before but never a bath. Now, here he was getting exactly what he wanted, he was in the tub with her. After taking his soaked clothes off and dropping them on the floor next to the tub, Andy gave a shrug of his shoulder at Sharon as she watched his t-shirt splash on her floor. Hey, it was her fault that there would be a big puddle in her bathroom now. Though the look of mischief shining in her green eyes was saying she had other things on my mind to care about then the water pooling on her floor. The things he saw in her eyes intensified the feelings within him, as if he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost this beautiful woman. While their eyes locked he heard Sharon gasp, knowing it was because there was no chance for him to veil what he felt for her in his eyes. Andy had usually tried to hold back how much he loved her, he didn't think she was ready to hear it. He quickly blinked and settled across from her at the other end of the tub, to give her space but couldn't resist running his hands along her long legs. As his hands roamed over her impressive legs he heard Sharon ask in a light tone, "Are you grateful nothing happened to my legs?" He wasn't surprised by the question he was sure it was completely obvious that he enjoyed her perfect legs. Actually Andy was positive most of the LAPD knew he admired the sexy legs of the head of IA. He never hid that fact from anyone though he did try harder to hide it when she became his boss, though he was sure he failed then too

"I would have been grateful if nothing happen to you at all Beautiful, but I do like your legs just they way they are." As he spoke their eyes never left each others. As their eyes locked Andy straighten out one his leg and place his foot at her center. When he say her eyes widen at his touch he decided to continue and he added pressure to the heel of his foot. It wasn't too hard to miss the need that shined in her emerald eyes. Andy slowly moved his foot up and down along her teasing her a bit, then wiggling his toes when they encounters her sensitive area. Andy could feel his heart thumping, and his blood pumping, building up heat as in coursed through his body. Now other parts of him were begging to find a release. He heard her moan then almost missed Sharon say in a low sexy voice, "Andy." The way she said his name always did something to him but the tone she used right now made him want to do many things to her. Though he just about lost all control when she moved her hips forward adding pressure against his foot. When he was sure he couldn't take much more of this, suddenly she moved and the next thing Andy knew the love of his life was sitting on his lap. There was no hold back for him now as their lips meet in a heated kiss, he let out a groan when their tongue glide over each others and their bodies became one.

"Are you next." He didn't remember Sharon saying that this morning. Once again Andy heard, "excuse me are you next?" Then a tap on the shoulder finally brought him out of his thoughts of their bath this morning to see the lady behind him point to the counter where the Batista was asking if he was next in line. Andy was so far gone that he didn't realize the line had move along and he was next and holding everyone up. As he waited for them to make their coffees he was trying to figure out a way to make amends with Sharon for leaving her at the hospital when she needed him there. Andy was mad at himself for falling so easily for that Foster guy lies. It had been easy for him to fall for what that idiot had told him because Andy didn't see how an amazing woman like Sharon Raydor could be interested in a screw-up like him. That was just one of the many things they needed to talk about.

When he opened the door he could tell he startled her out of her own thoughts. Andy knew she was hiding behind the curtain of her gorgeous her. "Earth to Sharon? Now come on Beautiful don't go hiding from me. I bring gifts I have your favorite coffee and your favorite bagel." Getting no response he put her coffee in the cup holder in the middle console and reached out tucking her hair behind her ear so he could see her then softly cupped her chin in his hand, turning her head towards him. Sharon offered resistance at first but he wouldn't let her pull away. Andy was pretty sure he had seen her hand reach for the door handle. Was she actually thinking of running from him, from this? What had happen in the time span of him getting their coffee? When Sharon still wouldn't look at him. Andy realized he had left her alone in the car too long. It gave her enough time to slip back into her head and start to over-think what was happening between them. He knew when he could keep her attention focused on them and not in her head they had a better chance of working this out. "Sharon, look at me." Andy felt like he was almost begging her to listen to him.

Feeling a little relived when she slowly turned her eyes to look at him, at least she was willing to make eye contact. That had always been something intimate between them, when just a look could say so much. Though when he saw the water filled green eyes looking at him it had said all he needed to know. No tears fell, Sharon always had a way to almost cry but be able to hold them back. Andy figured it was like the emotions were building up in her, becoming too much to hold back. But she would find the willpower deep inside of her to fight them off and pull herself together before any tears actually spilled from her eyes. She did always amaze him in so many ways but now he needed to decide if he was angry with her again he could see in her eyes she was giving up on them. Letting go of her soft skin, Andy wanted her to know she had full control on what happened here and as he suspected what that decision was as he watched her hide behind her walls again. Her back was straighter her eyes as he could see them were clear and dry once again, her arms were firmly crossed across her chest. Great, just great now what was he supposed to do Andy thought. How was he going to be able to fight off these inner demons of hers if she wouldn't let him in? So he made a requested of her, "don't shut me out that's, all I ask."

Hoping for one last chance to get through to her Andy asked, "Sharon, can we go and actually talk before you make a final decision about us?" All he received was a nod of her head.

* * *

**_Thank you for all the support _****_**_for this never-ending never-updated _**on the Major Crimes Facebook page, in PM's and especially the amazing friends I've made on Twitter and Facebook. #BAMDAMMMsters Not sure what I would do without you all. I'd probably be hiding away writing my little fic ideas and never publishing them.  
_**

**_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites they are all greatly appreciated._**


	34. Chapter 34

_**~Really Not Fine at All~**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes, nothing!_

**_Sharon's POV_**

* * *

Reluctantly Sharon agreed to go talk with Andy, though she was in no mood to deal with any of this. She knew exactly where they were headed, only she didn't know why? Actually, that was wrong she knew full well why and what she was doing. She was sabotaging this relationship now before they were in it too deep. She was doing this for Andy. She wasn't the kind of person he needed to be with. So in her mind it would be easier to end it sooner than later, than why was this harder than she ever imagined? It needed to be done, just the same.

When she realized they were pulling up to Andy's place she panicked a little. Sharon didn't want to be alone with him right now. There would be no knowing what she might say. If he gave her that look of his, that half smile, she could very well blurt out her true feelings and that wouldn't be fair to him. So as the ache built up in her chest, Sharon stated in a cool tone that made even herself cringe, "going to your place wasn't exactly where I wanted to talk, Andy." She shook her head in disbelieve that she could sound so bitter.

They sat in his driveway, Sharon watched him process what she said and how she said it. Andy wouldn't look at her she didn't blame him really. She wouldn't be surprised if he turned the car around now and took her home. Which all and all would be better that way she could suffer in this misery alone. As they sat in the quiet, Sharon was looking at Andy's hands as his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel. She wasn't sure if it was out of frustration for her or if it was helping him hold back what he really wanted to say. She jumped a little when he finally spoke, "yes, I know, we won't be here long. I just need to grab something. Wait here, I'll just run in for minute." His voice held no animosity; it was as if he gave no notice to the tone she used. Andy always did have that way about him. To hear past the things she said and seemed to pick up on her true feelings. It was getting harder for her to keep him from breaking all her wall down and seeing the reality of what a mess she was.

With that Andy was out of the car and hurrying to his front door. She was sure he thought she would walk away, before he got back. Even if she could walk that far with her ribs and with how she felt right now she wouldn't do that to him. Sharon sat in the car for what felt like an hour though she was sure it was more around ten minutes. Looking at her watch she asked out-loud to herself, "What is he doing?" She started to get fidgety and debated on calling Andrea so she could go home.

Her eyes were on his front door willing him to come outside. When a few minutes later Andy finally came out of his house he was carrying a box under his arm. Their eyes meet and she was puzzled when he stopped and just looked at her, for a second there Sharon thought he was going to turn around and go back in. Andy slowly come closer to the car and she watched as he set the package in the backseat, peaking her interests. He then open his driver's door, sat down and started the car with no words spoken. Not liking the silence anymore she asked, "What is that?" After taking another glance towards the box. She had noticed the purple satin ribbon looked most likely that Andy had tied himself. Sharon had seen first hand how well this man could not wrap anything. Though even without wrapping skills she could tell that the box and the ribbon had seen better days. It made her very curious as to what the battered box was all about and what was inside it.

When he mumbled a quick, "it's nothing" to her and backed out of the driveway, she offered a glare to him. Andy could be just as frustrating to her as she was to him.

Trying to sound casual but knowing she was failing as she said, "Humm, fine don't tell me I don't want to know anyways."

Sharon wasn't happy when Andy laughed and she thinks she might have actually pouted when he taunted her, "yeah right. You have to know about everything and anything that's going on around you."

Folded her arms across her body, she slowly said, "no, I don't" Sharon was tired of not getting a straight answer from Andy. Though she knew why. He was doing to her what she was doing to him. Turnabout is fair play she supposed, but she did miss the banter they used to have. So when he offered his hand to her as he drove, she realized how much she missed his touch, even if it was less than an hour ago. Sharon looked from his open hand to his face, Andy was watching the road but she could see he was waiting for her once again, and was leaving it up to her whether to take his hand or not. Still going through her inner turmoil she still put her hand in his. She heard herself let out a sigh at the warmth she felt in his hand and how it sent heat running up through her arm and into her chest, and settled in her heart. When he held on tighter it caused the heat to keep traveling down her body to stop in her core. The feelings it caused worried her and got her mind turning again, but for these few minutes she would just let herself feel and not think.

The rest of the drive was done in uncomfortable silence. She could feel herself drifting away. She was shutting him out and she knew it. It would be easier for both of them to end it now. Though she knew her heart was already involved but maybe she could save Andy that pain, of getting one's heart broken. It wasn't something she wanted to do. Sharon knew it was best to push Andy away now before she ended up doing it later in their relationship. She was impossible person to get along with, she came with multiple baggage, way too many for even her to carry. She already knew from Jack words that she was boring and cold. She didn't want to see Andy face when he came to realized all this down the road and to only walk out on her too.

Sharon had recognized the park as they were coming up to it. Leave it to Andy to have stopped at a small local park not far from her place. He was probably worried about her overdoing it and could tell that she worn out. Sitting at a picnic table they ate and watched the children running around the park. She tried to enjoy her breakfast, what little she could eat, but the silence was getting overwhelming and Sharon could feel the heat from Andy's eyes on her. He literally was keeping an eye on her, and she knew it was because he wanted to help her. Though he was overdoing it, which was Andy's style, all or nothing. It was in his nature to help others.

As she picked at her bagel the wind kept blowing around her hair, getting it in her face. So much for the idea of letting it dry natural, now it was uncontrollable. With one hand she held her hair back so she could see and noticed Andy was done eating. Maybe now they could take a walk before he made her head back home. She really wanted to take in some fresh air, that wasn't just from her balcony.

Sharon wasn't sure why she was stalling and not just saying what was on her mind. She was never the kind of person who had a problem expressing herself, except when it came to her personal life. There she froze. She knew that Andy knew that she didn't want to look at him for too long, it was easier to focus on her food or the goings on surrounding them. His eyes always held all of what he was thinking and the intensity tended to take her breath away. Could it be that hard to tell him that she cared? She was just feeling too much at once. No, for now Sharon chose to keep that truth inside, because she didn't want to drag out the inevitable. Eventually she would say something or do something to mess this all up. So why not do it now.

As she started to clean up the garbage from their breakfast Sharon saw Andy meaning to try and take it all from her. She could throw away her own stuff she wasn't completely helpless. It was if he knew what she was thinking as he asked, "Can we take a short walk? Maybe just once around the park. It might help you to stretch your legs a bit." Knowing he meant well but not liking the way he put it, as if she needed to exercise. Sharon gave Andy that look over her glasses. He quickly raised his hands in defense, "I just meant that since you've been basically bedridden for awhile now that wouldn't it be nice to be outside and maybe take a stroll."

It shouldn't surprise her that he could read her so well. Andy always seemed to be able to do that. Giving him an "hmmm," as she got up on unsteady legs from sitting too long and threw her, own trash away. Not ready to say what was on her mind she turned to go further into the park. Sharon knew he would understand. She did like that they didn't always have to speak to get each other. Feeling him next to her but it seemed he was more there in-case she tripped and hurt herself once again. It was getting a little suffocating to have him hovering around her. Sharon felt that she had proven over and over in her professional life and her personal life that she can take care of was another thing to consider, it would be impossible to find a balance between two such different personalities.

Once again her own self-induced silence was letting her stay in her head too long. It let her think of all the ways this relationship could never work. It seemed to Sharon she was in a constant battle, either with herself or with the man beside her. Having enough of the confusion going on in her head the next words just came flying out of her mouth, "a relationship can't survive on just sex, Andy."

She knew she shocked him; she had shocked herself by saying it. She walked a few more steps before he finally spoke. "Just sex?" The two words were so quietly said, but Sharon could hear the sound of betrayal on them.

Sharon stopped walking and turned to look Andy in the eye. She had to get him to understand. "Well, alright not just sex. It was really good sex, but still Andy if we aren't sleeping together then we are fighting." Sharon said as if going over facts in a case in a monotone voice that was flat and void of emotion. She didn't want Andy to know how much this was killing her. When he started to talk she quickly interjected, she wasn't ready to have him say something he didn't mean.

"Just let me go. I'm the one walking away. As I seem to recall that recently it wasn't very hard for you to walk away from me, from us." She could hear Andy sharp intake of breathe, she was sure what she had said hit him hard, but she wasn't done. This is what she did, if anything she was a creature of habit and pushing others away was what she did. Jack always told her she was too closed off and frigid. Now that they had reached the physical and emotional point in their relationship Sharon worried he would start seeing what Jack had already found out. So to protect herself Sharon was saying things to get Andy to see they were not right for each other. "It didn't take much to have you turn away from me. I get a few bruises and suddenly you can't stand to look at me anymore." Her cold tone made her shiver as she spoke, and she wrapped she self in her cream cashmere sweater. Sharon knew what she was saying wasn't true, not completely, but she needed to act like the Ice Queen, Jack use to say she was. She had to freeze her heart again before she let this man in so deep it would end up broken and shattered, leaving her no chance of surviving losing her love for him.

Seeing that Andy was going to try and say something, but she was not ready to listen. If he spoke she would probably break down there and then. So she held her hand up to stop him, taking a swallow breathe because the pain in her ribs and especially her heart hurt too much. Sharon then said to push him away completely, "I didn't hear from you for a week after the cafe incident and when you do show up, finally it was because my son called you and asked you to. It wasn't for me, it never was. You can go back to spending your time with that young blonde thing. Cindi, I think her name is." Sharon had a bad taste in her mouth at the thought of repeating that girls name, But when Andy smiled at hearing it only succeed in making her even madder and brought out her hardly ever seen temper. She held up a hand and said through her clenched jaw, "don't worry Andy, I get it, I've been looking out for myself for a very long time. I don't need you for that, anyways." There was that jealousy popping up once again. It was her own fault anyway she had waited too long to be able to find a way to tell him how she really felt, that she loved him.

Seeing the ire building up in his face, she turned to get out of there as fast as her body would allow her. Sharon knew if Andy looked into her eyes too long he would see right through her and what she was really feeling. Trying not to show that everything about her hurt, though she knew she was failing at it just like she did in any personal relationship she touched. Getting a few steps away she could easily feel when Andy's presence was beside her, even before she felt the heat of his hand on her back. Usually she liked the sounds of a park, the children running around, the laughter, friends and family out enjoy the cooler LA weather, but right now all she heard was her horrible words to Andy run wild in her head. She didn't think she had ever said anything so cruel to anyone before, not even Jack when he had pushed her past her limits.

Sharon almost tripped over nothing when out of nowhere Andy asked, "What do you need me for?"

Now there was a question if she could only answer honestly would tell him all he wanted to know, but she couldn't do that. She reminded herself she was doing it for him. Sharon could feel Andy's eyes on her. Though she had started it here she couldn't and wouldn't finish out in public. She wasn't sure if she ever would be ready to tell him at all. So she answered him as honest as she could at the moment, but as she did she made the mistake of looking into his deep brown eyes. Sharon had to turn away from the intensity in looking back at her. She was completely emotionally and physically drained and really just wanted to get back home. Once again Andy was right and she should have stayed in her condo, so she wouldn't be overtired. Finally in a barely audible voice she offered with a shrug, "Andy, I don't know right now. Either way, you'll be fine and I'll be fine."

Really she was trying give him an out. So he wouldn't have to worry about her all the time. That was why she was so surprised when he let out a growl and said, "Damn it, Sharon we are really not fine at all, neither one of us is. Not without the other. I'm not letting you give up and walk away from this, from us just because it might be hard." She had been staring at the twisted roots that snaked along the trail. Sharon had felt his hand grip her arm. It wasn't hurting her it was just enough pressure to keep her there. Finally she decided to look up into his brown eyes. When she did she could see the frustration in his eyes and she could hear it in his voice as he spoke again. "I said I would wait for you and I meant it, but... I'm done…" the pause Andy took felt like it lasted forever, but it was only a few seconds. It was long enough to let her mind over-think what he had started to say. If he were done with her why wouldn't he just let her go? Sharon watched as it looked like he struggled with what to say next. She was about to tell him that she wasn't worth the time he had put into waiting on her, but before she could he started again. Andy's eyes pinned her in her spot, like the roots had grabbed a hold of her feet. As he spoke the frustration in his voice had turned to determination, "I'm done waiting that is. I'm going to take what I want and that's always been you, Sharon."

The intent of his words scared her a bit. She needed time to process what he was telling her. It's hard to have your mind do a 180, when you think something is coming in one direction then suddenly does a reversal on you. As she was trying to figure out how to say she was exhausted and needed to go home, without actually admitting that Andy had been right on her overdoing it, her phone beeped in her pocket telling her she had a text. Sharon was happy for the interruption. It was a good time to have some space for her to think clearer. After reading it she kept a grip on her phone, a sure way to keep her hands busy to not want to reach out and wrap them around Andy.

Turning she then continued quietly to head the rest of the way back to his car. Andy automatically held the door for her being the gentleman he was; she had jumped a little when he slammed his door. She knew she was driving him insane with her constant back and forth but this was all too much for her now and she really just wanted to get back and lay in her bed for a week. When they were both settled in the car, in a low hushed voice Sharon asked him, "Can you please take me home? Andrea texted saying she was on her way over to my condo." He didn't actually answer her but she saw him acknowledge her request then he started to drive away.

There was complete silence on the short drive to her condo. Sharon was stuck in her head once again. Yes, she had heard what Andy had said, but the things she accused him of haunted her. How could anybody, even an amazing man like Andy forgive her for what she had let out. She was going to get what she wanted after all. With him not arguing he's side of the case it must mean one thing. Sharon didn't want to accept that he agreed on all that she had said but it would be easier this way. Even after what he said about taking what he wanted. Not many people would still stand by someone that could make those kind of accusations. This was what she wanted. Right?

It was a quiet short drive back to her building. As they were pulling in Sharon could see Andrea getting ready to go into the lobby. There was so much panic bubbling up in her that she was ready to make a quick escape out of his still moving car. What could a little more pain be, anyways? It would be hard enough for her to even get out of it once Andy had made a full stop. Sharon felt the car jerk forward as he parked the car by the doors. Yes, she could feel the tension she was causing oozing off of him. She had kept her eyes focused outside the window, so when Andy spoke in a kinder, caring tone she was taken back that he wasn't still fed up with her. He really did have too much patience with her. After all that she had done and said she didn't deserve any of it. Without daring to look at him, she could hear Andy shuffling in his seat. Then the words he spoke surprised her even more. "Fine, but take the gift with you. It's not like the gifts Bill gave you," Sharon looked down at the battered box he put in her lap. She was sure there was what looked like a spaghetti sauce stain on it. "But I thought you'd like it. Feel free to do with it what you will."

Needing to get out of the cramped space and let her mind figure out all that was going on, she tried to open the door. Though her hands wouldn't seem to cooperate. When she heard Andy speak again she still wasn't able to look at him. Sharon didn't need to see his eyes to know what he fully meant what he was saying, it was expressed in his commanding tone, "but know this Sharon. I'm giving you two days, two days, that's all. I'm not letting you run away. Maybe by then you'll have worked up the courage to tell me how you really feel." Her eyes teared up at the emotions she could hear in Andy's voice.

Before Sharon could control her trembling hand to open her door Andy was there offering his steady, strong and solid hand to help her. Not being able to resist him after all she had put him through this morning. He surprised her once again when he smiled at her when she placed her hand in his outstretched one to help her out of the car. Sharon knew exactly what caused that smile when she felt the jolt their connection caused run through her body too. There was always that spark they had when they were near each other that would probably never change. She leaned back on Andy's car for some support. He gave her that lopsided smirk of his, and she felt her eyes tear up it always got to her. Now Sharon found herself unable to look away from Andy's eyes. From the deep darkened brown his eyes changed to she knew he was about to tell her something she wasn't ready to hear right now. "I'm going to fight for you, even if that means I have to fight you." As she started to form a glare at his comment he kissed her. She could feel so much in his kiss. It wasn't a little kiss to say goodnight. It was more of a, I'll make your toes curl and leave you begging for more kind of kiss.

When they parted to take a breath, Andy took a small step back and with his hand in hers he shook it and said, "I'm not sure if you know me, so let me remind you. I am Lieutenant Andrew Flynn of the LAPD. I am stubborn, hotheaded, and have a big heart but mostly I am a man of honor and I don't give up on people I care about. Nor will I give up on the woman I am hopelessly in love with." At Andy's confession Sharon could actually feel her heart skip a few beats before it was it was rapidly thumping in her chest.

When he stepped back to give her room to let her leave, Sharon slowly moved, it was hard for her to leave him. Their hands slid from each other hold, but as she was walking past him Sharon felt his fingers in her hair then Andy softly said in her ear, "two days." Her steps hesitated before she continued over to Andrea.

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

A little bit longer chapter to try and make up for the lateness of this story. It shall be finished someday.

**_Oh and thank you for bearing with me if you are still reading this fic that is._**


	35. Chapter 35

**_~Really Not Fine at all~_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes, nothing!_

_**Andy's POV**_

* * *

Andy was relieved that Sharon agreed to talk though he could tell she was in no mood to do so. He needed to make a stop by his place to pick up something first. On the way to his house he knew it wouldn't be long before Sharon knew exactly he was going. As he pulled into his driveway, he heard a hitch of a breath from her and even without fully looking at her he could tell her whole body stiffen. Great that's just great he thought she didn't even want to be anywhere alone with him. From Sharon's reaction and the tone she gave him when she spoke it caused him to lose hope to resolving all of this, "going to your place wasn't exactly where I wanted to talk, Andy." Sharon's voice was flat and despondent. Cold, in fact.

He sat there for a few minutes holding on to the steering wheel. Though he was losing hope in getting through to her Andy didn't want her to know that. So he answered quickly and tried to seem unaffected as he said, "yes, I know, we won't be here long. I just need to grab something. Wait here, I'll just run in for minute." Andy did actually run in for he was sure Sharon wouldn't wait too long for him. So he searched his closet at a frantically pace, but couldn't find what he was looking for. Then suddenly he remembered where he put it. Before when he felt like he lost Sharon completely he had taken his temper out on the box, then he had taken it to the garage to tossed it in the trash. Quickly he made a mad dash out there. In a panic his eyes fell on the beaten up package. It was bent and misshapen but luckily just sitting on top of the garbage and hadn't gotten too dirty the purple ribbon was crumbled up and laying on the floor. Andy hurriedly tried to straighten it out the box then tried to straighten the ribbon the best he could and tied it into a bow around the gift.

Heading back out Andy was happy to see Sharon still in his car, though very impatiently. It was easy to tell how antsy she was at being kept waiting. He had half a mind to tell her tough, then go back inside and have her wait a little longer. Hell, he had been waiting on Sharon for years. She could wait for him for 15 minutes. Deciding not to start a confrontation with her now he approached the car and causally set the gift in the backseat. Andy then got in the driver's seat and started the car. Making it a point to ignore Sharon and her questions he knew she had for him as she looked from him to the back seat. He almost smiled when she finally gave in and asked, "What is that?" He could hear the curiosity in her voice.

Under his breath Andy uttered a low key, "oh it's nothing." He could feel her eyes piercing him as he backed the car out of his driveway. Hey if Sharon can hold things in so can he.

"Humm? Fine, don't tell me I don't want to know anyways." Andy could hear a bit of frustration, but also interest in Sharon's voice.

With that he could help to laugh, "yeah right. You have to know about everything and anything that's going on around you."

"No I don't," Andy smirked as he watched from the corner of his eye, Sharon cross her arms and pout.

"Well, then we'll see how long you can make it without asking about it again." Even with the tension between them Andy did always like that they could tease each other and know it was all in fun. Taking the chance, Andy placed his hand palm up on the middle console as an open invitation to see if Sharon would accept it. He let out a content, "hummm" as he felt the cool touch of her hand settle into his. Keeping his eyes on the road he gave their joined hands a light squeezed. Andy took it as a good sign and was happy that she would at least still hold his hand. There was still hope that he still had time to stop or reverse the thoughts that were running through that beautiful over-thinking mind of hers.

It was quiet on the way to where Andy decided to go. He had picked a small local park not far from Sharon's condo. He didn't want to take her too far or keep her out too long; he could tell she was tired already. They sat at a table and watched the kids play while they ate their bagels. Andy did more watching of her and the way the light breeze was playing with her hair, wishing it were his fingers running through it instead of the wind. Just watching all the emotions crossing Sharon face as they sat there, Andy could tell things weren't going to go well. Maybe it was better to just to be happy with the continued silence.

There wasn't much more stalling he could do when he was finished, and he had ate slowly to draw out the inevitable. While she only nibbled at her bagel but at least she ate a little. So that was good enough for Andy. He didn't want to have to bug her about eating after everything else he had been on her about. He really only did it because he cared. The whole time Sharon had avoided making eye contact told Andy a lot. He could tell this was all too much for her. She was shutting herself off and he was losing her. He really wanted to try and find a way for her to relax and talk to him but he wasn't sure she'd let him help. Andy knew he had overstepped his bounds by trying to take care of her after he hadn't been there for her after she got hurt. Also, he was sure she was getting frustrated with him and herself for needing the help.

As they were cleaning up their breakfast he asked her, "Can we take a short walk? Maybe just once around the park. It might help you to stretch your legs a bit." When she shot him a glare held his hands up and took a step back to explain himself. "I just meant that since you've been basically bedridden for awhile now that wouldn't it be nice to be outside and maybe take a stroll."

Sharon offered him a "humm" then he watched her stand up; she was a little shaky at first but quickly recovered to make her way slowly to the garbage can. Andy had tied to take the trash for them both but as stubborn as always she insisted on doing it herself. Still Andy was beside her as they threw away her uneaten food and half drank tea. Quietly Sharon started off to walk deeper into the park. He knew it was her way of agreeing with him, that she wanted to take in some fresh air. He was beside her again as they walked in silence, Andy made sure to be close enough to help if she had a misstep on the uneven ground, but far enough to give her space. They walked in silence until suddenly she blurted out of nowhere, "a relationship can't survive on just sex, Andy."

He been there if she fell over a tree root but it was him that tripped on nothing, and almost fell on his face when she said that. Being completely taken back by her comment it took a moment for Andy to be able to say anything. When he could speak he barely got out, "Just sex?" Andy's voice cracked as he said those words. Did she really say that? He was in shock to think that was the only thing she thought he wanted her for. Sharon meant more to him then "just sex," as she said. Even if it was damn good sex, it was never just sex for him. To him when they were intimate he was making love to her. He supposed he was more invested in them than she was. When he held her in his arms he was giving her his body and his heart. Andy had hoped she could understand that without him saying those actually words, he knew she hadn't been ready to hear. So he had continued to wait to speak from his heart as to not scare her off, now he was starting to get upset. Andy had thought they were making progress, but here was Sharon sending them back a whole year. No, this was worse it was more like they had fast forward through an entire relationship and she had just decided to end it now before actually giving them a chance.

Andy stopped when she slowed down and turned to look at him. This was something Sharon had avoided most of the day, looking at him. They knew each other well enough to be able to read what was really going on in just a glance. Now he could tell from the dim green eyes that had lost their sparkle, she was holding so much inside. He had wished deep in his heart that he would have been that one person she would feel comfortable enough to express her true self. Andy was seeing that he had been completely wrong to think that Sharon could do that with him. Idiot, he thought. He stared at her in shock as she was explaining the reasoning behind her words. "Well, alright not just sex it really good sex, but still Andy if we aren't sleeping together then we are fighting." He was sure she didn't know how much her words and her cold tone were killing him.

He knew that was true to a point but they were only fighting more now because she was so damn frustrating. Every time he tried to get close to her she would push him away. Andy wanted to try and get her to understand so he tried to point out, "it was never just sex, ever. Sharon, what are you..." was all he got out before she interrupted him.

"Just, let me go. I'm the one walking away. As I seem to recall that recently it wasn't very hard for you to walk away from me, from us." Andy gasped as he felt the blow her words gave him. It was as if she punched him. He stood there speechless; he wanted to address the fact that he wouldn't let her walk away like this, when he really had no argument at all. Yes, he did leave her but he did it for her, well he thought he was doing it for her. Between what that fake idiot of a doctor told him and that it was only a matter of time before Andy knew he messed up the best thing he ever had. He just didn't think it would be this soon into it. He was trying to process what he wanted to say to her when Sharon continued, "it didn't take much to have you turn away from me. I get a few bruises and suddenly you can't stand to look at me anymore." He was floored, her words cut right through him as she talked so coldly. There was no way she could really believe any of what she was saying, was there? There had to be another reason behind her cruel words.

Andy opened his mouth to try and let her know he thought she was beautiful no matter what happened to her but she held a hand up and said in a bitter voice. "I didn't hear from you for a week after the cafe incident and when you do show up finally it was because my son called you and asked you to. It wasn't for me, it never was. You can go back to spending your time with that young blonde thing. Cindi, I think her name is." Andy could hear the disgust on her voice when she said the young ladies name. He didn't mind a jealous Sharon in fact it made him a ecstatic. He couldn't help but smile at thought that if she was jealous that had to mean she cared for him a little at least. Andy knew he would have to prove to her she was the only woman he cared about and was completely in love with. He was a little worried when her eyes turned to a dark emerald green as she spoke the next words. "Don't worry Andy, I get it, I've been looking out for myself for a very long time. I don't need you for that, anyways." Wow, he could tell Sharon wasn't holding anything back, and he knew he deserved all she said. Knowing what she was saying wasn't all true was the only thing keeping him somewhat calm. Oh, don't get it wrong he was pissed, but Andy knew she needed this and he'd let Sharon vent out her frustration for now.

He stood there watching her as she started walking back in the direction of his car. Andy could tell from the way Sharon walked she was in pain and favoring her left side. He knew from experience that broken ribs were painful for a long time. In a few steps he was walking along side of her with his hand on the small of her back. He needed her to understand he would still be there for her even after she tried to push him away. They walked back in silence; the sounds of the park surrounded them. There was children playing, adults talking, all were enjoying the sunshine and laughter all around them, but Andy couldn't hear any of it, all he heard was Sharon's words repeating over and over in his head. Knowing this wasn't the place to get into more personal things Andy dared to ask her what had been gnawing at him for a while now. "What do you need me for?" There was a long pause from her. He could almost hear the wheels turning as the panic grew in Sharon's eyes, when he looked at her. Was she trying to find the right words to tell him to leave her alone? Or was she trying to tell him how she really felt? He did not like what she decided on saying.

Sharon had turned to give a quick glance before looking away. In that look he could see the exhaustion in her eyes and there was no way to disguise it in her voice as she spoke, "Andy, I don't know right now. Either way, you'll be fine and I'll be fine."

Andy shook his head at her words she just wasn't getting it. He couldn't hold it in anymore so he let it out his frustration by saying, "Damn it, Sharon, we are really not fine at all, neither one of us is. Not without the other. I'm not letting you give up and walk away from this, from us just because it might be hard." Andy grabbed her arm to get her to look at him instead of what was more interesting on the ground. "I said I would wait for you and I meant it but... I'm done…" he stopped what he was going to say. She probably wasn't going to like it, but he really was done with this game of hers. With the hand not holding on to Sharon he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he let out a breath. Andy was determined to tell her what needed to be said, "I'm done waiting that is. I'm going to take what I want and that's always been you, Sharon."

He was about to tell her though he was done waiting he would give her a little time to think about what he just confessed. Her mind and body was still hurting, and Andy could see the weariness, the exhaustion in her eyes and could see it on her face. At that moment he heard her phone dinged. He let go of her arm and slipped his hands in his pockets as Sharon looked at her message. He had to keep his hands busy or he would want to pull her to him and kiss some sense into that beautiful but always over-thinking head of hers. He watched her keep a hold of her phone as she turned to walk the last few steps to his car.

Opening the passenger door for her when Andy met up at the car. He took his time going to the driver's side, closing the door harder than needed. He didn't want to push her and wanted to give space but with a woman like Sharon those two things could be dangerous things. As he started the car he heard her quietly ask, "can you please take me home? Andrea texted me saying she was on her way over to my condo." Andy knew the best thing right now was to let her rest and agreed with a nod of the head. They both needed to cool off and frankly Sharon looked like she could drop any second.

It was a quiet short drive back to Sharon's building. When they drove into the parking lot Andrea was just heading to the lobby so Andy stopped by the front doors. He was actually surprised Sharon didn't jump out as he slowed down, because she seemed to want to be away from him. He roughly put the car in park, grabbed the box from the back seat and turned to look at her. Trying not to have all his temper come out in his voice he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He would let Sharon go for now because once again it was best for her. Feeling calmer he said softly, "Fine, but take the gift with you. It's not like the gifts Bill gave you," Andy had said the idiots name in disgust as he left the tattered gift on her lap, "but I thought you'd like it. Feel free to do with it what you will."

When he saw Sharon's shaky hand reach for the door handle he added more firmly with all the emotions he was feeling, "but know this Sharon. I'm giving you two days, two days that's all. I'm not letting you run away. Maybe by then you'll have worked up the courage to tell me how you really feel." Andy forced his door open so hard it bounced back at him, he used his foot to push it back again, and getting out quickly he went around his car to help her. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face that the touch of her hand caused. They always had that electricity right from the beginning, he could feel it course through his body. He knew she could never deny that. With his hand still in hers as she stood in front of him, Andy locked his eyes on to her misty green ones, and in a determined matter of fact way he said, "I'm going to fight for you, even if that means I have to fight you." Then Andy leaned in and kissed her. In his kiss was telling her how he felt at the moment. It wasn't a sweet goodnight kiss it was more of a deep, you pissed me off and I'm showing you what you'd miss kind of kiss.

Pulling back, Andy shook her hand he was still holding and said, "I'm not sure if you know me, so let me remind you. I am Lieutenant Andrew Flynn of the LAPD. I am stubborn, hotheaded, and have a big heart but mostly I am a man of honor and I don't give up on people I care about. Nor will I give up on the woman I am hopelessly in love with." He was sure he could hear Sharon take a deep inhale of breath, and as close as their bodies were Andy could pick up on the quickness of her heartbeat. It was just another thing that gave her away. If she didn't care about him as her words were trying to tell him than she needed to learn how to control her body's reaction to him. It all gave Andy more hope.

He then moved away from Sharon to let her go inside. As she slowly moved passed him, Andy tucked a lock of her silky strands behind her ear and whispered, "two days," and he let her go. For now.

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

_**Thank you for bearing with me if you are still reading this fic that is. It shall be finished someday! It really is getting closer to the end.**  
_


	36. Chapter 36

_**~Really Not Fine at All~**_

Yep this is an update shocking as it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothin' of Major Crimes, nothin'!

_Sharon's POV but also includes Andrea and ___Gavin's_ POV._

* * *

Waiting at the lobby doors, Andrea could see that things were very tense between Sharon and Andy. There was no way to miss it. With a shake of her head, she asked herself, when they were going to stop doing this to themselves. She couldn't help but feel frustrated with Sharon. She was a strong independent woman and she admired that, but my god, the woman was stubborn. Maybe it was time for her to give Gavin a call. Their mutual friend was the most ruthless schemer she knew and he did it with a smile on his face so you never knew what hit you. Andrea knew she needed reinforcements if these two didn't stop breaking each other's hearts. Something needed to be done, perhaps an intervention before Sharon did or said something that couldn't be fixed. The look of misery on her friend's face as she approached her broke the DDA's heart as she held the front door open.

Andrea was worried when Sharon barely acknowledged her. They didn't speak on the elevator ride up and her friend went straight to her room, she hadn't heard anything from her since. She was thinking she might need to call in the big guns if she couldn't get Sharon to talk to her or to eat. After giving her a few hours of privacy, she took a tray with some lunch into her. Trying to coax her into talking didn't work; all she got was a few hmms and groans. There was no way she could get her to eat. As Andrea watched over her friend lying in a fetal position, she did wonder what the box was that Sharon was holding on to for dear life. Quietly but firmly she told her, "I'm leaving the water and medication here. Take them, Sharon. I can see from here that you're hurting and not just emotionally." That comment earned her a louder groan as Sharon pulled the blanket over her head. Andrea rubbed her friends back through the heavy quilt as she said, "Well, know that I'm here if you want to talk or even if you just want someone to sit by you for support. I'll be back in an hour to bring your sandwich and soup that you need to eat a few bites of." As Andrea closed the door, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Yes, it's time to bring in the big ammo." She said out loud to the empty living room.

As Gavin was just hanging up from one frantic phone call his phone rang once again. After hearing Andrea explain what was going on with Sharon, he said he be right over. She was sitting on the couch unsure of what to do next, except to wait for help to arrive. She jumped, but happily hurried to get up when she heard the light rap on the front door. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Gavin."

Sharon had no idea how long she had spent curled up in bed with her arms wrapped around Andy's gift. All she knew is that she never wanted to get up again. She shifted her knees in tighter and heard the paper on the box tear a little. The poor package was crumbled and crushed now, but it wasn't in the best of shape when he practically threw it at her anyways. She was not anywhere near prepared to open it. She just clung to it as if it was the last bit of Andy she had left. It was easier to lay there and let the silent tears stream down her face than face the reality that she had done it again. She had pushed away the man she loved because she couldn't face the truth and tell him how she felt. Why did she think it was better to let Andy go than to try and hold on to him? She could lay here suffering, trying to convince herself that he didn't really care for her, but she knew in her head and so deeply in her heart that Andy did love her, if she was just honest with herself, that's what scared her the most. If she let down her armor, opened her heart and let him in, Andy would see the real person she was and he would leave her just like…."ugh," Sharon said out loud as she stopped her thought process. She didn't even want to bring her ex's name into her thoughts. She kicked her legs out in frustration, but only succeeded with opening up the blanket cocoon she was under and hurting her side in the process.

Hearing her bedroom door open again, but she made no effort to acknowledge who came in. Sharon knew it was rude of her, but she had no energy left in her to care right now. Why couldn't everyone understand she just wanted to be left alone? To be able to hide away just for a little while, maybe disappearing for a day, a week, or a year might help her. Though she could hear a voice talking to her, she chose to stay laying on her side staring into space or at her wall across her room. Sharon wondered when that spot got there. She should really wash all the walls in her condo or maybe she'd paint them all. She hadn't updated the place in a long time, except for a few changes of a throw pillow here or there.

She flinched a little when she heard her name spoken louder. "Sharon Raydor, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" When Gavin got no reply he stepped in front of her, blocking the view of the wall. He had no idea on what had Sharon's attention there. He raised his voice as if he was scolding a client or reprimanding Brenda Leigh for not listening to his advice. He said firmly, "if you don't give me some sort of sign that you are here in this room with us than I am calling your doctor and…"

"I'm fine, Gavin," Sharon's eyes never left the spot. Even though he stood in the way, it was as if she was looking through him.

He rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip. "Um no, you are really not fine at all." As he watched a tear roll down the side of her face, he could feel his heart tighten in his chest. She never moved, he didn't think she realized she was even crying, though it was only a few tears that had spilled over her lashes. Gavin sat next to her on the bed. He took one of her hands in his, he was getting worried about his friend and demanded, "Sharon, look at me, now."

His command startled her and it snapped her mind out of her fog. Blinking a few times to clear her thoughts caused the rest of the tears pooling in her eyes to fall. She tried to pull her hand out of Gavin's grip but the man refused to let go. Instead, he used his other hand to wipe the tears away with a tissue from her nightstand. He noticed when he first got there that her eyes, nose, and cheeks were red and looked tender. In all the years he had known her, he had only seen this strong powerful woman cry a few times, but never like this. Not even after the jackass of a husband that left her over and over again. He barely heard it. He wasn't even sure he did hear her. If it weren't for the gasp of breath she did after speaking, he wouldn't have believed it. "No, Sharon, it does matter and it's not too late," he told her softly as he patted her hand.

She nodded her head up and down roughly. "Yes it is," she said in a low defeated voice. "Gavin, I've put Andy through too much. No sane man would wait this long to just have to deal with all my problems and…."

"Sharon, stop just stop." He turned slightly to face her, "Honey, that man loves you and isn't ever going to give up on you. The problem is you seem to have given up on yourself. I don't know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, but I know Jack has..." he saw her flinch when he mentioned her ex. "Now I know that man did a number on you, but you have been separated from him for decades. Though the pain he caused, you carry with you every day. You need to stop punishing yourself and mostly stop punishing Andy." Sharon eyes snapped up to his. "Yes, stop punishing the poor guy, all he did was fall in love with you."

Sharon slowly sat up keeping a hold of her gift, which she placed in her lap. Looking at Gavin she sadly said, "You don't understand I said some horrible things. There's no way he'd even want to see me again."

Her eyes went back to the tattered box, her fingers played with the purple ribbon. The whole time it had been her possession she hadn't wanted to open it until now, but it wasn't the right time. Just then, Andrea came in Sharon's bedroom carrying a tray of food and a cup of tea. "Well, it seems that we are going to have a slumber party in here since we can't get you out of your bed. I know you should rest, but we both agree that you are overdoing it by over-thinking. So we are here to stop you from thinking for just a little while and maybe have some fun."

Her friend, sitting next to her, said in a hopeful voice, "It's been a long time since I've seen you smile."

Setting the tray at the end of the bed, Andrea picked up a DVD case that was on the tray. "How about as you wallow in your misery…"

"Hey!" Sharon interjected. She knew it was the truth and she really didn't want a pity party.

Andrea waved her hand at her dismissively, "yeah, yeah. Why don't we watch Mama Mia?"

Gavin jumped off the bed. "I get to be Tonya," he said in an excited voice. He then pointed at Sharon and smiled, "you are obviously Donna with all that moping you've been doing. Annndd that makes you Rosie," he added as he spun back to Andrea. Sharon couldn't help but laugh at the excitement shining on his face.

In between laughs, Andrea said, trying to catch her breath, "too bad Emily's not here. She could do her Sophie parts like in the old days."

"The old days? It was just a few years ago." Sharon held her left side as she tried not to laugh too hard at the sight in front of her. Gavin had wrapped one of her silk scarves around his neck and he and Andrea were dancing arms interlocked at their elbows as they spun on a circle. "Oh, you two stop, my side is hurting." They immediately halted their dance; Sharon could see Andrea's look of concern. She hadn't meant to scare them. So she quickly said, "I'm fine. It just hurts to laugh too much."

"Fine? Oh sure right, but okay, let's settle down." Sharon smirked at that since she was the one sitting in bed and they were the ones causing trouble. "I am going to make the margaritas, but none for you, Missy. You need to take your meds and they don't mix well with alcohol." Gavin unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and placed it around Sharon's before he left the room.

Sharon watched as Andrea moved the tray closer to her. She knew her good friend would make sure she ate her food so she got down what she could when Gavin came back with their drinks. As he placed them on the dresser he said, "I brought a change of clothes for tomorrow and some sleepwear for tonight. I'll go change and you girls can get ready for bed too." He picked up a bag by the bedroom door that Sharon hadn't noticed before. She was distracted earlier after all, between her heartbreaking and her friends trying to keep her mind from over-thinking.

She was concerned at how quiet Andrea had gotten when Sharon had told her that she didn't need any help changing. That's when she turned to Sharon and said she was leaving. She stopped her friend by saying. "What do you mean good-night? I thought we were going to watch a movie and have drinks?"

"Oh I wasn't planning on staying and Gavin's here to help you if needed. Not that you will that is." The DDA said as she was straightening up the pillows they had knocked off Sharon's bed while they were goofing around.

To Sharon, Andrea sounded down and frankly she didn't want her to leave. She needed the distraction they were giving her. So she suggested, "well I need both of my best friends right now and I have something you can wear to bed. You won't leave me will you?"

After they all were changed and ready for bed. Sharon got under the covers first. With Andrea on her right and Gavin on her left, they got comfortable and started the movie. As the credits rolled Sharon tried to hide her sadness once more, but couldn't hold back a sniffle. She had always really liked this movie but it was making her melancholy and made her miss her daughter even more. She and Emily always had a close relationship. She tried in earnest to blink the tears away that were building in her eyes but she couldn't. They were filling up faster than she could control, mostly because if she was honest with herself, she was missing Andy too, though she didn't know why. Well, she knew why, but she had no claim on him, no right after what she had done to the man, to just call him. It's much more complicated than that.

She could feel Gavin turn her way as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it's time to man-up, Sharon." She glared at him, "let me amended my statement. It's time to woman-up."

Andrea chimed in as she handed her a tissue, "yes, take the bull by the horns."

"Stop and smell the roses or better yet, stop and smell that silverfox of yours. He does smell incredible." Sharon tilted her head in question as she looked at Gavin. "What? You know it's true. The last time I was in that murder room Flynn and I chatted, of course you can't be near the man and not smell him. He is quite irresistible."

"Love is a battlefield, but you are a fighter." Andrea gasped then said with smile, "oh wait, you're worried about something else aren't you? Well, from what I hear, it's just like riding a bike." She watched both of her annoying friends double over in laughter. Sharon was sure they thought they were funny, but she could admit to herself that it was all a comedy or a comedy of errors. Oh no, now they had her thinking like that and she groaned.

"Like ABBA and the movie said, take a chance on love." Between giggling, they took turns just throwing out expressions. "Every dog has its day. Step up to the plate. The ball is in your court."

Sharon rolled-her eyes and held a hand up saying, "Alright, alright stop with the clichés. It's too late, but if it makes you feel better, I'll think about it. Andy said he'd give me two days, though it would never work out. I'm too difficult to deal with."

Andrea sat closer to her, Sharon watched as she shook her head and asked, "Really? It's not too late and never say never. Yes, you can be stubborn and hard to handle, we all have our moments, but Sharon, you have a huge heart. You just need to let him in."

She went back to staring at her hands as her friend continued, "you know that man cares for you deeply. He's just trying to give you the space he thinks you need or that you seem to think you need. Why keep him waiting longer? Hasn't he waited long enough?"

Sharon took a deep breath and let it out as she lay back on her pillow. She had a lot to absorb and was feeling exhausted. As things settled down and the three of them were under the covers, Sharon said quietly into the dark room, "thank you," to both of them. To her it felt like hours passed by as she lay there listening to her friend's deep breathing around her. Andrea's words kept playing in her head, why keep him waiting? Yes, why was she? Sharon knew she was scared at how intense her feelings were for Andy. It had been a long time since she felt this way about anyone or even let herself open up this way.

Not being able to rest she slipped out of bed, taking care not to wake up the sleeping beauties beside her, Sharon headed into the kitchen. She was planning on making some tea to help her sleep, but after pacing from room to room quietly repeating over and over, what Andrea and Gavin had been telling her all night. Sharon finally couldn't take it anymore and needed to get out of there. Maybe some fresh air would do her good, help her relax and help her slow her mind down. Quietly, she left a note on her nightstand so her friends wouldn't worry and tiptoed out of her room, but not before picking up the unopened gift.

Heading to her entryway Sharon slipped on her Uggs, grabbed her keys and quietly closed the door. She really didn't know what she was doing, but as she had been lying in bed, then putting in miles around her condo pacing, her friend's advice was sinking in. Maybe it was time for her to 'woman-up' like Gavin said. Now, she found herself in her car heading towards Andy's house in green fleece pajama pants, black tank top and her trench coat.

Sharon sat in her car for a while trying to gather the courage to knock on his front door. Andy said he'd give her two days but she was at the point where it was now or never. Again, she could hear Andrea's voice in her head saying take a chance on love. She quickly opened her car door and with a purpose made her way to Andy's front door. The sound of her knock seemed to echo in the night around her. She was fiddling with her fingers as she waited, but the wait seemed to become longer and longer. As Sharon stood there she started over-thinking. Would it be rude of her to knock again? Would it seem like she was impatient? Well, she was impatient so she rapped her knuckles against the wooden door and once again waited.

In the quiet of Andy's dark porch, she realized there were no lights on inside his house. Maybe he was just sleeping? It was late, she thought, though Sharon was sure the knock would have woken him up. As she paced back and forth in front of Andy's door, she came to the conclusion that he wasn't home. Instantly her mind went off in its own direction, but her heart clenched at the thought. She really hoped he wasn't out on a date already, especially with that Cindi girl. He did say he'd give her two days and if she had learned anything about Andy Flynn it was that he was a man of his word. Sharon sat on the top step for a few more minutes to calm herself down, then finally gave up on waiting and got back in her car. After taking several deep breaths and letting them out as slow as possible, she backed her car out of his driveway and drove away, with her ever so lonely heart as her oldest son had called it, pounding in her chest.

To get her mind off of Andy, she was trying to decide where she wanted to go. She didn't want to head home yet. Maybe a late night walk on the beach would be nice, but she was in her pajamas. It was dark though, so it should be fine she thought. A light in her rearview mirror pulled Sharon out of her thoughts. As she looked up, she saw red and blue lights flashing behind her. A groan echoed in her car as she said out loud, "a perfect way to top off a horrible day and a disappointing evening." With another louder groan Sharon slowly pulled over to the side of the road.

**_~TBC~_**

* * *

**_I want to thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! They are all greatly appreciated!_**


	37. Chapter 37

_**~Really Not Fine At All~**_

Disclaimer: I own nothin' of Major Crimes, nothin'!

_Andy's POV but also includes a bit of Provenza and Patrice's POV._

* * *

Andy watched to make sure Sharon got to Andrea and they both made it safely into her building. He sat there for a while; a bit stunned, he was pretty sure he had blown it. He was just so frustrated with her that he let his hotheaded temper come out, not that he was mad at her or anything like that. It was just that he knew her too well to not see that Sharon Raydor was hiding what she really felt. He thought they were actually getting somewhere, but now he wasn't so sure.

Here he sat in his car alone outside her condo taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Andy wondered how big a fool he made of himself in front of her. He groaned as he rubbed his hands up and down his face, that wasn't how he imagined telling Sharon he loved her, but he was glad it was out there now. Andy knew he surprised her with his words, he would still give her the time to think about them. Though it also worried him to give Sharon time since he did know her well enough to know she would talk herself out of opening up to him and letting him know how she really felt.

Knowing he needed his own time to think, Andy drove back to the park where he and Sharon had breakfast and their horribly disastrous talk. Andy parked, but didn't get out. He needed time to regroup and figure where to go from here. As he sat there watching the world go by, he slipped his phone out of his pocket and made a much-needed call. It was time for him to bring in the big guns. He was happy that it was answered quickly. After hearing a hello, Andy anxiously said, "I need your help with something. Do you think you can help me out, Gavin?" After everything was finalized on the phone, Andy felt a little better. Gavin promised he would do his best to work on getting Sharon to come to her senses, then lawyer also explained that if he ever hurt her he would have to deal with him. Andy knew darn well from personal experience how ruthless Gavin could be.

Even though he was a bit less trepidatious about where this was going, he still felt the need to talk to someone. Sharon frustrated him so much that he needed to get away from her before it exploded out of him. Andy didn't want to drink, but at times like this he usually called Provenza to help distract him. They would either meet at his place or go to a game, but Louie was busy with Patrice now. He looked at his phone and thought maybe he could give him a quick call, possibly the poor newlywed would be happy to get rid of the old grump for a while.

Just before the first ring Andy changed his mind and hung up. Louie had Patrice now, and didn't need to be bothered by his problems. He should just call his sponsor or go to an AA meeting. Not that he would be speaking openly to strangers about what had happened between Sharon and him. Even though he didn't feel the urge to drink, it always helped him to listen to other's problems, maybe he could help someone else deal with his or her own demons. It did help him to keep busy for now, to keep his mind off of Sharon for a little while anyways. Andy knew there was no way he could ever really stop thinking of that woman, for she was always on his mind. He was caught off guard when his phone rang in his hand. He groaned when he saw the caller ID but answered it grudgingly, "Hey, sorry about that I didn't mean to bother you."

"So I see you called. Do we have a case?" His partner asked gruffly. Getting no answer, Provenza asked, "Flynn, what's up? What's going on?"

"Oh...um, we don't have a case and nothing's up. I must have pocket dialed you." Andy tried to say calmly to cover why he was calling.

After knowing they didn't have a case, Provenza worried about his partner. He knew Andy Flynn well enough to know something was definitely up. Louie all but ignored him and stated, "Patrice just said you better get your butt over here for dinner tonight or she'll send my duck lamps over to your house."

Andy smiled at that. It would be something she would say. Patrice seem to fit right in with them all and didn't mind having him or the team over to their place. In fact, they all had been over to the Provenza's more than ever before. He was sure this was all Patrice's doing. Andy laughed when he heard Louie's muffled voice ask. "Hey, how do you know I still had them?"

"I know you and I saw them when I went into the electronics room when we were talking or I was ordering you to make a decision about our wedding." Andy laughed harder at hearing Patrice in the background. He knew that woman might be the only one that could handle Provenza or want to deal with him anyways.

"Yeah well, the door's open for ya, Flynn. Just come on in whenever you get here." Then the phone went dead.

Deciding to drive around, and then head to a meeting or two before going to the Provenza's, it was his chance to unwind a bit. When Andy arrive he did a courtesy knock to announce he was there, then let himself in as usual. He made his way over to Patrice and gave her a hug hello then went to join Louie in the living room. The first thing Provenza asked when he saw him was, "feeling like you need a drink?"

Andy assumed he looked bad and replied with a smirk, "so I look as miserable as I feel?"

Provenza could see the gloom in his friend's eyes. The older guy might always act like a jerk to Flynn but they both cared about the other. As Andy passed by him, he took his jacket off and sat on the couch. "Well, if you don't feel like having one you could make me one." With that, Louie pointed over to the small bar area. Andy groaned but stood up again. Provenza questioned him as he moved, "What happened to your motto? Don't drink even if your ass is falling off."

As Andy was making his friend the usual, he answered him with a flat tone, "I said I have no urge to drink. I have another addiction now."

"Oh yeah, another addiction, huh? So, what's her name?" Andy handed Provenza his drink and sat back down on the couch raising an eyebrow at him. "E'gads! You don't mean the Captain do you?"

Leaning back against the new cushions that Andy was sure Patrice added to the decor, he closed his eyes before answering. "You know how I feel about her. It's just that I thought she felt the same, but it doesn't seem that way."

Provenza swirled the dark alcohol around his glass as he asked, "What's really going on here, Flynn?"

"I spent the night her place," he held up a hand when he heard Louie gasp and knew he was about to blow. Andy turned his head and looked at him as he explained, "Listen, I stayed there to help her out. Things were going well, even this morning, until Sharon decided to tell me off. Of course that irritated me, but even in my temper, I told her I'd give her two days to figure out what she wants."

Gulping down the rest of his drink Provenza then sat up straight. "Time? Why the hell did you give her time? We all know what that woman does with time. The Captain uses it to over-think and over-analyze everything. Flynn, I'm telling you don't let her have anymore time." Patrice came out and put a hand on Louie's shoulder and mentioned that dinner was ready. Andy got up and headed to the table, leaving Provenza muttering, "idiots," and shaking his head.

After dinner Andy helped Patrice clean up. They carried on the casual talk from earlier, but it was mostly one-sided. As he was loading the dishwasher, she asked him, "Are you ok, Andy? You seem quiet tonight."

"Oh, I'm fine or I will be, eventually," he answered as a plate almost slipped from his hands.

"No Andy, I've gotten to know the team, more so you and I can tell when you are really not fine at all. I heard some of what you and Louie were talking about." Patrice took the plate from him before he could break it and put it in the dishwasher herself. "If you're feeling down because of Sharon, don't be. I've seen the way she looks at you and it shows she cares deeply for you. Now, I don't know your boss well, but I know a weary woman when I see one. I also know what it's like to have your heartbroken. You harden yourself and go on with life not expecting to find love again, especially not understanding how to deal with it all when it suddenly hits you." Patrice turned her head to look at Louie kicked back in his newly upholstered armchair and they both laughed. Looking back at Andy, she smiled as she continued, "Sharon is just trying to wrap her mind and her heart around the new feelings she's experiencing, once again, if that makes sense. That's just my guess. If you really care for her, don't give up on her."

"Don't worry about that, I won't. I'm not sure what Provenza ever did to deserve you, but whatever it is the entire squad is grateful." After finishing the clean-up, Andy said with a lopsided smile, "thank you for dinner it was delicious. I'll have to get the recipe. Also thanks for the talk and for listening." He hugged Patrice and headed for the door. Putting on his jacket, Andy called out to his friend, "oh no don't get up or anything, Old Man. I'll see myself out. Good night to you both." He waved to them as he stepped out into the darkness.

Andy was torn on the drive home. Had he done the right thing by giving her time? Provenza seemed to think it was a horrible idea, but Patrice thought Sharon just needed time to figure it all out. Whereas Provenza knew their captain better, Patrice was a woman and seemed to know what she was talking about. He told Sharon that he would give her two days, even though it would be a hard two days to get through, Andy knew he would honor what he said. It was the least he could do after all they had been through, especially her.

He was so tangled up in his thoughts he almost missed it. Was that Sharon's car that just passed him? What was she doing out at that time of night and in his neighborhood? Andy automatically worried that something was wrong. Was she looking for him for some reason? When he had talked to Gavin earlier he had said he was going over to her place and that he would make sure she was alright. Why would she be out driving? Andy did a u-turn at the first chance he could. He didn't want to lose her in more ways than one. He was a little relieved when finally spotted her car a little ways ahead of him. As he got close behind Sharon's car, he knew he would catch a lot of grief for this, especially from a certain beautiful police captain, but Andy hit his police lights anyways.

**_~TBC~_**

* * *

**_I want to thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! They are all greatly appreciated!_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_~Really Not Fine at all~_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes, absolutely nothing!_

**_Sharon's POV_**

* * *

Sharon sat gripping her steering wheel. This was great; here she was in her pajamas and being pulled over. As she reached to get her driver's license out of her wallet she realized in her haste to see Andy, she didn't grab her purse. "Perfect," she said out loud. Now Sharon Raydor needed to rely on the police officer knowing her and within the LAPD that could be a good or bad thing, especially with traffic cops. As head of IA Captain Raydor had had a lot of run-ins with that division or had demoted a lot of officers down to Traffic.

Looking in her rearview mirror Sharon was wondering, what was taking the officer so long anyway? She was sure they had run her plates by now and knew whom the car belonged to. That meant they were either planning to mess with her or trying to figure out if the car was stolen. It wasn't protocol to let a civilian sit and wait this long to wonder what was going on. She was debating on stepping out of her car, pajamas be damned, to ask that very question. Sharon was sure this would all become just another story going around the force about her. How so-in-so got to pull over the Wicked Witch, in her pajamas no less.

Getting frustrated with waiting, adding to her already horrible day and night, didn't help with Sharon's patience at all. That thought made her mind wonder back to where Andy could be this late and with whom? Until her fingers started hurting, she didn't realize she had a white knuckled death grip on the steering wheel. It didn't matter to her or shouldn't matter anyway, what he was doing and who he was doing for that matter. She had pushed him away. A person could only take so much before they gave up completely and Sharon didn't blame Andy. No, this was all her fault. She hadn't given him reason to think she cared about him as much as she did. It was as she told herself over and over it's what she did with the men in her life she pushed them away.

Sharon literally jumped in her seat when there was a rap in her driver's window. Catching her breath then turning to look at the sound, she was startled again to see that lopsided smile looking at her. Hitting the window button she asked when it was half way down, "Andy, what are you doing?" Had her mind conjured him up from thinking about the man too much?

She noticed he didn't bother to answer her question just repeated his own. Leaning on her car as he bent over to look in the window, she heard him ask in a firm officer tone, "I asked for your license and registration, ma'am."

"Are you serious?" Sharon couldn't help the roll of her eyes at his corny line. Sharon noticed that his voice was lighter when he said he needed her insurance information, but his using the term ma'am was making her feel old and as if they didn't know each other. "Andy, stop calling me, ma'am," she warned him.

When he spoke again, Andy used that ma'am again, she knew he was doing it just to get to her. What made her mad was it was working. Before she knew it she snapped back harder than she meant to, "What I'm not allowed to go out for a drive?"

Sharon sat there and just let him talk. She figured it would be better than saying the thing she really wanted to say. She even sat there silent as she let him open her car door. Letting him think he had the better of her, but when she heard him mention calling in backup for being noncompliant, Sharon had enough. She cut Andy off by suggesting, "go on. Go right ahead and I will be here waiting to list off the all the LAPD rules and regulations that you are breaking by pulling this little stunt."

Since her door was open and Andy had already seen what she was wearing, Sharon proudly stepped out of her car and stood there arms crossed as glared at him as she confronted him. Firmly she asked, "and pray-tell what rules am I breaking?"

She watched him just stand there. Sharon knew she had him, but he seemed distracted. Why she didn't know. Andy had seen her in her nightclothes before and he had seen her look worse. They stood there staring at each other unitl he finally said, "there's statute 113.7. It clearly states where a…"

Sharon shook her head and tried not to smile at him making up a random number. "Andy, there is no such number or rule."

"The one about driving in ones' pajamas?" She could see that Andy was trying to lighten the tension and she let herself relax a bit. He did have that affect on her. They really were opposites but that's what seemed to draw them together. The other seeking what they didn't have in their life.

Smiling as she answered, "No sorry there's no rule or law against it." Sharon knew that Andy knew them as well as she did. Ok maybe nobody knew all the LAPD rules and laws as well as she did.

"Being too beautiful?" She was speechless. Andy had once again turned it around on her, but it was the truth of what he felt showing in his eyes that kept her from being able to voice anything. With only the night sounds around them, his voice seemed louder when he spoke again. "Well there must be a law against you breaking my heart or at least there should be." Now that hurt. She didn't want to break Andy's heart, she just didn't know how to follow her own. It had been too long since she had to take that chance.

Sharon was grateful when he broke the silence even if it was him acting as a traffic cop and asking for her ID. "Hum, so no driver license means no photo ID. No proof of ownership of the vehicle either, ma'am?" Though hearing Andy calling her ma'am again got to her. He always did have that way of making things better or easier for her, but also knew what annoyed her. That came from knowing each other for so long and so well.

Not being able to stop her frustration from coming out, Sharon stomped her foot and loudly said, "You know I own my car and you know who I am!" She quickly glanced around to see if the neighborhood was watching their exchange.

"All right let's make a deal. You agree to follow me home and by home I mean back to my house. Or…" She could hear the softness in his voice now. So he knew better than to keep this up, but was she ready to do that. Go to his place and work this out or make it easy on herself, she thought, sometimes fighting with Andy was easier than talking to him.

Now here he was trying to get her to calm down after he got her to this point, so to stop him Sharon quickly said, "it's fine, Andy. I can get home just fine" Even to her it didn't sound convincing.

"This is really not _fine_ at all, but if you come back to my place and we talk it could be fine or even better than fine." Sharon didn't miss the hiss of her use of the word fine. Nor did she miss the plea in his voice and she knew Andy Flynn didn't do that for many people.

At his words, she gave up inside. She knew he was right in a way. She was done with running one way or another it needed to be settled. Sharon stepped back into her car, pulled her seat belt on and as she was reaching to close her door, she asked lowly, "So am I following you?" As she glanced up at the intake of air she heard from him, she thought Andy actually looked happy at her question_**.**_ Then he hurried off to his car.

Stepping into Andy's place instantly calmed her nerves. There was something about it that always made her feel at home. Though she was calmer, inside she wanted to turn and run. He didn't think she was ready for this. Yes, she knew she was coming over tonight to talk to Andy, but she was tired of everything right now and her body ached. As Sharon was about to say she needed to leave, she felt a warm hand in her chilled one. With no words spoken from her, she allowed herself go follow where he led her. She didn't feel like talking, but she didn't want to fight this whatever this is anymore. She knew she needed to let him help her; it was something she was learning slowly. Sharon let out a light hmmm when Andy mentioned football. She did like other sports too, but he knew that the NFL was her favorite. She had to admit she liked that idea and they always had tomorrow. Yes, they could talk tomorrow.

Letting him led the way to his couch, she was pleasantly surprised when Andy sat next to her. She knew she hadn't been giving him very many chances to be close, but she really wanted to be tonight and he must have sensed it. Sharon just wanted to enjoy this moment and not think what daybreak would bring. For now she was content to stay right where she was. It felt good to be so close to his warmth and strength. Right now those were two things she didn't feel like she had any left of. To just be held by the man, she could admit to herself easier now, that she loved was worth the entire struggle she had been putting herself through. She did feel guilty for causing Andy all this hurt, but she wanted to stop thinking for one night.

Sharon let out a small breath, kicked off her Uggs, folded her legs up under her and tucked her head up against Andy's shoulder. Placing a hand on his solid chest, she agreed, "tomorrow." Relaxing in the safe feeling of his arm tightening around her, feeling content for the first time in a long time, Sharon's eyelids grew heavy. Tomorrow would be upon them soon enough.

~TBC~

* * *

**_Thank you for the favorites, the follows and the reviews! They really are all greatly appreciated!_**


	39. Chapter 39

**_~Really Not Fine at all~_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes, absolutely nothing!_

_**Andy's POV**_

* * *

Andy sat in his car trying to figure out in his head how he wanted to do this. It could go so wrong if Sharon wasn't willing to work it out. Though wasn't finding her driving a few blocks from his house a sign that she wanted to or was it her coming to find him to put an end to this game they were playing once and for all. Was she coming over to tell him to leave her alone? He had given her two days, but it seemed she didn't need them. Andy's mind was overloading with the what if's and the what could be's. This wasn't like him at all. At least it didn't used to be like him, but since he had been a friend then began to care about Sharon Raydor, she had him over-thinking almost everything in his life. Slowing down and thinking things through had its rewards, but so did doing it Andy Flynn's way and that was going with the flow, making decisions on the fly.

Having enough, he pushed his car door open. Andy was done thinking and this game was ending tonight one way or another. When he finally approached her car, he calmly said, "I need to see your driver's license and registration, ma'am." He realized Sharon was lost in thought, so he leaned one arm on the car and used a knuckle to knock on her window to get her attention. She looked startled at the sound and to see him there. He had to admit it was a rather cute look on her, even with her face still slightly bruised, but the redness around her eyes and how worn out she looked worried him. Andy wondered what was going through her mind right now and if it was any of the same thoughts that were running through his.

After he could see the shock wore off and a look of realization overcame her face, he asked again for her paperwork. Getting her trademarked eye-roll, Andy was willing to play this out further. "I do hope you have proof of insurance too. I'd hate to have to impound your car, ma'am."

"Oh I am completely serious, ma'am. Why would I not be ma'am?" He could easily pick up the almost threat of a tone when she oh so not nicely asked him to stop calling her ma'am. Not being one to back down from anything or anyone, Andy forged ahead. "I will stop calling you ma'am, Ma'am, when you stop acting like we are complete strangers. Though I would like to know what you are doing out at this hour in this particular neighborhood, ma'am?" Leaned his arm on the car and bent to look in the window again.

Sharon's response came back swift and harsh but Andy was unaffected by her sharp tone. He had been on the receiving end of Darth Raydor's wrath many times. This was nothing new, so at her question, he glanced into the car then asked dryly, "Oh, so this is normal for you? You take late night drives in your pjs and no identification?"

"Of course you are free to drive anywhere you heart desires. What's got my interest peaked is why you are a block away from my house?" When Sharon didn't respond Andy reached inside her car and pulled on the door handle. As the door opened he said, "Ma'am I'm going to need you to step out of your vehicle." When she didn't budge, he added, "looks like I'll have to call in backup for a noncompliant …"

He couldn't help but smile when she dared him to call in backup, but tried to hide it to not make her madder. He missed their banter and he always thought Sharon Raydor was hot when she was angry. So he kept it going by adding, "Yes, that's right you are Rulebook Raydor. How will it look when I explain to the other officer about you breaking so many rules?"

Stepping back when Sharon, graceful as usual, got out of her car. Whether wearing a business suit, jeans or pajamas she had an air about her, Andy thought as he watched her give him her best Raydor stare. It was hard to think with this woman standing before him. He wasn't fazed by her death glare, but when she stood with her arms crossed, her favorite cardigan wrapped around her t-shirt, it emphasized some of her assets, which his eyes lingered to admire. She looked amazing and irresistible, so Andy was searching his mush of a mind for an LAPD rule or law as an example. Having no idea he threw out, "There's statute 113.7. It clearly states where a…"

In response he received, "Andy there is no such number or rule." He knew she was trying to be her serious self but he liked to bring out the lighter side of Sharon Raydor. It was always there she just kept it buried under that armor of hers. She just needed to feel comfortable to let it show. They had that affect on each other and that's what worked best with them. She was showing him how to be more serious when it was needed and Andy was helping her to see the lighter side of life.

He had seen her fight back a smirk at his made up rule, so he tried another. "The one about driving in ones' pajama's."

When Sharon jumped in this time, he didn't miss her smile, "No, sorry there's no rule or law against it."

At that smile she gave him, he couldn't help but voice his thoughts by tenderly saying, "being too beautiful?" There was silence, "Well there must be a law against you breaking my heart or at least there should be." Still nothing from her except Sharon looking at the ground, Andy changed the subject away from getting too personal. He went back to his first question. "Hum, so no driver license means no photo ID, no proof of ownership of the vehicle, ma'am?"

Not being able to stop her frustration from coming out, Sharon stomped her foot and loudly said, "You know I own my car and you know who I am!" She quickly glanced around to see if the neighborhood was watching their exchange.

Andy could tell from her tone or actually the growl she used and the added foot stomp exactly who she was and that he might be pushing this too far. "All right, let's make a deal. You agree to follow me home and by home, I mean back to my house. Or…"

"It's fine, Andy. I can get home just fine." Even he wasn't convinced by her words she used to cut him off. Her eyes and her voice were saying something completely different. He knew that she was trying to run again and he wasn't going to let her go. Not when he had her this close. Sharon was coming over to see him for a reason and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

When she dared to use that word again he could or didn't want to stop himself from saying. "This is really not _fine_ at all but if you come back to my place and we talk it could be fine or even better than fine."

He was worried when it was silent again. He could hear a dog barking blocks away, a cat hissing at being bothered. He watched as she sat back down in her car then let her reach to close her door. He was leaving this up to her. Andy knew this was something she needed to decide on her own, he wasn't going to push her. When finally Sharon answered without looking at him, he heard her say, "So am I am following you?" Taking in a gasp, then feeling relieved that she wasn't telling him she was going home to her condo, Andy gave her a nod and jogged back to his car. He had no intention of letting her change her mind.

He opened his front door for her, as she passed he could see her more clearly in the dim light. Her beautiful green eyes held a glimpse of pain and were rimmed in red. It hurt him to think she had been crying, and he had been the cause of those tears. He was only wanting to make her life better not make things harder for the woman he loved. Through their exchange earlier Andy could see that Sharon was favoring her left side. Also he could tell she was more exhausted than him and he was bone tired from not sleeping from worry over their friendship.

Instantly he decided they both needed a break from what hey were doing to each other so he offered, "We don't have to do this tonight. Tomorrow we can talk." He took her hand. Somehow it felt fragile in his. He always admired how tough she presented herself; especially a woman being in their line of work it couldn't be easy. Andy knew he had been one of the good old boys that didn't help make things go smoothly for her either. The last few years he had been trying to change that and he could do it this evening too. He felt her slightly tighten her grip on his hand and as he was holding the ever-strong Raydor's cold hand it made him feel weak, not in a power kind of way, in a weak in the knees kind of way. It was her way of showing she was accepting his help and Andy knew he would never stop loving or wanting her. He swallowed the lump in his throat and offered a quiet, "Tonight let's just sit and relax. Tomorrow we'll…we will talk, tomorrow. Let me put on some ESPN there's no football on this time of year so that should help you fall asleep quickly."

At first he thought she was going to protest, to try and leave him again, but he felt her give in and let him lead her to the couch. Andy took it as a good sign; he was hopeful when Sharon didn't pull away from him when he sat next to her. As he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close into his side, Andy's thoughts were on how good it felt holding her. How good she felt right here, against him. As much as he wanted to end this never ending circle they kept running around, Andy didn't want to push her and right now he would take this moment to be happy.

As he felt her body ease the tension out of it, he held her tighter still, but careful not to hurt her injuries. He slowly toed out of his shoes, placed his feet on the coffee table and rested his head on top of hers. Andy smiled as he felt her now warm hand on his chest and her light breathing. It was nice feeling content, it had been a long time since he felt that way and he let his eyes close. They could have tonight, tomorrow would be here soon enough.

~TBC~

* * *

**_Thank you for the favorites, the follows and the reviews! They really are all greatly appreciated!_**


End file.
